HARRY POTTER Y LOS BACULOS DE PODER
by alejandra-eclipse
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DEL PODER HHR
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ESTOY EMOCIONADA

DEJEN REVIEWS

1 de Junio

En medio del bosque tres capas ondeaban, cualquiera que las hubiera visto pensaría que eran fantasmas pues un par de pies flotaban a escasos centímetros.

-Los vere en un mes, Voldemort tardará en recuperarse y reagrupar a sus seguidores, recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado Rouse, él sabe de nosotros dos, pero de ti no , eres nuestro as-dijo uno de los encapuchados

Él que estaba a su derecha asintió.

-Y Tú no hagas más estupideces -siguio hablando el mismo dirigiendose al de su izquierda y este asintó.

Lentamente los tres se alejarón en diferentes direcciones para luego desaparecer sin hacer el menor ruido.

...

-¿Harry estás bien?-le pregunto

-Si tía Petunia-dijo Harry mientras jugaba con su comida distraido.

Alli estaba otra vez, sentado en en esa cocina, en esa casa, a la que había odiado por años, y pensar que durante todo ese tiempo había sido su unico lugar seguro, miro a su alrededor, solo estaría unas semanas. A lo lejos Harry escuchaba las noticias, sorpresibo temblor, que causa derrumbes, fallas electricas e incendios en Londres, cientos de muertos y heridos.

-Bendita ignorancia-susurro Harry mientras bebia su poco de té

Había llegado a media noche y su tía Petunia le había preparado algo de comer y había prendido el televisor, desde el ataque había repeticiones de programas y avisos especiales sobre lo mismo.

-Me alegro que estes bien-dijo su tía mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Tía, hay algo que muy serio de lo que debemos hablar-dijo Hrary

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú sabes que ese no fue un temblor-

Petunia Suspiro-lo se, ni siquiera tiene lógica-

-El hechizo que está en está casa y en nuestra sangre debería terminar al cumplir los 17 años-dijo Hrary

-¿Debería?

-Dimbledore , aquel que te mando la carta, ha..muerto y no estoy seguro de lo que pasará, por eso he pensado enviarlos a un lugar seguro, Voldemort los podría utilizar para llegar a mí-dijo

-¿Irnos?-

-Sí no se por cuanto tiempo pero, tienes que pensar en tú familia tía, ...pienso comprar una casa, la arreglare, peor no estarán solos, las familias de mis amigos también estaran allí-

-¿Con magos?-pregunto Petunia nerviosa

-Tía no es momento para eso,debes pensar en tú familia, esto es lo que te afresco, si no lo aceptas lamento decirte que no me hare responsable-

-Lo entiedo, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?-

-Sólo unas semanas, debemosirnos antes de mi cumpleaños-dijo Harry

Petunia asintío

-Estoy cansado tía,me voy a descanzar-dijo Harry

-Descanza-

--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Harry se encontaba en su habitación viendo al techo, pensando en sus amigos.

Hermione se encontaba con sus padres dos días atras le había ido a ayudar a hacerla segura, se encontraba en una de las casas más seguras del mundo de eso él se había asegurado.

Ron y Ginny y toda su familia se encontraba en la Madriguera, una casa llena de mago, donde la seguridad estába al máximo por ser la casa del ministro de magia.

Nevill, nadie se atrevía acercase a su casa, la abuela había tomado medidas.

Rouse, estaba rodeada de vampiros, que preferirían acabar cun su existencia, antes que a ella le hiceiran daño.

Alexander, bueno Alexander debía cuidarse sólo,una ventaja es que en ese momento se encontraba del otro lado de mundo.

Draco, estaba oculto en la casa de los gritos, no le había gustado la idea, pero después de unos cuantos minutos a solas con Ginny había cambiado de parecer.

Kate y Cho estabn ocultas con sus respectivas familias.

Harry había decido ir a casa de sus tíos por que eso era lo que hubíera querido Dombledore.

Harry estaba confuso, no sabía que hacer, estba confundido , sólo estab seguro que en un mes tendría que salir a la luz, Voldemort sabía que sus poders se habían activado , sabía que el heredero de Hafflepeff. Dombledor muerto, la orden del fenix en caos,el ministerio otro caos,y él mismo era un caos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-se pregunto Harry mientras se tiraba de espaldas a la cama.

-"que tal rendirte"-dijo una voz en su cabeza

-Una alternativa interesante, pero dudo poder vivir con eso-

-"mmmm tienes razón"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry caminaba por las calles, pensando que era lo que quedaba, durante un año lo unico que había hehco era entrenar y hacer ciertas travesuras, como pelear en azkaban, portarce mal en el colegio, acabar con unos cuantos mortífagos y arriesgadon mi vida y las de mis amigos.

-"Pero fue divertido"-dijo la voz de su cabeza

-Si, hice cosas que nunca me hubiera imginado,mi objetivo sólo era mantener con vida amis amigos y vencer a Voldemort, pero ahora se añade otra responsabilidad, la de asergurarme que en esta guerra haya los menos heridos posibles y yo debo hacer la estrategía para eso y se que no podre solo, necesitare ayuda , experiencia. Ahora entiendo a Dombledore, actuaba con tanta precaución sólo para acegurarse de que no hubiera más heridos de los necesarios, sabía que yo aún no estab listo, y no quería arriesgar mi vida, me daba tiempo para preparame,pero...aún no se si estoy listo-susrraba Harry y despues suspiro, mientras se sentab en su viejo columpio.

-El mundo en mis manos, espero que valga la pena-

-Pero creo que tendre unos lindos días de descanzo, el mundo puede sobrevivir sin Voldemort y sin mi un mes, La clama antes de la tempestad"

.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.--.-

30 de Julio, medio día

Harry estaba sentando viendo a la ventana, sostenía una carta en su mano.

-Es del banco-le dijo Harry a Hedwig mientras le acariciaba-Parece que tengo una herencia, que debo cobrar al ser mayor de edad mañana,... creo que apartir de mañana se acabo el tiempo fuera-diriguiendose a la puerta y bajaba por las escaleras.

Durante es mes, había ido a ver varias casas, pero no había niguna que se adaptara a sus necesidades, la quería en el campo y lo suficientemente grande o que puediera ser remodelada para tantas personas, pero las que enocntraba eran o my caras o simples cabañas, tenia dinero pero aún no podría acceder a su las bovedas que le había dejado Sirus y el dinero de sus padres, aún no sabía cuanto era y lo que era importante, había pensado que si algún día tenia la suficiente paz , talvez podría pedirle a Hermione que hiciera un inventario.

Cuanod llego a las escaleras vio un desastre cajas empacadas y una tía indecisa de lo que podría o no podría llevar, lo unico de lo que estaba seguros es que debín irse antes de las doce y Harry debía conseguir una casa para ellos y las familias de sus amigos.

-Talvez la unica opción sea llavarlos al Valle Godric-susurro Harry- En lo que encuentro un lugar perfecto.

Sono el timbre y fue a abrir, aún no abria completamente cuando se vio rodeado por unos brazos

-Hola cielo-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Hola Harry-dijo Hermione dandole la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras se separaba de él

-Buenos tardes,señora Granger-saludo Harry , mientras tomaba su mano y rosaba con sus labios la palma de la mano- Encantado de verla de nuevo

-Buenas tarde Harry-dijo la señora Grander sonriendo

-Ya veo de donde heredaste tu bella sonrisa Hermione-

-oh Harry me sonrojas-dijo la señora

-Pedoneme-

-buenas tardes señor Granger-dijo Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Buenas-

-Siganme a la sala y perdonen el desorden.

-no hay problema Harry-dijo la señora Granger, el padre de Hermione solo hizo un pequeño ruido.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía tan nervioso-le susurro Harry a Hermione

Hermione se río

-no te busrles de mí-dijo Harry

-No lo hago-dijo

Harry indico que se sentaran

-Desean algo de tomar-

-no grancias-dijerón los tres al mismo tiempo.

-En unos momentos vendra mi tía, mi tío fue a su trabajo a arreglar las cosas y mi primo fue a despedirse de unos amigos-dijo Harry

-Entendemos-dijo la señora Granger.

-Harry ¿Qué has decidido?,¿Encontarste algo?-

-no, pero debemos irnos, nos quedaremos un tiempo en mi casa-dijo Harry

-Pero es algo chica para tantos-dijo Hermione

-Lo se pero solo sera por unos días-dijo Harry

Hermione asitio.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Petunia entando a la sala

-Buenas tardes-saludarón

-¿Y su equipaje, todo está afuera?-pregunto tía petunia confundida

-NO, Hermione lo encogio-dijo la señora Granger

-¿Que hizo qué?-pregunto Tía Petunia

-También lo haremos con tus cosas tía sera más fácil y podras llevar más, no te preocupes, no le pasara nada a tus cosa-dijo Harry

-ah, ah entienodo, me retiro, tengo que segir empacando, porfavor quedense comó en su casa-dijo su tía y salio de la habitación

-La tía de Harry siente cierto reselo por la magia-dijo Hermione

-OH, lo siento Harry-se disculpo

-No es su culpa, señora Granger-dijo Harry

-Eres muy amable-dijo la señora Granger

-¿A qué hora, nos iremos?-pregunto Herm

-En unas cuantas horas, por aqui vive Nevill,vendra con su abuela y algunos familiares-dijo Harry

-Creo que debemos ir a ayudar a la tía de Harry querido-dijo la señora Granger poniendose de pie, Harry la imitó

-No creo que sea necesaio querida-dijo el señor Granger

-Yo creo que si-dijo la señora Granger

-Ya voy-dijo el señor Granger poniendose de pie y saliendo seguido de su esposa.

-Ja, ja ja -dijo Hermione riendose mientras se acercaba a donde estaba él- Mi madre siempre utiliza ese tono de voz cuando quiere que mi padre haga

-Si me hablara así yo también la obedecería-dijo Harry mientras la sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo Harry

-Yo también, no me fuiste a visitar, ni cartas, me sentí algo abandonada-dijo Hermione hacienod pucheros.

-Sabes que no quería ponerte en peligro-dijo Harry mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella.

-Te quiero tanto-dijo Hermione

-Ya lo se-dijo Harry

-Entonces no necesitas que te lo repita-dijo Hermione

-Momento momento, que ya lo sepa no significa que no quiera escucharlo-dijo Harry

-yo creo que es más que suficiente que ya lo sepas-dijo Hermione

-Dime que me quieres-dijo Harry

-No-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

Harry la tomo con delicadeza por el cuello y lo empezo a acariciar con un simple rose de labios.

-Dimelo-le susurro Harry al oido

-No-susurro

Lentamente recorrio su cuello para llegar al otro lado

-Dimelo-

Hermione nego con un suave movimiento de cabeza

Harry paso a su cara, besando su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, disfutando saber que Hermione deseaba que labesara en la boca.

Hermione no dijo nada

-Solo dilo, te quiero Harry-dijo

Hermione siguia en silencio mientras Harry seguía con sus carisias

Harry empezaba a desesperarce, cuando sintio una mano que lo aferraba del cuello , sintiendo al instate los labios de Hermione, siguierón besandose, al principio de una forma muy apasionada para luego hacerlo de una menera muy tierna.

-Eres una tramposa yo hiba ganando-dijo Harry

-Pero me quieres-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Harry se encogío de hombros- Si tu no me lo dices-

-No me quieres-dijo Hermione dandole la espalda mientras sonreia

-Sabes que te adoro-dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

Hermione lo beso y después se puso de pie

-Supongo que comeremos aqui, asi que ire a la cocina-dijo Hemione mientras salia

Harry se quedo allí, cuando escucho

-Te quiero-desdé la cocina

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se río Harry poniendose de pie

-¿Y que me cocinaras?- preguntó Harry

-Sorpresa-dijo Hermione para luego reirse.


	2. Chapter 18

Harry, estaba alli sentado mirando a la nada, pensando en que hubiera sido una agradable comida si no hubiera llegado su tío y su primo.

Su tío Vernon estába sentado nervioso, sudando , se había pueso así desde que Hermione mencinara "accidentamente" que ya podían hacer magia fuera del colegio,despues de que le preguntara a sus padres que se sentía tener a una hija no ser por su tía, tío Vernon hubiera acabado en el hospital.

Hermione, estába sentada a su lado y se tomaban de la mano debajo de la mesa.

Fue en ese momento cuando sono el timbre de la se paro al instante la amosfera era muy pesada.

Cuado abrio la puerta, enfrente de él estaba...bueno no sabía quién era, se parecía demariado a Nevill, pero algo en él era diferente, aparte de que era mucho más alto que Nevill, tenia una sonriasa muy segura de si mismo.

-Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo-dijo con una sanrisa burlona, mientras lo veia de arriba a abajo.

Harry estaba algo confundido,

-Johan, deja ya tus payasadas-dijo una voz detras

Johan se empezo a reir

-Perdona a mi primo Harry solo le gusta molestar-dijo Nevill

-Nevill, dime cada cuando puedo desconcertar a Harry Potter-dijo Johan

-Hola Harry te presento a mi primo Johan, el chistosito de la familia-dijo Nevill

-No es para tanto Harry, solo que Nevill está resentido por que de chico era el blanco perfecto, pero ahora...digamos que etaba ansioso de poder conocer al famoso Harry que hizo que mi querido primo Nevill, bueno tu sabes-dijo Johan sonriendo

Nevill estaba rojo.

-Pasen-dijo Harry sonriendo-¿Y los demás?-

Johan se río

-Están en la esquina viendo la cabina telefonica-dijo Nevill apenado

Harry salió y vío en la esquina de la calle un grupo muy numeroso de magos alrededor de la cabina telefonica, magos con un muy mal intento de pasar como muggles.

-¡Abuela!-grito Johan

La abuela de Nevill a la que Harry hubiera reconocido a kilometros parecio regañar a s us familiares pues al instante se empezarón a mover.

-¿Cuantos son?-le pregunto Harry a Nevill en tono despreocupado

-La mayoría de los que pueden pelear y quieren pelar-dijo Nevill- somos 20

-Demaseado grandes, demasiado pequeños, lo que no querían y algunos para cuidar a los anteriores se fuerón del continente.

Harry penso en que jamás hubiera imaginado que Nevill tuviera tanta familia, debía se genial

-Yo tuve suerte, acabo de cumplir el mes pasado los 17 y no me pudieron detener dijo-el primo de Nevill sonriendo- Tal vez no he sido entrenado por Harry Potter, pero seré de ayuda

-¿En cuál colegio vas?- le pregunto Harry

-Voy al colegio Español-contestó-fue muy triste para mí, cuando supe que no iría a Hogwarts

-¿Porqué?-

-Nuestra familia es muy tradicionalista, solo un miembro por colegio, nunca entendí para que, pero Nevill al ser el primogénito del primogénito, siempre te tuve envidia por eso Nevill-dijo Johan serio- pOR cierto Harry, cuando tengas tiempo me gustaría un duelo-dijo Johan sonriendo.

-Claro-dijo Harry sin hacerle mucho caso.

Uno a uno fueron entrando, primero la abuela de Nevill, después 6 tíos de entre 40 y 50 años 4 tías entre la misma edad 3 personas de la edad de la abuela ( dos hombres y una mujer).

Los últimos que entrarón fuerón 4 , dos primas, una de cabello cabello corto castaño con rayos rojos, ojos caataos oscuros, balca algo llenita y bajita,llemada Susana, el siguiente due su hemano era muy parecido a ella , eran cuates, llamado Fernando, luego entro su primo David era el unico que venía vestido como muggle, tenía 17 años, cabello negro moreno, alto y delgado , saludo sin despegar su vista de lo que Harry reconocio como un videojuego y la última en entrar fue María la hermana mayor de Johan, una mechacha de 20 años, alta cabello quebrado castaño claro , ojos verdes.

Harry estaba aturdido, nunca hubiera pensado que la familia de Nevill fuera así eran alegres y muy seguros de si mismos, cuando entro a la sala vio a Hermione rodeada de las primas de Nevill, algunos platicando con los Granger, y otros con tía petinia, incluso su primo se había acersecado a David para ver su videojuego.

-Algún día me gustaría tener una gran familia como la de Nevill o como la de Ron- penso Harry sonriendo.

Comian galletas y platicaban, Harry se sentía aliviado parecía que se llevaban bien.

-¿Johan tu vas al colegio Español?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida, captando la atención de Harry

-Sí-asintió Johan sonriendo

-¿Tú eres Johan Logbotton, del colegio español?-pregunto Hermione

-Hasta donde yo sé-dijo Johan sonriendo

-Tú eres el campeón Europeo del año pasado de duelos que fue en Lisboa-dijo Hermione

Johan sonrío

-Campeonato de duelos-dijo Harry confundido

-Si cada año se hace un campeonato por continentes entre las escuelas, cada cuatro años se realiza a nivel mundial, donde se seleccionan a los 10 mejores duelistas de cada continente para duelos en equipo e individuales, asa se sabe cual es la mejor escuela en duelos y cual el mejor duelista, el único que tiene su puesto asegurado es Johan al se el campeón europeo del año pasado-dijo Hermione mientras todos la escuchaban

-¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de eso?-pregunto Harry

-Porque Hogwarts no participa desde hace varios años, después de quedar en último lugar fue una vergüenza y se dejaron de dar clases de duelo-dijo Hermione.

-Así que Harry recuerda que me prometiste un duelo-dijo Johan

Johan, tu siempre pensando en duelos, lo regaño su mamá.

-No lo olvidare Johan-dijo Harry-pero ahora es hora de irnos, dijo Harry viendo la hora , eran las 8:00

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-Dobby-llamo Harry

-Dobby esta aquí para servir al gran Harry Potter

Harry se voltio,

-Dobby me espantaste-dijo

-Dobby, no tuvo esa intención-dijo el elfo apenado

-No importa Dobby...pero se interrumpiomiro mirando a la ventana- ¿Hace un momento estaba soleado?

-Todos voltearon a la ventana

-Sí-dijo Hermione alarmada

-De seguro las nubes taparon el sol-dijo Susana

-La temperatura bajo- dijo Nevill viendo el termómetro que estaba alado de la puerta.

-Dobby llévate todas las cosas que están empacadas-le ordeno Harry, y el elfo salió-Todos en grupos de cinco

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Fernando

Harry iba a contestar pero lo hizo Johan

-Dementores-

Harry asintió

Todos se juntaron en grupos de cinco

-Tomen esto, sujétense bien-dijo Harry dandoles objetos extraños-son trasladadores

-¿De dónde los sacaste? dijo Fernando

-No importa, a la cuenta de cinco-dijo Harry intranquilo- uno...dos... tres ...cuatro..Cinco

Cuando Harry apareció enfrente de su casa miro a su alrededor y para su alivio allí estaban todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto David-esto está desierto, viendo hacia el bosque

-Pasen esto-dijo Harry mientras le daba un papel viejo a David, poco a poco las expresiones fueron cambiando.

-¡Una mansión!-exclamo Susan

-No es para tanto solo es una casa grande-dijo Harry

-Yo no lo creo-dijo Johan

Se escucho la risa de Hermione

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto Fernando

-Harry tiene un hechizo familiar-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Un hechizo familiar? pregunto Susan confundida

-Lo leí en un viejo libro en la biblioteca de la casa, uno de sus tataratatara abuelos, no le gusto la idea de que su hijo quisiera hacer más chica la casa, para él era perfecta pues le encantaba perderse, era algo despistado, así que puso un hechizo familiar para que en su mente creyeran que era una casa grande solamente, no importa lo que les digan, o vean ellos seguirán pensando que es una casa grande-explico Hermione

-Que gracioso-dijo Nevill riéndose

-Vamos paseen-indico Harry que a pesar de estar cerca no había escuchado la conversación.

-Todos estaban sentados en la sala y Harry revisaba el mapa de la casa que Dobby había hecho.

-Bien solo tengo 20 habitaciones y por ahora somos 27-Dijo Harry con naturalidad

-Sólo-dijo Johan con sarcasmo

-Pero aún faltan los Weasley que no tardaran en llegar, ellos son 9 con Fleur la novia de Bill, los Chang que son 4 la mayoría de su familia vive en China, Luna y su padre, dos más, Kete que viene con 6, Tom y Alexander y Rouse que vendrá con 2 guardias, hace un total de 53-dijo Harry -Creo que es necesaría una estrategía

-Mientras pasemos a cenar en o que llegan los demas-dijo Hermione, y dejarón solo a Harry analizando a lo que el consideraba su pequeña casa y no mansión

Sono el timbre y Hermione fue a abrir, allí estaban 8 cabelleras rojas y una plateada.

-Buenos noches ministro de magia-saludo Hermione

-Buenas noches Hermione, pero no me llames ministro-dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.

-¿Dondé está Harry?-pregunto Ron

-En la sala, analizando el mapa de su casa-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-No me digas más de seguro está preocupado por que es chica para todos nosotros-dijo Ron riendo

-Exacto, pero creo que esta vez si somos mucho somos 53-dijo Hermione guiandolos al comedor

-Creo que ire a ayudarlo-dijo Ron

Solo pasaron cuatro minutos para que llegara Luna y su padre y otros cinco para que llegaran juntas Cho y Kate, media hora después llego Tom que sepuso algo nervioso al saludar a los Weasley,

tictac

-Todo está arreglado, cada matrimonio tenia su propia habitación eso dejaba 6 habitaciones menos,las 2 tías de Nevill tendían una, los 4 tíos de Nevill otra, los de mayor edad (3) 1una, las dos de mayor edad una de ellas la abuela de Nevill 1, 8 menos, las dos primas de Nevill 1, los 3 primos 1, solo quedaban 9, felur kate y cho 1, quedaban 8, los cuatro hermanos de ron una , quedan 7, ginny, luna y hermione 1, quedan 6, ron, Nevill y Tom otra, quedan 5, los primos de kate otra, qedan 4, una para Alexander y otra para Rouse, quedan 2 una para los guardias y la última era de Harry-susrraba Ron

6 tios

2 primas

3 primos

4 tias

4 viejos

s,sr weasley

papa de luna

s,srCgan

1 hermana chang

fleur

4 hermanos ron

ginny

hermione

padres hermione

luna

tom

ron

harry

nevill

kate

chag

padres 2 kate

2primos kate

2 tiosakate

alexander

rouse

2 guardias

-Definitivamente eso del ajedrez te ha hecho un buen estratega-dijo Harry recargado muy relajado en el sillón

-No es tan difícil, pero no creo que tres o cuatros personas en la misma habitación con un baño sea muy cómodo-dijo Ron.

-Lo se...pasado mañana me pondré a eso, ahora estoy de vacaciones-dijo Harry

-Me agrada eso de las vacaciones-dijo Ron recostándose

Harry estaba acostado eran aproximadamente las 11 realmente no le importaba en ese momento se encontraba debajo de las sabanas completamente tapado de los pies a la cabeza, no podía Cuando sintió que la sabana era jalada y una cabeza, a su parecer la más hermosa cabeza.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Harry asiéndole espacio debajo de las sabanas y la abrazaba.

-¿Que tienes allí?-dijo Harry viendo que Hermione abrazaba algo

-El balin, ni caballo de peluche, siempre lo tengo en casa, pero ahora no l quise dejar-dijo Hermione sonriendo y poniéndole el caballo blanco en la cara.-Cuando estoy de vacaciones siempre duermo con balin

-Qué envidia le tengo-dijo Harry agarrando al caballo y tirándolo fuera de la cama

-No-dijo Hermione con la intención de ir tras él, pero Harry la abrazo aún más fuerte.

-¿Cómo te escapaste?-le preguntó Harry, recordando que la última vez que había visto al Sr. Granger fue estando dispuesto a dormir en el pasillo.

-Soy una bruja ¿No?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

-JAJAJA- se río Harry

-Además quiero ser la primera en felicitarte-dijo Hermione

-y ¿Cómo lo harás?-le pregunto Harry

-Así-dijo Hermione besándolo asta que ya no tuvieron aliento para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de Harry y cerrar los ojos.

Harry la miro, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la cara deseando que ese momento fuera eterno.


	3. Chapter 3

Cundo Harry despertó eran las 7:00 am, y observaba el tranquilo sueño de su novia entre sus brazos. Salió de la cama lentamente, la miro unos instantes más antes de ir a darse un baño. Mientras se secaba en cabello con aire que salía de su mano, convocaba con su varita pétalos de flores rojas para llenar la cama. Con un beso en la frente se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Harry no salió de la casa sin antes una pequeña visita a la cocina de donde saco una pequeña caja de la alcena.

Harry caminaba por un desierto callejón, callejón que lucía muy diferente cuando tenía 11 años. Con un paso lento entro al banco, se dirigió al primer trabajador que vio.

-Disculpe, tengo una cita para recoger una herencia-dijo Harry

-Sigame señor-

Harry fue guiado a una habitación enorme, con un único objeto en ella, una esfera plateada

-Ponga su mano en el centro, y después lo esperan en la sala de alado-le indicaron mientras le señalaban una puerta a la derecha.

Harry se quedo solo y se dirigió a la esfera donde coloco su mano, al instante vio aparecer humo gris donde se formaron imágenes que no llegaba a distinguir, cuando pararon entro corriendo el que se presento como el presidente del banco, de una manera tan rápida que le fue difícil a Harry entenderlo. Harry fue arrastrado a la habitación continua.

-Es un honor conocerlo-dijo el presiente

-Igualmente-dijo Harry desconcertado, poniendo atención en el mago que tenía enfrente.

-No, puedo creerlo-susurraba el director mientras hacía desaparecer los papeles que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Harry se quedo callado, mientras el presidente sacaba una pequeña caja platicada.

-Cuando, me entere no lo podía creer, tengo que decir que esperaba que su herencia fuera más de lo normal, pero cuando la alarma que jamás imagine que sonara, sonó….señor hare un juramento para jamás revelar su identidad-esto último lo dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo sabe-susurro Harry

-Señor coloque una vez más su mano-dijo el presidente del banco

Harry al no ver una mala intención en su mente lo hizo.

De la caja surgío una tira d papel que fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo, pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos donde los ojos del presidente fueron creciendo.

-Señor Potter usted es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo-dijo el presidente del banco.

-¿Qué?-

-Empezare con el resumen de la casa Black-dijo el presidente

-Pero ya me dijeron que es lo que me corresponde-dijo Harry

-Solo era una parte, la parte que podía usar hasta que cumpliera 18-dijo el presidente sin darle importancia- Como heredero de la familia de la familia Black recibe 5 bóvedas con un aproximado de 10 millones de galones, y más de 10 propiedades, entre las más importantes se encuentran algunas mansiones en Escocia e Irlanda, y pequeños porcentajes en empresas mágicas. La siguiente es la Potter, 15 bóvedas con un aproximado de 50 millones de galones, 50 propiedades alrededor del mundo y porcentajes en empresas mágicas y muggles, en conjunto le puedo decir que es propietario mayoritario de empresas como Nimbus, Saeta y Cometa, librerías , Ford, Apple, Sony y con menor porcentaje pero importante es en este banco , y empresas como Microsoft, todas estas empresas en estos momentos están siendo informados de que usted ha entrado en posesión de su herencia.

15 minutos después Harry no podía creer lo que veía, había pasado por una puerta que el presidente le había enseñado, diciéndole que solo podían pasar atreves de ella los herederos de los fundadores y ahora veía 4 enormes arcos, con letras doradas en ruinas antiguas.

Suspiró- Yo Harry James Potter Evans Heredero de Gryffindor, ordeno que me sea revelado-

El segundo arco a la derecha brillo.

-Es muy tarde-dijo Harry mientras pasaba atreves de el arco.

Sus ojos se deslumbraron, enfrente de él había montañas y montañas de galones de oro, joyas, esculturas, pinturas armas con el emblema Gryffindor, todo en un pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Harry aún no salía de su estupor, cuando escucho voces a su espalda, voltio enseguida con la mano levantada, enfrente de él había una pared enorme y en ella un cuadro de su tamaño con un marco de piedras preciosas. En él estaba pintado enorme sala con una mesa redonda al centro.

Volvió a escuchar ruido.

-Tantos años y aún siguen peleando-la voz de una mujer (GRITANDO)

-Y los mismos soportando tus regaños- apenas se escucho la voz de un hombre que no parecía apenado

Una dulce risa al fondo

-No es chistoso Rowena-dijo la primera voz

-lo siento-

Harry vio a una mujer joven entrar al cuadro, lucía una túnica azul muy sencilla, su cabello rubio brillante como el sol, lo tenía agarrado con una larga trenza, blanca con ojos azules, hermosa, pero muy enojada, tan enojada que Harry deseo complacerla en todo. La siguiente en pasar fue una mujer de la misma edad que la primera, con túnica amarrilla, muy parecida a la primera pero mucho más elegante, tenía la vista en un libro abierto que leía, sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban con cada palabra que leía, era un poco más alta que la primera, su piel blanca, las dos se sentaron colocaron detrás de las sillas del lado izquierdo de la mesa (lado del que habían entrado).

-Rowena cálmate-dijo la voz de un hombre, una voz cautivadora y elegante.

Entro al cuadro un hombre alto, pálido, con ojos cafés muy oscuros, con cierto brillo de maldad, usaba una túnica sumamente elegante y unos labios muy, muy delgados, se coloco detrás de la mujer con túnica azul.

Harry no tuvo más dudas, el parecido de aquel hombre era demasiado.

Una voz más

-Hay Salazar, siempre tu debilidad, Helga y su enojo-entre risas.

Era un hombre delgado pero fuerte, con una túnica roja que a pesar de no ser tan elegante como la de su compañero, aparentaba lo contrario a simple vista. Harry sonrió era idéntico a su padre y a él mismo, tomo la misma posición que Salazar pero detrás de la silla de Rowena. Ambos separaron las sillas para que las mujeres se pudieran sentar y ellos tomaran sus lugares del lado derecho.

-Bueno es que tú eres un insensible-dijo Helga

-No la diferencia es que lo disfruto mucho querida Helga, se que la única forma de hacerte enojar es cuando alguien está peleando , o cuando Salzar ataca a los muggles, cosa que nunca hace porque te tiene miedo y yo no-dijo sonriendo

-Yo no le tengo miedo-dijo Salazar

-Oh claro que sí, quieres que recuerde el lema de tú casa, "más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo"-

-Eres un…-empezó Salazar

-Silencio-dijo Rowena con voz calmada pero que se hizo escuchar-Compórtense, tenemos visitas

Harry había puesto toda su atención en la pelea que no se había dado cuenta que Rowena lo había visto y lo observaba con una mirada calculadora.

-¡VISITAS!-exclamo Gryffindor casi brincando de alegría y antes de verlo- grito ¡Gane! El primero en venir fue el mío, paguen, denme mis chocolates-extendiendo la mano, todos le dieron ranas de chocolate y Gryffindor se metió todos los que pudo en la boca- Te daría pero … ya sabes-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

-Oh Godric, por favor con la boca cerrada-dijo Rowena

Godric se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña caravana hacia las mujeres para después volverse a sentar y tragar.

-Veo que eres igualito a mi-dijo Godric sonriendo

-Excepto los ojos, son como los de su madre, pero eso es algo natural siendo ella, pero en todo lo demás..-dijo Helga

-Todos los tuyos igual de feos que tú-dijo Salazar con desdén.

Helga iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Harry, que inconscientemente soltó.

-Como si los tuyos fueran galanes de película, debería ver a Tom-dijo Harry para después quedarse mudo

Godric río a carcajadas.

-Pero..yo..he- Harry sentía que le debía algo de respeto a Slytheryn pero no le salían las palabra-¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes, querido, los Gryffindor al cumplir la mayoría de edad, adquieren ciertos rasgos algo molestos-dijo Rowena –Como el de burlarse cada vez que pueden de un Slytheryn, en especial y con mayor malicia de los descendientes de este, entre muchos otros.

-¿Cómo cuáles?, es mejor estar preparado-dijo Harry asustado

Rowena sonrió- Me agrada tú chico Godric, es listo-desarrollan, cierta adicción a la velocidad y lujos y al chocolate

-No es adicción-dijo Godric que precisamente se estaba llevando uno a la boca

-El sentido del humor se desarrolla demasiado-dijo Rowena con una mueca de desagrado

-Pero yo siempre he sido muy serio-dijo Harry

-Bueno eso viene del lado de tu madre, pero desde ahora ya no lo podrás evitar-dijo Helga

-¿Algo más?-pregunto Harry

Salazar sonrió con malicia y Godric enrojeció.

-Digamos que vas a tener un problema que a Godric y a todos tus antepasados han causado problemas con sus esposas-dijo Salazar lentamente.

Harry palidécelo.

-Harry-dijo Godric serio- En todo Gryffindor al cumplir la mayoría de edad adquiere cierto encanto con que a las mujeres se les hace algo irresistible y que por desgracia inconscientemente a nuestro ego le gusta fomentar.

Harry palidécelo más

-Por suerte no ha causado más que pequeños disgustos-

"Debo decírselo a Hermione, lo más pronto posible"

-Hoy más que nunca debes tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que te hemos dicho, porque hoy serán sumamente intensos-dijo Helga

Harry saco una caja que había se había llevado de la cocina, era de ranas de chocolate y ya no habían dos ranas, ni se había dado cuenta, Lupin se iba a molestar eran suyas

Salzar se río.

-Has crecido tanto, desde la última vez que te vi, cuando tu padre te trajo a que te conociera y para contarme lo que estaba pasando, solo tenía unos cuantos meses-dijo Godric

-¿Mi padre estuvo aquí?, pensé que nadie reclamo la herencia-

-Al entrar a esta habitación automáticamente se borra la memoria de quien lo sepa, ahora tú decides, a quien decírselo y basta con que desees venir y lo harás-dijo Rowena

-Y dime que ha pasado, ya destruyeron a Tom-pregunto Godric con interés

-No, aún sigue tratando de ganar-dijo Harry

-otro tonto en la familia, lleva años intentándolo y aún no lo consigue-Dijo Salazar enojado

Harry lo miro extrañado.

-Salazar está molesto porque sus herederos vaciaron su bóveda y nadie le ha puesto ni un solo galón en siglos

-Tom, vino hace años y se atrevió a reclamarme-dijo Salazar enojado

-No le hagas caso, vamos cuéntanos- dijo Godric

Harry les conto hasta el momento en que Sirus murió, (muy resumido) Helga lloraba y era consolada por Godric.

-Oh Harry has sufrido mucho, pero por favor continua-dijo Rowena .

Harry dudo, lo lamento pero no lo creo conveniente-dijo mirando a Salazar.

Salazar se puso de pie, hizo una inclinación.

-Entiendo, me retiro, de todos modos, yo ya me aburrí-dijo y salió, pero regreso

-y por cierto Harry…….. Dale una batalla decente a mi heredero-dijo con desdén

-Le daré más que eso-dijo Harry rápidamente

Salazar sonrió con malicia volteando a ver a Godric que se había ido de espaldas.

Godric se arrastro debajo de la mesa

-¿Harry tú hablas parsel?-le pregunto con temor

-Sí, creo que omití ese detalle-

Salazar se fue riendo

-Bueno no importa, lo importante es que eres todo un Gryffindor-saliendo debajo de la mesa y sacudiéndose.

-No, te preocupes, no puede escuchar nada- dijo Godric

Harry les conto de la profecía.

Godric lo miro con orgullo

-Harry, dinos ¿Sabes algo de nuestros herederos?- Pregunto Helga

-Sí, los hace medio año, a una antes, usted tiene una heredera- dirigiéndose a Rowena- se llama Rouse , es muy inteligente ha aprendido todo lo que tiene que ver con los magos y a dominar su poder en tan solo unos meses-

-¿Cómo que en unos meses ha aprendido todo lo que tiene que ver con los magos?-pregunto Rowena

-Bueno..es –que –ella.. singular-dijo Harry

-¿Singular?

-Ella es parte vampiro-dijo Harry

-¡VAMPIRA!-Exclamo Gryffindor

-Yo no sé porque te extrañas-susurro Helga

-Y no uno cualquiera, ella es una princesa-dijo Harry -sus poderes de activaron al cumplir 16n físicamente.

-¿Y mi heredero?-pregunto Helga

-Fue criado como muggle, sus poderes fueron sellados hasta que cumplió 16-dijo Harry

-Criado por muggles- dijo Helga sonriendo, cuando venga le hare muchas preguntas

-Allí tienes un rasgo que desarrollan sus herederos una obsesión por los muggles-dijo Godric sonriendo

Harry sonrió, pero después se puso serio

-No puede ser debe ser muy tarde-exclamo

-Nos agrado tu visita Harry, incluso a Salazar, espero vernos pronto y recuerda que en también estamos en el colegio, solo busca-dijo Helga sonriendo

-Hasta pronto Harry-dijo Godric

-A una última cosa, Harry, di bolsa-dijo Rowena

Harry lo hizo y al instante apareció en su mano una bolsa roja pequeña.

-Saldrá el dinero que quieras y en la forma que quiera-dijo Rowena

Harry asintió.

-Solo desea salir de aquí-dijo Godric-como una aparición

Harry hizo una reverencia y lo deseo.

DianaYeye  
2008-09-10  
ch 2,

HOLA

GRACIAS POR LEER

TE DIRE QUE TRTARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA, PERO SI NO LO HAGO TE PIDO DISCULPAS

BYE

SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS

Saiyury11  
2008-09-09  
ch 2,

HOLA.

GRACIAS POR LEER

juansorvolopotter  
2008-09-08  
ch 2,

ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO

harryPeru  
2008-09-08  
ch 2,

GRACIAS POR TU FELICITACIÓN ME ANIMAS MUCHO

chobitsharuno07  
2008-09-05  
ch 1,

HOLA

YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO COMO HARRY

lanyera  
2008-09-03  
ch 1,

TE PROMETO QUE LO CONTINUARE

denisland  
2008-09-03  
ch 1,

ME ALEGRO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter  
2008-09-02  
ch 1,

PROMETO SUBR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE

juansorvolopotter  
2008-09-02  
ch 1,

LO CONTINUARE

Saiyury11  
2008-09-02  
ch 1,

ESPERO QU ELOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULS TE SIGAN GUSTANDO

harryPeru  
2008-09-01  
ch 1,

OK

SIGUE DEJANDO COMENTARIOS GRACIAS


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione miraba desde la ventana al camino, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se había levantado entre aquellos pétalos, había sido maravilloso, pero ahora estaba preocupada, ya eran las 5:00 pm y Harry no regresaba, sabía que él debía ir al banco , pero jamás pensó que se tardaría tanto. Se escuchaba ruido en la sala que estaba siendo adornada, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

Ella suspiro y salió de la habitación, cuando entro a la sala, nunca se imagino que esa sala algún día se pudiera ver de esa manera, llena a pesar de ser enorme.

-¿Qué es eso, que viene por el camino a toda velocidad?-gritó John para hacerse escuchar, todos corrieron hacia la enorme ventana para ver, Hemione fue una de los que llegaron primero

-Es una motocicleta-exclamo Hermione

-No solo es eso, es la mejor que existe en el mercado, cuesta una fortuna-dijo el primo de Harry emocionado

La moto paro se detuvo en la puerta de la casa y todos se precipitaron a la salida

De la hermosa motocicleta negra bajaba un sujeto con un casco del mismo color, se quito lentamente el casco y se coloco unos lentes oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con su vestimenta negra, cuando se voltio solo vio caras con la boca abierta.

-Harry-dijo Ron

-Hola-dijo Harry con una bella sonrisa

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le pregunto Tom

-¿Envidia?-le pregunto Harry con algo de altanería

Tom se molesto

-¿Escuchaste?-le pregunto Tom a Ginny, pero esta solo tenía ojos para Harry al igual que todas las mujeres.

Harry no lo veía, pues estaba muy entretenido abriendo una bolsa de chocolate.

-oh Harry estás tan guapo-dijo la señora Granger

Al instante Harry levanto la vista y se acerco a la madre de Hermione

-O señora con solo escuchar un cumplido de su parte es suficiente para iluminar mi día-mientras le besaba la mano

Harry ven pasa, te hemos preparado una sorpresa-dijo Luna, mientras lo tomando su del brazo.

-Harry síguenos-dijo Ginny, al instante todas las chicas lo rodearon

Hermione estaba de pie, cuando Harry pasó por su lado.

Harry al instante la vio.

-Disculpen señoritas un momento-dijo Harry con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

-Disculpa hermosa dama, pero siento que si aparto la mirada de ti el mundo se acabara, permíteme tener el honor de ser tu acompañante esta noche-dijo Harry mientras hacia una reverencia

Hermione acepto el brazo que le ofrecía, mientras miraba a las demás con cara de asesina, pero estás ni les hicieron caso, pues siguieron a Harry, cuando este se detuvo en el vestíbulo

-Pero creo que no estoy vestido para la ocasión-dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, pues todos vestían con túnicas de gala. Saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de lo que parecía canicas, al instante lo dejo en el piso.-Todos retrocedan-indico mientras sacaba su varita- MAXIMUS ENGORGIO

Bolsas y cajas inundaron la habitación.

-Esto es lo que estuve haciendo, vi una tienda y luego no pude detenerme-dijo Harry-Eso me recuerda, por favor señora Granger, señora Weasley

Las mencionadas dieron un paso adelante juntas y Harry les entrego dos pequeñas cajas aterciopeladas negras.

-Oh Harry-son hermosos exclamo la señora Granger

-O h Harry, serás un excelente yerno, espero que mi Ginny encuentre a alguien como tú-dijo la señora Weasley

Harry voltio a ver a Tom, con una sonrisa burlona

-Vieron lo hizo a propósito-dijo Tom molesto

-¿Desde cuándo Harry gasta tanto dinero?-pregunto Ron

-¿Desde cuándo come tanto chocolate lleva cono 10?-pregunto Nevill

-¿Y desde cuando es tan popular con las chicas?-pregunto John

-Dobby –llamo Harry y este apareció al instante

-¿Qué desea HARRY Potter?-

.Quiero que lleves todo esto a mi habitación, y después tú y winky se arreglen y se presenten en mi fiesta como invitados y es una orden-dijo Harry

-Oh Harry Potter es tan bueno-dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer, con todo y las compras de Harry.

-Iré a cambiarme-disculpen-mientas besaba la mano de Hermione

/

Harry se desabotonaba la camisa cuando tocaron la puerta y el fue abrir, allí parada estaba Hermione. Quien lo beso mientras lo arrastraba y cerraba la puerta. Hermione arrastro a Harry hasta la cama, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

-No sé qué me pasa Harry contigo hoy, y luego todas las demás sintiendo casi lo mismo que yo, pero no me importa mientras seas solo mío-dijo Hermione

Harry la miro a los ojos.

-Te amo demasiado Hermione-dijo Harry separándose

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- pregunto Hermione mientras lo veía yendo hacia el closet para casi al instante aparecer con un hermosa capa azul roja con detalles plateados.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Cierra los ojos Hermione, despeja tú mente-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-Escúchame

Hermione asintió

-Hoy recibí mi herencia, con lo que también venia la herencia Gryffindor

-¡Que!-exclamo Hermione

-Sí, fui a la bóveda y allí encontré un cuadro de Godric, que me dijo que con los 17 años venían ciertas cosas imposible de evitar.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Bien adicción al chocolate, un gusto por el lujo, un sentido del humor, obsesionado por molestar a los Slythen y …. Causar una atracción de las mujeres hacía a mí y de mi parte que me encante la atención de ellas-

-Por eso todas ellas-susurro Hermione

-Todo esto es muy fuerte el día de hoy, por esos, bueno a mi me gustaría que tú estuvieras en tus 5 sentidos-dijo Harry

-Eres tan lindo-dijo Hermione

-Lo sé-dijo Harry besándola- ahora bajemos-mientras desenvolvía otro chocolate

-¿Quieres seguir escuchando cumplidos verdad?-

-Si-dijo Harry

Hermione se puso seria.

-Pero los que estoy más ansioso por escuchar son los tuyos-dijo Harry dándole un beso

/

Harry entro y vio una montaña de regalos en una esquina, globos y dulces flotando.

A los hombres de un lado y a las mujeres del otro.

-Felicidades-gritaron todos.

-Gracias-dijo Harry

Bailaban, reían, en especial las mujeres.

Harry bailo con todas, pero cada dos piezas bailaba con Hermione, quien cuando no estaba con ella se ponía de malas.

La noche llego y con ella cuatro figuras a la puerta.

Una con una capa azul claro y otro con una capa amarilla, los otros usaban capas negras.

Se acercaron a Harry

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Harry, mientras hacia una reverencia a la hermosa mujer que le respondía de la misma forma

-Me alegra que estén bien-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba al joven de ojos grises

-¡Vampiros!-grito John desde la esquina sacando su varita, al instante su familia se le unió menos Nevill, pues este se había acercado junto con todos los de la orden de la luz a saludarlos.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?-dijo Jonh mientras se acercaba

Los guardias de Rouse se adelantaron

-Rouse controla a tus guardias-dijo Harry serio

-Alto-ordeno Rouse-no ataquen al mago

-John ellos son mis amigos-dijo Harry

-Pero-

-Con eso es suficiente, para todos-dijo Harry-Que la fiesta siga

Y así lo hizo aunque con un ambiente más tenso

-¿Porque todas están así con Harry?-pregunto Alexander a Ron

-no lo sabemos hoy ha estado muy raro-dijo Ron

Rouse que los escucho se acerco a Hermione con la que se quedo platicando, después se reunió con Alexander en una esquina

-Así que por eso actúa tan aro-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-SÍ-dijo Rouse

-Te imaginas la cara que va a poner mañana cuando se dé cuenta de cómo estuvo actuando-dijo Alexander riendo

-Si-dijo Rouse también riendo

-Tal vez si dejaran de reírse de su maestro, podrían seguirme-dijo una voz muy seria detrás de ellos

Rouse y Alexander dejaron de reír al instante.

Harry soltó una carcajada- Debieron de ver su cara, fue..tan…jajajajaja-mientras daba media vuelta-Síganme, quiero darme prisa, estoy planeando una sorpresa para cierto Slytherin-sonriendo con malicia

Rouse y Alexander siguieron a Harry a su despacho, habitación donde estaba encendida la chimenea.

-Creo que ustedes deben estar presentes-dijo Harry mientras de su escritorio sacaba el libro que hace unos meses había recibido con el escudo del colegio. Lo coloco sobre la mesa y ellos quedaron enfrente-

Las campanadas del reloj empezaron a escucharse.

-Las doce-susurro Alexander

Harry coloco su mano encima de la cubierta del libro

-YO HARRY JAMES POTTER EVAS HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR ORDENA QUE TE ABRAS- el libro comenzó a emitir una energía y él empezó a sentir una está que recorría su cuerpo.

-Harry estás brillando-dijo Rouse con los ojos muy abiertos

Harry se miro, su cuerpo emitía una luz dorado con destellos plateados, cuando la tercera campanada sonó, tres figuras aparecieron.

Harry los miro a la cara-Hola-saludo muy alegre

-Hola heredero-contestaron

-Rouse, Alexander, dejen que les presente a –comenzó Harry pero los mencionados estaban petrificados.-¿Pero qué?

-ellos aún no pueden tener comunicación en este mundo con nosotros al no haber cumplido la mayoría de edad-explico Rowena que vestía con una túnica azul.

-Entiendo-dijo Harry

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, solo somos recuerdos, tenemos que darte instrucciones, para una misión que debes cumplir-dijo Godric

-más cosas que hacer-dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá

-Sí-dijo Helga sonriendo comprensiva

-Los poderes que ustedes tienen como herederos aún no están completos, ni siquiera los tuyos a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, ningún heredero en varios años los ha tenido de manera completa, pues nosotros consideramos hace que ningún mago necesitaba tanto poder, así que restringimos los poderes de todos nuestros herederos-empezó a explicar Godric

-Yo tuve la premonición de que necesitarían tener todo su poder, así que por esa razón pusimos este recuerdo-dijo Helga

-Para recuperar todos sus poderes, deberán encontrar el portal hasía nosotros-empezó a hablar Rowena

Harry escuchaba con mucha atención.

-El portal fue sellado por nosotros tres cuando Salazar nos traiciono, para abrir el portal necesitaras encontrar las tres piedras sagradas-continuo Rowena.

-¿Cómo las encontrare?-pregunto Harry

-Cuando creamos las piedras necesitamos a donde esconderlas, escogimos a tres magos y las escondimos en su esencia mágica, que se hereda-dijo Godric

-Yo tuve otra visión la cual fue que durante los años posteriores se realizarían torneos a nivel mundial de magia-dijo Helga

-Fue cuando se nos ocurrió la idea de que ese evento era la oportunidad perfecta para que las piedras aparecieran, tú debes inscribirte en ese evento donde estarán los tres magos que en su esencia tienen las piedras, es importante que sepas que ellos no saben que las tienen-dijo Rowena

-Entonces tengo que buscarlos y hacer que me entreguen las piedras-dijo HARRY

-no es tan sencillo, en el mundo debe haber un equilibrio y por eso tanto el bien como el mal deben tener a misma oportunidad, las tres piedras se revelarán al ganador y solo al ganador-dijo Godric

-Harry, el heredero de Salazar sabe de estas piedras, sabe de ese portal y sabe que atreves de él puede obtener el poder-dijo Helga.

-Entiendo-dijo Harry

-El tiempo ha terminado, suerte heredero mío y recuerda que a partir de este momento tus poderes estarán descontrolados por unos días-dijo Godric

Las figuras se desvanecieron y Harry escucho la última campanada.


	5. Chapter 5

Magia elemental

Cuando Rouse y Alexander reaccionaron encontraron a un Harry muy molesto frente a una chimenea destrozada.

-Solo quise apagarla-se quejo Harry cuando los noto.-Tal vez solo se pasó un poco al usar la magia sin varita-dijo Alexander viendo el desastre.

-Use la varita-dijo Harry

-Los tres sabíamos que tú magia crecería a los 17-dijo Rouse con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo, no lo veo gracioso, no puedo ir por allí destrozando cosas-dijo Harry

-Solo debe relajarse-dijo Alexander

-Supongo-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta-Arregla eso Rouse-dijo mientras salía.

-Serán unos días muy extraños-dijo Alexander

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Rouse mientras reparaba la chimenea con un pequeño movimiento y susurrando "Reparo"

-Ustedes dejen de cuchichear, hay una fiesta-se escucho la voz de Harry.

-Te diste cuenta que no nos dijo que paso-dijo Alexnader

-Yo creo que fue a propósito-dijo Rouse

-Mejor ni preguntar-

-mejor ni preguntar-

A la mañana siguiente había un desastre platos y comida volaban atreves de la larga mesa, cuando Harry entro nadie le puso atención, se sentó a lado de Tom que inmediatamente lo miro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry

-¿No me molestaras?-

-Se que debería disculparme pero no lo hare, pero te prometo que evitare molestarte-dijo Harry mientras atrapaba las tostadas que pasaban sobre su cabeza

-Qué alivio-dijo Tom con sarcasmo

-Parece más el-le susurro Rupert a Tom

-Y las mujeres parecen normales-dijo Tom

Rupert iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Harry

-Deseo hacer un anuncio que creo ha todos emocionara-anuncio Harry

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-He encontrado el lugar perfecto para todos-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Consiguió algo más grande que esto?-pregunto Johan

Harry lo ignoró.

-quiero que empaquen sus cosa y a las siete nos veamos en el comedor para irnos, quiero que se agrupen en grupos de cinco-dijo Harry-Hermione se encargara de que todo se haga en orden.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta.

-Alexander, acompáñame, quiero entrenar un poco-dijo Harry sin voltearse

Alexander se puso nervioso.

-Iré con ustedes, me da curiosidad por saber si por accidente te pasa lo mismo que a la chimenea-le susurro Rouse al oído.

-Como tú no serás-dijo Alexander caminando a la puerta ofreciéndole su brazo a Rouse

-Insinúas que sea yo-dijo Rouse

-mmmmmm, supongo que ante todo debo ser un caballero-dijo Alexander

-Sí, debes ser un caballero-dijo Rouse

-La caballerosidad no sirve para nada-susurro Alexander

Johan se encontraba junto a sus primos Susana, Fernando, y David escuchando atentamente.

-Harry ¿Podemos acompañarlos?-pregunto Johan

Harry se quedo pensativo un momento, hasta que asintió.

La orden de la luz se puso de pie al instante, emocionados.

-Supongo que ustedes también quieren-dijo Harry

Todos dijeron sí al mismo tiempo.

Harry suspiro.

Subieron por las escaleras lentamente.

Hermione que iba alado de Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto

-Problemas, problemas y más problemas-susurro Harry

Hermione espero.

-Digamos que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Harry- Y ahora mis poderes están fuera de control-

-Supongo que es porque has cumplido 17-dijo Hermione

-Correcto, como siempre-dijo Harry, llegando una un gran mucho color carne, sin ningún adorno, se acerco y coloco su mano en ella.

Hermione y todos los de la orden de la luz atravesaron el muro, seguido de los 4 primos de Nevill y por último Harry

El cuarto de entrenamiento, era una habitación muy grande, con una puerta del lado derecho muy simple.

-Me imagine algo más sorprendente-dijo Johan

-Alexander-dijo Harry

Este dio un paso, sacando su varita.

-¿Qué te gustaría?-pregunto Alexander

-Algo simple, no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Harry

Alexander hizo aparecer un escenario simple de duelo.

-Por su seguridad, entren a la habitación de alado, Hermione aparece un vidrio, para que puedan observar-

Rouse asintió

-Un momento-dijo Johan-A nosotros nos gustaría un duelo

-NO-dijo Harry Decidido

-Pero.. tú-empezó Johan

-No es el momento-dijo Harry

-¿Y cuando lo será?-pregunto

-Cuando yo lo decida-

-Pensé, que los Gryffindors eran valientes-dijo Susana

-Debimos haberlo adivinado, con Nevill de ejemplo-dijo Fernando

Los Gryffindors que se encontraban en la habitación cerraban los puños.

-Que decepción son gallinas-Johan

-uh, no debió decirlo- dijo Tom

Los Gryffindors dieron un paso al frente.

-Alto, si es lo que desean así será, solo uno –dijo Harry

-Harry, pero-dijo Hermione

-Tendré cuidado-dijo Harry sonriendo

Los cuatro primos se pusieron es circulo.

-Pensé que sería Johan-le dijo Ginny a Nevill

-Cada quién tiene su talento, Johan es el campeón europeo, pero Susana es campeona en transformación, David, campeón nacional de encantamientos, y Fernando es magnífico n pociones, siempre se burla de mi-dijo Nevill

-ahora entiendo el autoestima de Nevill-dijo Ron

-Ron-lo reprendio Hermione

-No importa, tiene razón, de mi esperaban más el primogénito, del primogénito, pero…… –dijo Nevill

-Eres un excelente mago Nevill, eres maestro en el colegio-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Resulto ganador Johan

Hermione estaba preocupada.

-nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si pasa algo-le dijo Alexnader

Hermione asintió y entro al cuarto de alado seguida de los demás.

Al instante la mitad de la pared era de vidrio, podían verse.

-Creo que no necesitaremos un juez-dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Johan

-Un duelo con honor, supongo-dijo Harry

-Jamás se me ocurrirá usar una imperdonable-dijo Johan-¿A ti?

-A veces son necesarias-dijo Harry – pero no creo que contra ti -mientras caminaba con hacía el extremo opuesto

-¿Las has usado?-pregunto Johan

-Si estás decidido a pelear en esta guerra es necesario que sepas que en ocaciones usarlas serán necesarias por un bien mayor-dijo Harry mientras avanzaban al centro de la plataforma de duelo-Si no estás dispuesto es mejor que lo reconsideres- dándose la espalda

-Uno, dos tres-

-EXPERIARMUS-grito Johan

Harry lo recibió sin moverse, su varita no salió volando

-Un hechizo de desarme muy poderoso-dijo Harry

-y aún así tu varita sigue en tu mano-dijo Johan

Harry sonrió

-Triaturim-grito Harry un rayo naranja salió de la varita

Johan no estaba preparado así que no pudo evitarlo completamente, su brazo izquierdo fue impactado, de el salían espinas.

-Muy lindo pero no para duelos nivel avanzado-dijo Johan desasiendo el hechizo

-pero si solo era para probarte-dijo Harry-Pensé que lo evitarías

-Dejémonos de juegos-dijo Johan

Durante los siguientes minutos continuaron lanzándose hechizos de nivel medio superior

Johan sudaba, pero Harry se veía peor, se encontraba sudando, temblando y con un semblante sumamente concentrado.

-Harry lee su mente y acaba con esto-dijo la voz de Rouse en su cabeza

-Salte-dijo Harry sorprendido de no haber notado su entrada, debía estar demasiado concentrado en el juego.

-no me quedare aquí, alguien tiene que proteger tu mente-dijo Rouse

Harry se había olvidado completamente de Voldemort

-Está bien, pero quédate allí, Rouse solo había entrado a proteger la primera defensa de su mente.

-Sí-

Volviendo al duelo.

Harry rodaba por la plataforma.

-Me has sorprendido-dijo Harry

-y Tú decepcionado-dijo Johan-como hablaba Nevill, pensé que me vencerías en cuestión de minutos

-Y así lo haría si no estuviera cuidando no matarte-pensó Harry

-Te enseñare, algo-dijo Johan sonriendo

-Esterfita letipase-grito Johan un rayo azul cielo con destellos dorados salió de la varita a una velocidad impresionante impacto directo en Harry manteniéndolo suspendido durante 20 segundo tempo suficiente para ser impactado por un rictustempra, y salir disparado sin la varita.

Harry se puso de pie, sin la intención de recoger su varita, parecía divertido.

-No creí que pudiera hacer un hechizo de nivel avanzado-pensó Harry

-Harry detente-escucho la voz de Rouse

Harry voltio a verla para después hacer lo mismo con los demás, Hermione y Ron estaba de pie, asustados.

Harry miro su mano, de ella salía chispas doradas.

-¿Pero qué hiba a hacer?, todo el duelo controlándome, con mi magia como está lo podría haber dejado gravemente herido-pensó Harry cerrando su mano.

-has ganado-dijo Harry bajando de la tarima y recibiendo su varita que le tendía Alexander.

Todos salieron de la sala de alado.

-Genial, ganaste-exclamo Susana emocionada

Los amigos de Harry salieron serios, solo quedaban los primos de Nevill y Alexander y Rouse.

-Parece que a sus amigos no les gusto que le ganara-dijo Johan-La verdad pensé que sería más difícil

-yo que tú no alardearía tanto, de no ser porque Harry es demasiado honorable, otra cosa sería-dijo Rouse

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Johan confundido

-De la que me salve-dijo Alexander-con migo no hubiera tenido tantas consideraciones-mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Yo quería verlos, un poco de diversión, pero lo que tuve fue un duelo aburrido, me hubiera gustado que Harry no estuviera todo el tiempo preocupado-dijo Rouse siguiéndolo- Y cuando se puso emocionante

-Lo detuviste-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Creo que tanto tiempo con ustedes está haciendo efecto-dijo Rouse mientras Alexander le abría la puerta

-Por cierto, Johan te recomiendo que practique más ese maleficio nivel avanzado, es muy deficiente y fuera de control-dijo Rouse saliendo seguida de Alexander.

Johan y sus primos los siguieron, pero no los encontraron.

-Me gustaría saber a qué se refería-dijo David

-A mi también-dijo Johan intrigado.

-Vayamos afuera-dijo Susana

-Yo te sigo-dijo bajaban las escaleras.

-Silencio-dijo Johan jalándolos detrás de una cortina-Escuchen son Tom y Ginny

-Qué extraño, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Ginny

-No lo sé, ese maleficio nivel avanzado, lo he visto hacerlo muchas veces-dijo Tom

-Tal vez no quería hacerle daño-dijo Ginny

-Pues Johan no tuvo reparos en utilizar ese maleficio deficiente-dijo Tom-Además sabemos del control de Potter, solo hubiera quedado algo herido, un día en cama, yo creo.

-Y yo creo que hay algo más-dijo Ginny- Pero debemos ir a empacar, se hace tarde

-Yo te sigó-dijo Tom

-Yo también creo que hay algo más-dijo Johan cuando Tom y Ginny ya se habían alejado.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento haber tardado tanto pero lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo espero que este capítulo les guste.

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca, enfrente de él estaban Rouse y Alexander pensativos, Harry le acababa de contar lo que los fundadores les había dicho.

-Así que aún nos queda un largo camino-dijo Alexander

Rouse suspiro

-Dobby-llamo Harry

Al instante este apareció

-Dobby , podrías llamar a Cho – pidió Harry

-Lo que Harry Potter dese-dijo Dobby para luego desaparecer

-¿Cho?- pregunto Rouse

-Se ofreció a ser algo así como mi asistente-dijo Harry- solo para cosas simples

-¿Pasó algo con ella?- pregunto Rouse

-Algunos luchan por la vida de sus seres queridos, otros por su memoria, ese es el caso de Cho-dijo Harry

-Y algunos otros por ambos-dijo Rouse

Harry asintió. Se escucho la puerta

-Pasa-dijo Harry

-Hola-saludo Cho

-Hola-le contestaron, y Rouse y Alexander se retiraron a una esquina.

-Cho deseo que llames al señor ministro en media hora, en una hora a los primos de Nevill , David, Fernando, Johan y Susana Logbotton.

-Sí Harry-dijo Cho saliendo

-¿Para qué necesitas a los primos de Nevill?-preguntó Rouse

-Tengo una lista de candidatos para ir al campeonato, descontándonos a nosotros tres.-

De acuerdo a lo que investigue este año el mundial será diferente por la celebración de los 500 años de llevarse acabo, anteriormente se llevaban a los mejores duelistas de cada continente, ahora cada escuela llevara a diez duelista.

Tom, Ginny, Luna. Ron, Hermione, Johan, David

**-¿Nevill, Kate y Cho?-pregunto Alexander**

-Protegerán el colegio y sus alrededores, aparte de otras obligaciones-dijo HARRY

-yo no sé para qué necesitamos a los primos-Dijo Rouse-además no van a Hogwarts

-Lo se pensaba aceptarlos-dijo Harry- Los necesitamos, para saber cómo se lleva a cabo el campeonato

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo Rouse con indiferencia

-Necesitamos a los mejores-dijo Harry

Tocaron la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Harry Buenas tardes señor Weasley

-Hola Harry-

-espero no haberlo molestado-dijo Harry

-Para nada, por cierto muchas gracias por prestarme tu despacho-dijo el papá de Ron

-no hay ningún problema, la biblioteca también es muy cómoda-dijo HARRY mientras lo invita a tomar asiento

Rouse y Alexander se sentaron a lado del señor Weasley

-No le robare mucho tiempo-dijo Harry

-No te preocupes-

-Sólo quiero que esta noche a las doce una junta de la Orden del Fenix, tengo entendido de que desde……. El ataque a Londres no ha habido reunión-dijo Harry

-Estás en lo correcto, teníamos mucho heridos, ahora ya todos se han recuperado, creo que lo que pides será posible a pesar de que no tenemos líder-dijo el ministro de magia.

-Supongo que eligieran lo más rápido posible-dijo Alexander

-No depende de nosotros-dijo el ministro de magia

-¿De qué depende?-pregunto Rouse

-Del Fenix de Dombledore, al fin de cuentas somos su orden-dijo el señor Weasley

-Suena lógico-dijo Rouse con sarcasmo

-¿Dónde será la reunión?-preguntó Alexander

-En el mismo lugar-

-Esperamos que nos reciban-dijo Harry

-Sabes que sí-dijo el señor Weasley

-Entonces no lo entretengo más-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

El señor Wealey salió de la biblioteca.

-No sé cuál será tú intención, y sabes que no saberlo me pone de malas, así que habla-dijo Rouse mientras pasaba el dedo sobre los lomos de los libros.

-Ha llegado la hora-dijo Harry sentándose

-Adelante-dijo Alexander

Entraron los cuatro primos menores de Nevill encabezados por Johan, después Sara y Fernando y al último David con su videojuego.

-nos llamaste-dijo Johan

-Sí, necesito información-dijo Harry

-¿De?-Pregunto Sara

-El campeonato mundial, tengo entendido de que este año será diferente-dijo Harry

-¿Para?- pregunto Fernando

-Contéstenme y tal vez les dire algo-dijo Harry muy serio

Por un momento, pareció que Johan se negaría, para después asentir. Los cuatro se sentaron.

-Cada escuela lleva 11 alumnos 10 oficiales y uno que es el suplente-dijo Fernando

-En cada continente se realiza las competencias correspondientes en cada una de las cuatro ramas más importantes de la magia, transformaciones, encantamientos pociones y por supuesto duelos, pero este último es el único que tiene su mundial, este año para celebrar los 500 años del mundial se ha invitado a las otras tres ramas faltantes-dijo Susana

-En el campeonato mundial, el duelo es la prioridad, y para que el equipo llegue a la final se toman en cuenta trasformaciones, encantamientos y pociones, por cada competencia se dan puntos, para cada una estas competencias se seleccionan a los dos mejores en las ramas -empezó a explicar David- al final se llevan finales de cada categoría de manera individual, después de las finales de transformaciones, encantamientos y trasformación, donde solo concursa el mejor de cada equipo en cada rama

-Los equipos que obtengan más puntos tendrán la oportunidad de participar en el duelo por equipos donde el quipo que quede con más integrantes ganara al final del tiempo establecido- dijo Fernando- La gran final de duelos es de manera individual, en este punto no importa de qué escuela o país procedes, en esta final concursan los dos mejores en duelos de cada país, es todos contra todos, es por etapas hasta llegar a la final, en competencia normal solo se lleva a cabo entre los campeones continentales.

Se quedaron callados, Harry veía a Rouse y Alexander jugar ajedrez, un juego que si me preguntan muy aburrido al ser Rouse inteligente y Alexander muy compasivo con las piezas de ajedrez.

-Díganme una cosa ¿A qué se quedaron?-preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie

-A pelear-dijo Johan imitándolo

-¿por qué?-preguntó Harry-¿Por gloria será?

-No-dijeron los cuatro poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry de nuevo

-Ni tú ni Nevill, fueron los único que perdieron en la guerra de hace más de 17 años-dijo Johan

-Venganza-susurro Alexander

-Venganza-susurro Rouse

-Venganza-susurro Harry

Silencio

-No ninguno de nosotros tres peleamos por eso, tú Alexander fuiste educado con la clara idea de la paz y tu ser no resistiría hacer algo en contra de ello, tú Rouse tienes amigos a los que debes proteger y sabes que si él ganara no los dejaría y yo…… yo por todo lo que vale la pena salvar-dijo Harry-No la venganza no es lo que me mueve ahora-

-A nosotros tampoco, los Logbotton siempre hemos sido declarados enemigo del Vol…demort, nosotros tenemos una gran familia que proteger-dijo Johan

Harry guardo silencio y Alexander y Rouse dejaron de mirar el tablero para esperar.

-¿Cuál es su plan?- preguntó Harry

-Toda nuestra familia se unirá a la orden del fénix-dijo Johan

-Yo les tengo una oferta-dijo Harry regresando a sentarse

-Dentro de esta casa se encuentra una organización llamada la orden de la luz-dijo Harry –Les ofrezco un lugar en el

Los cuatro lucían confundidos.

-Aceptamos-dijo Johan muy lentamente

-Parecen confundidos, ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

-Sentimos que es lo que debemos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que sólo es un grupo de niños jugando-dijo Johan

-Acepta y te demostrare que estás equivocado-dijo Harry

-Trato hecho, si no es lo que digo saldremos-dijo Johan

-Trato hecho, ahora lo que sigue-dijo Harry- Sé que ustedes David, Johan que aún asisten al colegio tienen el derecho de participar en el campeonato, pase directo e incluso que tú Johan tienes derecho a la final, pero yo les ofrezco algo más-dijo Harry serio-Ser alumnos de Hogwarts y representar al colegio

-Es una gran oferta, pero tenemos una tradición, nadie ira a Hogwarts excepto el primogénito, lo ancianos tienen en sus manos la decisión y dudo que cambien de parecer -dijo Johan agachando la cabeza.

-Si yo pudiera convencer a los ancianos-dijo Harry

-Dudo que lo logres-dijo David

-Me gustan los retos-dijo Harry

Quince minutos después Harry estaba enfrente de los tres ancianos.

-No me queda mucho tiempo así que deseo ir al grano, quiero que sus nietos David y Johan, ingresen a Howgarts-dijo Harry

Tres caras lo vieron sorprendido

-Estás diciendo que los invitas a Howgarts-dijo el anciano a la derecha un anciano gordito que se apoyaba en un bastón

-Eso es lo que dije-

La abuela de Nevill comenzó a llorar

-Jamás imagine que llegaría este momento-dijo el abuelo a la izquierda un anciano muy parecido a Nevill, de seguro así se vería este cuando fuera mayor

Harry estaba desconcertado

-Lo siento se que va en contra de sus costumbres pero….-Harry no pudo continuar porque en ese momento los tres se arrodillaron lentamente-¿Qué hacen?

-Por fin la maldición de la familia ha terminado y podemos servir a nuestro señor abiertamente-dijo la abuela de Nevill

-¿Y Quién es ese?- pregunto Harry

-Maestro que pregunta-dijo Alexander sin mirarlo mientras movía una de sus piezas.

-Yo-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y poniendo las manos en el escritorio-Por favor siéntense y expliquen eso

Los ancianos lo obedecieron al instante.

Se cuenta que hace en la época de los fundadores estos iban acompañados de guardianes, nadie recuerda ya el número exacto, se cuenta que cuando lo fundadores pelearon contra Slytheryn estos murieron pues amaban con gran devoción Hogwarts, pero uno huyo, vivió arrepentido y lejos de Hogwarts como castigo y dejando sus hijos la orden de seguir protegiendo a Gryffindor y a sus descendientes, pero también nos dejó su penitencia solo el primogénito podría asistir a Hogwarts cuando el heredero estuviera en él y no podríamos revelar nuestra identidad hasta que el heredero levantara la penitencia algo que es lo que has hecho hoy.

-Los Lombotton siempre han sabido que mi familia es……-

-Sí siempre, también conforme avanzan sus poderes es imposible desobedecerlos-dijo el anciano a la izquierda.

Harry se quedo callado

-Los padres de Nevill-susurro

-Sí ellos sabía, cuando se enteran no se escondieron a pesar de que Dombledore se los advirtió tenían la esperanza de que Voldemort fueran primero por ellos, pero no fue así una vez más fallamos-dijo el anciano a la derecha.

-Recuerde que estamos para servirle- dijo la abuela de Nevill antes de salir

-Y ustedes recuerden que no son mis esclavos y que desearía que fueran capaces de contradecirme-dijo Harry como despedida

-Así que por eso los primos de Nevill tenía esa cara-dijo Rouse riéndose-No te gustaría hacer una pequeña bromita

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue negarse, pero fue sustituido por otro causando que en su rostro se reflejara una sonrisa traviesa.

-Creo que irse por chocolate a la cocina, está siendo un día muy largo-dijo Harry saliendo

Cinco minutos después se escucho un gritó

¡¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!!!!, devuélveme mi chocolate-era la voz de Lupin


	7. Chapter 7

Más de 50 personas esperaban a Harry, en el salón, hace una hora que se había marchado, dejándolos esperando.

Una moto se escucho, y unos segundos después un Harry muy molesto entro por la puerta.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-dijo Harry

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Hermione alarmada

- Voldemort y el ministerio detectaron mi magia, pero cuando llegaron los demetores y los aurores ya había terminado, no encontrarán el lugar- explico

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- pregunto Sara

-porque se me pasó la mono y ya no me pude divertir-dijo Harry sentándose.

-¡Cómo hablas de ese modo!- exclamo Hermione

Creo que la rego- le susurro Alexander a Rouse

-Creo que sí-dijo

Harry le sonrío a Hermione con cara de niño bueno que arranco un suspiro de las mujeres.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien esperaremos unos minutos y nos marcharemos-dijo Harry sentándose elegantemente en un sillón, pero después de unos segundos se levanto dirigiéndose a los tres ancianos que estaban en una esquina.

-Disculpen pero ¿Ya le dijeron a sus nieto sobre mi?-les susurro

-no lo haremos esta noche-dijo La abuela de Nevill

Harry sonrió

-Conozco esa sonrisa, todos los Potter la tienen cuando……… y sé que no te puedo detener-dijo la anciana con resignación

-Me alegro que no lo pueda hacer-dijo Harry yendo al centro-Quiero jugar, Harry Potter dice ¿Quién juega? -dijo dirigiéndose a todos

Nadie respondió,

-Vamos será divertido, Logbotton pongan el ejemplo jueguen-dijo Harry sonriendo de manera muy peligrosa

Los Logbotton dijeron un paso adelante temerosos

-Neville, tú serás mi ayudante-dijo Harry poniéndose a lado de este-Dime que bromas te hacían tus lindos primos.

Neville se quedo callado uno segundos.

-en una ocasión hicieron que saltara en un pie durante 3 horas-dijo Neville

-Bien Harry Potter dice salten en un pie-dijo Harry y tanto Johan, David Fernando Y Susana lo obedecieron.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Creo que todos quieren ganar-dijo Tom

-¿Qué otra cosa?-pregunto Harry

-Bueno en otra ocasión me pusieron polvo pica pica-dijo Neville de manera inocente

-Harry Potter dice rascarse la cabeza-dijo Harry mientras reía

Lo Obedecieron al instante.

-Bien, ahora nos iremos en grupos, iremos en trasladador, en cuanto aparezcan Dobby le indicara a dónde dirigirse, Alexander ira con el primer grupo de 15 Rouse con el siguiente y yo con el último, no se muevan de donde aparezcan-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a pasar la hoja con la dirección del lugar (ya saben el Fidelius)

Todos asintieron

TIC TAC

Se encontraban enfrente de una mansión antigua de madera.

-No me parece mucho más grande que su pequeña casa-dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-La verdad es que está solo es la casa principal, adquirí, un campo vacacional, con campo de golf, canchas de soccer, de tenis, basquetbol, entre otras-conforme hablaba la mayoría de los magos ponían caras de desconcertados al no saber de lo que hablaba-un bosque, y un lago, en toda la propiedad existen cabañas ya acondicionadas, pueden usar magia, en la casa principal se alojaran los que aún vamos a Hogwarts, el desayuno se sirve a las 8:00 am, la comida a las 3:00pm y la cena a las 10:00pm, instale 2 salones de entrenamiento, para el número uno es para uso de todos, pero tendrán que apartarlo en el tablón de anuncios, hay un salón, una biblioteca, una sala de juegos, y creo que es todo, tomen estas hojas son mapas indican la localización de las cabañas, ahora les aconsejaría que corrieran para que les toque la mejor cabaña-dijo Harry sonriendo-al instante hubo quien saco su escoba-

Los únicos que se quedaron con él fue la orden de la luz, excepto Lupin y Tonks.

-Pasemos-dijo Harry mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione

Se encantaban sentados en una enorme sala, llena de sillones antiguos.

-Harry ¿Cuánto te costo este campo vacacional?-pregunto Tom

-No lo sé solo recuerdo que pedí que lo cargarán-dijo Harry confundido –Pero debe haber sido varios millones

-¿Gastaste todo lo que tenías?- pregunto Ron sorprendido

-No, con la herencia de Sirus y mi familia-dijo Harry

-Pero aún así-dijo Ron

-Ron soy accionista de Nimbus y de otras compañías-dijo Harry

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Ron

-Sí Ron, soy uno de los adolecentes más ricos del mundo y te aseguro que no pienso ser un avaro-dijo Harry sonriendo

-No puede ser aún no creo que tengas tanta suerte-dijo Tom

-Y con gusto lo cambiaría todo-dijo Harry con nostalgia- Pero-dijo Harry sonriendo- Tengo una promesa que cumplir, lamentablemente decepcione a nuestro nuevo compañero Johan y a su familia, así que le prometí que le mostraríamos de lo que somos capaz de hacer-dijo Harry llamando la atención de los primos de Nevill que hasta hace unos momentos hablaban entre ellos

-Así que es hora de un poco de entrenamiento nocturno-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Pero son las 8:00pm-dijo Kate

-Estoy cansada-dijo Cho

-Pensé que tendríamos una reunión a media noche-dijo Hermione

-Bueno no creo que si en este momento nos atacaran, le dirían que regresarían mañana para que tengan más energía-dijo Harry que continuaba sonriendo.

-Bueno pero tú puedes entrenar solo, y Yo y Alexander hacernos cargo del entrenamiento de la orden-dijo Rouse que se encontraba en la esquina más apartada de la habitación con sus guardias

-Yo creo que un poco de entrenamiento con Harry estará bien-dijo Johan ganándose miradas hostiles

-Además hace mucho que no entreno con ustedes -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano a Hermione para que lo imitara

-Te arrepentirás-le susurro Neville a su primo

-No los entiendo-dijo Johan

-Ya lo comprenderás-dijo Neville

Entraron a una habitación bastante parecida a la de entrenamiento en valle Godric.

-¿Cuando hiciste todo esto?-pregunto Ron

-Dobby, los elfos domesticos tienen más magia de lo que creen-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Bueno empecemos, que hicimos la ultima vez…..ya recuerdo…ejercicio, entonces ahora nos toca duelos-

-Gracias a Merlin-dijo Ron relajándose.

-por equipos y quiero que se esfuercen sobretodo con Johan y David les prometí que les enseñaríamos de los que somos capaces y les pido que lo hagan-dijo Harry-Quienes ya no puedan continuar se colocara detrás de mi estarán seguros, pierden al perder la varita.

Johan y David se vieron rodeados de caras vengativas y un escalofrió se les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Rouse, Alexander capitanes-dijo Harry mientras convocaba un sillón donde se sentaba elegantemente del otro lado de la gran habitación

-Primero las damas-dijo Alexander haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Recuérdame enseñarte la manera adecuada de hacer una reverencia-dijo Rouse sonriendo.

-Cuando desees-dijo Alexander

-Ronald-dice Rouse

-Hermione-

-Tom-

-Ginny-

-Nevill-

-Luna-

-Kate-

-Cho-

-David-

-Así que me dejas a Johan- dijo Alexander

-Lo siento pero, quiero divertirme-dijo Rouse

-Ni modo-dijo Alexander-pero te ganare

-Eso ya lo veremos yo no deje de entrenar-

-Y quien te engaño diciéndote que yo lo hice-dijo Alexander

-Ya basta de platica, comencemos-dijo Harry mientras desenvolvía un chocolate

Johan y David vieron como sus respectivos equipos, se colocaron en fila uno frete al otro en posición de ataque. Todos guardaban silencio.

-Nivel básico no verbal-dijo Harry

A Johan apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar el hechizo Kate que era la que se encontraba enfrente de él. Después de 5 minutos de escucho.

-Nivel medio bajo verbal-

Había un gran movimiento, no solo tenían que esquivar el hechizo de su oponente sino también los de su alrededor.

-Nivel medio medio verbal-

Después de 20 minutos detrás de Harry y de un escudo se encontraban Kate y Cho. La primera con unos rasguños y la segunda inconsciente por un hechizo dado en la espalda

Johan y David empezaban a sudar

-Nivel alto verbal-dijo Harry

Pronto junto Cho y Kate estaban Luna, la cual había sido herida por distraerse con el techo, estaba molesta, a su lado Ron se revisaba su brazo, parecía roto.

En la batalla, Rouse peleaba con Hermione, Alexander lo hacía con Ginny y Nevill, Tom peleaba con Johan y David.

Tom no tardo en caer.

-Más les vale que les den una buena paliza a esos dos para que haya valido la pena-susurro Tom

Al instante Nevill se voltio para luchar contra Johan y David, les dio buena batalla, y aunque aparentemente estaba perdiendo sonreía

-¿Porqué tan feliz primo si sabes que jamás nos lograras vencer?-dijo Johan

-Qué bueno que esta no es mi prioridad-dijo Nevill sonriendo

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto David convocando un escudo azul cielo

-Nada-dijo Nevill, mientras veía como Ginny caía y lo pagaba con un hechizo en el hombro, haciendo que perdiera su varita

Nevill cargo a Ginny hacia Harry donde Tom le ayudo permitiendo que él se sentara.

-Creo que debo ir ayudar –dijo Hermione

-Como desees-dijo Rouse

-Has mejorado mucho-dijo Hermione mientras se agachaba

- Y tú siempre me has sorprendido-dijo Rouse seria convocando un escudo azul oscuro

-Bueno diviértete- dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba hacía Harry

-¿Porqué se va?- pregunto David

-No importan- dijo Alexander

-Johan, David-los llamo Harry-¿Podría hacerlo de manera no verbal?

-Nivel medio alto no verbal, estás loco-dijo Johan

-Lastima, continúen- dijo Harry

-Te mostrare de lo que somos capaces de hacer-dijo Rouse sonriendo- Yo no soy tan buena como Harry

10 minutos después ni Johan, ni David sabían qué hacer, había intentado con todo, la mayoría de los hechizos que utilizaban no los conocían, en ese momento habían pasado a la defensa, escuchaba unas risas.

-Yo no creo que los necesitemos Harry-dijo Rouse-mira como corren

-Solo necesitan entrenamiento- dijo Harry- no seas dura

-Solo les bajaremos esos humos de Slytherin-dijo Rouse

Tom se quejo

-Mira quien lo dice-grito Tom

-En mi Tom, es perfectamente aceptable-dijo Rouse- incluso no tenerlo es imposible.

-Lo acepta-dijo Harry-que asco

-Vamos hasta tú lo tienes-Dijo Alexander

-Retira eso Alexander-dijo Harry serio

-Disculpa-dijo Alexander

-A ya no importa-dijo Harry-terminen aún hay muchas cosas que hacer

En unos cuantos segundos, los dos primos estaban en el suelo con varias heridas y sin la varita.

-Tenemos a nuestros finalistas-anuncio Harry-Magia avanzada no verbal, evaluare sus adelantos

Se miraron uno al otro.

15 minutos después había dos primos con vendas, que no podían creer lo que veían, dos adolecentes realizando hechizos de un nivel sorprendente, Rouse usaba su capacidad de volar y Alexander sus sorprendentes artes marciales.

-Ya basta, empate-dijo Harry sonriendo

Rouse y Alexander caminaron hacia él.

-Ya terminaremos esto-dijo Rouse

-Cuando quieras-

-Ahora démosle la bienvenida a nuestros dos nuevos integrantes, y perdónenos, pero tómenlo como una novatada-

-¿Todos tienen su nivel?-pregunto Johan

-No, pero están encima de su nivel-dijo Harry- Ron serás el maestro de Johan,-ron asintió- Tom te harás cargo de David, durante los días que resta de las vacaciones, no podrán salir de sus cabañas para evitar que algún adulto lea sus mentes, la prioridad será la oclumancia.

-Entendido-dijo Johan sonriendo

-Dobby-llamo Harry este apareció al instante

-¿Qué desea el señor?-

-¿Dónde están los abuelos de Nevill?-le pregunto Harry

-Toda la familia está en la sala-contesto Dobby

-Bien, guía a Johan y a David hasta allá, cuando terminen, por favor guíalos a sus cabañas

-Lo que el joven amo desee-dijo Dobby con una gran sonrisa

-Nevill tú también debes ir-dijo Harry-

Nevill y sus primos salieron, el primero más confundido que los otros dos.

Al instante entraron, Lupin y Tonks.

Justo a tiempo-dijo Harry apareciendo una mesa rectangular.

-Creo que está muy grande-dijo Rouse sentándose a su derecha

-Es cierto-dijo Alexander del lado izquierdo.

-Hoy es diferente ¿Por qué? –preguntó Alexander

-Hoy es el día, ha llegado la hora-dijo Harry

-Es necesario-dijo Rouse

-Lo es-dijo Harry


	8. Chapter 8

-Ha pasado más de un mes desde la muerte de Dombledore y me gustaría saber ¿Qué es lo que piensan?-pregunto Harry

Silencio

-Vamos, no pasara nada-dijo Harry animándolos.

-En lo personal… creo que cuando Dombledore estaba sentía que aunque cometiéramos un error el siempre estaría allí-dijo Ron

-Sí, como cuando hacíamos algo indebido en el colegio-dijo Hermione con nostalgia

-El siempre estaba allí para sacarnos- dijo Ginny.

-No solo nos daba esperanza, también se la daba a todos los magos, allí esta Dombledore, al que el señor tenebroso le teme-dijo Cho

-Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro gracias a él-dijo Lupin

-Solíamos decir que Voldemort jamás llegaría a Hogwarts mientras Dombledore estuviera allí-dijo Kate

Harry se puso de pie- veo en sus rostros lo mismo que veo en la calle, Dombledore era nuestro guía, lo sé, pero también sé que a él no le gustaría que nuestro espíritu callera, Dombledore es un símbolo-Harry suspiro- cuando me ven los magos, se preguntan, ¿Qué haremos?, ¿Qué pasara?, Dombledore él único al que él temía nos ha dejado y un adolecente es nuestra esperanza, ¿Será el elegido? O no, ¿Cuánto tenemos que aguantar para que lo esté?, ¿Cuántos tendrán que morir? –Harry caminaba alrededor de la mesa.

-Qué muchos piensen que eres el elegido, no debes dejar que eso influya-dijo Ginny

Harry sonrió de manera nostálgica.

-Lo que este día les revelare, es para que tengan esperanza-dijo Harry- Hace más de un año algunos de los que estamos aquí entramos al ministerio, al departamento de misterios, donde fuimos atacados en la sala de las profecías, sonde había una que decía el nombre de Voldemort y él mío-

-Se rompió-dijo Ginny

-Sí, pero había alguien que sabía su contenido y ese alguien era Dombledore-continuo Harry, todos estaban a la espera- Y le puedo decir que yo soy el elegido

-¿Tú derrotas a Voldemort?-pregunto Tom

-No lo sé soy el elegido, como aquel que es el único con el poder para derrotarlo, aquel que luchara contra él, y solo uno de nosotros sobrevira-dijo Harry

-Oh estamos perdidos, un mago que ha sido capaz de vencer a la muerte, contra un adolecente-dijo Tom

Todos lo miraron de mala manera.

-No ponga esa cara, el solo ha sido capaz de decir el voz alta o que todos piensan-dijo Harry-Todos ustedes saben que hace algunos años en el colegio hubo una serie de ataques por culpa de la cámara de los secretos

-Sí, nunca supimos qué fue lo que realmente paso-dijo Cho

Ginny se puso roja.

-Lo que realmente paso fue que fue culpa de Voldemort, fue cuando me entere que él era el heredero de Slytherin-dijo Harry

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Tom

Miedo fue lo que reflejaba en los ojos de aquellos que lo ignoraban.

-Po lógica al existir un heredero de Slytherin, deberían de existir los herederos de las otras casas-dijo Harry

-Claro-dijo Tonks

-¿Debemos encontrarlos?-pregunto Kate

-No, ellos están es esta misma habitación-dijo Harry

Todos se veían

-Bueno todos pueden estar seguros de que yo no soy-dijo Tom

-Si de eso estamos seguros, y gracias a Merlin-dijo Ron

-Quiero presentarles al heredero de Hufflepuff, Alexander-dijo Harry-Y a la princesa Rouse heredera de Revanclaw

-Y yo les presento a Harry Potter el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Rouse

-Realmente no me sorprende mucho, su poder es claramente muy superior al nuestro-dijo Luna

-Sí tres contra uno-dijo Tom

Harry se volvió a sentar.

-Me gustaría que así fuera-dijo Harry- hasta que hace poco me entere

-¿De qué?-pregunto Lupin

-Cuando Voldemort volvió, no lo hizo con todo su poder, y durante estos años ha buscado volver s su antigua fuerza, nosotros tres tenemos nuestro poder restringido, Alexander y Rouse apenas han comenzado a conocer la magia, y a pesar de que han hecho grandes avances, no somos capaces de vencerlo, pues sus poderes no han sido restringidos como los nuestros, hace unos días tuve una visión de él ha descubierto la forma de recuperar su poder poco a poco, no dudo que en unos cuantos meses lo logre-dijo Harry

-Es importante que quede lo siguiente muy claro-dijo Harry inclinándose hacia el frente, ni Alexander, ni su alteza, lucharan contra Voldemort, yo lo hare-dijo Harry

-Pero…-dijo Rouse

-Déjame continuar, aunque venzamos a su ejército, sé que si Voldemort sobrevive, seguirá siendo una amenaza, yo soy el que debe estar preparado para pelear contra él, no ustedes-dijo Harry

-Nosotros pelearemos-dijo Ron-No puedes evitarlo

-Lo sé, aunque me gustaría…….-dijo Harry-No puedo estar en todo, habrá un gran ejercito más grande que último, lo sé y cuando llegue el momento Rouse y Alexander serán excelentes lideres estoy seguro.

-Si querías que esto fuera un discurso motivador, me estás confundiendo amigo-dijo Ron

-No soy muy bueno-dijo Harry-Pero existe una forma de que nosotros tres recuperemos nuestro poder y Voldemort lo sabe y tratara de evitarlo

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Lupin

-En unos meses de realizara el mundial de duelo y debemos ganarlo-dijo Harry

-No entiendo-dijo Ron confundido

-La verdad yo tampoco-dijo Harry

-Ok hay que ganar-dijo Tom seguro

-Esta noche nos uniremos a la orden del fénix, les revelare la existencia de los herederos, la identidad de su alteza continuara oculta, pues es la única de la que Voldemort desconoce y que incluso cree que no existe-dijo Alexander, tomando el mando.

-Debemos reordenarnos, Voldemort ha hecho un gran daño en Londres ha conseguido un impacto mundial, pero ha no ha obtenido una victoria limpia, no solo ha comprendido que necesita más poder y que su actual ejercito no es suficiente para un logran el dominio del mundo-dijo Rouse

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto Kate

-Debemos analizar a nuestro enemigo-dijo Hermione

Rouse asintió

-El campeonato mundial también nos dará una cobertura mundial para lograr alianza con otros países-continuo Rouse

-Voldemort también querrá alianzas, no sabremos quién ya está con él y quién no, tendremos cuidado-dijo Alexander

-todo esto se planteara esta noche-dijo Hermione

-Esta noche haremos nuestra misión será que la orden del fénix renazca de las cenizas-dijo Harry


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por su paciencia, tuve algunos problemas con la computadora, espero que les guste.

Allí estaba en el cuartel general de la orden del fenix. En una habitación ampleada, con más de 80 personas volteando a verlos, algunos con los rostros cubiertos, otros conocidos, la familia completa de Nevill, Felur Kate, los cuatro hermanos de Ron, entre otros.

Y en una esquina el fénix de Dombledore silenciosos

-Buenas noches-dijo Harry, detrás de él estaban sus compañeros con los rostros cubierto

-"Tragate el orgullo vamos tu puedes"-penso Harry

-Está reunión es exclusiva para os de la orden-dijo ojo loco

-Cuidado con ese tono-dijo Nevill

-No necesitamos a un grupo de chicos inútiles-dijo un de los que se encontraba en esa sala

-Yo creo que debemos permitirle hablar, al fin él y su grupo fueron de mucha ayuda-escucho Harry, era la voz de una mujer que tenia la cara tapada

-Muchos asintieron

-¿Porque muchos ocultan su rostro?-pregunto Harry

-El único que conocía a todos era DOmbledore, muchos de los qué están aquí estabn en otros paises o incluso pueden ser espias-dijo el padre de Ron

-¿Porqué has venido está noche Harry?-pregunto la madre de Ron

Harry respiro profundo

En el pasado he actuado de manera irresponsable, creo que puedo justificarme con mi juventud si se me es permitido…la muerte de Dombledore para mi ha significado, además de la perdida, el momento de que tome una participación más diplomatica, por decirlo de alguna forma, el año pasado mi unico blanco era Voldemort, ahora entiendo que mi deber es contribuir a que está guerra no cause un daño irreparable para el mundo magico y muggle-dijo Harry

-Hablas como si este último año hubieras hecho mucho muchacho, solo estuviste en el Londres-dijo una voz al fondo

-El año pasado me desendi lo más que pude de la orden el ministerio, y no se que es lo que ustedes hayan echo pero les asuguro que mi grupo y yo hemos trabajado-dijo Harry "Tragate el orgullo"-penso

-Harry no tienes porque explicarte-escuho Harry, era la voz de una indigfnada Rouse

-¿Puedes decirnos que es lo que hiciste?-pregunto Moody

-No, primeor necesito uq eseamos integrados formalmente como miembros de la orden, le asuguro que no e lo unico que tengo que decir esta noche

-Para mi que unicamente te hibas a divertir con tus amigos, dejandole a Dombledore la preocupación, de donde estaba el famos Harry Potter-dijo la voz de un encapuchado

Al instante se escucharon exlamaciones provenientes de los miembros Lombotton que se encontraban allí

Para Harry había sido suficiente

-Está bien, e sdemasiado, cualquiera que due de nuestras ca'pacidades para pertenecer a la orden que de un paso alfren, aproximadamente 45 dierón un paso al frente-Bien los desafio, si no soy digno de la orden de fénix, nos iremos, el camino será más difícil pero lo aceptare -dijo Harry

-¿Hablas encerio?-pregunto la señora Weasley

-Completamente-dijo Harry

-Harry, cuidado tus poderes aún son inestables-le susurro Alexander

-Te he escuchado-dijo Harry

-Lo intentado-dijo Alexander

-¿Qué tipo de desafío deseas?-le preguntó el padre de Ron.

-No tenemos tiempo para duelos así que ¿Qué les si cada uno de ustedes me lanza su mejor experiarmus?, si alguno hace que dé un paso, nos iremos -dijo Harry

-así de fácil- Moody

-Así de simple-dijo Harry

-Yo digo que estará bien-dijo Moody los demás asintieron

-Vamos a la sala-dijo Harry y luego dirigió a Rouse -Quiero que selles la casa y que Nevill y Tom vigilen la puerta -en susurro

Poco a poco fueron saliendo y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde quedo exactamente un circulo donde Harry se coloco en medio.

-¿Quién ira primero?-pregunto Harry tranquilo

-Yo-se escucho la voz de una de las mujeres que anteriormente había hablado pero que Harry conocía.

-Adelante-dijo Harry

-Arthur, detenlo-le pidió Molly

-No, o hare Molly yo quiero que él entre-dijo el ministro de magia

-Lo van a lastimar-dijo Molly

Uno a uno fueron pasando, algunos no lo hicieron como los Weasley, los Lombotton, la profesora Minerva McGonagall y algunos más que Harry conocía.

Ninguno tu piedad, cada uno utilizaba su máxima capacidad en ese hechizo, Hermione, podía sentir las emociones de cada uno, algunos no los lograba identificar, pero con os que si podía , llegaba as entre el deseo de demostrar que Harry no era lo que decían, algunos otros sentían el deber de evitar que aquel muchacho entrara en algo de lo que podía matar y algunos otros de verdad deseaban que Harry superara la prueba, también venia una terrible angustia de parte de la familia de Nevill al ver a su señor siendo atacados y ser obligados a no poder hacer nada.

Hermione estaba preocupada, los magos de los cuales Harry estaba recibiendo esos hechizo eran magos muy poderosos algunos muy poderosos y a pesar de que Harry era muy poderoso esa cantidad de ataque era muy peligroso.

Harry resistía y cada mago que pasaba se retiraba ofendido, el último era ojo loco.

-Te voy a demostrar que no tienes lo que se necesita-le dijo ojo loco mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.-Tú eres él que debió haber muerto ¡Experiarmus!-un rayo con una gran energía salió de la varita

Harry se tambaleo, el cometario lo desconcertó pero se mantuvo sin mover un solo pie.

Un silencio inundo la habitación

-¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?, solo dije lo que muchos piensan-grito ojo loco

-¿Quién piensa lo mismo?-susurro Harry, nadie respondió-¡QUIEN PIENSA LO MISMO!

Grito Harry

-NADIE, NADIE -grito Hermione-Nadie piensa eso, nadie debió haber muerto

Hermione se acerco a Moody lentamente.

-Usted no tuvo la culpa-le dijo Hermione

-Yo debi haber estado allí, para ayudarlo-dijo Moody dejándose caer en el sillón que estaba a su espalda

-El pasado no puede cambiarlo, lo que puede hacer es honrar su memoria y luchar por lo que él creía-le dijo Hermione

Moody asintió

Harry vio a su alrededor

-¿Alguno más?- preguntó, silencio

-Bien, entonces podemos continuar-dijo Harry

-No depende de nosotros-dijo el ministro de magia

Todos venían al fénix.

Alexander se acerco al fénix lentamente, lo miro a los ojos mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, le susurro algo que nadie puedo escuchar, para después regresar a su lugar a la izquierda de Harry, el fénix se situó en el centro del circulo, agitaba lentamente sus majestuosas alas, una enorme bola de fuego lo envolvió fue cayendo hasta quedar en el suelo, para luego desvanecerse quedando en el suelo una silueta oscura y ningún rastro del fénix.

-Snape-grito McGonagall yendo hacia la silueta

-Parece que ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo líder-dijo Arthur Weasley

Hermione vio a Harry, que tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

-Está muy herido, lo han torturado-dijo Molly

ch

-Hermione, Rouse, encárguense-dijo Harry

Hermione y Rouse lo obedecieron y mientras Rouse le daba una poción , Hermione pasaba su varita alrededor del cuerpo de Snape y hacia aparecer una cama debajo de él.

-Tiene muchas lesiones internas-dijo Hermione

-Despiértalo-le pidió Harry

-No creo que sea conveniente-dijo McGonagall

Pero Hermione siguió la indicación de Harry.

Lentamente Snape abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el cuartel general-le dijo McGonagall

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Snape

-¿Cómo terminaste en ese estado?- le pregunto Harry

Snape lo vio

-Hay un traidor o más Voldemort se entero de cosas que yo no le había dicho, me atrapo, me torturaba para saber pero….¿Cómo me sacaron de allí? -

-No fuimos nosotros, fue el fénix de Dombledore, parece que eres el nuevo líder de la orden-

Snape se movió y se quejo, había sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, algunas heridas de su cuerpo se cerraban lentamente.

-Podrás ir a descansar, pero primero necesito que me aceptes a mí y a mí grupo en la orden-dijo Harry

-Sí me aceptas como líder-dijo Snape

-Entonces ya esta, solo una cosa más-dijo Harry

-¿Qu…é?

-Yo y mi grupo solo responderesmos ante ti y nada más-dijo Harry

-Qué….. así….. sea-dijo Snape.

-Señora Weasley, llévelo a mi habitación y cuide de él por favor-dijo Harry

La señora Weasley asintió y lo elevo con todo y la cama.

-Profesora McGonagall, podría informar a nuestro nuevo líder de todo se hable esta noche-pido Harry

La profesora asintió.

-Los que piensan en que lo único que hice durante mi periodo de rebeldía fue inútil se equivoca, entrene, estudie, enfrentamos a Voldemort dos veces e incluso logre hacer una alianza que nos será de gran ayuda, quiero que conozcan a su alteza real, Rouse la princesa de los vampiros-

Rouse se descubrió la cara y todos pudieron admirar sus ojos rojos.

-Espero que sea confiable-dijo Fleur

-Lo es-dijo Harry-Ellos ayudaron en Londres y seguirán ayudándonos

Harry respiro lentamente

-La muerte de Dombledore ha sido un fuerte golpe para todos nosotros, sé que para muchos era su única esperanza y la han perdido, lo que les diré esta noche jamás estuvo en mis planes revelarlo, la muerte de Dombledore ha cambiado todo y comprendo ahora es cuando comprendo cuál es mi lugar en esta guerra-Harry respiro para acomodar sus ideas-Como saben el poder de Voldemort es muy grande y que sea de esa forma no es ninguna conicidencia y que él hable parsel tampoco lo es, todo eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que él es el heredero de Slytherin-

Silencio

-Eso ya lo habíamos sospechado desde la primera vez, Dombledore jamás lo desmintió-dijo McGonagall

-Voldemort en este momento esta buscándola forma de recuperar su antiguo poder y no dudo que lo logre-continuo Harry

-No, se para que nos dices todo esto, ya sabesmos que con la muerte de Dombledore nuestra posibilidad de vencer se vuelven nulas, era el único que le podía enfrentar-dijo Bill

-Ustedes aún están dispuestos a pelear?-pregunto Harry

Todos asintieron

-Entonces déjenme continuar, la muerte de Dombledore ha disminuido posibilidades, pero les puedo decir que estas están muy lejos de ser nulas, Dombledore nos dejo sus enseñanzas y esperanzas que quedaron impregnadas en las piezas más importantes-dijo Harry hizo una pausa- Recordaran que hace más de un año unos amigos y yo nos dirigimos al departamento de misterios, a una trampa de Voldemort ¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué quería llevarme a ese lugar?

-Sabemos que Voldemort buscaba una profecía, y que esta tenía que ver contigo- dijo Arthur

Harry asintió -Pero porqué era tan importante esa profecía para Voldemort-

-Dombledore jamás nos lo dijo-dijo Molly

-Esa noche Dombledore me mostro la razón…… Voldemort hace 16 años me marco como su igual, como el único que lo puede vencer, sellando nuestros destinos, en una batalla de la que solo uno sobrevivirá-dijo Harry

-Tenemos que entrenarte, aguantaremos unos años, yo te entrenare-dijo Moddy decidido.

Harry lo miro y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé que muchos en este momento dan por perdido esta guerra, creyendo que yo jamás venceré. Esta noche les he confirmado que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytheryn, no les lleva a pensar en algo-dijo Harry

Silencio

-Eran cuatro, eran cuatro los fundadores, pueden existir los herederos de las otras casas-dijo McGonagall conesperanza.

Algunas sonrisas se asomaron

-Debemos encontrarlos-dijo Arthur

-Antes de que él lo haga-dijo Bill

-Sí los herederos de las otras tres casas, Voldemort los persiguió la última vez buscando su apoyo o su muerte-dijo Harry respiro y cerro por un momento los ojos sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes-Tambien hace unos momentos les dije que Voldemort me marco, ¿Pero por qué me escogió?, la repuesta no la tuve hasta hace un año…mi familia es una de las más antiguas y ricas del mundo mágico, llegando hasta el mismo Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Tú eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor?- le pregunto Fred desconcertado

Harry asintió -Durante un año he entrenado, pero aún estoy lejos de alcanzar el nivel necesario para derrotarlo-

-Pero los otros dos herederos podrían ayudarte-dijo George

-Primero es importante aclara una cosa, en la batalla contra Voldemrot nadie me ayudara, así es como será, pero debemos recordar que Voldemort no está solo, tiene aliados y buscara más, lo que nos ha mostrado solo ha sido una chispa, falta ver el incendio.

-Sigue siendo importante encontrar a los herederos-dijo Molly

-No hace falta, le presento a Alexander Doson Heredero de Huppleffuf-dijo Harry

Alexander se descubrió el rostro, dejando ver su larga cabellera y sus ojos grises. Se escucho una exclamación.

Una mujer con el rostro cubierto avanzo hasta Alexander se quedo enfrente, lentamente se bajo la capucha dejando ver un rostro hermoso de una mujer aún joven, el color de cabello era igual que él de Alexander y los ojos reflejaban los mismo que los de Alexander, eran grises.

Alexander estaba inmóvil mientras veía como movía la mujer levantaba su mano para tocarle el rostro y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Estás vivo-dijo la mujer y lo abrazo

-Alexander , preséntanos- le dijo Harry

La mujer lo vio e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza

-Es un honor, mi señor-dijo ella

Harry le beso la mano -El honor es mío, pero me gustaría que nos explicara

-Es el hijo de mi hermana gemela, pensé que había muerto, Voldemort averiguo que éramos descendientes de Huppleffu, yo trate de hacerme pasar por ella pues al ser ella la primogénita ese era su objetivo, mientras huía con Alexander, pero no funciono, solo les di tiempo, Voldemort me dejo muy mal, Dombledore me encontró y ayudo, pero jamás pude encontrar a mi hermana ni a mi sobrino, pero aún tenía esperanza y esta noche…¿Mi hermana está?

-Muerta-dijo Alexander sin verla a los ojos

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo la mujer-mi nombre Es Miranda Doson, me lo prestara mi señor?-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

-No… hasta que me dejes de decir señor-dijo Harry

-pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo Miranda

-Tenía que intentarlo-dijo Harry resignado- claro que te lo prestare

-Igual que mi señor James-dijo Miranda

-¿Y el heredero de Ravenclaw?- pregunto McGonagall

-Voldemort lo mató hace 50 años-dijo Harry sin vacilar.

Todos asintieron resignados.

-ahora solo quedan dos cosas, la primera es que sé que Voldemort planea algo para el mundial, y Hogwarts participara-dijo Harry- Un golpe allí sería desastroso, también intentaremos buscar apoyo internacional

McGonagall asintió -Hare todo el papeleo

-yo, me hare cargo de lo demás ¿Aún mantengo mi cargo?-preguntó Harry

-Claro-

-la última cosa esta noche, un paso al frente los espias-


	10. Chapter 10

-Potter, no puedo creer que pienses que el traidor se entregara, así como así- dijo Tom

-Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza-dijo Harry

-Demasiada fe-susurro Tom

-Y tu muy poca-dijo Harry- Ahora procedamos, deseo que permitan a Alexander entrar en su mente, les puedo asegurar, que no se entrometerá.

La mayoría asintió

-Quiero que bajen sus varitas cuando la inspección se lleve a cabo, por seguridad-dijo Alexander

-Permítanos ser los primeros, señor-dijo la abuela de Nevill

Alexander asintió avanzo junto a ella seguido de Ginny, mientras Harry se retiraba a una esquina.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry- Te veo palida

-No te preocupes, han sido muchas emociones, descansare en cuanto lleguemos-

-Puedo pedirle a los chicos que te acompañen a casa, o llamar a Dobby-dijo Harry preocupado

-Y dejarte aquí para que te metas en problemas sin mí-dijo Hermione- Ni lo creas

-Sabes que si me metiera en problemas, no me gustaría involucrarte-dijo Harry

-Siempre hemos estado juntos, y si alguna vez te vas si mi te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, así que prefieres, separados o juntos-le dijo Hermione

-No me agrada tu lógica-dijo Harry

Hermione estuvo a punto de responder pero se quedo callada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Harry ¿tienes una sospecha?-

-Una-dijo Harry muy serio

-Yo también-dijo Hermione mirado por la ventana

Lentamente fueron pasando uno por uno, los únicos que aún no lo hacían eran los weasley , Fleur y los encapuchados, por mantener su identidad.

-Yo aún no estoy segura de lo que tú nos dijiste acerca de ti y de este joven-dijo una mujer

-He soportado demasiadas impertinencias el día de hoy y deseo retirarme lo más pronto posible-dijo Harry molesto-Quieres pruebas las tendrás

-maestro permítame-le pidió Alexander

-Pero te has agotado-dijo Harry

-Pero deseo tener el placer de callar a todos los que aún dudan de su palabra-dijo Alexander

-Adelante-dijo Harry sonriendo

En su segundo Alexander ya no estaba, en su lugar había un castor, era por todos conocidos que los únicos que habían podido transformarse en uno de los cuatro animales que para los magos eran sagrados, pues su transformación significaba un gran nivel de mágico.

La mujer dejo al descubierto su rostro para luego arrodillarse. En un solo segundo enfrente de ella ya se encontraba Alexander .

-Discúlpeme-dijo la mujer arrodillándose

-Por favor levántese, me hace sentir incomodo-dijo Alexander

-ja ahora sabes lo que se siente-dijo Harry

-Eso es diferente-dijo Alexander

-mmm… Jamás me rendiré-dijo Harry- continua

Alexander continúo. Hasta que enfrente de él se encontraba Fleur , pero cuando esta estuvo a punto de darle la varita Ginny salió volando y en la varita estaba en la garganta de Alexander, todos se quedaron inmóviles, sólo se escucho el ruido de una envoltura.

-Fleur, hagas lo que hagas no saldrás de aquí-dijo Harry mientras se comía un chocolate y veía a Bill colocarse delante de su novia.

-Es mi última esperanza, si le digo a quien no debe ser nombrado, lo que he escuchado esta noche debe servir-dijo Fleur

-Servir ¿Para qué?, debe ser importante algo my importante, como para haber hechizado a Bill-dijo Harry calmado

-La tiene, la tiene,-grito Fleur- Y hare lo que sea necesario

-Tú hermana-dijo Hermione

Fleur asintió, tenía una mirada demente y Bill una muy parecida

-Eso lo explica todo-dijo Harry

-¿Entonces me dejaras ir?-le pregunto Fleur

-Lo lamento, lo que he dicho hoy dolo repetirlo corresponde a Alexander o a mi-dijo Harry- Rupert, Alexander

En un instante Fleur y Bill estaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó el señor Weasley

-Le borraremos cualquier recuerdo de esta noche a Fleur, será como si no la hubiéramos descubierto-dijo Harry

-Tendrán que tener mucho cuidado con ella, en cuanto a Bill, tengo una misión para él… claro que tendría que consultarlo con Snape-dijo Harry- Nosotros los llevaremos, ya es tarde, creo que por hoy podemos darlo por concluido.

-¿Qué haremos, con Snape?-pregunto el ministro de de magia-No podemos dejarlo solo

-Supongo que no, también lo llevaremos-dijo Harry

Poco, ha poco todos se fueron yendo, quedando únicamente los Lombotton, Harry y Hermione.

-Ustedes también pueden retirarse-dijo Harry

Los parientes de Nevill hicieron una reverencia y lentamente salieron.

Harry cerró lentamente los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Hermione

-En Fleur, su hermana y de lo que es capaz de hacer Voldemort-dijo Harry

Hermione lo abrazó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto Hermione

-averiguar donde la tiene e ir por ella-dijo Harry

-Sé que no te podre detener, te ayudare-le dijo Hermione

-Y yo sé que no te prode persuadir de lo contrario- dijo Harry besándola en los labios.

Una semana después en medio de la selva en algún lugar del mundo cuatro personas se arrastraban

-¡Hay horrible insectos!-

-Rouse puedes quedarte callada-dijo un Harry molesto

-¿Cuándo se te pasara?-le pregunto Rouse

-Cuando por una vez en tu vida me hagas caso-dijo Harry

Encontrar aquel lugar le había llevado mucho tiempo y energía, tuvo que sobornar y torturar y solo para tener el lugar aproximado de aquel lugar, el lugar donde Voldemort tenía a sus secuestrados, apenas ayer, después de tres días de búsqueda y de acampar en medio de la selva lo habían encontrado, pero no había sido lo único ayer se dio cuenta que no solo estaban ellos cuatro, sino también una linda comitiva con los más jóvenes de los Lombotton, Nevill, Sara, David y Johan escondidos con ayuda de Rouse, ellos cuatro se habían ganado una gran reprimenda, Harry pudo haberles ordenado, que volvieran, pero no le gustaba ese poder que tenía sobre ellos y mucho menos usarlo, pero en ese momento se planteo seriamente usarlo, pues había entendido que pedirlo amablemente a la abuela de Nevill no había servido de nada, pues no dudo en mandarlos. Tendría que hablar con esa mujer…bueno cuando reuniera valor para hacerle frente. Ahora esos cuatro parientes se encontraban a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

-Pero tenías que haber visto como me suplicaron, no pude resistirme-le dijo Rouse

-Pensé que eras una princesa-dijo Harry

Se escucho una risita proveniente de Alexander.

Rouse se quedo cayada, sabía que había hecho mal.

-Lo lamento Rouse, pero ya es suficiente con estar arriesgado la vida de Alexander y la tuya, sin olvidar la de la dama a mi lado-dijo Harry

Emma iba a hablar, pero se arrepintió.

Harry asintió -Muy bien sabes lo que te conviene-dijo Harry- Saberlo y no habérmelo dicho

-Pero sus caras-dijo Emma- Además Alexander también lo sabía

Alexander la fulmino con la mirada.

-no puede ser-dijo Harry solo esperen a que regresemos, los tres son los peores

-pero los Lombotton-dijo Rouse

-Si no fuera por ustedes, ellos no estarían aquí-dijo Harry- Y ahora silencio

-Pero Harry los insectos- se quejo Rouse

-Sabes que no puedes usar la magia, no sabemos qué tipo de mediadas ha tomado Voldemort-dijo Harry, después extendió su mano y esta desapareció- Ahora atravesemos la barrera y veamos qué es lo que nos espera.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Cómo que Voldemort anda escaso de dinero?-dijo Alexander al ver una pequeña cabaña a punto de caerse.

-Si me han engañado yo los mato, ahora si los mato-dijo Harry visiblemente molesto

-¿Emma a dónde vas?- pregunto de repente Rouse

-Emma regresa aquí-le dijo Harry al ver a Hermione acercándose a la puerta de la cabaña, pero al ver que no le hacía caso fue tras ella.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-le preguntó Harry

-Tocar-dijo Hermione

Esperaron, y los sorprendió ver que quien abría era un anciano.

-oh, pero que sorpresa, hace mucho que no recibía visitas, pasen muchachos deben estar cansados-dijo el anciano.

Todos se quedaron callados

-Pasen pasen, no como-dijo el anciano

-Vamos Rouse-le apresuro Alexander ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Alexander, no… yo mejor me quedo afuera-

-¿Por?-

-Bueno, porque eso está a punto de caerse en mil pedazos-

-Vamos, si algo está a punto de caérsete encima, prometo atravesarme y salvarte-dijo Alexander

-Con esa oferta como negarme-dijo Rouse

-Eso no es muy alentador, prefieres que yo muera-dijo Alexander

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?-dijo Rouse y después sonriendo

-Jamás, tendrías que estar loca, ¿No?-dijo Alexander

-Claro-

Una vez dentro se sentaron.

- Hace mucho que no recibía visitas, desde que me mude aquí para hacer mis investigaciones, hace… mmm ya no lo recuerdo-dijo el anciano

-¿Qué investigaciones hace?-le pregunto Alexander

-Plantas, aquí puedo encontrar algunas muy extrañas-

-No sé cómo puede vivir en este lugar, es horrible-dijo Rouse

-Rouse eso no fue muy amable-dijo Harry

-Lo sé, lo lamento-dijo Rouse

-No se preocupe señorita, simplemente me gusta vivir así, entre menos magia mejor-dijo el anciano

-Si usted lo dice-

-¿Y qué es lo que los trae por aquí?-

-Aventura-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Ah entiendo, estos jóvenes de ahora-dijo el anciano, mientras les servía agua.

Digame ¿Porqué la protección?-pregunto Harry

-Seguridad-dijo el anciano

-¿Contra quién visitas no deseadas, cómo nosotros?- pregunto Harry sonriendo

-Oh, por supuesto que ustedes son bienvenidos-dijo

-Claro y el veneno solo es para darnos la bienvenida-dijo Harry sarcástico.

-Pero..co- el anciano no pudo terminar pues ya estaba inmóvil en el suelo

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los prisioneros?- le pregunto Rouse

-No sé de qué me hablan-dijo el anciano

-Bonito disfraz-dijo Harry desde su silla

-Maestro es por aquí-dijo Harry que estaba parado delante de la pared del fondo de la pequeña habitación.

-Jamás entraran, sólo el señor tenebroso puede-dijo el supuesto anciano

-¿Nos dirás cómo lo hacen?-pregunto Harry

-No-

-Eso supuse, Rouse, por favor-dijo Harry

Rouse lo obligo a verla a los ojos, uno minutos después..

-Es con sangre de Voldemort y algo que no entendí-dijo Rouse

-Sangre-murmuro Harry

-No es todo, allí adentro hay algo, algo horrible, no sea pero a él le causa terror-dijo Rouse

-Estoy ansiosos-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y analizando el muro

-Harry será imposible-dijo Alexander

Harry sonrió con tristeza

-¿Nunca le he dicho que Voldemort comparte algo de mi sangre?-dijo Harry

-No-dijo Rouse sorprendida

-Supongo que me salte esa parte, no me gusta decirlo… vemos si podemos engañar al hechizo-dijo Harry, cortándose la mano pasando su dedo por ella.

Cuando su sangre toco la pared esta brillo

-Parece que sí-dijo Harry

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Hermione

-La palabras mágicas… ha ia ad sa ei-dijo Harry

-¿Por favor?- pregunto Nevill

-No, ábrete sésamo, mientras bajaba por las oscuras escaleras-dijo Harry

(NADIE SUPO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO, JAMÁS)

-¿Harry porqué te detienes?-le pregunto Rouse que iba detrás de él

-Dementores-susurro Harry

-Yo iré-dijo Rouse

-No-dijo Harry

-Hay algo extraño-susurro Hermione

-Nevill, tú y tus primos escolten a Hermione de regreso-dijo Harry

-Pero-dijo Hermione

-Es una orden-dijo Harry- Si algo le llega a pasar

-Nada le pasara-dijo Johan

Hermione no se resistió

Alexander invoco a su patronus un hermoso tigre de véngala, que lo protegía a él y a Harry. (Recordemos que a Rouse no le afecta)

Llegaron al último escalón y pudieron ver a diez prisioneros, encadenados, algunos inconscientes, otros con la mirada perdida, una sombra se movió en la oscuridad, Harry empezó a escuchar los gritos de su madre.

-Alexander, aléjalo-dijo Harry

-No puedo se sigue acercando-dijo Alexander

-Expecto patronus-grito Harry y un débil ciervo salió de su varita

-Es muy poderoso, no le afecta- dijo Alexander

-Rouse libera a los prisioneros, nosotros lo distraeremos-dijo Harry

Rouse no se movió

-¿Qué esperas?- le grito Harry molesto

Uno a uno salieron flotando de aquel lugar. Harry no parva de escuchar los gritos, era imposible que no pudieran hacer retroceder completamente a un solo dementor.

-Esto no es normal-susurro Alexander

-¿No me digas?-

Harry puso a trabajar su cerebro como pudo.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Harry- Sal y ayuda a Rouse, vallan al campamento, Yo iré enseguida-dijo Harry

-Pero-dijo

-A ti también debo ordenarte-dijo Harry molesto

Alexander retrocedió hasta, todo el tiempo que pudo mantuvo su patronus

Cuando salió Allí estaba Rouse con todos los demás volando a su alrededor

-Es difícil-dijo Rouse

-Déjame a mí los de la izquierda-dijo Alexander

-¿Dónde está Harry?-

-Vendrá enseguida-

-Esperaremos-dijo Rouse

-ellos no pueden esperar-dijo Alexander

Una hora después Harry aun no había llegado

-¿Cómo se quedo allí solo?- le grito Herminone a Alexander mientras atendía a la hermana de Fleur

Alexander se quedo cayado

-Saldré a buscarlo-dijo Hermione

-Ellos necesitan tu ayuda-dijo Nevill- y nosotros no te dejaremos salir

-Y creen que me detendrán-dijo Hermione

-Ello no pero tal vez yo si-dijo Harry desde la entrada de la tienda

Alexander fue en su ayuda, pues sangraba por todos lados, estaba lleno de tierra.

-Te odio-dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a quitarle los zapatos

-Te quiero-dijo Harry, apenas audible.

-Eres el peor-dijo Hermione

-Eres la mejor-dijo Harry

-no puedo seguir desquitándome-dijo Hermione mientras le media el nivel de energía

-¿Qué hiciste allá, luchar contra 50 mortifagos? –

-Sólo un poco de entrenamiento, ¿Qué más?- dijo Harry, para luego desmayarse

Un par de días después aun estaban en medio de la selva.

-Repíteme ¿Por qué aun estamos es este horrible lugar?-le pregunto Rouse

-Porque Voldemort tiene a sus mortifagos buscando por toda la selva y antes de que salgamos y ha puesto una barrera anti-desaparición- dijo Hermione

-¿Dónde están?, ¿Por qué no hay?- grito Harry

-Oh, oh ya se dio cuenta-dijo Rouse

-Fue imposible detenerlos-se escucho la voz de Nevill

-Les salvo la vida y me hace esto-se escucho un grito

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto Rouse a Hermione

-En un par de día estará recuperado y nos podremos ir-

-No sé cómo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de volar la cabaña con él adentro-dijo Rouse

-Lo sé solo de pensarlo…-

-¿Qué hacen chicas?- pregunto Alexander sentándose a su lado

-Escuchando la hermosa voz de Harry-dijo Rouse

-Lo sé, tenía que salir de allí, en cualquier momento hace estallar, pobres Lombotton se debaten entre la orden de darle chocolate y la de no salir del campamento-

Rouse se río

-Rouse no es gracioso-dijo Hermione

-oh si lo es-dijo Alexander riéndose.


	12. Chapter 12

Un pequeño adelanto

Unos días después -----

-¿No es un poco tarde para que una princesa este levantada?-

-Para alguien como yo es muy temprano-contesto Rouse

-Claro-susurro Alexander sentándose a su lado

Los dos se encontraban frente al lago, en el cual se reflejaba la luna

-Tú deberías estar durmiendo-dijo Rouse

Alexander sonrió

-Esa es una invitación muy cortes a retirarme-

-Te equivocas, si quisiera que te fueras lo hubiera dicho-dijo ROuse sin mirarlo

-¿Y la educación?-

-Te lo hubiera pedido por favor-

Alexander asintió

-Me asuste-susurro Rouse

-No era mi intención-

-¿En qué piensas?-le pregunto Alexander

-En… aquel ser, ese especie de dementor, yo, yo me puse muy nerviosa, para un vampiro, me ha afectado no está bien-

-Harry está trabajando en eso-

-Lo sé pero lo que h conseguido, necesita un gran nivel de energía, por el uno se magia antigua, y no ha sido probado, no creo que aquel dementore sea el único, si Voldemort es capaz de crear esas criaturas, dementores, hombres lobos, después qué seguirá, no tenemos la fuerza necesaria, ni siquiera los tres juntos, no puedo evitar analizar nuestra situación y ver que nuestras posibilidades cada vez son más escasas-dijo Rouse

Alexander suspiro y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tal vez lo que debamos hacer es dejar de pensar tanto y comenzar a sentir-dijo Alexander

-¿A qué te refiere?- sin apartar la vista

-A que debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, por la esperanza y si no nos queda nada, una ilusión no estaría mal-dijo Alexander sonriendo para luego voltear a ver al cielo

-Pero eso no es realista-dijo Rouse

-¿Qué opción nos queda?-mientras se ponía de pie-En lo que a mí concierne estoy seguro de dos cosas, la primera, no descansare hasta ver ese asesino acabado y segundo seguiré a Harry hasta el final

-Jamás lo dejaremos solo ¿verdad?-dijo Rouse colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué haría sin nosotros?-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-Correr, en busca de chocolate todo el tiempo-dijo Rouse

-Ja, ja tienes razón,… por supuesto que no lo dejaremos-dijo

-Sabes, nunca me he sentido sola, siempre tuve a mi familia, pero…siempre me falto algo, pero desde que los encontré a Harry y a ti, ya no lo siento, son como… hermanos-

-Hermanos-dijo lentamente Alexander, la voltio a ver y le sonrío

-Esa sonrisa me causa recelo, exijo sabe ¿qué piensas?-

-Ya vuelves a sonar como tú, estabas demasiado sentimental-dijo Alexander dando media vuelta y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Creo que cada vez me respeta menos-susurro Rouse, pero sin ningún asomo de enojo

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES

-Harry llamo Hermione desde las escaleras, hacia el vestíbulo

-Aquí- contesto este alzando la mano, entre un montón de caja, maletas y algunos muebles

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Nuestras cosas-

-¿Nuestras?-le pregunto Hermione desconcertado mientras veía varias cajas de Hunsdukens

-Sí lo compre todo por catalogo, y mande a Dobby a recogerlo, en algún lugar está tu ropa, zapatos, joyas…-

-Espera un momento ropa, ¡Joyas!-exclamo Hermione

-Estoy seguro que te encantaran-dijo Harry emocionado

-Estás loco, yo no necesito todas esas cosas-dijo Hemione

-Harry no debes desperdiciar el dinero-dijo

-Hermione tengo mucho, también montones de obras de caridad y fundaciones, el dinero no sirve de nada en una bóveda, no nos lo llevaremos a la tumba-dijo Harry

-Odio cuando hablas de muerte-dijo Hermione encontrándolo

-Lo siento- se disculpo Harry-Aceptaras mis regalos

Herminione asintió –A fin de cuentas también soy una chica, pero me dejaras revisar si esas obras de caridad son suficientes-

-Lo que tu digas, pero ahora ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Harry

-Mmm, preparándose, para irnos, has ciertos chicos muy emocionados por ir a Hogwarts-

Harry se aclaro señalo la garganta con su dedo

-El último en bajar será el primero que entrene mañana con migo, tengo algunos nuevos hechizos que me gustaría probar-esto no se dejo de escuchar en la casa principal

3 minutos después

-No es justo-se quejaba Ron, estoy seguro que alguien hiso que me tropezar

Hermione clara mente escucho la risa de Ginny


	13. Chapter 13

Anden 9 ¾

-Harry ¿Trajiste toda tu casa?- le pregunto Tonks, viendo todas sus maletas, pero este ni la escucho

-Deberías de haber visto todo lo que mando a la escuela-dijo Ron, esto si lo escucho Harry

-Ron, que bueno que te has ofrecido-dijo Harry

-¿Ofrecido?, ¿Ofrecido para qué?-

-Para hacer tú trabajo de prefecto, e ir a revisar cada uno de los vagones del tren-dijo Harry

-Pero…-

-Yo que tú no decía nada-le susurro Alexander

Ron suspiro

-Luna, lamento causarte molestia, pero ¿Podrías ir con él?, para vigilarlo-dijo Harry

-Yo no necesito –

-Claro Harry, será un placer-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Perdona la molestia-dijo Harry sonriendo y besándole la mano

Luna se río.

-Vamos Luna, hay que hacer nuestro trabajo-dijo Ron

Harry no tenía que hacer eso-le dijo Rouse

-¿Qué Cosa?-

-Creo que lo tendrás que vigilarlo más-le dijo Ginny a Hermione

-El no me preocupa, todo estará bien mientras esas chicas, no se le acerquen-dijo Hermione mandando miradas asesinas a un grupo de chicas de quinto que se comían a Harry con la mirada.

Mientras tanto Harry daba instrucciones.

-Alexander únete a Tonks y a los aurores para vigilar el tren por la parte de afuera, Nevill organiza a los que queden de la ED y organízalos para patrullar el tren por dentro, los demás iremos a buscar lugares-dijo Harry

-Qué suerte hemos tenido-exclamo Tom

-Oh se me olvidaba-dijo Harry de repente

-Genial, yo y mi boca-dijo Tom

-Necesito que Tom pase lista de los Slytheryns que han venido este año- dijo Harry

Tom se alejo con la cabeza gacha

Una vez que todos estuvieron en un vagón, convenientemente ampliado.

Rouse leía un libro mientras Harry dormía recostado en el hombro de Hermione, mientras esta veía por la ventana.

-Empieza a nublarse, parece que lloverá-dijo Hermione

-Bien, entonces saldré-dijo Rouse poniéndose de pie, mientras la puerta se abría

-todo en orden….excepto por….-entro diciendo Ron

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione

-Por dos nuevos estudiantes, de nuestra edad-dijo Ron sentándose alado de Ginny

-¿Parecían sospechosos? –preguntó Ginny

-No…solo raros…su mirada…, no sé como describirla

-no son de este mundo-dijo Luna entrando

-¿Qué dices Luna?-pregunto Hermione

-Sus miradas, no son de este mundo-dijo Luna despreocupada sentándose a lado de su novio y dejando que la abrazara.

-Tonterías-susurro Rouse mientras salía

Todos descendían del tren, más no avanzaban.

La voz de Hermione se escuchaba por todo el andén, pidiendo organización para que ningún carruaje sin la adecuada supervisión.

Había un poco de caos, la lluvia era fuerte.

-Sabes me recuerda al día que llegamos-dijo Harry a Ron

-Sí el algo no era muy amistosos-dijo Ron mientras pasaba entre los alumnos que les tocaba organizar.

-Lo que me recuerda… buscare a Alexander y a Rouse merecen entrar en la forma tradicional-dijo Harry perdiéndose entre los alumnos.

Una vez en los botes.

-¿Crees que haya hecho esto a propósito?- le pregunto Rouse mientras se subía al bote ayudada por Alexander.

-Yo creo que sí, pero tiene razón, es nuestro primer año oficial en Hogwarts-dijo Alexander

Lo que Rouse dijo a continuación él no lo escucho pues su mirada se fijo en dos encapuchados que se había subido al bote con una agilidad y rapidez asombrosa.

-Alexander ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Rouse

-No veo-contesto Alexander

-¿Cómo qué no vez?- le pregunto Rouse alarmada

Los dos encapuchados los voltearon a ver.

-Saca tú varita y ponte en guardia-le susurro Alexander –No hagas nada que pueda revelar tu identidad.

Rouse entendió eso como asegurarse de que sus ojos estuvieran del color adecuado.

A pesar de ir en guardia, no pudieron evitar ver la magnífica vista del castillo.

-Definitivamente, no nos lo debíamos perder-dijo Alexander

Rouse sonrió.

Cuando entraron, quien les dio la bienvenida fue la profesora de Herbología, que para variar usaba una bonita túnica.

-Me siento como uno de estos niños de once años. ¿Tú no?-dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa

-Alexander he vivido más de 50 años-susurro Rouse, pero cuando Alexander la voltio a ver- Yo también satisfecho

Cuando entraron al gran comedor

-¿Ese que está allí con cara de enojado es HARRY?-pregunto Rouse

-Parece que lo obligaron a tomar su lugar como profesor de defensa-dijo Alexander conteniendo la risa al ver que Harry los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, después de que la canción del sombrero diera la bienvenida dirigida a tres personas que estaban en esa sala.

-Bienvenido alumnos, este año es habrá algunos cambios, pero de ellos hablaremos después de la selección-

Si el año anterior habían pocos alumnos esta vez eran de verdad muy, muy pocos. Apenas 5 alumnos de 11 años, Johan, David (los cuales estaban muy emocionados) Alexander, Rouse y aquellos dos encapuchados que a juzgar por su estatura no tenían 11 años.

-¿Cuánto a que mi casa tendrá más que tú?- le susurro Rouse

-5 galones-dijo Alexander

Rouse asintio

Los primeros en pasar fueron los niños 4 de ellos fueron a Gryffindor, más David y Johan y el… Slytheryn

-Que humillación-susurro Rouse

-Horrible, ¿Ya viste la sonrisa de Harry?-

-Doson, Alexander-

El sombrero no lo dudo ni un segundo, lo mando a su casa, lo mismo pasó con Rouse.

Los siguientes fueron aquellos desconocidos, al dejar descubierto sus rostros. Todos se quedaron maravillados, bueno casi todos pues había cierto chico peleándose con una envoltura de chocolate que no pudo ver que había un chico y una chica muy parecida, guapa y rara, pues su piel era blanca, el color de sus ojos era azul oscuro, sus cabellos largos. La chica lo llevaba pintado de azul y el chico de verde.

-Elisa Mirlen-llamo la subdirectora y después de unos segundos el sombrero grito Gryffindor, su hermano Ricardo Mirlen fue a la misma casa.

Mientras todos cenaban el asiento desocupado alado de Harry dejo de Lupin vestido de negro lo ocupo.

-Buenas noches Harry-los saludo alegremente

Harry no levanto la vista- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó

-Lupin-

-Mmm…Lupin..¿Quieres un chocolente?-le pregunto Harry

-No, gracias-contesto rápidamente

-¿Con que Remus eh?

-Ups-

-Remus jamás rechazaría un chocolate-dijo Harry

"Remus" saco una libreta y susurro-Nunca rechazar un chocolate, sobre todo si el que lo ofrece es Harry-

-¿Profesor de…?-pregunto Harry

-Pociones-contesto Remus

McGonagall se puso de pie.

-Este año las medidas de seguridad serán incrementadas, habrá aurores custodiando el colegio las 24 horas y el grupo llamado ED patrullara constantemente, habrá toque de queda, cualquier suceso extraño tendrá que ser reportado inmediatamente-

Harry se puso de pie

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí, sé el resto-dando media vuelta-Nos vemos Snape

Todos los de la ED estaban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres

Tocaron la puerta, Nevill fue el que se asomo.

-Harry en la puerta están los dos chicos raros y quieren hablar contigo-le dijo

-Harry no podemos permitir que estén aquí, yo no logro ver que su aura-le susurro Alexander

-No son normales-dijo Rouse

-No creo que nosotros seamos los más capacitados para hablar de normales-dijo Harry

-Harry, ¿Te debo recordar quienes somos?, a veces creo que piensas que también puedes darnos ordenes, tenemos voto en esto-le dijo Rouse molesta

Harry se levanto lentamente.

-Tienes razón Rouse, tomen este asunto en sus manos-dijo Harry tranquilamente, mientras se retiraba a la esquina más apartaba sobre un hermoso sillón rojo-Nevill que pasen

Los dos hermanos entraron sin ver a nadie dirigiéndose directamente a Harry, pero siendo bloqueado por Johan y David.

-John, David sean amables- dijo Harry

Ellos se quitaron de su camino.

-Queremos hablar con Harry Potter-dijo Ricardo

-Lo que van a decir tendrá que ser a ellos-dijo Harry

-Creímos que tú eras el líder-dijo Ricardo

-Es algo así, les doy un consejo, cuidado con la chica-dijo Harry, para después pararse-Ya como todos saben sus deberes, ahora me retiro- y salió lentamente seguido por Nevill y sus primos.

-¿Viste la sonrisa con la que salió?, ¿Planeara algo?-le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

-Espero que los Lombotton lo detengan-dijo Hermione

-Eso sería un milagro-


	14. Chapter 14

Harry bajaba lentamente por las escaleras de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras se arreglaba su túnica nueva (era prácticamente igual a la del colegio, sólo que tenia algunos detalles dorados).

-Harry ¿Qué hiciste? –le dijo de repente una Hermione muy molesta

Harry sonrió –Vamos-dijo tomando su mano-No quiero perdérmelo

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor vieron como los alumnos de Slytheryn estaban amontonados en la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Harry de forma inocente a un Revenclaw que se encontraba allí riéndose

-Los Slytheryn no pueden entrar-le contesto- los profesores han estado intentando, pero no logran saber qué pasa.

-Vamos abran paso a lo que sí pueden entrar-dijo Harry

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sentado en la mesa de los profesores de encontraba "Lupin".

-Imposible-susurro

Hermione sonreía mientras se sentaba.

Harry comía distraído, por eso no puso mucha atención en lo que Hermione le decía.

-Harry ¿Me escuchas?-

-OH no lo siento, estaba en otra parte-dijo mientras le sonreía

-Te decía que no olvidaras que tienes clase-dijo Hermione

-¿Clase?-

-Si entrenaras a los que iremos al campeonato-

-No puede ser-dijo Harry-Estoy seguro que otros pueden hacerlo. Rouse, Alexander

-No ellos entrenaran a los de la ED, Ron, Nevill, Ginny, Tom, Luna darán clases y los de la ED entrenaran a los nuevos, tú entrenaras, en eso quedamos-dijo Hermione

Harry se quedo pensativo y lentamente se puso de pie, se acerco a Hermione y le susurro al oído.

-No volveremos a hablar de cosas de ese tipo mientras me besas- lentamente se dirigió a la salida.

A medio día, Nevill se acerco a él.

-Rouse y Alexander se acabaña de ir-le informo

Harry asintió lentamente y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres.

Bosque Prohibido

-Horrible, a pesar de ser de día este bosque luce como si fuera de noche-dijo Rouse

-No me digas que ahora te molesta la oscuridad-dijo Alexander

-No es eso lo que me incomoda, si no el hecho de que sea tan tenebroso, da escalofríos-

Siguieron caminando cada vez adentrándose más.

-Por lo menos sabes ¿Dónde están?-le pregunto Rouse

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-¿Tienes un plan?-

-mmm…¿Caminar hasta encontrarlos?-

-Qué buen plan-dijo sarcástica-alto escucho algo

-¿Qué?-

-Vienen hacia nosotros- susurro Rouse

En unos cuantos segundo estaban rodeados por centauros.

Rouse tomo del brazo a Alexander

-Buenas tardes mi señor-dijo el líder de los centauros

-Es un placer volver a verlos-saludo a Alexander- Le presento a Rouse

-Encantados-dijo el centauro

-Igualmente-dijo Rouse

-Siganos, por favor-pidió el centauros

-Pero, disponemos de poco tiempo-susurro Rouse, pero Alexader la ignoro

Pronto empezaron a escuchar música de tambores, risa conversaciones y luces muy brillantes.

-Les damos la bienvenida a nuestra celebración-escucho Alexander

-¿Qué celebran?-pregunto Rouse

-El cambio-le contestaron

-¿Y ese cambio será bueno?-le pregunto Alexander

-Imposible, saberlo-

6:00 pm

Sala de los menesteres.

Los quiero en parejas-indico Harry- Los de la izquierda se dedicaran a atacar a su pareja, lo de la derecha a defenderse, tengan en cuenta que tienen que defenderse de los hechizos que reboten, los de la izquierda tienen permitido moverse para evitar hechizos, pero no usar hechizos de defensa, si alguno de los dos cae tendrán que retirarse, los últimos que queden tendrán el premio de poder levantarse una hora más tarde para el entrenamiento físico de mañana.

Rápidamente el entrenamiento empezó, mientras Harry recorría el salón dando indicaciones y evitando ese campo de obstáculos.

8:00pm

-¿Dónde están?, deberían estar aquí- le dijo Harry a Hermione

-Acabo de revisar el mapa, siguen en el bosque-dijo Hermione

-Se supone que debería estar aquí el entrenamiento y el entendimiento en el equipo es nuestra prioridad, ¿No lo pueden entender?- dijo Harry elevando la voz

-Tal vez si nos explicaras, que hay detrás de ese campeonato-dijo Hermione

-Y Tal vez deberían confiar en que si yo digo que es importante-dijo Harry en voz alta, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

Harry dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Hermione dividida entre la molestia y preocupación.

-A buscar a esos…., a su alteza y al señor Doson-dijo Harry sin voltear.

-¿Iras solo?-pregunto Hermione

-no los Lombottom me acompañaran, necesitan una lecciones para saber distinguir los momentos en que se necesita de ellos de lo que no.

Rápidamente, los Lombotton lo siguieron

-Ustedes que esperan para seguir entrenando-dijo Harry antes de salir

-No te preocupes Hermione, Harry lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros-dio Ron

Hermione asintió

-De lo que si mi preocuparía es de los Lombottom, pobres –dijo Ron como un intento de hacer sonreír a Hermione , sin mucho éxito.


	15. Chapter 15

Salieron del castillo, era una noche fría

-Harry es una noche fría, tal vez deberías cubrirte-dijo David

-Numero uno si tengo frio o no, no es algo de lo que deben preocuparse , si me estoy muriendo de hipotermia, de eso si pero ese no es el caso, de lo que si deben preocuparse es si ustedes me desesperan-dijo Harry

-No nos gustaría eso-dijo David

-Harry…-empezó Johan

-Silencio, no me interesa-dijo Harry caminando más rápido al bosque

-Pero Harry, esos chicos raros nos siguen-dijo Nevill

Harry giro y vio a los dos hermanos cuyas capas ondeaban sin que hubiera viento, Harry pensó un momento y analizo las circunstancias.

-Qué hagan lo que quieran-dijo Harry volviendo a caminar

-Pero Harry

-He dado un orden Nevill-dijo Harry

-Como tú digas Harry-dijo Nevill

Lentamente se adentraron en el bosque.

-Parece que alguien tiene una fiesta-comento David

Harry se detuvo- Nevill ve con Johan a ver, sean prudentes-dijo Harry

-El burro hablando de orejas-susurró David

Johan y Nevill lo miraron de una manera para nada agradable, pero Harry lo ignoro.

Nevill y su primo desaparecieron entre los árboles

-Nosotros no iremos a ninguna fiesta ¿verdad?-dijo David

-Dime David ¿Te agradan las arañas?- le pregunto Harry

-La verdad lo que me desagrada son las serpientes-

-Buena elección, las serpientes son muy peligrosas-dijo Harry- pero hay de serpientes a serpientes-susurró.

Minutos después.

-Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías con lo de las arañas-dijo David mientras sacudía sus pantalones.

Harry una vez más lo ignoro y siguió caminando

-¿Escuchaste es ruido?-le preguntó -Sonaba como ¿un carro?

-La llegamos quieres callarte-le susurró Harry –Escucha, ten la varita en alto, no ataques hasta que yo lo ordene ¿entendiste?

David asintió.

-ah...tampoco hables-

Pronto los dos magos se vieron rodeados por arañas en la que David solo hubiera pensado en sus pesadillas.

-"Así que era a esto a lo que se refería, aterrador, definitivamente aterrador"-

-Hace tiempo que te esperaba amigo de Hagrid, la última vez que viniste, las cosas no terminaron de un buena manera-

Fue cuando David reparo en lo que al principio no tomo en cuenta, aquella era la araña más grande que había visto o imaginado.

-Perdona por arruinar tu cena-dijo Harry aparentemente sin notar que rápidamente las arañas los rodeaban

-Oh… no estoy molesto, estoy seguro que vienes a reparar tu terrible falta-dijo Argog

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero hoy no vine con asuntos de la cena-contesto Harry-no te muevas-le susurro- a David percibiendo un movimiento nervioso a su-

-Hoy estoy buscando a dos de mis… amigos-

-Sé a quienes te refieres, estaban perdidos y mis hijas los ayudaron, aceptaron quedarse a la cena-contesto la araña gigante

-Que amable de tu parte invitarlos, pero veras ellos no tienen permiso para quedarse a cenar-dijo Harry

-Eso no importa…¿Y tú qué dices de la cena?-

-Ya cene-dijo Harry mientras volteaba a ver hacia arriba a donde David señalaba, allí vio dos grandes bultos de telaraña que de agitaban con fuerza de los cuales sobresalían dos pares de ojos y un par de narices.

-Mira no quiero usar la fuerza, dame a mis amigos y nos iremos en paz-dijo Harry

-Esta vez no será posible amigo de Hagrid-

-Entonces que así sea-mientras sacaba la varita -¡Bájalos!

Harry los envolvió con un escudo, cada vez que una araña trataba de acercarse se electrocutaban, Harry escucho algo que caía estrepitosamente detrás de él.

-Lo siento-se disculpo David

-Lo merecían-dijo Harry volviendo su atención en las arañas por lo que no pudo ver la mirada de indignación de cuatro ojos.

-Argog, no quiero hacerles daño a tus hijas, pero lo hare si es necesario-dijo Harry, pero el ataque continuo

-Que así sea-dijo Harry aumentando el poder de su escudo, causando que las arañas salieran realmente heridas, pes estas caían inconscientes

-Parece que la arañita nunca escucho de la planificación familiar-dijo David mientras lanzaba hechizos a las arañas.

-Es la última advertencia-dijo Harry pero al no ver resultado, las arañas empezaron aa sangrar. -Avanzaremos lentamente- susurró

Mientras avanzaban lentamente las arañas se alejaban.

-Recuerda algo Argog es por mi generosidad que sigues en este bosque, así que espero que tus modales mejoren, no me gustaría hacerles daño a tus hijas-

Media hora después arrastrando dos bultos entraron al vestíbulo del colegio, encontrando a Hermione sentada en las escaleras que en cuanto los vio fue a ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Hermione

-Hermione hacer el favor de atenderlos-dijo Harry mientras le besaba la mano dulcemente-

Hermione asintió, mientras veía a Harry subir por las escaleras.

-Vamos David ayúdame a llevarlos a la enfermería-dijo Hermione

-¿Ya regresaron Nevill y Johan?

-Ya, al ver que ustedes todavía no fueron a dar una vuelta-

Una vez en la enfermería

-David regresa al vestíbulo, espera a tus primos vayan a descansar, mañana tienen entrenamiento físico-

-Odio el entrenamiento físico-dijo David

Ambos ignoraban a los dos pares de ojos enojados por no sacarlos de aquellas bolsas.

-Te aseguro que en este negocio correr es fundamental-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Buenas noches-se despidió David de Hermione, mientras cerraba la puerta y regresaba al vestíbulo no muy contento por lo que les esperaba mañana.

Hermione se voltio hacia las dos bolsas de telaraña.

-De una vez les digo dos cosas, la primera no saldrán de aquí hasta mañana a medio día , la segunda es que ni crean que intercederé por ustedes- dijo Hermione de una manera muy cortante mientras empezaba a costar la telaraña con la varita.

-¿Está muy enojado?-le pregunto Alexander una vez que pudo hablar (que era lo único que podía hacer, pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil)

-No, yo estoy enojada, él está… decepcionado-

-¿Decepcionado?- pregunto Rouse

-Claro, dos de los magos más poderosos del planeta son vencidos por unas arañas-al ver que ellos se quedaban callados Hermione continuo

-No solo se metieron en problemas ustedes, sino también a la ED, cada día nosotros entrenamos para demostrarle que en una batalla seremos una ayuda y no una preocupación, si ustedes son vencidos así de fácil, cómo podemos decirle a Harry que nosotros somos capaces de defendernos, creí que entendían que ustedes deberían ser un apoyo para Harry no una carga, lo peor es que en estos momento debe creer que es un pésimo maestro, no creo que se sienta bien tener la responsabilidad de que si ustedes mueren el sea el culpable-mientras ayudaba a que se acostaran.

-Pero no es así-dijo Rouse

-Claro que no ni él ni nosotros tenemos la culpa de su estupidez, pero Harry no piensa eso-dijo Hermione ayudando a Alexander a recostarse

-¿Cómo sabes lo que piensa?-pregunto Rouse

-Porque lo conozco… ¿Tendrán que esperar 24 horas verdad?-le pregunto a Rouse

Rouse asintió

¿24 horas?- preguntó Alexander

-Para movernos-dijo Rouse

-¡GENIAL!-

Hermione se dirigió a la puerta

-La próxima vez que quieran una aventura innecesaria piensen en que de ustedes dependen la vida de millones de personas-dijo desde allí

-No es un bonito pensamiento-dijo Rouse

-Pues Harry ha tenido que vivir con ese peso desde su nacimiento, si ustedes no pueden ayudarlo a llevarlo, es mejor que no estorben-

-Estas siendo muy ruda con nosotros Hermione-le dijo Alexander

-Puede ser pero es necesario que alguien se los diga y Harry está cansado además que no es su estilo, para Harry entre menos sean los que estén en peligro mejor, creo que preferiría mil veces encerarnos a todos a que lo ayudemos, pero todos los demás creemos que es mejor ayudarlo a estar encerrados-dijo Hermione-Buenas noches –salió de la enfermería y apagando las antorchas dejándolos en una profunda oscuridad.

-Creo que Harry no pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor-dijo Alexander con una sonrisa triste.

-Todo fue tú culpa-dijo Rouse

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Claro si no hubieras querido ir a pasear, como si a alguien le gustara pasear en ese horrible lugar-

-Tal vez si a ti se te hubiera ocurrido escucharme cuando te dije que no fueras por allí queriendo salir del bosque sola-

-Ta vez si tú no te hubieras apiadado de esas arañas y las hubiéramos acabado-

-Tal vez si empezáramos a actuar como equipo-

-Tal vez si dejáramos de pelear-

Después de eso nadie hablo por varios minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Rouse

-Bien ¿y usted alteza?- le pregunto Alexander

-También-dijo Rouse

-Buenas noches, que duerma bien-dijo Alexander sonriendo

Rouse pudo ver esa sonrisa, con sus ojos de vampiro, he imitándolo susurro -Buenas noches Alxande- fue un susurro que Alexander pudo escuchar perfecta entente

Unas horas después dos figuras caminaban entra los arboles, si por casualidad alguien hubiera estado en el bosque en esos momentos hubiera jurado que las hojas de los arboles estuvieran moviéndose en armonía, hubieran jurado que en el bosque se escuchaba una canción de alegría. Después de esa noche no de volvieron a ver arañas en aquel bosque, aunque muchos años después se hablo de un mostro en una cuevas en Asia…o ¿Sería Africa?, el caso es que cierto amigo guardabosques y maestro de cuidado de creaturas mágicas estuvo triste durante semanas.


	16. Chapter 16

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre, eran días muy duros para la comunidad mágica, cada día había muertos y ataques.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Harry?- pregunto Hermione en el desayudo

-No hace días que no hablamos con él, de las clases directo a entrenar, esa es su rutina-dijo Rouse mientras sacaba de su mochila una botella y se la bebía.

Un par de ojos los observaba desde la mesa de los profesores.

-¡Ah!, Minerva estoy comiendo-dijo Remus molesto.-No me mires de esa forma me incomoda.

-No dejare de hacerlo hasta que hagas algo-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada-tratando de concentrarse en desayunar

-Claro que puedes-dijo Minerva

-Yo no puedo-contesto obstinado.

-Sabes que tienes razón… creo que lo mejor será llamar lunático, el sí sabrá que hacer-

-Crees que él si puede y yo no, ya lo veremos-dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gran comedor

Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír.

En la sala de los menesteres Harry leía un libro muy entretenido.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?...¿Esa ES MI ESCOBA? ¡Suéltala!- DIJO Harry muy enojado al ver que quien lo había interrumpido era Snape con su escoba

-Tómala-dijo Snape lanzándole la escoba, la cual fue atrapado por Harry con mucha elegancia- Tus amiguitos te esperan en el campo de quiddith -para ese momento Snape se encontraba a su lado

-¿pero?-

-Pero nada, he dicho que te esperan-dijo Snape jalándolo de la oreja

-EH, EH duele, duele ¿Qué te crees?- se quejaba Harry, mientras era llevado a la puerta, cuando por fin lo soltó era demasiado tarde él ya estaba afuera y Snape encerrado. Miro un momento su escoba se encogió los hombros y se dirigió al campo, donde los esperaban todos los de la ED.

-¿Qué es …?-empezó pero fue interrumpido por un Ron muy alegre

-Oh Harry, fue genial darnos un descaso, organizar una competencia de quiddith es sensacional, vamos tenemos que armar los equipos

En ese momento Harry tubo un serio problema, le encantaba el quiddith.

-Qué demonios-y siguió a Ron

Formaron varios equipos, todos se veían alegres y dispuestos a olvidarse, un momento de los extensos entrenamientos.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Harry mientras se acostaba en una de las gradas, dispuesto a relajarse.

-Harry nosotros…bueno-empezó Rouse

-Saben que lo malo de tener una familia es que no puedes estar molesto con ellos por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que hagan tontería y media-dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos, así que no puedo verlas enormes sonrisas de Alexander y de Rouse, que se alejaron para ir a jugar.

-¿No piensas participar?, después de todo fue tú idea-le susurro una voz dulce a Harry (la cual a él le parecía la voz más hermosa del mundo)

-Sabes qué no fue mi idea-dijo Harry

-Lo sé ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?-

-Sencillo, quedarme aquí a tu lado mientras tú lees-

-Me encanta la idea-dijo Hermione sonriendo y abriendo su libro.

Pronto oscureció, pero seguían jugando, hace rato que Harry se había quedado dormido.

-Ronca muy graciosos-susurro Ron-Siempre me ha dado risa, es como…no sé pero muy gracioso

Hermione sonreía. Lástima que la calma no duro mucho tiempo.

-Harry despierta-

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- sin abrir los ojos

-Snape acaba de convocar a una junta urgente-

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Dijo que tipo de asunto?-pregunto mientras se estiraba

-Dijo que era algo de lo que debías estar enterado-dijo

-Saldremos de inmediato… Ron busca a Rouse y a Alexander, Ron salió corriendo.

-¿Supongo que tanto Ron como tú, no querrán quedarse?- le pregunto a Hermione que seguía a su lado, leyendo un libro.

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Creo que Tom tiene razón, tengo demasiada fe-dijo Harry ofreciéndole el brazo.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la puerta principal del colegio junto a los Lombotton, quienes discutían quien iria con Harry, pues este ahabía asegurado que solamente se llevaría a uno.

-Yo soy el mayor-dijo Johan

-Yo soy el primogenito-dijo Nevill

-Ya basta, ya sé lo que haremos-dijo Harry mientras se ponía delante de ellos –De tin marin de do pingüe cu cara macara títere ¡fue! Johan toma tu escoba y vámonos.

Pronto ya estaban en camino,

- ¿Por qué no nos apareceremos?- pregunto Johan

-Podríamos estar siendo vigilados, no confío en ninguno de esos Slytheryn, vamos a despistar-dijo Harry

Sólo tuvieron que esperar minutos para poder aparecerse.

-Odio la aparición, me pone de nervios pensar que puedo quedarme sin un brazo, y que este quede allí tirado -dijo Johan

-A mi no me preocuparía un brazo-dijo Harry con una mirada muy extraña

Harry y Alexander se fueron riendo tras Hermione que ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-le pregunto Hermione mientras él le abría la puerta y la dejaba pasar.

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo Harry tratando de parecer inocente.

-Buenas noches-

-buenas noches-saludaron

En la cocina se encontraban solamente Snape y Lupin.

- me alegra verlo profesor Snape-dijo Hemrione sonriendo mientras entraba a la cocina

-Sí, debo confesar que a mí también me alegra verme-dijo Snape mientras se sentaba

-¿No te da un poco de miedo? Creo que acabo de verlo sonreír y no es la primera ver-le susurro Ron a Harry

-La verdad me causa escalofríos- susurró Harry-¿De qué querían hablarnos?

-Tengo algunas noticias-dijo Snape- Lupin por favor

- Las cosas entre los hombres lobos no está bien, las manadas se separan, batallas por el liderazgo-explico Lupin

Harry suspiro

-Pero la conseguí-dijo Lupin sacándolo de su túnica una pequeña botella que fue lanzada a Harry la cual no represento ningún problema para el famoso buscador

-¿Es lo qué creo qué es?- pregunto Rouse

-Si estás pensando en la poción que les da a los licántropos control, sí es una muestra-dijo Lupin sonriendo

-Eres genial-Lupin, dijo Harry

Hermione no pudo evitar al profesor Snape él cual evito su mirada.

-Creo que Rouse será capaz de analizarla-dijo Harry mientras le daba la botella a Rouse

-¿Tal vez el profesor Snape pueda ayudar?- sugirió Hermione

-No me vendría mal algo de ayuda-acepto Rouse

-No sería ningún problema-dijo Snape

Harry asintió

-Tenía otro asunto, le han llegado rumores al ministro de los embajadores en otros países, de que parece que los gobiernos de todo el mundo están demasiados interesados en el resultado de este mundial-empezó Snape

-¿Qué grado de interés?- preguntó Harry acomodándose nervioso en su asiento, lo cual no paso inadvertido.

-Este no es un mundial cualquiera, se unirán varias de las ramas más poderosas de la magia-explico Snape

-Claro-exclamo Rouse

Todos la voltearon a ver

-Quien gane se alzara ante el mundo como el poseedor de la siguiente generación de magos más poderosa- dijo Rouse

Snape asintió

-Parece que la mayoría de los gobiernos quieren el título, y desde hace varios años han entrenado a los que participaran, corren rumores que los jóvenes pueden realizar magia avanzada sin ningún problema-dijo Snape

-Pero solo son rumores-dijo Ron- Johan es el campeón Europeo y no se le da muy bien, por no decir fatal, sin ofender

-Es cierto-murmuro Johan

Todos se quedaron callados

-Después de ganar el campeonato, por accidente escuche al ministro de magia de Italia, hablaba que era una lástima que no hubieran visto antes mi potencial y que no me hubieran entrenado junto a los demás, no escuche más y no comprendí a que se referían-

-Pero no es posible que simples jóvenes sean capaz de realizar magia tan poderosa, mayoría de la ED apenas si podemos con unos cuantos hechizos avanzados y no son del más alto nivel

-Es posible-susurro Rouse- Se ha investigado y existe una teoría que dice que cuando se presentan condiciones surgen generaciones de magos muy poderosas

-Yo también lo leí aunque muchos la tachan de descabellada, se dice que una de esas generaciones fue la de los fundadores, por supuesto nadie era más poderosos que ellos, pero existen varios grandes y poderosos magos de esas fechas, eclipsados por los 4 grandes-dijo Hermione

-No es posible, sí es cierto eso estamos en problemas-dijo Ron

-No se subestimen, la verdad es que todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial, a los de la orden y los maestros siempre nos ha parecido que su generación va más rápido que otras, realizar hechizos avanzados o pelear como ustedes lo que hacen a su edad es algo sorprendente-dijo Lupin-Muchos de los hechizos y la forma en que ustedes pelean solo se ven en los aurores

. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad recordando lo que le habían dicho los fundadores en su cumpleaños.

"-Los poderes que ustedes tienen como herederos aún no están completos, ni siquiera los tuyos a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, ningún heredero en varios años los ha tenido de manera completa, pues nosotros consideramos hace que ningún mago necesitaba tanto poder, así que restringimos los poderes de todos nuestros herederos-empezó a explicar Godric"

-Mi poder no es gran cosa comparado con lo que pueden hacer esos jóvenes que concursaran-susurro Harry- es como si fuera uno más de ellos, uno más de la generación dotada.

-Pero nosotros podemos realizar magia avanzada sin varita, tú puedes hacer casi todo sin necesidad de una palabra, aparte de que nuestra fuerza mágica es mayor, podemos comparar cualquiera de nuestros hechizos con los de los aurores-dijo Alexander

-Alexander, piensa en lo qué es capaz de hacer Ginny, Luna, Nevill, Draco, Johan, David, Ron, Hermione y ponle un dos años más de entrenamiento-dijo Harry- No digo que no seamos más poderosos y seguiremos creciendo con dos años más de entrenamiento, pero esos competidores pueden está demasiado cerca de nuestro nivel, la única ventaja real que poseemos es nuestra magia sin varita.

-Voldemort lo sabe, sabe que yo no estoy a su nivel, el veneno contra los vampiros y la poción para los licántropos son una muestra de que su poder crece con los días-dijo Harry

-Harry tiene razón, en la primera guerra, Voldemort mostro su poder, provocaba huracanes, terremotos, ciclones-dijo Lupin

-Harry nosotros entrenaremos días y boche, no te decepcionaremos, hermano-dijo Ron

-Jamás me decepcionaran, pero algún día me ¿perdonaran? Por llevarlos siempre al peligro-dijo Harry

-Somos Gryffindors, los problemas nos encuentran-dijo Ron

-Hay otra cosa-dijo Snape- Últimamente ha habido varios desaparecidos, entre ellos varios jóvenes

Después de eso cualquiera que hubiera entrado a esa habitación, pensaría que se encontraba enfrente de 7 estatuas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Harry empezó a sentir molestias en su cicatriz, pequeñas punzadas, sentía como si lo llamaran, como si lo jalaran, la habitación se oscureció, aunque dicha oscuridad no duro mucho, una péquela luz azul surgió, cada vez era más grande, vio como una gran serpiente se acercaba a él, pero no huía, solo se quedaba allí parado en lo que parecía una habitación, la luz azul eran las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Lo sientes, verdad Naguini?-

-Ssssssssssssssssí-

-Lo conseguí, por fin tengo todo mi poder, soy el mago más poderoso-ahora era claro lo que pasaba, una vez más estaba en la mente de Voldemort- Ese hechizo oscuro hubiera matado a muchos, pero no a mí , a mi me regreso mi poder.

-¿Y ellosssssssss?-preguntó la serpiente mientas pasaba entre sus piernas

-¡oh! Ellos, impediré que consigan lo que buscan, creen que son muy poderosos mi querida Naguini, claro comparados con esos remedos de mortifagos, por supuesto que lo son, pero no es así, se darán cuenta cuando sea demasiado tarde, yo obtendré esas piedras, y cuando lo haga tendré más poder que nunca, todos temblaran ante mí y mi nuevo ejército formado por una de las generaciones más poderosas del mundo, la comunidad mágica internacional temblara en poco tiempo, pero no podrán hacer nada. Muchos de los jóvenes que he reclutado tienen mucho potencial, en poco tiempo podrán rivalizar con mis más grandes lugartenientes, he incluso con esos dos herederos, la clave de todo esto Naguini es impedir que Harry Potter y sus amigos ganen el campeonato y yo Lod Voldemort me aseguraré de que así sea-

Su mente volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Cuando abrió los ojos, era el centro de atención.

-¿Pueden dejarme respirar?- preguntó y aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Alexander se levanto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Snape

-Voldemort tiene todo su poder, aunque dudo que lo muestre antes del torneo-explicó Harry con calma, sabía que por lo menos eso debía aparentar-Me siento cansado, esta noche me quedare aquí, Rouse, Alexander, lleven a Johan si quieren regresen-mientras salía

-No la tenemos fácil ¿Verdad?- dijo Ron sentándose

-No, tener en la competencia a jóvenes capaces de rivalizar con nosotros, sobre todo en duelos no era parte de lo que contemplábamos-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, no nos queda de otra, más que entrenar todo lo posible, regresaremos, vámonos Johan-dijo Rouse

-Pero…-

-Johan no es momento, vámonos, tus primos deben estar preocupados-dijo Alexander

Rouse, Alexander y Johan salieron por la puerta de la cocina.

Una hora después ya estaban de regreso.

-¿Pero que es ese escándalo?- pregunto Rouse mientras se sentaba y se serbia café.

-Snape y Lupin-contesto Ron con cara de fastidio

-¿Snape y Lupin? ¿Discuten?- preguntó Alexander

-Si todo empezó cuando Snape le dijo a Lupin que fueran a la sala a conversar, creemos que platicaban de Harry, de repente se escucharon gritos sobre quien será el padrino de Harry cuando se casara (Hermione se puso roja), y después sobre quién sería el padrino del primer hijo de Harry, y de quien le enseñaría a jugar ajedrez, quiddith, quien lo llevaría de paseo, creo que se olvidaron que el bebe tendrá padre, viniendo de Lupin no es raro al fin de cuentas es uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry, pero viniendo de Snape es tan raro, como últimamente, creo que en cualquier momento hará una broma y dudo que sea graciosa-dijo Ron

-Te olvidas que él es el tio de Harry, creo que después de revelar todo, se livero y eso ha causado que empiece a fluir su lado Potter y por supuesto Gryffindor- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Crees que empiece a odiar a los Slytherin? Porque ya es hora de que se compensen todos esos puntos perdidos-dijo Ron entusiasmado


	17. Chapter 17

**

A la mañana siguiente Harry bajaba las escaleras de aquella casa, con los ojos cerrados pues estaba hipnotizado por el olor de hot cakes que provenía de la cocina, en la cual encontró a Hermione, él rodeo a su novia tiernamente por la cintura.

-Todo eso para mí-dijo Harry, y si era una afirmación, no una pregunta

-No, también, es para Rouse y Alexander-dijo Hermione

-¿Y Ron?-

-Se fue hacer rato, con Snape y Lupin, no sin antes acabarse lo que ya llevaba-dijo Hermione con un suspiro

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Soy un gran chef-dijo Harry

-No, tú descansa-dijo Hermione

-perfecto, de todos modos prefiero mirarte y dudo que sea buena idea que cocine estando tú cerca-dijo Harry sonriendo y yéndose a sentar.

En el rostro de Hermione se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Snape y Lupin te dejaron eso-dijo Hermione señalando unas hojas que se encontraban en alado del horno.

Harry alzo la mano y las hojas volaron a él.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Parece que ya realizaron el horario y las actividades de tus próximos 5 hijos-dijo Hermione divertida por ver la cara de Harry pues estaba segura que ella había puesto una muy parecida cuando Snape le dijo "Señorita Granger, entregue esto a Harry…a Potter" después de eso salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-Creo que se les olvido que los niños tendrán padres-dijo Harry

-Se lo mencione a Lupin pero dijo que era un detalle sin importancia y fácil de arreglar, parece que él está decidido a enseñarles todo lo relacionado con los mereoradores y la defensa contra las artes oscuras, en cambio Snape está convencido en que lo importante es la educación en las pociones antes de los 6 años de edad- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Harry no tenía palabras.

-A por cierto, no menciones nada que les haga recordar a los padrinos, porque podría empezar una batalla, creo que ayer dejaron pospuesto ese asunto-

Cuando Harry pudo hablar.

-Creo que empiezo a ver porque Lupin estaba con mi padre y Sirius, eso de ser el niño bueno que sabe hacer es muy útil, pero el parecido con canuto y cornamenta es sorprendente-dijo Harry

-¿Y Snape?-

-De él no se qué pensar, solo que tiene unos cambios últimamente que me causan escalofríos-dijo Harry- pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que debemos escondernos con nuestros hijos antes de que esos dos se los quieran quedar-dijo Harry

Hermione escogió no decirle a Harry que los hijos no eran lo único que esos dos magos se peleaban pues ambos se había dado cuenta de que a Harry le habían faltado muchas experiencias y que se estaban peleando por quién sería él que lo llevaría a su primer concierto, o a los partidos de Quidittch etc.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta que Harry le había hecho una pregunta

-¿Qué cuántos hijos quieres tener?, por supuesto cuando todo esto acabe-dijo Harry.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo para irse a sentar en las piernas de su amado.

-Ya que lo mencionas, yo creo que dos sería perfecto-dijo Hermione

-No-dijo Harry abrazándola

-¿No?-

-No, yo quiero una docena-dijo Harry – Yo quiero una familia muy grande, además así no abra forma de quedarnos sin hijos cuando esos dos quieran realizar todo esas actividades.

-Está loco 12 hijos, qué crees que soy ¿una maquina?- le pregunto Hermione-Dos

-Seis-

-Harry piensa en que también necesitaras tiempo para todos los sobrinos que tendrás-dijo Hermione

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los hijos de Ron y toda su familia, por no mencionar a los de Nevill, Alexander, Rouse y claro Lupin y Snape, por que la solución a que no nos roben a nuestros hijos es buscarles una pareja y es lo que voy a hacer-dijo Hermione decidida

-mmm, tienes razón tres y ni uno menos-dijo Harry

-Dos-dijo Hermione decidida y besándolo-Ademas imagínate todos los problemas que tendrás sabes que los Potter tienden a ellos.

A la cabeza de Harry surgieron imágenes de incendios caídas, objetos rotos,escapadas a media noche, perros de tres cabezas, dragones.

-Dos-dijo Harry- Tendrás que conformarte con dos.

-Si tu lo dices no puedo hacer nada-dijo Hermione con un suspiro de resignación

-Ya sabias que estarías desacuerdo conmigo-dijo Harry mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y vigilaba el desayuno.

-¿Qué hace Rouse flotando dormida y Alexander roncando el sillón? Ellos se levantan temprano - preguntó Harry viendo hacia la sala.

-Anoche llego uno de los espías y de fueron de misión, ni a Ron, ni a mí nos quisieron decir, se fueron muy animados, pero digamos que ni volvieron del mismo humor-

-Por lo menos regresaron-dijo Harry mientras cortaba su hot cake -Por cierto Hermione necesito que contactes a los Lombottom, a Cho, y a los gemelos

-¿Para hoy?-pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba

-Sí para hoy, aquí-

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Rouse

-Tengo planes-dijo Harry

Rouse y Alexander se miraron

-¿Sí te contamos lo que hicimos anoche, nos dirás qué planeas?-pregunto Alexander

-Me parece un trato justo-dijo Harry, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione.

-Bueno, anoche Snape recibió el aviso de que abría un ataque a un centro comercial muggle y ya que estábamos aquí…-empezó Alexander

-Bueno así que fuimos o por lo menos lo intentamos

-El caso es que nos perdimos en lo que llaman estación-

-¿En cerio?-preguntó Harry tratando de parecer serio

-Bueno, no fue mucho tiempo, le preguntamos a un par de personas-dijo Rouse

-muchos nos veían muy raro-dijo Alexander

-Tal vez era porque usaban capas-dijo Hermione que aunque trataba de disimularlo también estaba divertida.

-Te lo dije-dijo Alexander a Rouse con aire de grandeza

-Pues que quisquillosos, yo no los miro raro y eso que tienen una extraña y horrible forma de vestir, sobre todo ese hombre en la entrada de ese lugar ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Rouse

-Ya sé a quién te refieres, pero talvez vestía de esa forma porque era el uniforme de bombero, por el incendio, aquel que no me quisiste ayudar a apagar-dijo Alexander

-No sé de qué te quejas tú pudiste solo, y si hubieras tenido algún problema…

-¿Me hubieras ayudado?-

-¡No! Hubiera llamado a Harry-dijo Rouse –Viste cuanta ceniza había, hubiera quedado horrible.

Alexander, sonrío, sabía que aunque dijera eso, sí él hubiera tenido problemas, ella lo hubiera ayudado.

-Entonces mientras Alexander se encargaba de aquel incendio, yo me dirigí a comer un helado-

-Y cuando salí de incendio me la encuentro muy feliz comiendo un helado, mientras me decía que lo pagara-dijo Alexander

-Yo no sé porque te moletas, yo no fui quien discutí con el camarero-dijo Rouse

-Pero no me quería aceptar el dinero-

-Tal vez no debiste intentar pagar con dinero mágico-

-Pero no tenía otro, además tú no debiste usar magia en él para evitar lavar platos en vez de pagar-

-¿Te imagina a mi lavando platos al estilo muggle?-pregunto Rouse indignada

Alexander se quedo pensativo un momento

-JA, JA, JA, hubiera sido genial verte-

Rouse no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así que se divirtieron mucho-dijo Harry riéndose, después fue seguido por Hermione

-¿Qué paso con el ataque?-pregunto Hermione

-¡AH ESO! El resto de la orden lo soluciono-contesto Alexander

-Basta, ahora dinos ¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunto Rouse impaciente

-Sencillo, nos iremos mes a un campamento de entrenamiento-

-¿Y para qué llamas a los Lombotton?-preguntó Rouse

-No quiero que Voldemort se entere, así que usaremos un poco de poción multijugos para que no se entere-dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

-Harry no tenemos suficiente poción multijugos-dijo Hermione

-Lo sé y también sé que en el ministerio guardan una gran cantidad-DIJO Harry

-¿Cómo sabes?-le preguntó Alexander

-Antes de bajar me comunique con el señor Weasley antes de que saliera al ministerio-

-¿Así que solo le pediste la poción?-le pregunto Alexander

-No, el señor Weasley está muy vigilado, no quiero causar ninguna sospechas-

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-preguntó Rouse

-Simple, la robaremos-dijo Harry con toda la calma del mundo

-¿Robar?-le pregunto Rouse

-Sí robar, oh vamos es por una buena causa-dijo Harry

-Harry ¿es necesario o sólo es por la emoción de entrar a escondidas al ministerio?-pregunto Hermione

-Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes creer que sea por la emoción?-pregunto Harry

-Eres un Gryffindor-dijo Hermione

-Tú también lo eres- dijo Harry tratándose de defender

-Sí, pero yo soy un caso raro, soy la excepción a la regla, tiendo a pensar antes de lanzarme-dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad

-Eso no lo negare-dijo Harry- Eres una Gryffindor muy rara.

-Si-confirmaron Rouse y Alexnader.

-¿Bueno cuando asaltaremos al ministerio?-pregunto Alexander

-De eso se encargara Rouse, de organizar todo para el asalto-dijo Harry

-¿Sólo Rouse?-pregunto Alexander

- bueno sólo es una misión de observación y estrategia, además Hermione la ayudara-explico Harry con calma

-¡Sí! Un poco de acción sin guardaespaldas-exclamo Hermione

Todos la voltearon a ver

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?-

Todos asintieron (Harry no con buena cara)

-Mejor me pongo a trabajar-dijo Hermione saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina.

-Y en los momentos en los que más se duda de su identidad, una chispa surge con gran intensidad-dijo Alexander

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Harry y Rouse

-A lo que me refiero es a que ¿Cómo pudimos dudar que era una Gryffindor?-

Harry sonrió con satisfacción, aunque se borro casi al instante

-Cuídense- dijo Harry a Rouse

Rouse asintió

-Tenemos que conseguir esa poción antes de una semana-dijo Harry

-Me pondré a ello-dijo Rouse y salió.

-¿y YO? –pregunto Alexander

-Nosotros iremos a hacerle una visita a Voldemort-dijo Harry

-¿PARA?-

-Digamos que esta mañana no solo hable con el ministro de magia-dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasara?-pregunto Alexander

-Parece que habrá una interesante e importante reunión, el día de Hallowen ¿Interesante elección?-

-¿Dónde?-

-Eso es lo que necesitamos averiguar, y una de las cosas más importantes es…

¿Qué?-

-Evitar a los Lombottom-dijo Harry-

Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos no son tan malos-dijo Alexander

-Claro que no, pero siempre tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento alguno de esos Lombottom harán una tontería, por su obsesión de protegerme-explico Harry

Alexander se quedo pensativo.

Unas horas después todos los Lombotton estaban en la cocina (excepto Nevill, Johan y David), la mayoría de ellos se disculpaban por llegar tarde, y cuando Harry les dijo que habían llegado 5 minutos antes, ellos se empezaron a disculpar por haber llegado temprano no tener en cuenta que tal vez el estaría ocupado. Todos callaron cuando la abuela de Nevill se los pidió, con cara de fastidio, para después disculparse con Harry.

Harry les explico que necesitaba que 10 de ellos suplantaran al equipo que iría al campeonato por un mes, el mes que estarían entrenando.

-Me parece una excelente idea, creo que quienes deberían realizar este reto son los más jóvenes, aunque no tenemos muchos-dijo la abuela

Después de esto hubo muchas protestas, pero terminando eligiendo a los 11 más jóvenes incluyendo a Cho y a los gemelos Weasley(los cuales estaban muy emocionados por regresar al colegio y no era precisamente por estudiar)

-¿Harry regresaras al colegio hoy? Alguno de nosotros podría escoltarte-dijo la abuela de Nevill

-No hay porque preocuparse, señora, regresare junto con Alexander y Rouse-dijo Harry algo alarmado

-Pero…-

-¿No insinuara que nosotros no podremos protegerlo?-ROuse al rescate

-¡Jamás insinuaría tal cosa!-

-Entonces todo está arreglado-dijo Rouse sonriendo triunfantemente.

Regresaron al colegio justo para las clases de la tarde, ese día Harry decidió dar la clase de sexto año y así dejar descansar a Tom y a Ginny. Aunque al principio estuvieron muy emocionados, no terminaron de la misma forma después de la clase doble que impartió Harry, pero si sumamente sorprendidos, de lo que era capaz de hacer su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Después de clases Harry se reunió con la ED,

-En una semana algunos de los que estamos aquí presentes nos iremos de campamento-anuncio Harry

-¡Sí! Nos vamos de campamento, no más clases-exclamo Ron

-Será un campamento de entrenamiento, como preparación para el campeonato mundial-explico Harry

-Era demasiado perfecto-dijo Ron desilusionado

Harry procedió a de explicar la situación de la sustitución, la cual era un secreto. Los sustitutos serian los encargados de la seguridad y entrenamientos de los miembros de la ED que no irían al campamento.

-¿Quiénes irán al campeonato?-pregunto Dean Thomas

-Serán Alexander, Rouse, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Johan, Yo y quedan dos lugares, y uno de ellos es el del sustituto, lugar que se disputara entre Nevill y Johan Lombottom.

-Era de esperanrce-dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley

-Si alguno de los que no mencione cree que puede vencer a alguno deu los seleccionados, que lo rete a duelo y que demuestre que merece un lugar venciendo-dijo Harry sin alterarse.

No se volvió a escuchar ninguna queja, pues todos sabían que todos los que irían al campeonato eran los mejores.

-Así que competiremos primo, uno de nosotros tendrá que ser sustituto-dijo Nevill después de un silencio incomodo.

-Parece que así será Nevill, espero que ya sepas quien será el vencedor y no te decepciones-dijo Johan

-el decepcionado serás tú querido primo-dijo Nevill

-En una semana nos iremos de campamento, y allá lo decidiremos-dijo Harry interrumpiendo la discusión.

Durante a siguiente semana Rouse, Hermione, Alexander y Harry salían constantemente dejando encargados de todo as Ron y Nevill.

Rouse y Hermione se encargaban de trazar el mejor plan para realizar el robo (aunque Hermione prefería llamarlo de otra manera… pero aún no la encontraba), Alexander y Harry se dirigían a puntos estratégicos donde se creía que podría estar Voldemort, siempre tratando de evitar a los Lombotton, cosa que cada día era más difícil pues el segundo día los Lomboton decidieron dormir en la sala común y al ver que no había funcionado decidieron vigilarlos de cerca y dormir en la entrada de la torre Gryffindor.

-No sé cómo lo logramos-dijo Alexander mientras salían de los terrenos del colegio.

-Créeme Alexander yo me pregunto lo mismo-

Esa noche se dirigieron a Londres, a una especie de bar, donde uno de los espías de la orden había dicho que se reunían varios mortifagos, esa noche iban a jugar a ser mortifagos, o eso era lo que había dicho Harry.

Llegaron a Londres.

-Espero que la dirección sea correcta-dijo Harry sacando un pedazo de pergamino, mientras se soltaba de su escoba.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección indicada, vieron que era la de un edificio muy tétrico el cual era ignorado por los muggles, se ocultaron entre las sombras y vieron como varios enmascarados aparecían tocaban la puerta la cual se abría un poco y después de unos segundos pasaban.

-Necesitamos oír lo que dicen-dijo Harry-¿Qué traemos?

Alexander saco una pequeña bolsa

-¿Orejas extensibles?-

-Perfecto-dijo Harry

Las sacaron justo a tiempo pues al instante apareció otro mortifago.

-¿Contraseña?-se escucho que le preguntaban

-Muerte a los sangre sucia-contesto el mortifago

-Allí lo tienes-dijo Alexander

-sólo espero regresar, para el desayuno o las chicas nos mataran-dijo Harry

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Alexander

Antes de entrar, cambiaron sus voces y su aspecto y se pusieron las mascaras.

-No me va-dijo Harry-Definitivamente no es mi estilo.

-Creo que es lo que menos nos debería interesar-

Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada.

-¿Contraseña?-

-Muerte a los sangre sucia-contesto Alexander

Entraron.

-No puedo negar que me esperaba algo así-dijo Harry

-Lo sé tengo ganas de vomitar-dijo Alexander


	18. Chapter 19

Allie Danger, Saiyury11 , relenna , juansorvolopotter , Majo Black , menlor griffindor , absolus power , carlosdp001 , harryPeru , Dobby7 , pahrous ,menlor griffindor , DianaYeye , DIANa, chobitsharuno07 , lanyera , denisland , Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter ,Holis.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir con esta historia.

También gracias a todos los que toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi fic.

Recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencia y criticas  P.S Me gustaría que dejaran más comentarios.

Era un bar donde destacaba el color verde, figuras de serpientes por doquier, sillones tapizados del mismo color de la habitación, en las mesas se veía tomar y beber a los mortífagos los cuales reian, pero ni esas tétricas risas podían amortiguar los horribles gritos provenientes de un muggle que era torturado.

En los ojos de Alexander surgió un brillo nada común en ellos.

Harry coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de Alexander y lo condujo lentaente a la barra.

-Vamos Alexnader-susurro Harry, que a pesar de querer aparentar tranquilidad, Alexander pudo percibir que la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro izquierdo temblaba.

Al sentarse un hombre les grito desde el extremo opuesto qué era lo que deseaban, por lo que Harry se limito a pedir lo más caro y ver como dos jarras aparecían delante de ello.

-¿Ya viste eso?-pregunto Alexander señalando una pizarra detrás de Harry.

Era una pizarra de apuestas, las cuales iban desde quién ganaría el campeonato de quidittch, el campeonato de ajedrez, o el mundial, pero eran dos lo que sobresalían, el primero era de los días en que Harry Potter se rendía y el otro era de cuando Voldemort mataba a Harry Potter.

Harry voltio hacia Alexander, pero lo encontró a unos metros de él, apostando.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero?-pregunto Harry cuando Alexander regreso

-De ti-

-¿De mi?, ¿Cuándo?-

-Me lo dio Hermione, le he convencido de que si me ayuda está haciendo caridad-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-NO sé que es peor que logres confundir a mi novia o que hagas apuestas-dijo Harry

-Oye tengo derecho, convencer a Hermione no fue nada fácil-dijo Alexander

Todo el lugar se quedo en completo silencio.

-Allí está otra vez, de seguro va a alardear de su posición junto al señor tenebroso-escucho Alexander susurrar a alguien cercano.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-le pregunto Harry

Alexander sonrío.

Harry y él se acercaron lentamente se acercaron a la mesa donde Bellatrix Langester se había acomodado.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella a la defensiva

-Tranquila, nosotros solo queríamos conocerla, su fama ha llegado muy lejos-dijo Harry

-No parecen extranjeros-dijo Bellatrix evaluándolos

-Es porque somos de Inglaterra, pero por varios años vivimos en America-contesto Alexander

-¿Qué dicen de mí?-

-Bellatrix Langester la mortifago más temida y mano derecha del señor tenebroso, prácticamente eres una leyenda, solo superada por mi señor tenebroso-dijo Harry.

-Esa soy yo-dijo Bellatrix

-Es una lástima que a muchos no les agrades-dijo Alexander

-¿Qué no agrade?-

-Si ya sabes te tienen envidia, al ser una de las invitadas especiales para Hallowen-dijo Harry

-La verdad es que sólo los más allegados al señor tenebroso son invitados-

-Eso es lo que hemos oído, muchos quisieran asistir a la mansión-dijo Harry

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la mansión?-pregunto Bellatrix

-Es un secreto a voces-dijo Harry

-Más te vale que esa información no llegue a oídos enemigos, porque tú serás el responsable-

-Lo lamento mi señora-y ambos retrocedieron

Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que un mortifago se acercara.

-¿Así que la famosa reunión será en la mansión Riddle, creí que el señor tenebroso la había desocupado meses atrás?-

-Parece que no-dijo Alexander poniendo dinero en la barra

-No retiramos-dijo Harry

No hablaron hasta haber llegado al pueblo.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la mansión?-

-Hace un par de años soñé con ella, digamos que fue un tiro arriesgado-dijo Harry

-Muy arriesgado, tuvimos suerte-dijo Alexander tomando el camino hacia el colegio.

-Sí, y debemos darnos prisa, no debemos abusar de nuestra buena suerte, con las chicas y los Lombotton

Bueno a Harry y a Alexander definitivamente se les había terminado la suerte, pues en el vestíbulo les esperaban tres Lombotton, Rouse y Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Rouse

-No…nosotros… estábamos de misión-dijo Alexander

-Claro y por eso llegan oliendo a alcohol-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-Dejen que lo expliquemos-dijo Harry retrocediendo

-SÍ-dijo Alexander imitando a Harry

Los siguieron viendo con enojo.

-¿Alexander estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-susurro Harry

-¿Correr?-

-Correr-

Esa noche ambos durmieron en a cabaña de Hadrid…

30 de Octubre día de Hallowen.

-Chicas es imposible lo que quieren hacer-dijo Harry en la mañana

-Harry, alguien debe ir con Voldemort y alguien debe conseguir la poción- dijo Rouse

-Podemos ir otro día al ministerio-

-Ya te lo dijimos, en Hallowen habrá menos vigilancia-dijo Hermione

-Entonces iré con ustedes-

-¿Piensas mandar a Alexander solo?-pregunto Rouse

Harry se quedo pensativo

-Está bien irán-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala y azotando la puerta.

-¿Acabamos de hacer lo que creo que acabamos de hacer?-pregunto Hermiones

-Si te refieres a que acabamos de convencer a Harry de que nos deje ir solas mañana al ministerio-dijo Rouse

Ambas se miraron sonriendo

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamaron juntas para después reírse

Hallowen 4:00pm

-No creer nuestra mala suerte- dijo Alexander con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Viste su rostro?-pregunto Harry que miraba de un lado a otro-No sabía que podía correr de esa forma

-¿Quién le puso haber dicho?-pregunto Alexander

-Quien más que esos Lombotton, pero ya verán, escóndete, allí viene-dijo Harry

Ambos vieron pasar a "Lupin".

Alexander abrió el mapa de mereorador.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry

-Trajeron refuerzos-dijo Alexander.

Harry vio puntos con el apellido Lombottom

-¿Correr?-

-Correr-confirmo Harry

Es hora de irnos-dijo Rouse mientras tomaba su escoba

Hermione tomando la saeta de fuego que le había comprado Harry

-Odio volar-susurro

-Yo odio la escoba, no siquiera la necesito-

-¿Hace cuanto Harry y Alexander se fueron?-

-Desde que los parientes de Neville llegaron-

-Era de imaginarse-dijo Hermione mientras ambas salían de vestíbulo hacia los terrenos de colegio- Casi se pusieron a interrogar a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino

Rouse y Hermione sonrieron mientras salían volando.

-¿Cuanto falta?-pregunto Alexander aburrido

-Solo unos 15 minutos y llegaremos al pueblo… ¿creo?-

-¿Cree? Levamos una hora y media caminando y no es que este cansado sólo que estoy aburrido, el paisaje que ha dejado Voldemort no es el más bonito ni alegre-

-Salgamos del camino-dijo Harry pues ya se alcanzaba a ver algunas chimeneas.

-Esto es deprimente-dijo Alexander

El que anteriormente parecía ser un pueblo agradable y tranquilo, estaba completamente destruido, casas quemadas o destruidas, arboles secos y un silencio completo.

-Es esa-dijo Harry señalando la mansión que se veía a lo lejos

-Vamos, entre más rápido mejor-

-Harry, hay algo qué he querido preguntar desde hace tiempo-dijo Alexander

-Adelante-dijo Harry

- cumplí los 17 años desde hace un poco más de un mes y no he sentido algún cambio-

-¿Tú cumpleaños?-dijo Harry deteniéndose-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Bueno con tantas cosas- dijo Alexander

Harry suspiro-Bueno ya veremos eso de tu cumpleaños… respecto a tus poderes no sé, lo averiguare en cuanto regresemos al colegio-

Alexander asintió y continuaron su camino

-Ponte debajo de la capa de invisibilidad-indico Harry y ambos se ocultaron

Después de unos segundos de evaluar las defensas de la mansión

-Parece imposible-susurro Harry- Tal vez si intentáramos magia más poderosa podría resultar, pero estoy seguro que seriamos detectados.

-Alguien se acerca-susurro Alexander

Por el camino caminaba un mortifago.

-Hay que seguirlo-susurro Harry

Con cierta dificultad siguieron al mortifago, el cual se detuvo frente a la reja, al instante apareció Colagusano, que le abrió, Colagusano desapareció y el mortifago continúo.

-No parece muy complicado-dijo Alexander- Yo lo distraigo y tu le lanzas el imperio

-Hecho-dijo Harry- Es pero que sea una noche muy entretenida.

******

Ministerio de magia, entrada al departamento de misterios.

-No puedo creer que hayamos entrado- susurro Hermione

-Esos aurores de abajo, ¡uf! Tuvimos demasiada suerte-

-Ya lo creo-dijo Hermione- empujando la puerta-Odio este lugar

-NO esta tan mal-

-Esperemos encontrar la puerta correcta-susurro Hermione

Media hora después

-Estamos perdidas-declaro Rouse- Ya pasamos por la sala del tiempo 2 veces

-No puedo creer que dos de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo se hayan perdido-dijo Hermione recargándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno abramos esa-dijo Rouse señalando la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellas.

Hermione sintió

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo Rouse- puedo escuchar voces

-No te acerques-dijo Hermione- Es el velo

-¿Dónde…?-

-Si-

-Vámonos, ¿QUÉ HORA ES?-pregunto Rouse

-Las once-

-Ya llevamos varias horas y aun no encontramos el almacén de pociones, creí que lo difícil iba a ser entrar- dijo ROuse con fastidio mientras abría la puerta

Hermione no dijo nada, pues estaba sorprendida.

Rouse observo a donde se dirigía la puerta

-¿Por aquí no entramos verdad?-pregunto ROuse

-No-

Enfrente de ellas había varias estanterías y botellas.

-A buscar-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y no tardaron en encontrar a lo que buscaban.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?- pregunto Hermione

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, creo que tenemos lo suficiente-

-Entonces regresemos, ya es tarde-

Cuando abrieron la puerta, una vez más no encontraron lo que esperaban. Pues estaban en la biblioteca del ministerio, la cual contenía una de las colecciones más antiguas y raras.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Rouse le tapo la boca y le susurro

-Hay alguien aquí-

Escucharon con atención y lo que escucharon fueron varias voces.

-Si no lo encontramos, el señor Tenebroso no matara-decía la voz de una mujer

-Lo encontraremos-contesto una voz de un hombre

Ambas comprendieron que eran dos mortifagos, esa noche no eran las únicas que habían entrado a hurtadillas al ministerio.

-Solo debemos buscar el libro que no se entiende-dijo el hombre

Hermione y Rouse se separaron.

-¿Si es un libro tan poderoso y peligroso porque el ministerio no lo protege mejor?- pregunto la mortifaga.

-Si quisieras esconder algo importante, la mejor forma seria que se creyera que no es algo de importancia-le contesto su compañero

-Deberíamos robarlo- dijo la mortifaga

-Ni se te ocurra, sabes bien que las indicaciones del señor fueron que no lo copiáramos para que el ministerio no se entere-

Pasaron varios minutos, los cuales Hermione y Rouse buscaban entre cientos de libros cuidándose de que los mortifagos no notaran su presencia.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo el mortifago

-Vámonos-

Hermione y Rouse sabían que tenían que evitar que se fueran con ese libro, pero ninguna sabia donde estaban.

Corrieron entre los estantes.

-¡Hay alguien aquí!-exclamo el mortifago

Demasiado tarde tanto Rouse como Hermione escucharon la puerta.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto Rouse

-Sí ¿Tú?-

-Bien, debemos encontrar ese libor aunque nos cueste todo la noche-dijo Rouse decidida.

Alexander y Harry estaban escondidos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, en la ventana del salón principal, le había costado un par de minutos darse cuenta que era en ese lugar donde iba ser la reunión.

La cicatriz le dolía, pero Harry ya era capaz de ignorarla.

-Voldemort entro a la habitación

-Bienvenidos, mis mortifagos-dijo Voldemort mientras tomaba asiento en la única silla del lugar.

Los mortifagos formaron un círculo.

-Dentro de unos minutos cuando sea media noche daremos inicio a este ritual-anuncio Voldemort

Harry y Alexander sintieron un escalofrío.

-¡Esta noche convocaremos al más grande de los cuatro, el más poderoso de los fundadores¡ ¡A SALAZAR SLYTHERYN!!

Al sonar la primera campanada de las doce Voldemort se puso de pie, cada mortifago del círculo, dio una ofrenda de sangre.

-Yo Lord Voldemort, sangre pura , heredero del más grande de los cuatro, sangre de tu sangre, te invoco-mientras se hacia un corte en su mano derecha

Un viento helado los envolvió, en el centro del círculo un pequeño remolino con destellos verde se formó, lentamente desaparecía dejando en su lugar a lo que parecía un mago joven, a Harry le recordó un poco al Tom Riddle del diario.

-Voldemort hizo una reverencia, a la que Salazar ni respocio.

-Una vez más me convocas Tom-dijo Salazar

Voldemort no reacciono al escuchar su verdadero nombre

-Más de 16 años han pasado y sigues igual-dijo Salazar mientras tomaba asiento en la silla donde anteriormente se había sentado Voldemort

Voldemort iba hablar.

-Incluso peor, aun no derrotas a tu igual…

-No es mi igual-dijo Voldemort

-Silencio… Tom respeta…¿Dónde estaba?... tu igual, aquel que tiene la oportunidad de igualar tu poder, hace más de 16 años lidiabas con un heredero que aunque poderoso no era el indicado, con su esposa con un poder inimaginable y un heredero, pero ahora te enfrentas a tu igual, y a los dos heredero faltantes que despertaran "completamente" en unos días-dijo Salazar con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Eso es imposible, sólo existe un heredero aparte de Potter-dijo Voldemort no muy seguro.

Salazar rio

-No pudo creer que tú seas mi heredero, ella estuvo enfrente de ti , en tus narices y no pudiste detectarla-dijo Salazar

Harry sabia que la mente de Voldemort trabajaba a mil por hora.

-¿No lo captas?, la vampiro-

-¡La princesa!, ¡Imposible!-exclamo Voldemort

-Todo es posible, ella ya está con Gryffindor, usa toda la magia negra que puedas Voldemort para evitar que ganen ese campeonato, porque si no es así, Gryffindor igualara su poder junto con los herederos, y la ventaja que tienes desaparecerá junto con mi sueño-Dijo Salazar poniéndose frente a Voldemort.

-Mi heredero, se astuto, se inteligente, porque la balanza está a tu favor, pero un solo error, puede hacer que esa balanza cambie, el heredero de Gryffindo no está solo, recuérdalo, debes asegurarte de que él pierda el torneo o él obtendrá el poder necesario para hacerte frente, ese campeonato puede significar su derrota o tener esperanza-dijo Salazar mientras caminaba a su alrededor- No falles mi heredero, porque si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás-


	19. Chapter 20

Salazar voltio a ver hacia donde ellos estaban y pudieron jurar que los estaba viendo.

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos-dijo Alexander

-Después de ti-dijo Harry

Cuando Rouse y Hermione llegaron, fueron directamente a la sala de los menesteres, donde se encontraban a Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Johan, David y Nevill.

-¿Cómo les fue?, ¿Lo consiguieron?-preguntó Ginny

-Claro misión cumplida- dijo Hermione sonriente

-Solo falta Harry y Alexander para comenzar la fiesta-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Tenía la esperanza de que ya hubieran llegado-dijo Hermione sentándose.

-Ya deben venir en camino-dijo Ron tratando de ser optimista

-Por favor los conocemos, de seguro vendrán con la historia de cómo se enfrentaron a cocodrilos o a una estampida de elefantes-dijo Draco, arrastrando la palabras

-¡Draco!-exclamo Ginny dándole un codazo-No le hagas caso Hermione, solo está molesto porque no nos dejaron acompañarlos.

-No te hagas que hace unos minutos tú te quejabas de lo mismo-dijo Draco mientras de sobaba su antebrazo-Me dolió

-Ya saben porque no fueron, no tengo ánimos para explicarlo de nuevo-dijo Rouse

-¿Pasó algo interesante?- preguntó Nevill

-Aparte de ser casi descubiertas cuando entramos y encontrarnos a algunos mortifagos, no pasó nada interesante-dijo Rouse sonriendo

-Deben contarnos-dijo David

-Con la condición de que no se lo digan a Harry, ya saben cómo se pone es capaz de querer que no salgamos del castillo solas de nuevo- dijo Rouse

-Prometido-dijeron todos levantando la palma de la mano derecha

-Entonces está bien-dijo Hermion

Tuvieron que esperar dos horas para que llegaran Alexander y Harry, ambos con muy mala cara.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse

Harry y Alexander se voltearon a ver.

-Alexander te toca-dijo Harry

Alexander contó todo lo que les pasó en su pequeña excursión.

-Fue cuando Salazar decía "No falles mi heredero, porque si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás", cuando sentimos que nos podía ver, le susurro algo a Voldemort y así que nos escabullimos, ya estábamos afuera cuando un de aquellas creaturas semejantes a un dementore apareció-dijo Alexander estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunto Hermione

-Que podíamos hacer más que correr bajo la protección del tigre de bengala de Alexander, hacer salir a mi patronus, no hubiera hecho más que causar un ataque a mayor escala-dijo Harry

-Pero lógicamente no funciono-dijo Rouse

-Subimos a las escobas pero la horrible creatura nos seguía, parecía dispuesto a atraparnos-dijo explico Alexander

-¿Y?-Preguntó Ron

Alexander se disponía a responder cuando Harry se levantó

-Y entonces gracias a nuestra habilidad huimos-termino Harry-Ahora quiero que todos se vallan a prepara su equipaje asegúrense que no sean vistos…Rouse Hermione, Alexander y Ron se pueden quedar, nos reuniremos aquí después de la cena.

Cuando salieron Hermione camino hacia Harry

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No podíamos deshacernos de él, no me quedo más remedio que tratar con el hechizo que en el que he estado trabajando pero lo único que logre fue detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para escapar-dijo Harry viendo por la ventana-Cuando creo que hemos avanzado que empezamos a tener una ligera esperanza, sucede algo, ahora Voldemort sabe de Rouse, y esas creaturas… bueno si yo no puedo con una, como venceré al ejercito de Voldemort o a él

-Siempre habrá esperanza, mientras estemos con vida la habrá-dijo Ron muy serio.

-No les digan a los demás ya están lo suficientemente presionados con el campeonato-dijo Harry-¿A ustedes cómo les fue?-dirigiéndose a Rouse y Hermione.

-Conseguimos la reserva de poción multijugos y algo más-dijo Rouse sacando un libro.

-Los mortifagos buscaban este libro para copiarlo y llevarlo con Voldemort-explico Hermione

-Alexander lo examino-¿Por qué solo copiarlo y no tomarlo?-

-No querían que el ministerio se diera cuenta que desaparecía-dijo Rouse-Lo extraño es que si Voldemort lo quiere es porque es un libro importante, pero ¿Porqué no lo tienen mejor resguardado?-analizó

-Yo te puedo decir la razón-dijo Harry tomando el libro

Todos lo miraron

-No hay razón para preocuparse por un libro que nadie puede leer-dijo Harry observan detenidamente la pasta.

-¿Nadie puede leer?-pregunto Ron

-El titulo está en parsel-dijo Harry contestó, mientras se dirigía a la una mesa abrió el libro-Escrito por Salazar Slytheryn-

-¿Es de Slytheryn?-preguntó Rouse sorprendida.

Harry no contesto miraba el libro detenidamente, no podía creer lo que leía, lentamente el libro resbalo de sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hermione asustada, mientras se dirigía a tomar el libro.

-No lo toques-susurro Harry agarrando el libro-Es…nadie lo toque

Todos se quedaron quietos, veían en los ojos de Harry miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rouse

-Nadie mencione el libro a menos que yo lo haga, ¿Entendieron?- pregunto Harry

Todos asintieron.

-¿Crees que es peligroso?- pregunto Alexander

-Solo si alguien puede leerlo y para nuestra desgracia parece que Voldemort ya lo ha hecho, esas creaturas parecidas a los dementores, son creación de Salazar-susurro Harry

Silencio

-Vayan a arreglar su equipaje-indico Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió vio a los dos extraños hermanos recargados en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Necesitan algo?-

-Queremos acompañarlos-dijo el hermano

-Como deseen, saldremos en la madrugada-dijo Harry y se alejo.

-No habrá fiesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Ron

Hermione sonrio –Creo que no Ron-

Alexander encontró en el pasillo a Rouse

-¿También te mando a llamar?-preguntó Alexander

-Rouse asintió-¿Qué habrá pasado?

.-No tengo idea-

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la sala de los menesteres, Alexander abrió la puerta y encontraron a Harry acompañado de aquellos hermanos extraños, que al verlos se despidieron de Harry y salieron pasando a su lado sin mirarlos.

-¿Qué querían?-preguntó Rouse

-Acompañarnos-contestó Harry con indiferencia.

-¿Acompañarnos?, ¿Iran?-preguntó Alexander

Harry asintió mientras buscaba en su mochila.

-Pero…-

-No los llame para eso, si no para esto-dijo Harry dijo dándonosles el libro de los fundadores.

Alexander y Rouse se dieron cuenta que sus escudos brillaban.

-Los dejo-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto Alexander

-Claro, los estaremos esperando en la torre de astronomía…ah y si por casualidad tienen alguna otra tarea para mi, puedes decirle a Godric Gryffindor que se puede ir buscando otro heredero-abriendo la puerta

-¿Y a Helga y a Rowena?-preguntó Alexander

-Mis más respetuosos saludos, ¿Qué otra cosa?, esas mujeres me dan miedo-dijo Harry saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Media hora después en la Torre de astronomía, Harry daba la espalda a los demás mientras miraba el cielo nublado cuando Rouse y Alexander aparecieron.

Alexander venia apoyado en Rouse.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó

-Le quitaron provisionalmente su poder de ver las auras, tardara un par de días en ver bien-explico Rouse

Harry suspiro.- ¿Hay algo urgente que deba saber?-

-Nuestro poder ha aumentado-contestó Rouse

Harry sonrió.

Un mes después, en una isla a la mitad del pacífico indetectable para cualquier muggle, corrían mago en todas direcciones, por un largo pasillo, pero era una persona que corría con más prisa, era una maga que doblo a la derecha en la siguiente esquina.

-Violeta-la llamo un mago alto, fuerte, moreno, con ojos cafés, joven de aproximadamente 30 años

-¿Qué sucede Michael?-preguntó Violeta

-¿Puedes calmarte un segundo?-

-No, llevo 10 años planeando esto, sabes que el orden es primordial, no permitiré que algo salga mal ¿Ya terminaste con la inspección del lado norte?

-Sí-contesto Michael

-¿Las demás inspecciones?-

-Todo está en orden, todo el aurores del ejercito de paz de la confederación internacional, está en sus puestos-

-¿El edifico alfa?-

-Por decima vez hoy ya está revisado -dijo Michael sonriendo, conocía a su jefa desde que había entrado al campo de entrenamiento hace 15 años, Violeta era su jefa de división, se había esforzado durante mucho tiempo para llegar a ser al primera aurora suprema.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si alfa no está bien protegido?-

-Lo sé, yo mismo lo revise junto con mi escuadrón-dijo Michael serio

Violeta asintió mientras veía su reloj.

Ante ellos estaban dos puertas negras, Michael se apresuro a abrirla para deja pasar a su jefa.

El clima era hermoso, desde ese lugar a unos cuantos metros de encontraba a playa y varias hectáreas vacías, Vileta sabía que en algunos minutos ese lugar ya no se vería de esa forma, pues todo el sur de la isla sería ocupado.

Se coloco al frente de una fila de aurores internacionales nivel 1 en entrenamiento 150 en total, Violeta sabía que la mayoría nunca pasaría de ese nivel, no como Michael, desde que lo había conocido había visto su potencial para llegar al nivel más alto el nivel alfa.

Violeta apareció un pergamino en sus manos.

Enfrente de ellos se materializo una caja gigante que parecía ser transparente. El primer auror de la fila dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a la caja, de donde salían varios magos con túnicas azul claro y el escudo de Argentina en el brazo.

Violeta vio como su auror les daba indicaciones y los jóvenes obedecían. Al instante apareció un arco, era Alemania, que usaba túnicas del color de su bandera, otro auror se adelanto hacia ellos.

Así fueron llegando de los diferentes países, algunos de manera más espectacular que otros, por ejemplo Italia llego con una reproducción del Coliseo, Grecia con el Partenón, Francia con su carruaje gigante, México con una pirámide, tambien un barco que ya sabrán de quien, Estados Unidos llego con una reproducción de su estatua de la libertad. Pero había otros países que no destacaban precisamente por su transporte.

El ruido de una locomotora empezó a escucharse y todos buscaron el origen de aquel extraño ruido, a la orilla de la pero varios metros lejos apareció unas líneas de tres y a toda velocidad un tren apareció y se detuvo.

Todas la puertas del expreso como decía el tren se abrieron y lentamente empezaron a salir los magos con sus túnicas plateadas, que brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol. De las tres puertas de en medio aparecieron tres magos, una mujer y dos hombres. La joven usaba gafas oscuras, mientras que su cabello no se movía a pesar del viento y parecía muy incómoda, el de la derecha un joven muy apuesto que sonreía de una manera muy dulce y dejando que su especial cabello se moviera con el viento a diferencia de su compañera. El último en bajar fue un joven con cabello negro largo amarrado con un listón, ninguna chica pudo evitar querer sonreír cuando él sonrío de una forma muy coqueta. El joven se aparto el cabello de la frente y los que estaban más cerca pudieron notar que esta parecía brillar como un desafío.

-Michael, son los tuyos mantenlos vigilados-dijo Violeta

Michael asintió y se dirigió hacia el equipo de Gran Bretaña.

Cuando llego a ellos estos estaban en círculo, así que no le prestaron atención hasta que aquel mago cuyo nombre ya había recorrido el mundo hace más de 16 años y ahora lo volvía a hacer lo miro y todos se callaron.

-Soy Michael Parck, jefe de auror del escuadron alfa y encargado de ser su guía en este mundial-

Harry Potter lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué piensan?- preguntó a sus compañeros. Michael vio como estos reían.

-Debo decir que los imaginaba más debiluchos-dijo Rouse sonriendo.

Michael se ofendió.

-Aunque si él es el jefe, bueno entonces es claro lo que podemos esperar-dijo un joven pelirrojo

-Basta-dijo Harry y todos adoptaron una postura sería- Perdónanos, debes saber que superaron nuestras expectativas, aunque todavía falta ver el aspecto físico-

-les aseguro que el ejército de paz de la comunidad internacional es el mejor entrenado del mundo-

-Está bien, paz, olvidaremos que su ejército de paz no nos brinda ayuda-dijo Harry

Michael pensó que tendría mucho trabajo.

-Tranquilo, nosotros somos los buenos-dijo una joven de cabello castaño que le sonrío de forma muy sincera.

Harry fue el último en acercarse de los capitanes a la jefa suprema de aurores, que lo examino con mucha atención.

Harry vio a su alrededor, vio rostros alegre, nerviosos, serenos y astutos.

-Bienvenidos a este campeonato internacional, soy Violeta Prat la jefa suprema de aurores encargada de la seguridad y organización. Esta es la zona sur, donde ustedes se instalaran, en una hora vendré por ustedes, para guiarlos al comedor con sus equipos para luego darles las instrucciones a los capitanes-indico y se alejo lentamente.

Muchos de los capitanes se le quedaron viendo.

Harry dio media vuelta y hacia sus compañeros

-¿Así que nos seguirás todo el tiempo?-preguntó Harry

Michael asintió

-¿Y la razón es que…?-

-Los guías los ayudaremos-dijo Michael

-Claro tal vez los demás pero tú no-dijo Harry con calma

-Todos nos encargaremos de que no se lleve a cabo ninguna anormalidad-

-Pero si todo tipo de magia está permitido, menos la maldición asesina-dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia.

-Irregularidades como atacar a otros miembros fuera de la competencia, ayudar a acceder a esta isla a personas no autorizadas, entre otras cosas-explico Michael con calma.

-Claro ya entiendo-dijo Harry- Tienen miedo de que Gran Bretaña intente algo ¿no?, me he dado cuenta Michael, ninguno de los otros guías es jefe, me atrevería a decir que son el nivel más bajo de su organización y aún de esa forma a mi país le toco el jefe del escuadrón alfa segundo al mando del ejército de paz

Michael permaneció sereno.

Llegaron al expreso.

-Esto será muy interesante-dijo Harry entrando delante de él.


	20. Chapter 21

HOLA:

Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Ya estoy en la carrera y no he tenido tiempo y no he querido darles capítulos de mal calidad.

Pero este el fin de semana que viene tendrán 2 o 3 capítulo.

GrACIAS y una vez más perdón.


	21. Chapter 22

Harry vio, la sorpresa de su "guardia personal" cuando entro al tren, pues en verdad lo que estaba en su interior era un hermoso jardín, debajo de un arbol de manzanas se encontraban sus compañeros celebrando un lindo pic nic.

-Interesante-susurro Michael

-Aparece lo que deseemos, un bosque, una selva incluso habitaciones-le explico Harry con un sonrisa

-Un hechizo muy difícil-

-Estoy de acuerdo-mientras lo guiaba hacia sus compañeros, Harry

Se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Le presento a nuestro guía- el jefe del escuadrón alfa

Harry procedió a presentarles a sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo supiste Harry que yo era el jefe del escuadrón alfa?-preguntó Michael-

-Sabíamos que ustedes iban a esta aquí, solo hicimos nuestra, tarea, la insignia que está grabada en la cinta que llevas en tu brazo indica tú rango y escuadrón-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Dime Michael exactamente ¿Qué es lo que temen de nosotros?-escucho Rouse desde las ramas del el árbol. Cuando miro vio a una chica con lentes de sol.

-Su país está en guerra, por lo que sabemos ustedes podrían ser de los que se hacen llamar mortífagos, o Lord Voldemort podría intentar….

-Dudo mucho que Voldemort haga algo, por lo menos de forma abierta hasta que esto termine-dijo Alexander

Toc, toc, se escucho

-Parece que tocan la puerta-dijo Harry

Nevill se puso de pie y se dirigió al arco por donde Harry y Michael habían pasado

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Harry

-Buscan al jefe-contesto Nevill

Michael se dirigía al arco

-Hazlo pasar-indico Harry

Entro un joven como 2 años mayor que Harry, usaba el uniforme de aurores internacionales, una simple capa negra con la insignia de su rango (el más bajo)

-Señor- dijo el joven mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia su superior-Los embajadores ha arribado

-Iré, en un momento-dijo Michael- Regresare para escoltarlos al comedor.

-No será necesario-dijo Harry-Sabremos llegar

Michael asintió.

Harry vio como los dos aurores salían y se giro a su grupo, todos estaban serios.

-Johan, ya sabes que hacer, quiero que uses tus contactos, entre más información tenga mejor-dijo Harry

-Nevill, lo mismo, recolecta información de todo-

-Lo que ordenes-

Harry entro una gran sala, sillones y mesas por doquier, un ambiente tranquilo, allí estaban todos los capitanes, algunos solos, otros acompañados.

Harry al ver que no había sillón para sentarse saco su varita y convoco uno.

-Así que tu eres Harry Potter- la voz provenía de un joven que leía frente a la luz de una vela flotante.

El joven que le hablaba, era Alemán, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés, mirada maquiavélica.

-Ese es mi nombre-dijo Harry

Susurros se escuchaban a su alrededor, algunos preguntando que tenia de interesante el capitán de Inglaterra.

-He leído acerca de ti, en Historia Contemporánea de Europa, todo un héroe-

Quien había hablado era una joven morena, alta cabello castaño, largo, ojos cafés. Era la capitana de Brasil.

-Yo he escuchado que eres el próximo mago oscuro, más poderoso, vencer siendo sólo un bebe es algo sorprendente-dijo el capitán de Rusia, al cual Harry no pudo ver pues se encontraba entre las sombras.

Harry se quedo callado.

-¿No se supone que tienen problemas en su país? ¿Por qué vinieron?-pregunto en capitán de Estados Unidos. Un joven alto, delgado, cabello claro.

-Venimos a mostrar que tenemos la fuerza necesaria para defender el mudo, incluso sin su ayuda-dijo Harry con calma

-Son problemas internos, la comunidad Internacional no tiene porque meterse-dijo el capitán de EUA.

-¿Quién nos asegura que Lord Voldemort no es el que está en lo correcto?-pregunto el capitán Japonés

-Es una lástima que sólo se dejen guiar por lo que les dicen, si realmente estuvieran informados, abrían perfectamente cuales son los objetivos de Lord Voldemort, el poder, la dominación de los muggle acabar con los magos nacidos de muggles y si creen que Lord Voldemort (algunos movimientos incómodos de países Europeos) se conformara con Inglaterra sigan en su burbuja, no nos ayuden, no rogaremos, déjenos solos, el tiempo nos dará la razón y espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Sólo les hago una sugerencia, lleguen a sus propias conclusiones.

Todos se quedaron cayados. En la puerta se encontraba la jefa suprema de aurores que miro a Harry con desconfianza.

-Una vez más les doy la bienvenida a este encuentro mundial-dijo Vicatoria mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación escoltada por dos guardias gama- Como confío en que todos sabrán las reglas de la competencia no mal gastare mi tiempo explicándolas, solo es necesario que sepan que tienen estrictamente prohibido el acceso al lado norte de la isla.

La mayoría asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el capitán de Italia

-En esa zona estarán los embajadores, ministros y demás personas importantes-explico Victoria

Silencio.

-No hay nada más que decir por el momento, me retiro-dijo Victoria

Todos empezaron a salir lentamente, Harry recibió algunas miradas hostiles.

-¿Entretenida la reunió?- preguntó Michael mientras lo acompañaba al comedor.

-Aburrido, me recordó mucho a mi colegio hace algunos años-contesto Harry -¿Por dónde me llevas?

-Los Edificios son completamente mágicos, a veces pueden ser pequeños, a veces enormes, puedes encontrarte frente a la puerta indicada o la equivocada-contesto Michael

-¿Estamos perdidos?-

-No-

Siguieron caminando

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Harry esta vez como afirmación.

Michael dejó de caminar

-Sí-contestó- Debo admitir que la orientación es mi punto débil, no se lo digas a nadie

-Tu secreto está a salvo con migo- dijo Harry desenvolviendo un chocolate

-¿Me regalas uno?- preguntó Michael

-No-contesto Harry con naturalidad

Michael se quedo observándolo

-¿Ya no tienes?-

-Tengo varios, pero no los suficientes, jamás son suficientes, más cuando estoy perdido y no sé cuando podre comer-dijo Harry mientras se recargaba en la pared, por donde veía solo era un gran pasillo blanco

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrar el camino-

-Tú eres mi guía, tú era el auror nivel alfa-dijo Harry mientras se comía otro chocolate

-Sí seguimos caminando llegaremos a algún lado-dijo Michael

-O a ninguno-dijo Harry- contéstame Michael, digamos que es el día de una prueba y yo me pierdo y llego tarde ¿Qué pasa?

-Sí no llegas a tiempo, estas descalificado, debes superar esto también es una pruba-dijo Michael mirando su reloj- Ya es hora todos deben estarce preparando para la inauguración

Harry comió otro chocolate.

-Qué listos, crear una prueba que ni tú mismo puedes superar-dijo Harry

-La magia no es simple, pero tú no lo entenderías-dijo Michael mientras tocaba la pared

-Si te refieres a que la magia es voluble-dijo Harry dándole la espalda- hace mucho que lo sé

Michael vio como se alejaba.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó

-Al comedor, tengo hambre, ya me canse de jugar-dijo Harry alejándose

El comedor era un gran salón enorme había mesas para cada equipo, algunas flotaban y otras no (flotaban cuando menos lo esperabas).La plática era constante, al igual que la música de los latinos.

Eso fue lo que Harry vio cuando entro y se dirigió a su mesa, donde únicamente se encontraban Hermione y Rouse.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rouse

-Nada emocionante, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

-Johan tuvo problemas con el equipo español, lo acusaron de traidor-dijo Rouse muy seria

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Harry mientras lo buscaba

-Está bien, está haya platicando con sus amigos Alemanes, pero ese capitán de España, me las pagara-dijo Rouse

-Sólo espérate a la competencia-dijo Hermione

-¿Ron?- preguntó Harry

-Está con los demás subcapitanes, preparan la inauguración, será todo un evento- dijo Hermione

-Parece que la comunidad mágica, mundial podrá ver la competencia-dijo Rouse mientras ellos junto con la mesa se elevaban

-¿Cómo?-

-Parece que desarrollaron un especie de conexión con las bolas de cristal, no sé exactamente, pero estoy deseosa de ver cómo funciona-dijo Rouse

-Parece que esto será muy entretenido- dijo Harry

8:00 pm Estadio principal

Se encontraban en los túneles, subterráneos del estadio, cada delegación luciendo impecable sus uniformes, listos para la inauguración. Harry iba a la cabeza, un paso atrás Ron y detrás de él los demás.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando, a la espera de que llagara su turno. Con cada minuto que pasaba los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes.

-¿Me pregunto si el gran Harry Potter estará nervioso?-dijo el capitán de Irlanda que estaban enfrente.

Al instante Nevill y Johan se colocaron a su lado, cada vez eran más perceptivos.

Harry se les quedo mirando, al lado del capitán se encontraba la sub capitana, una joven muy guapa.

-Leonard, por favor no es el momento-dijo la joven mientras le sonreía a Harry

-Lo que tú digas Mel- dándoles la espalda

-Suerte-dijo Mel sonriendo, para luego salir del túnel.

Desde su posición Harry podía admira el gran estadio, era dos veces más grande que aquel del mundial de quidittch, era asombroso, la gente gritaba, luches y destellos por todos lados, la noche era perfecta.

Lo último en lo que se fijo Harry fue en la presentación del equipo de Irlanda, que se encontraba en el centro, rodeado por los demás equipos perfectamente rodeados, cada uno portando su bandera. El equipo de Irlanda se colocaron el centro y alzando sus varitas cada uno convoco una lluvia de tréboles, que rápidamente recorrieron el campo para luego formar un trébol gigante en el cielo, del cual empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas doradas que se pegaron a la ropa de todos los que se encontraban en el estadio, haciendo que cada una destellara con los colores de Irlanda.

-Interesante- dijo Rouse- Pero nada divertido, me alegro de no haber recibido esos destellos, no me va ese color

-Silencio, nos va-dijo Harry haciendo aparecer en su mano la bandera de Reino Unido.

-¡REINO UNIDO!-se escucho

Cuando salieron todos fueron consientes de que los aplausos eran escasos y forzados. Harry sabía que el público formaba una parte muy importante en este juego y no les convenía que el público no estuviera de su parte.

Cuando llegaron al centro Harry hizo flotar la bandera inglesa a su lado, para luego sacar su varita, para después ser silencio total. De la varita empezaron a surgir pequeños destellos plateados en dirección al cielo, giraban sin formar algo definido, una música empezó a sonar, era Rose que tocaba una arpa, los destellos se convirtieron en luces brillantes y se movían al ritmo de la música las luces formaron un castillo, el que hubiera tenido el privilegio de asistir al Hogwarts lo hubiera reconocido, la música ase escucho más fuerte, las luces se separaron en tres, la primera parte formo un águila, la segunda un castor y el último un león. La música se apago y las luces se extendieron, la mayoría de los magos presentes se quedaron con una extraña sensación. Lentamente caminaron a su lugar.

-Señores y Señoras, con ustedes para inagurar el mundial con ustedes orden de Merlin primera clase, auror internacional y jefe supremo de la confederación internacional, el señor Alfred Rolvrd- se escucho

Un hombre rodeado por muchos hombres se encontaba en uno de los muchos balcones se puso de pie, nadie podía ver su rostro-

-Buenas noches, quiero agradecer su asistencia a este evento, este evento que es para hacer más fuertes los lazos entre las naciones, para que estos momentos de paz perdure. Declaro formalmente inaugurado el mundial-

Aplausos ensordecedores.

-Esperemos que les dure la paz, por su bien y por el nuestro-dijo Alexander serio en el tren que en ese momento era una sala muy acogedora.

Harry había recostado su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Qué podríamos esperar?-Preguntó Rouse mientras leía un libro sin título.

-¿Qué prueba es mañana?-preguntó Nevill

-Es una amistosa-contesto Ron

-¿Qué categoría?-

-Pelea Muggle-contesto Ron confundido leyendo unas hojas

-¿Pelea muggle?- preguntó Draco

-No es obligatorio, pero el ganador se lleva 15 puntos para su equipo- dijo Ron

-¿Cuántos deben participar?- preguntó Alexander

-Mínimo 2-contestó

-Yo puedo entrar-dijo Alexander

-Yo también lo hare-dijo Rouse

-¿Tú que sabes de la lucha muggle?-pregunto Alexander

Rouse sólo sonrio y se retiro.

A la mañana siguiente 7:00 pm en un edificio que había sido acondicionado para las pruebas, estaba lleno, parecía que todos los países habían entrado a la competencia, y había cientos de espectadores, aunque muchos no superan de qe se trataba en lo más mínimo.

-Parece que siempre si sabe lo que hace-dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No la lastimaran verdad?-preguntó Harry que estaba a su lado

Ambos veían a Rouse pelear y aunque no tenia técnica, su rapidez y fuerza de vampiresa le estaban dando una paliza a la contrincante de Malasia.

-No… ¿O sí?- dijo Alexander preocupado

-iré a ver las demás peleas-dijo Harry mientras sonreía de forma traviesa.

Desde las tribunas Hermione y Ron aobservaban

-¿Por qué Alexander puso esa cara?-preguntó Ron mientras veía a través de unos binoculares mágicos.

-¿Por la misma razón por la que Harry puso esa sonrisa en su cara?- dijo Hermione que también usaba unos binoculares.

-Su compañera es buena-dijo un joven pelirrojo (no tanto como Ron) que estaba sentado a su lado, era de equipo de Australia.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-Es una lástima que no sea lo suficientemente buena-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ron serio

-No tiene técnica, sin técnica no llegara lejos-

-Eso está por verse –dijo Ron

-Lich, Emil ya gano su segundo combate- le gritaron al chico

-Me llaman, disculpen, hasta luego- dijo Lich yendo hacia su compañero

-No me agrado-dijo Ron

-Parece que Emil es muy bueno, ha ganado su primer combate en apenas 3:00 minutos- dijo Hermione que leí un pergamino donde iban apareciendo los resultados.

-No creo que pueda contra Rouse, ella es…. quien es-dijo Ron seguro

Hermione levantó la ceja en señal de duda, muchos de los jóvenes que estaba allí parecían que habían practicado esas artes durante mucho tiempo, cosa rara entre magos y unos cuantos tenían habilidades muy extrañas como mucha rapidez o fuerza, llagaban a hacer movimientos realmente impresinantes.

Harry se había reunido con Alexander y Rouse, después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Hermione, tanto Alexander como Rouse ya estaban en la 5 ronda, para llegar a cuartos les faltaban dos más.

-¿Cómo están?- les preguntó

-Bien-contestaron

-**T**ú te ves preocupado- señalo Rouse

-No es nada, sólo tengan presente que si pierden esto no importara, los necesitamos para las verdaderas competencias- les dijo Harry

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me parece que vamos bien-dijo Alexander

-Sí, van muy bien, pero sólo téngalo presente- dijo Harry

En las gradas

-Parece que no está tan aburrido- escucho Hermione

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ustedes no están autorizados, no los deberían de ver nos podrían expulsar- dijo Hermione a los hermanos Mirlen

-NO te preocupes, si nos encuentran no mencionaremos que vinimos con ustedes-dijo Ricardo

-Como quieran-dijo Hermione


	22. Chapter 23

Octavos de final

-Deja que atrape a esa-dijo Alexander mientras Harry lo detenía

-Cálmate-dijo Harry

-Qué me calme mira lo que ese le está haciendo a Rouse-dijo Alexander furioso

Rouse estaba perdiendo, estaba muy lastimada, tenía ya varios cortes.

-¡NO!-gritó Harry pero era demasiado tarde

El cabello de Rouse se movía sin viento, sus ojos eran rojos y los colmillos surgieron.

Rouse arremetió contra su oponente, la cual aunque sorprendida se movió con rapidez y la evito.

Violeta subió a la plataforma de duelo y se planto frente a Rouse.

-Imposible-susurro mientras levantaba su varita en dirección a Rouse. Las peleas se detuvieron todos volteaban a verlos, el público se quedo en silencio expectantes.

-Lo que sea que vaya a hacer, mejor piénselo dos veces-dijo Rouse mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía del labio

-¿Cómo?- poniéndose en guardia.

-No le hará nada- dijo Harry caminando hacia ellas, seguido de Alexander, el cual ayudo a Rouse a sostenerse.

-Exijo un explicación- dijo Violeta apuntando a Harry

-Baje eso-dijo Rouse

-Calma Rouse, Alexander llévatela- dijo Harry serio, sin dejar de ver a Violeta

-Pero…- se quejo Rouse

-Vamos Rouse Harry se hara cargo de todo-dijo Alexander cargándola y retirándose.

-¿Ella..?

-No es lugar, ¿No le parece?- pregunto Harry, Victoria voltio a ver a su alrededor.

-Continúen- gritó Victoria y seguida de Harry se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Pronto se vio rodeada de capitanes.

-Vuelvan con sus equipos-dijo Michael

-Queremos una explicación-exigió la capitana de Canadá.

-Y se les dará una explicación, pero cuando sea el momento- mientras cruzaba la puerta que había abierto Harry para dejarla pasar primero.

-Parece que nadie está muy contento-dijo Harry con calma

Victoria de quedo callada y siguieron caminando por el interminable pasillo blanco.

-Aquí es- dijo Victoria deteniéndose, mientras en la pared aparecía una puerta café.

Harry la siguió el interior de aquella habitación acogedora.

Victoria se dirigió a una pequeña mesita, donde había una botella, de lo que Harry intuyó que era una bebida fuerte.

Victoria tomó asiento y respiró lentamente.

-Explícate-

-¿Qué le explico?-

-¿Qué hace una vampiresa en este lugar?- preguntó Victoria con toda la calma que pudo.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo Harry

-Sabes que debí encerrar a tú amiguita, o algo peor-dijo Victoria ahora muy enojada.

-Dudo que hubiera podido- dijo Harry

-Muchas autoridades internacionales están esperando mis declaraciones, el mundo mágico las está esperando y dime ¿Cómo hare para explicarles que una vampiresa este aquí?-dijo Victoria poniéndose de pie- Ustedes no puede seguir aquí, no sé como hicieron para ocultarla, pero esto significa su expulsión-

-No no pueden echar- dijo Harry mientras sus ojos relampagueaban

-Claro que lo hare-dijo Victoria

-Ella no es lo que ustedes creen que es-dijo Harry

-Yo sé lo que vi, y lo que vi fue lo mismo que vio toda la comunidad mágica-

-Pues todos están equivocados-dijo Harry

-Victoria soy yo-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa Michael- dijo Victoria

-La están esperando-le informó

-Quieres explicarlo ¿verdad?- le preguntó Victoria

-Claro-dijo Harry

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo frente al comité internacional-dijo Victoria.

Expreso de Hogwarts, que ahora se veía como una enfermería.

Alexander, aplicaba pomada a las heridas del brazo de una Rouse inconsciente.

-Arde- susurro Rouse

-Ya despertaste-dijo Alexander sonriendo

-No puedo creer que me hayan dejado así-mientras tomaba la botella roja que Alexander le ofrecía.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí- dijo Rouse

-No peleo hasta dentro de media hora, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó

-Horrible-

-¿Qué te duele?-preguntó Alexander alarmado

-No es eso, no puedo creer que haya perdido el control- dijo Rouse

-Estabas en una situación muy mala-

-No fue eso, fue… no sé cómo explicarlo… los ojos de ella eran… no era normal… no me sentí bien en ningún momento- dijo Rouse

-Tranquila… ya pasó-dijo Alexander

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Hermione estuvo aquí, pero los hermanitos se nos perdieron entre el relajo-dijo Alexander

-¿Se perdieron?-

- No te preocupes-

23:00 pm

-Déjame de mirar así-

-como quieres que te deje de mirar así, ¿Acaso no era suficiente con que yo estuviera aquí?- dijo Rouse

-Gane y eso es lo que importa- dijo Alexander

-Me preguntó si Harry dirá lo mismo- dijo Harry

-Ya están peleando otra vez- dijo Hermione entrando

-¿Ya llegó Harry?-preguntó Rouse

Hermione suspiró aún no

-¿Dónde estará?-

-Los hermanos…

-Tampoco, cuando regresen le pediré a Harry que los regrese-dijo Hermione

Ron se asomo

-Hermione tenemos visitas-

-Ya voy-dijo Hermione- y ustedes dejen de pelear- antes de cerrar la puerta

En el recibidor

-Michael buenas noches-saludo Hermione

-Encontré a estos dos riendo y cantando en el bosque, y dijeron que eran de aquí, no creo que deban tener más problemas, así que los quiero fuera en este mismo momento- dijo Michael

Los hermanos Mirlen estaban atrás de Michel con toda la calma del mundo

-Gracias por no informar este incidente- dijo Ron

-Aún no sé porque no lo hice-dijo Michael saliendo muy confundido

-Lo hechizaron- dijo Hermione muy seria

-No exactamente- contestaron

-¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Lo importante es que no habrá ningún problema- dijo Ricardo

1:00 am

La puerta fue azotada, y los que se encontraban en el recibidor (todos, Rouse y Alexander se encontraban acostados en sillones) se despertaron.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nevill

-Johan tráeme un trago- dijo Harry

Johan no dudo y en tan sólo unos segundos Harry bebía.

-Harry cálmate- dijo Hermione

-Esos…. Del comité internacional….son unos…..-dijo Harry apareciendo más bebida en su copa

-Dinos qué paso-dijo Hermione

-¡Qué no pasó!- dijo Harry viendo a su alrededor- ¿Y a ti que te pasó?- le preguntó a Alexander

-Gane- dijo Alexander

-Para lo que nos va a servir, déjeme sólo con Rouse y con Alexander-dijo Harry irradiaba una gran energía

Todos siguieron sus indicaciones

-Qué buen ejemplo, ponen- dijo Harry una vez solos- Claramente les dije que no se arriesgaran y no sólo han puesto en peligro la salud de los dos, sino nuestra participación

-No te permito que me hables así- dijo Rouse – Soy

-Sabes que me importa muy poco… al final del día no habrán fallado ni tú, ni Alexander, abre fallado yo, por no ser un buen líder, por no hacerse respetar, por no saber liderar a un grupo de 12 jóvenes, ¿Cómo podre liderar a un ejercitó?- gritó Harry

-Harry- cálmate dijo Alexander muy molesto

-no me pidas que me calme Alexander, ¿Saben que tuve que pasar?, insultos, desprecios, eso es lo que tuve que pasar, estoy lastimando su orgullo, imagínense que les hablen mil veces peor unos que no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que pasa en el mundo-

Silencio, lentamente se sentó

¡Me dijeron que era un joven malcriado, que me habían mal educado en mi país, que no tenia respeto por las reglas, que no podían creer que… que Dombledore me hubiera consentido, que los problemas que tenía el país era por mi culpa, sólo por mi culpa, porque yo sembré el pánico en el país, que Voldemort no era más que mago revoltoso y que era imposible todas esas historia de lo poderoso que era y todo el tiempo escuchaba la risa de él, de él, en mi cabeza!- dijo Harry

Rouse y Alexander se voltearon a ver alarmados

-¿Nos expulsaron?- pregunto Rouse

-Aún no… mañana enfrente de todos te interrogaran y no sé que más, si ellos supieran quien eres jamás se atreverían-dijo Harry, el vaso que tenía enfrente de él exploto- debo mandarles mi respuesta, si no aceptamos podemos ir empacando

-¿Quieres qué lo haga?- dijo Rouse

-Rouse… hoy he entendido que no tengo derecho a obligarlos u ordenarles nada- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie-Haz los que tú quieras, pase lo que pase no dejaremos de pelear, descansen-

Cuando Harry entro a su habitación Hermione lo espera sentada en la esquina de la cama. Se sentó a su lado. Hermione lo abrazó.

-Hermione, ¿Porqué a mi?- le preguntó Harry

-No lo sé Harry, no lo sé- dijo Hermione

7:00 AM

-¿Ya se levantó Harry? – preguntó Rose mientras Hermione entraba al comedor

-No- dijo Hermione

-Michel llego por la respuesta- dijo Rouse- Será a las 8:00pm

Hermione asintió

-No podremos participar en las actividades de hoy- dijo Alexander

-¿Qué había hoy?- preguntó Nevill

-Ajedrez y rally de conocimientos mágicos-dijo Ron

-Hubiéramos- dijo Draco

-Ya no sirve de nada lamentarse- dijo Luna

-Johan, Draco y yo iremos a ver cómo se desenvuelven las competencias- dijo Ron

-¿Dónde están los Mirlen?- preguntó Hermione

-Salieron- dijo Luna

-Bien…no importa… Rouse ve a descansar aun te ves pálida-dijo Hermione

-Te hare caso- dijo Rouse y salió


	23. Chapter 24

La audiencia sería en el estadio. Rouse caminaba a lado de Alexander, enfrente del equipo. Harry se había adelantado. Se veía la luz del estadio y la figura de Harry junto a la de Victoria resaltaba.

-Parece que están discutiendo-comento Alexander

Rouse asintió mientras se concentraba para escuchar la conversación.

-Ella no es ninguna criminal Victoria- exclamaba Harry

-Claro que no lo és- contesto Victoria

-Entonces ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Harry señalando hacia el estadio

-Es la forma en que se ha decretado- dijo Victoria

-¿Frente a todos?, ¿Frente a toda la comunidad mágica?- pregunto Harry furioso

-Es necesario que toda la comunidad mágica sepa que todo es conforme a la norma, la comunidad mágica está alarmada ante la posibilidad de que haya un vampiro-

-¿Qué le van a hacer?- preguntó Harry

-No lo sé- dijo Victoria con sinceridad

Harry iba a contestar, pero se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-No tolerare que le hagan daño-susurró Harry y se dirigió a ellos

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-preguntó Alexander

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada como se ve, el estadio está lleno, el comité está allí, y lo que pase será transmitido por todo el mundo-dijo Harry- Rouse quieren probar ya sabes que… y expulsarnos del torneo-susurró Harry

-No lo harán, de eso me encargare yo- dijo Rouse

-Hay muchos en ese comité, en los que no confío, estare al pendiente, una señal tuya bastara para que salgamos de este lugar-dijo Harry

-Entiendo- dijo Rouse

Caminaron hacia la salida del túnel

El estadio estaba lleno, Rouse pudo ver a todos los capitanes con sus respectivos equipos, en medio de del estadio había un circulo donde se encontraban 20 encapuchados, todos vestidos de negro.

Victoria se coloco a su lado.

El encapuchado que estaba en medio se puso de pie.

Victoria tomo su brazo y la guio al centro del círculo, Harry las siguió.

-No puedes estar a su lado- le dijo Victoria a Harry

-No me apartare-dijo Harry

-Sin varita- se escucho que decía el hombre que estaba de pie

Victoria asintió y extendió la mano.

Harry saco su varita, pero no se la dio. Alexander se había acercado y la tomo.

Rouse cio como sus compañeros eran resguardados por varios aurores.

-¿Sabes por qué te encuentras hoy aquí Rouse?- se escucho por todo el estadio la voz del encapuchado

Rouse saco su varita, y se apuntó con ella la garganta.

-No-

-¿No te lo dijo tu capitán?-

-Mi capitán me informo que sería interrogada, más no enjuiciad como una criminal internacional-dijo Rouse, por todo el estadio se escucharon susurros

-Por supuesto que no eres una criminal-

-De eso estoy segura señor-

-Dinos lo que sucedió ayer-

-Ayer no sucedió nada, señor-

-Es mejor que cop_e_re señorita-dijo enérgicamente el encapuchado

-Por qué mejor ustedes no exponen lo que cree que pasó y yo les daré mi explicación- contestó Rouse tranquila

-Todos vimos ayer cómo usted claramente se mostro como lo que es una vampiresa-

-¿Así que ustedes afirman que yo soy un vampiresa?-

-Sí, lo que vimos ayer fue muy claro-

-¿Cómo explica que este antes ustedes de esta forma?- preguntó Rouse

-Magia usada por sus compañeros-

-¿Por qué traerían a una vampiresa a un concurso cómo este? ¿Qué ventaja significaría una vampiresa que desconoce de magia y que no puede hacer uso de ella?-

-No conocemos los motivos, suponemos que lo único que desean es causar pánico en este evento internacional-

-Sabe qué con esa afirmación usted está insultando a un país entero- dijo Rouse elevando un poco la voz

-Todo el mundo sabe por lo que está pasando el Reino Unido-

-Yo diría que todo el mundo sabe lo que ustedes les han hecho creer-dijo Rouse con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Señorita le recuerdo que está en presencia de las más altas autoridades del mundo mágico-dijo una voz de mujer a la derecha de Rouse

-Entonces no demos más vueltas-dijo Rouse

-Estamos aquí para comprobar que usted es una vampiresa y expulsar a su equipo de este evento- dijo el encapuchado de pie

-Pruebe que soy una vampiresa entonces- dijo Rouse

El encapuchado a la derecha del que estaba enfrente de Rose se puso de pie y le apunto con la varita.

Harry se puso enfrente de Rouse.

-¡¿Qué pretende?¡- gritó

-Probar que ella es una vampiresa-

-No permitiré que le hagan daño-dijo Harry- Ella no ha cometido ningún crimen

-Esto se soluciona diciendo la verdad, aceptando lo que ella es y retirándose de este torneo-

-Y si no lo hacemos que ¿La torturaran?- preguntó Harry

-Por supuesto que no, sólo haremos lo necesario para que esto se aclare-

Hermione ¿Qué pretenden?- le preguntó Ginny

-Provar que ella es una vampiresa, y destruir de una vez por todas la reputación de Harry Potter y acaba con cualquier duda sobre sus decisiones- dijo Hermion muy seria

-¿Pero hacerle daño a Rouse?-

-Ellos están seguros de que Rouse es una vampiresa, atacar a un vampiro no ¿Cuándo ha sido mal visto?-

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy dispuesta- resonó en la mente de Harry

Harry voltio a ver a Rouse

-¿Estás segura?- comunicándose de la misma forma

-Lo estoy, debo pagar por mi imprudencia-dijo Rouse

-Pero…-

-He tomado mi decisión-

Harry se parto.

-Varios rayos de luz rodearon a Rouse, varios hechizos fueron lanzados.

-No tiene ningún hechizo sobre ella -dijo el que Harry sabía que era el ministro el jefe-Proseguiremos

Uno de los magos más cercanos se coloco frente a ella.

-Harry, está tratando de entrar a mi mente-escucho Harry

-Sabe Legermancia-dijo El mago

-ROuse debemos entrar a tu mente-

-¿Qué hago Harry?-

-Crea recuerdos, confúndelo-dijo Harry

Cuando el hombre se retiro se tambaleaba-Nada- susurró

-Imposible- susurraban los miembros del comité internacional

El jefe del comité saco su varita.

-¡MUESTRATE CRUCIO!!! –

Gritos se escucharon por todo el estadio

Harry se interpuso y recibió la maldición directamente

-Ya ha sido suficiente, señor- dijo Harry arrodillado-Si ella puede demostrar que puede hacer magia debería ser suficiente

La maldición se detuvo.

-Que lo pruebe-

Rouse tomo su varita y apunto al cielo.

-Neritas-grito de su varita surgió un rayo blanco

Lentamente copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

-Ya es suficiente-se escucho la voz de una mujer que formaba el circulo-Es hora de irnos, nuestra más sincera disculpa

El comité despareció. Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Lentamente el grupo camino escoltado por Michael hacia el túnel.

-Ese me la pagara-susurró Harry

-Po favor no te hizo ni cosquilla-dijo Ron

-Claro que no, pero eso no importa-

Al día siguiente seria la competencia de pociones

Competencia de pociones 5:00 am

Los equipos estaban reunidos en diferentes, salas, no había espectadores, pero si muchos jueces.

A Inglaterra le había tocado la sala 5. En cada sala había 6 equipos.

Un juez se puso en medio de la sala.

-Bienvenidos a la primera competencia oficial, por favor los tres competidores que harán la prueba-

Rouse, Hermione y Draco dieron un paso enfrente.

-Los 2 ayudantes que necesitaran-

-¿Ayudantes?- se escucho por toda la sala

-Vamos elijan- dijo el juez

-Ginny, Alexander- dijo Harry sin dudarlo.

Alexander y Ginny dieron un paso al frente.

-Los siguientes dos serán los observadores, tendrán el permiso de merodear, siempre vigilados por supuesto-

-Luna, Johan-dijo Harry

-Hemos pedio la asistencia del suplente para los siguiente, en esta prueba habrá una parte sorpresa y es que los restantes del equipo se internaran en el bosque para encontrar los ingredientes, sin magia por lo que los suplentes recogerán las varitas hasta que la competencia finalice… por favor suplentes-

David se acerco tomo la varita de Ron y de Nevill.

-¿Mi señor?-

Un Harry pálido extendió su varita.

-Cuida esas varitas con tu vida David- dijo Harry

-Cómo diga mi señor- dijo David muy serio

-Los suplentes salgan, los están esperando para guiarlos a una sala especial-

-los demás tienen 30 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo y pedir los ingredientes para las pociones que se encuentran en el pergamino dentro de alguno de los calderos-

Rouse, Hermion y Droco, rápidamente encontraron el pergamino. Se miraron alarmados.

-No sé qué haremos-susurro Rouse

-Harry ha estudiado mucho- dijo Hermione no muy segura.

-Sí ha estudiado, pero no puede diferencial la piel de serpiente africana, a la piel de dragón, si no tienen etiquetas- dijo Draco

-Tienes razón-dijo Hermione

-Harry está aquí- dijo Harry no muy contento

-Mi señor le aseguro que tanto Ron y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo Nevill.

-Ya denme la lista de los ingredientes que necesitan-dijo Harry

Rápidamente entre Rouse, Hermione y Draco se dieron a la tarea de anotar lo que necesitarían. Cuando le entregaron la lista a Harry, Nevill y Ron esperaron expectantes. Harry voltio a ver a Ron y a Nevill, los cuales lo miraron muy confundidos.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Harry desesperanzado.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Rouse- pero no sé si sea legal.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Harry

-Si nos das permiso de entrar en tu mente podríamos darte las imágenes de lo que necesitamos, pero de verdad entrar los dos, no lo que hacemos cuando nos enviamos simples mensajes, ahora tendrás que ver las imágenes que yo te quiera mostrar, con toda claridad-dijo Rouse

-¿Te refieres a dejarte entrar, una verdadera invasión, lo que se hace cuando queremos conocer los secretos, lo que piensan, lo que han visto o vivido?, hace mucho que no permito ninguna intrusión, los únicos que realmente habían traspasado la puerta habían sido Voldemort, Snape y tal vez Dombledore (esté último apenas si lo había hecho) -dijo Harry incomodo

Habia varias formas de usar legermancia, la primera era cuando la persona lo usaba contra quien no podía protegerse y no había barreras, ni puertas, la mente de alguien que no conocía oclumancia, era confusa y las imágenes fluían sin control, sólo si la persona que entraba era experta en el arte podía obtener lo que realmente quería, siempre y cuando el sujeto tuviera consecuencia de sabalero o haberlo sabido. La segunda forma de usar la legermancia era entre dos conocedores de la legermancia y oculmanica, entre dos mentes "ordenadas" para enviarse mensajes, pero para esto se debía tener permiso, cuando llegaba el mensaje (ideas, e incluso a veces imágenes pero nunca muy definidas) el receptor, percibía de quien venía y decidía y abrir una pequeñas rendija para dejarlo pasar, claro que esta parte también dependía del poder del emisor y del receptor, pues podía ser que el emisor rompiera las barreras sin ningún permiso. La tercera era entre un conocedor de legermancia entraba a la mente de quien sabía oclumancia con su permiso o sin su permiso y se podía conocer la mente ordenada del otro; si se sabía dónde buscar o con la suficiente paciencia, se podía encontrar lo que se buscaba, y si el que entraba era lo suficiente poderos podía ocultar su presencia.

La última era usar la legermancia para conectar las mentes, los que lo hacían se desconectaban del exterior, pues debían entrar completamente en la mente. Ningún mago ha logrado hacer la conexión sin desconcertarse del exterior.

Harry había entrado a muchas mentes, lo más sencillo era cuando ellos no sabían oclumania y en la mayoría de las veces ni se percataban de su presencia. También había intercambiado mensajes y por supuesto había entrado en mentes que conocían oclumancia, algunas lo habían dejado pasar, otras no.

Voldemort, con aquel que a pesar de la distancia podían entrar en la mente del otro, él a pesar de poder de Voldemort había logrado pasar, en el pasado incluso sin conocer legermancia, y sólo viendo lo que Voldemort hacia, o planeaba hacer, pero ahora que sabia usar la legermancia, realmente había entrado, sin ser detectado. Harry se estremeció, recordar la mente de Voldemort era asqueroso

Conectar las mentes, sólo lo había hecho una vez y fue con Rouse, cundo ella se encontraba atrapada, los dos estaban adentro.

-Tú entrarías en la mía-dijo Rouse- ya lo has hecho a antes

-Claro podría funcionar- dijo Hermione- Pero yo tampoco sé si este permitido

-Bueno las reglas dicen que no podemos usar magia durante la búsqueda, pero aún no estamos buscando, además que magia, magia no es, además no usamos varita, no creo que se den cuenta- susurró Ron

-¿Alguna otra opción? ¿Rouse?, ¿Alexander?-preguntó Harry

Ambos movieron la cabeza en signo de negación.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, debía de tomar una decisión, el tiempo de acababa.

-Adelante- dijo Harry.

Formaron un círculo para aparentar que discutían, mientras Rouse se conectaban Harry, los demás hablaban.

Harry sintió el poder de Rouse, el cual en las últimas semanas había crecido.

-Nunca me ha gustado la entrada a tu mente Harry- dijo Rouse, que se encontraba enfrente de una puerta gigante de acero, negra con destellos dorados imperceptibles, con símbolos y signos que ella no conocía.

-No es muy diferente a la tuya- dijo Harry que abría la puerta.

-Tal vez en lo superficial, pero me da la impresión de que oculta más de lo que parce, dime ¿Has logrado conocer todo?- preguntó Rouse

-¿Acaso tú has logrado abrir todas las puertas de tu mente?-preguntó Harry saliendo

-Desde pequeña se me enseño el poder de la mente y que en ella puedes encontrar secretos, la mente siempre nos ha llamado la atención, incluso los vampiros hemos realizado estudios de la mente humana-explico Rouse

-¿Y encontraron algo interesante?- preguntó Harry que caminaba a su lado

-Si los humanos pudieran o tuvieran el interés de conocerse, podrían abrir las puertas de sus vidas pasadas-dijo Rouse

-¿Vidas pasadas?-susurró Harry –pero no me has contestado ¿tú has abierto todas las puertas?-

-Gracias a ti he abierto puertas que ni siquiera sabía que existían- dijo Rouse- pero aún no se si hay más que no puedo ver.

Apareció una puerta azul gigante con destellos plateados, que formaban símbolos de aire. Ya no era de madera, ahora las rosas eran doradas.

-Ha cambiado, desde la última vez que entre-dijo Harry,

-Sí fue desde que recibí mis poderes y después de tú visita- dijo Rouse abriéndola

La mente de Rouse había cambiado, ya no era oscura.

-¿Tú mariposa?-

-Handa por allí, su trabajo es informarme si alguien entra y rompe mis barreras, al instante yo reaccionaria y vendría a sacarlo a patadas-

-Tú necesitas crear un guardián-dijo Rouse

-Déjame adivinar, eso significa más horas de meditación-dijo Harry

-Un poco de meditación te ayudaría también a abrir las puertas-dijo Rouse

Cuando Harry había estado allí todo era oscuro, más ahora había luz, había puertas, algunas tenían letreros, otra no. Los pasillos están azul oscuro y las puertas eran color caoba.

-¿Mi puerta?- dijo Harry viendo el letrero que decía "Harry Potter"

-En otra ocasión Harry-

Harry y Rouse legaron a una puerta con el escudo de Revenclaw.

-La puerta se abrió, era otro pasillo con más puertas-

-Es esa- señalo Rouse, a la puerta con el letrero "pociones"

-Un minuto- se anunció

-¿Por qué no salen?- preguntó Ron

-No sé, den, darse prisa- dijo Alexander.

-Los llamare- dijo Hermione, se concentro y entro en una especie de trance, sólo fue cuestión de segundo para que reaccionaran.

-Lo tengo todo aquí-dijo Harry señalando su cabeza

Michael se acerco a ellos.

-Es hora, yo los guiare-


	24. Chapter 25

Sé que es poco, pero el fin de semana subiré más lo prometo

Salieron del edificio, rápidamente se les unieron equipos de otras salas.

-Nos dirigimos al bosque, sólo les dares tres indicaciones más; la primera, en el bosque hay una serie de obstáculos tanto mágicos, como no mágicos, segundo no está prohibido robar ingredientes de los contrincantes y tercero, sin ingredientes no hay pociones y sin pociones el equipo queda automáticamente descalificado de esta competencia internacional

Se escucharon murmullos.

-A sus posiciones- se anuncio

Michael les indico donde debían pararse, sólo a unos cuantos pasos del linde del bosque.

-Tal vez un mago oscuro-susurró Harry

-Harry ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Ron

-Sólo estaba pensando que tal vez en mi otra vida he de haber hecho algo muy, muy malo para merecer este karma- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?- le preguntó Ron

-Dime-

- Yo pienso que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Alexander- dijo Ron

Harry, río -¿Acaso es un reclamo?

-Tómalo como quieras- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Pensare en eso-dijo Harry

-Lo dudo-

El sonido de un disparo se escucho, era la señal.

En el momento en que sus pies entraron al bosque, todo se oscureció.

-Ya saben que buscar- dijo Harry, el cual había trasmitido la información. -Nevill tu encárgate de vigilar

Nevill asintió

-No veo nada-dijo Ron frustrado

-No me digas-dijo Harry sarcástico

Era un bosque extraño, no se acercaba a las sensaciones que producía el bosque prohibido, pero definitivamente no daba mucha confianza.

Caminaron lentamente poniendo atención a la tierra que los rodeaba, claro que no faltaba el árbol que se atravesaba en su camino; por momentos escuchaban voces a su alrededor.

-Creo que eso se parece a uno de los ingredientes-dijo Ron señalando la raíz de un árbol, donde sobresalía una pequeña planta blanca.

-Si- yo también lo creo dijo Nevill

-Perfecto, tómala Ron- pidió Harry

Ron arranco con cuidado la planta y la deposito en uno de los frascos que traian.

-Una, falta 50 más-dijo Nevill

-Nevill no necesitábamos saber eso-dijo Harry

-Lo sien…

-Silencio ¿Escucharon eso?-

Se quedaron callados

Se escuchaban pisadas, que se acercaban a toda velocidad, entre unos arbustos surgieron tres figuras, que portaban el escudo de España

-¡¡¡¡Corran!!!!!-

Harry, Ron y Nevill no necesitaron escuchar eso dos veces corrieron junto a ellos.

Mientras corría Harry voltio, era un hipogrifo el que los perseguía y definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. Al Mirar enfrente se topo con Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Una pared de piedra- contestó uno de los españoles

-¿Escalamos? – preguntó Nevill

-No sé tú pero yo no sé escalar-dijo Harry

Los Españoles rápidamente se pusieron detrás de ellos

-Bueno Harry te toca-dijo Ron

-¿Qué quieres decir con que le toca?-le pregunto Nevill enojado

-Harry ya ha tenido contacto con un hipogrifo-dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar a la creatura que se encontraba frente a ellos y parecía que se decidía por la presa más adecuada.

-Estaba domesticado-dijo Nevill

-Pero era un hipogrifo ¿no?-

-El no se enfrentara sólo- dijo Nevill

-Cállense… Ron sostén a Nevill-

Harry se acerco a la creatura que agito sus alas con violencia. Él inclino la cabeza lentamente y busco su mirada, el hipogrifo levantó sus garras y ataco. Las garras rozaron la cara de Harry, pero a pesar de esto él no se movió y espero la evaluación final.

El hipogrifo se inclino.

-Adelante-dijo Harry acercándose y acariciando al animal.

Nevill no tardo en soltarse e inclinar la cabeza al igual que Ron.

-¿Ustedes no se acercaran? – dijo Harry

-Olvidadlo- dijo la mujer española entre las sombras

-No parecía muy contenta ¿Verdad?- Comentó Ron

-No- contesto Harry acariciando al animal – Tengo una idea-rápidamente se subió sobre el lomo del hipogrifo y se elevo.

-¿Qué ves?- preguntó Nevill

-No mucho, pero, esta pared es una gran roca, que tendremos que rodear- dijo Harry descendiendo, acaricio un poco más, al animal.

-Vamos amigo ve a molestar a otros- dijo Harry y le dio una palmada

-¿Es mucho?- preguntó Nevill

-No mucho, pero es mejor darse prisa-

Durante el trayecto ya habían encontrado otros 10 ingredientes, cuando escucharon un grito.

Harry, no tardo en correr buscando de donde provenía aquel grito.

-Parece que ahora tendremos que ayudar- dijo Ron corriendo detrás -¿No podríamos por una vez en nuestras vidas hacer lo que debemos hace?-

-Parece que no- dijo Nevill

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una cueva.

-¡¡¡¡¡noooooooooooooo!-

-Viene de allí- dijo Harry

-Tenía que ser una cueva oscura y tenebrosa- dijo Ron entrando detrás de Harry

-Harry esto podría ser una trampa-le advirtió Nevill

- Tengo claro eso-susurro Harry mientras seguían adentrándose.

Risas a su alrededor se escucharon

-No pudiste resistirte Potter- se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Muéstrate- dijo Harry mientras se ponía en guardia.

Se escucharon más risas.

-¿Miedo?-pregunto la misma voz

Harry no contesto, estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

A su alrededor surgieron tres figuras. Harry trato de buscar la bandera del país del cual provenían pero en sus túnicas no había ningún grabado.

-Den la cara- dijo Nevill

-Debe bastarles con saber que estamos con nuestro señor tenebroso- esta vez fue la voz de un hombre

-No me digas- dijo Ron sarcástico

-Hasta aquí llegaste Potter, no tienes varita y no tienes la ayuda- ese fue otro hombre, el más cercano a Harry.

-¡Eh! Eso dolió- dijo Ron

-Miren tengo cosas que hacer así que pueden apurarse- dijo Harry molesto

Una varita le apunto.

-No tienes idea del poder del señor tenebroso, Potter, el nos ha dado poder, un gran poder-

-Bla, bla , bla, ya se me el discurso- dijo Harry – Nevill, Ron detrás de mi

Ni Ron , ni Nevill lo obedecieron.

-Como quieran..¡Rictustempra!- un rayo salió de cada una de sus manos, más sus atacantes lo evitaron

-Impresionante Potter, un lindo truco, ¿qué más puedes hacer?- pregunto la mujer

-Tú señor se sorprendería –dijo Harry-¡INSOLAREM!!

Una oscuridad total los envolvió.

15 minutos después.

Harry, Ron y Nevill, salían de aquella cueva. El primero riendo.

-No puedo creer que les hayas hecho eso-dijo Nevill

-Harry, en momentos como este me alegra ser de tu equipo, te juro que me das miedo-

-Espero que Voldemort reciba el mensaje, con tipos como esos no lograra nada- dijo Harry, mientras abría una bolsa que hasta ese momento llevaba cargando.

-¿Algo interesante?- preguntó Ron

-Claro, parece que antes de nosotros, causaron unos cuantos problemas, aquí hay algunos ingredientes repetidos- Harry le paso la bolsa a Nevill- Checa cuales tenemos y sepáralos, tengo una interesante idea

-¿Qué idea?- preguntó Ron

-Vamos a intercambiar los que nos sobran-dijo Harry

-¿Podemos hacerlo?- preguntó Nevill

-Lo que no está permitido… además si no lo hacemos entrare en un colapso nervioso-

-Entonces adelante- dijo Ron

-Listo, ya está- dijo Nevill parándole una bolsa con el escudo de Gryffindor- Son las repetidas.

-¿Cuántas nos faltan?- preguntó Harry

-24-

-Tiempo-

- 3 horas-contestó Ron

-Pero mira que fue lo que trajo el **gato**- se escucho detrás de ellos la voz de un hombre

Los tres se voltearon algo alarmados no los habían escuchado. Al instante los reconocieron. Era Irlanda.

-¿Desean algo?- dijo Harry sonriendo a la sub-capitana.

-Hola Harry- saludo ella.

-Hola, Mel-

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó Mel

-De maravilla- dijo Harry

-Me alegra escucharlo, sería una lástima no poder enfrentarnos-dijo Mel sonriendo acercándose a Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

Al instante Ron y Nevill, le bloquearon el paso.

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo Harry caminando entre ellos

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Mel, dando media vuelta.

-Espera, Mel- pidió Harry

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué te parecería un intercambio?-

-¿Un intercambio?, interesante-

-Tenemos algunos ingredientes de más- dijo Harry levantando la bolsa.

-Mel…yo no creo….- empezó a decir el que hasta el momento no había hablado, más con una mirada de Mel se cayó.

-Entonces hagamos negocios-dijo Mel

Harry sonrío.

-Ellos son Fausto y él es Roberto- dijo Mel señalando a sus compañeros

-Nevill y Ronald-

Mientras Nevill y Fausto se encargaban del intercambio.

-Podríamos ir a cenar un día de estos días Harry- dijo Mel, coqueta

-Podríamos- dijo Harry- Aunque tal vez eso moleste a tus compañeros

-Me tiene sin cuidado- dijo Mel

-Ya está-dijo Nevill

-Perfecto – dijo Harry- Nos vemos- mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Mel y la besaba.

-Nos vemos- dijo Mel volviendo hacia su grupo, para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron de repente dándole un golpe a Harry en el estomago

-Tranquilo, hermano- dijo Harry

-¿Tranquilo?, Hermione es como mi segunda hermana-dijo Ron

-Por favor, ¿Crees que confío en ella?- preguntó Harry

Ron lo miro confundido.

-Yo creo que ella tampoco confía en nosotros- dijo Nevill

-Exacto, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Harry

-¿Y Para eso tienes que coquetear?- preguntó Ron

-Esa chica, tiene algo que me intriga- dijo Harry

-Explícate, antes de que te golpee de nuevo-

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero debo de averiguarlo, esa chica no es lo que parece-dijo Harry

-Espera a que Hermione escuche esa explicación-dijo Ron

-Un problema a la vez, Nevill ¿cuánto nos falta?-

-14-

-Muéstrame, lo que ellos nos dieron-pidió Harry acercándose

Nevill abrió la bolsa

Harry paso la mano derecha sobre los frascos, murmurando algunas palabras, que ni Nevill, ni Ron entendieron.

-Parece que todo está bien, pero cuando lleguemos le diré a Rouse y a Hermione que los chequen- dijo Harry –Sigamos


	25. Chapter 26

Cuando por fin salieron del bosque con todos los ingredientes, por lo menos Harry confiaba que fueran los ingredientes.

Michael, se apresuro para llegar a su lado.

-Justo a tiempo, han sido de los últimos. Faltan 15 minutos para el inicio de la segunda parte, deben apresurarse-

Corrieron, por el camino se cruzaron con algunos equipos que se dirigían a otras salas.

Cuando llegaron le entregaron la bolsa a Rouse.

-¿Está todo?- preguntó Draco

-Eso creemos- dijo Nevill

Harry miraba a su alrededor, los otros equipos los miraban con desconfianza.

-¿Porqué parecen todos tan tensos?-

-Hay muchos rumores- dijo Hermione seria

-¿Qué rumores?-

-Muertes, desapariciones-dijo Rouse mientras revisaba la bolsa

-¿Muertes?- preguntó Ron

-Sí, no nos han dicho mucho- dijo Alexander

-La segunda parte de esta prueba dará comienzo- se escucho en toda la sala- Los que no participarán, favor de retirarse, hay un salón preparado en la puerta que se encuentra a lado.

- Confío en ustedes- dijo Harry

-Daremos lo mejor Harry- dijo Draco

-Estoy seguro- mientras daba media vuelta, para salir.

En cuanto entraron al pequeño salón de alado, estaba vacío, podían ver lo que sucedía en la sala de pociones a través de un vidrio. La sala estaba cómodamente arreglada, pequeños sillones, una chimenea (sin encender), un reloj encima de esta y una mesa con tazas de té.

Tomaron asiento, al instante entraron tres jóvenes de Francia, venían sucias, la ropa rota y se veían muy cansadas.

Harry se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes-saludo

Las jóvenes no contestaron.

Los siguientes que entraron fueron el equipo de Polonia, eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Ellos se veían en mejores condiciones saludaron a las Francesas y los ignoraron completamente, lo mismo hicieron los Australianos y los Canadienses.

-Hermosa atmósfera- comento Ron riendo

-Tú lo has dicho amigo mío- dijo Nevill

Los minutos pasaron.

-Falta un equipo- dijo Harry

-Pensé que lo sabrías Potter, los Argentinos están muertos- dijo uno de los Australianos

-¿Cómo?- preguntó uno de los Canadiense

-No se sabe-

Harry voltio a ver a sus compañeros.

-No nos la pondrá fácil- dijo Harry recostándose en el sillón

-En lo absoluto, desea que todos estén en nuestra contra y sospechen de nosotros- dijo Nevill, sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no.

Harry suspiró y miro a las francesas, se puso de pie. Busco en los cajones de un pequeño buro que estaba en la esquina, se sentó y empezó a escribir; cuando terminó se la entrego a Nevill.

Nevill confundido asintió. Se dirigió lentamente a las francesas y le entrego la carta a una de ellas.

Las tres leyeron la carta, cuando las miradas de ellas se dirigieron a Harry, este les sonrió y se volvió a recostar.

-¿Qué pretendes Harry?- le susurró Ron

-Un poco de diversión, por supuesto, ¿Qué otra cosa?- dijo Harry

La competencia dio inicio. Harry no se puso de pie, no deseaba poner nervioso a su equipo. Confiaba en ellos.

Dos horas campanas empezaron a sanar las campanas.

-La primera ronda ha concluido-anuncio Nevill mientras se sentaba junto a Ron- En media hora darán los resultados.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años , un beta se acerco a ellos tres.

-Hagan el favor de seguirme-

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Harry

-Me han enviado a escoltarlos-

-Perfecto-dijo Harry caminado hacia la puerta

No tardaron en llegar a una puerta plateada, enfrente de ella había dos figuras que Harry reconoció inmediatamente, más ninguno dio alguna señal de reconocimiento.

La puerta se abrió, en su interior estaban sentados un hombre y una mujer tomando el té, uno era el ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña y la mujer era Victoria.

-Bien me retiro- dijo Victoria al verlos llegar.

El señor Weasley se puso de pie.

-Harry Potter- saludo

-Señor ministro-

-Estoy encantado de que podamos reunirnos, es una lástima que la señorita Victoria, no pueda acompañarnos-

-Una verdadera lástima, ha sido un placer señor ministro- dijo Victoria saliendo

-El placer fue mío-

En cuanto la puerta se cerró entraron los dos custodios, con las veritas en alto, empezaron a susurras hechizos.

-Todo seguro-

-Bien- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Harry

-No deberías de hablarle así al primer ministro-

-Snape, no necesito tus consejos- dijo Harry- Quiero una explicación

-Las cosas están mal Harry, con lo acontecido con Rouse las pocas naciones Europeas con la que contábamos empiezan a dudar, he venido para buscar ayuda entre los ministros-

-Aquí no tenemos control, no sabes cuántos de esos invitados, embajadores y ministros están del lado de Voldemort, usted sabe que abría un gran caos si usted falleciera, no abría oportunidad de otras elecciones- dijo Harry paseando por la habitación

-Si no obtenemos el apoyo de más naciones, de nada servirá que el señor ministro este vivo- hablando por primera vez Tonks

Harry guardo silencio

-Papá ¿Mamá sabe que estas aquí?-

-No, piensa que estoy en la oficina- dijo el señor Weasley nervioso

-¿Qué pasará cuando no llegues?-

-Lupin se ofreció a decirle- dijo Snape con una sonrisa macabra

-¿Se ofreció?- preguntó Nevill

-Ok, perdío- dijo Snape

-Está bien, pero no se separará de Tonks, ni de Snape- dijo Harry

-No se nos permite quedarnos- dijo Tonks

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron

-Políticas de Seguridad- dijo el primer ministro

-Entonces papá puedes ir regresándote-

-No hay opción y Harry lo sabe-

Tocaron la puerta y Snape que estaba alado de ella abrió.

En ella estaban los hermanos Mirlen sonriendo.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo, Harry, lo cuidaremos- dijo Elisa

-¿Cómo se han enterado?- dijo Tonks apuntándolo con su varita.

-Confía en nosotros- dijo Ricardo mirando a Harry

Harry asintió, Tonks bajo la varita con vacilación.

-¿En verdad confías en ellos?- preguntó el papá de Ron.

-Sí.- dijo Harry seguro y no sabía porqué

-¿Lo protegerán?-preguntó Harry

-Si algo pasa tú lo sabrás- dijo Elisa

-Eso ya es algo-

Cuando salieron ya había alguien esperándolos. Harry lo interrumpió cuando la aurora se disponía a hablar.

-Ya sabernos usted nos guiara, la seguimos-

La auror asintió.

Harry enseguida se dio cuenta que iban en dirección contraria de donde habían llegado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hay reunión, todos deben asistir-

-Perfecto- Dijo Harry con sarcamo

-Nevill ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ron

-Tarde- dijo Nevill

-Lo sabía ya tengo hambre no he comido en horas- dijo Ron

-Ron, no es hora de pasar en comida- dijo Nevill

-Harry dame un chocolate-

-No- dijo Harry

-Harry, no seas así solo será uno- dijo Harry

-No-

Continuaron con esa pequeña discusión hasta que entraron a una sala llena de gradas, ya estaban todos los equipos en ella.

-Creo que no es una fiesta- dijo Harry, mientras se abría camino a la zona donde estaba marcada para su equipo-

Violeta se coloco en el centro.

El resto de sus equipos se encuentran en la sala contigua, los equipos que perdieron en otra. A los primeros no se les permitirá la salida hasta que comience la segunda ronda y a los tercero hasta que cierto asunto sea aclarado.

Murmullos

-Ya sabrán de los rumores- dijo Violeta- 30 concursantes han muerto

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones y pequeños gritos.

-¡¿Quiénes?!- gritó alguien.

-Argentina, Islandia, Holanda, España, Pueto Rico, Belice, Chile, dos miembros de Nueva Zelanda, dos miembros de Portugal, dos miembros de Australia, dos miembros de Canadá y un miembro de Corea-

Se escucharon gritos y sollozos. La sala era un caos.

-Como sabrán esto amerita una investigación internacional, por lo que empezaremos y seguiremos aquí hasta terminar, haremos interrogatorios, careos y lo que sea necesario, mientras tanto las competencias seguirán-

-¿Aun no han dado el anuncio?- se escucho una voz

-No- dijo Victoria

-Qué raro- susurro Harry

-Afuera se va armar-dijo Ron

-¿Afuera?, no creo que la zona norte este muy pacifica en estos momento, no envidio a tu padre- comento Nevill

-Pues el tampoco tendría porque envidiarnos- comento Harry al ver que eran objeto de la mayoría de las miradas hostiles.

-Cuanto a que la mitad de ellos creen que nosotros tenemos que ver- comentó Ron

-Nada, tu apuesta no me atrae no hay riesgo- dijo Harry

-Podrían dejar de bromear, hay quienes esto nos parece algo serio- dijo una joven a su lado, era de Corea.

Harry se puso de pie, se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y la beso.

-Perdone nuestra inmadurez, y acepte nuestras condolencias- dijo Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La joven no dijo nada, sólo lo miro mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil.

Suspiro, sus disculpas han sido aceptadas.

-Muchas gracias, sus disculpas han sido aceptadas-

-Con su permiso- dijo Harry y volvió a sentar entre Nevill y Ron.

Pasaron horas y horas, preguntas y más preguntas, nadie sabía las respuestas a todas.

-¿Quién vio al equipo Español?- preguntó Victoria

Harry levantó la mano, las miradas se fijaron una vez más en él.

-¿Cuándo?-

-No lo sé-contestó Harry

-Señor Potter, necesitamos una hora-

-No lo sé, acabábamos de entrar supongo que no había pasado una hora-

-La verdad no sé decirlo, no se me cruzo por la cabeza ver mi reloj mientras me perseguía un hipogrifo-

-¿Un hipogrifo?- preguntó Victoria- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Escuchamos un ruido entre los árboles, salieron los Españoles gritando hipogrifo, empezamos a correr hasta llegar a una pared de piedra, cuando logramos controlar al hipogrifo ellos se fueron-

-Interesante historia, solo que en el bosque no hay nada parecido a una pared de piedra- señalo Victoria

-Yo sólo le estoy diciendo lo que sucedió, si no había una pared en el bosque usted tiene que averiguar que hacia una allí en ese momento-

-No había forma de que la hubiera- dijo Victoria con los ojos centellantes.

-¿De la misma forma que no debería haber muertos?- señalo Harry poniéndose se pie.

-Conténgase, señor Potter- dijo un auror

-No me gustan las insinuaciones, si tiene alguna acusación sea directa- dijo Harry

-Usted es muy valiente, acaso tiene una repuesta a lo que ha sucedió, no parece muy consternado.

-Por supuesto que tengo una respuesta y ustedes la saben, pero han escogido seguir haciendo oídos sordos- dijo Harry mientras bajaba las gradas- Si tiene algo de que acusarme exijo ver sus pruebas.

Completo silencio, las cabezas estaban volteadas a Victoria.

-Parece que no, entonces creo que es hora de nos retiremos- dijo Harry

Victoria lo miro seriamente

-Se pueden retirar, excepto el señor Potter-

La sala se vació, Nevill y Ron se colocaron junto a Harry.

Señores retírense- pidió Victoria

Nevill y Ron voltearon a ver a Harry que asintió, en un instante Harry y Victoria estaban solos.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-

-Yo sé lo que quiero, señorita, ¿Usted sabe lo que quiere?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella

-¿Qué?-

-Tiene miedo, miedo que yo tenga razón y ustedes no, que su ejército este perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Harry rodeándola

- Yo no tengo miedo-

- Lo tiene, y sabe que téngalo-

-Nuestros informes fueron claros- dijo Victoria

-¿Y quién hiso esos informes? ¿Acaso ustedes o los diplomáticos?, no es necesario contestar- dijo Harry

Harry volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Si el mundo cae, todos recordaran su nombre como la de aquella aurora suprema del ejército de paz de la confederación internacional, que entrego al mundo-

Victoria desvío la mirada.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Tienes miedo Potter?

Harry se detuvo

-Todo el tiempo, pero le aseguro que no me detendrá, voy a dar pelea hasta morir-


	26. Chapter 27

Era de madrugada y la competencia continuaba. Harry se encontraba junto con sus tres compañeros en el tren, dos guardias custodiaban la entrada. Habían dado dos horas de descanso.

Harry se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo un libro, Nevill y Ron peleaban en la cocina por una caja de galletas, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Nevill fue el que abrió y dio paso a Michael y a una mujer alfa. Era alta, delgada, rubia, ojos claros; de aproximadamente 30 años.

-Potter, vine a presentarte a su nueva guía, la señorita Samantha - dijo Michael

La mujer inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo

Harry se puso de pie – En cantado-

-¿Se puede saber por qué este cambio?- preguntó

-No- contesto la mujer

-Nos vemos Potter- dijo Michael dándole la mano, para después dar media vuelta y salir.

Harry regreso a su silla, para cerrar el libro que leía.

-Nos disponíamos a comer algo ¿Desea acompañarnos?-

-No, gracias- acercándose a él- ¿Podría?- señalando el libro

Harry la observo un momento- Claro- sonriendo

Samantha agarro el libro - No entiendo nada-

-Es normal- dijo Harry

-¿Normal?-

-Es un libro de broma, de nuestros patrocinadores Sortilegios Weasley, ¿No es así Ron?-

-Por supuesto a mis hermanos les encanta- contesto Ron

-¿Qué hacías con él? –

-Tratando de descifrar su truco, me encantan los sortilegios Weasley- dijo Harry -¿Tomará asiento? –

-No regresare en una hora, para escoltarlos- dijo Samantha, dando media vuelta

-La esperaremos- dijo Harry mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-Acérquense- dijo Harry después de unos segundos

-Interesante- dijo Nevill serio

Ron asintió mientras masticaba.

-y aún hay más- dijo Harry extendiendo la mano

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron viendo la mano vacía de Harry

-Revélate-

Una pequeña hoja apareció en su mano. Harry la extendió

-Nevill, ve a mi habitación por mi campa-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Nevill

-Victoria y Michael están sujetos a investigación- dijo Harry- Trataran de quitarle las varitas a David y eso no lo puedo permitir, esa varita nadie la tocará.

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo Ron alarmado

-Yo les hare saber que eso- dijo Harry mientras tocaba una pared

David se encontraba junto a la chimenea, en el salón estaban 151 personas, la noticia había llegado hace horas, y las conversaciones no paraban. ¿Por qué seguían allí?

La gran puerta se abrió, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años entro seguido de varios aurores, en cuanto los vio David supo que iban por él.

-Soy el nuevo jefe supremo del ejército de paz de la confederación internacional- anuncio el hombre- Debido a los recientes acontecimientos haremos una inspección de varitas

-Las varitas han estado con nosotros todo este tiempo- dijo el integrante del equipo de Holanda

-Sólo es por seguridad-dijo el auror con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa- ¿Porqué no ponen el ejemplo los ingleses?

David dio un paso al frente.

-Usted no tiene autoridad para quitarme las varitas- dijo David

-Le recuerdo que usted ya no está en su país, dame las varitas-

-No- contesto David- Jure proteger estas varitas con mi vida y así lo hare-

-Deme las varitas-

-No- contesto David

-Si no recuerdo mal, para quitarle la varita a un mago se requieren ciertos requisitos-

El que pronunció esas palabras no fue David, sin Harry que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Usted no tiene por qué estar aquí- dijo el auror volteando

-Por supuesto que sí, si es mi varita la que usted quiere confiscar-

-Es un procedimiento que debemos hacer por seguridad internacional-

-Aún en el caso más extremo usted debe proteger los derechos más fundamentales de los magos, y el derecho de poseer una varita para protección, sobre todo en momentos como este es uno de ellos, usted no posee pruebas de nada ¿O acaso los que presumen de seguir las leyes, serán los primeros en violarlas? ¿Los que protegen la legalidad y la paz harán uso de medios ilegales? – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al auror supremo y era apuntado por varias varitas al mismo tiempo

-Estás arriesgando tu vida Potter- dijo el auror supremo

-¿Acaso nos han quitado las varitas para hacer más fácil su trabajo?- preguntó Harry

-Suficiente-dijo el auror apuntándolo con su varita

David inmediatamente corrió a proteger a su señor.

-David quítate- dijo Harry

-Si él quiere hacerle daño tendrá que pasar sobre mí-

-He dicho que te quites- gritó Harry empujando a David, haciendo que este quedara en el suelo inconsciente

El auror puso en la frente de Harry la varita.

-¡Baje esa varita!-

En la puerta se encontraba el Ministro de Magia Ingles, junto con muchas personas a quienes no reconocían.

-No te lo dije papá, están tratando de confiscar las varitas- dijo Ron

-Está operación no está autorizada ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el señor Weasley

El auror se quedo cayado.

-Ronald ayuda al señor Lombotton-

Ron se acerco a David

-Sugiero que dejemos a los jóvenes tranquilos, la competencia seguirá en unos momentos, y nosotros podemos ir a conversar un poco sobre esto- dijo el señor Weasley

Había amanecido Harry veía como unos compañeros cansados seguían compitiendo.

-¿No lo volverán a intentar?- preguntó Nevill

-No y si lo llegaran a hacer, le dije a David que usara la magia para llamarnos- dijo Harry

-Eso sería malo- dijo Ron

-Definitivamente, espero que no suceda- dijo Harry mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó

-No mucho, mañana darán las puntuaciones- dijo Nevill

-Eso quiere decir que no habrá más pruebas hoy-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Hay una es la de ajedrez- dijo Nevill

-No es cierto- dijo Ron

-Pensé que lo sabías- dijo Nevill

-No he descansado- dijo Ron alarmado

-Aun quedan 3 horas- dijo Harry

-Bien entonces dormiré, que nadie me interrumpa- dijo Ron yéndose a acostar a un sofá.

-Parecen cansados- dijo Nevill

-Un verdadero maratón-

-¿No te gustaría ir a dormir Harry?-

-Dormiré hasta que esta competición termine, no quiero más sorpresas-

EN EL TREN

Acababan de entrar, Harry se había dado cuenta que tenían otros guardias, sintió lastima por los anteriores.

-Bien, Rouse, Alexander, se quedan a cargo, si el cielo está a punto de caerse no me molesten, si Voldemort toca díganle que venga mañana- dijo Harry mientras recibía su varita de David para después ir directo a su habitación.

-Día difícil- dijo Alexander

-No te lo imaginas- dijo Ron, también iré a descansar un rato.

-Me alegro tener un poco de tiempo para descansar- dijo Rouse

-No lo creo, en una hora empieza la prueba de ajedrez mágico- le dijo Nevill

-Mentira- dijo Rouse desanimada

-Es cierto, Ron participara y tú habías dicho que también lo harías- dijo Alexander

-No he dormido en más de 24 horas- se quejo Rouse mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano y hacia que una pequeña maleta apareciera.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Hermione

-Tengo sed- dijo Rouse mientras sacaba una botella y una copa.

Mientras vaciaba el contenido de la botella en la copa, Hemione salió corriendo.

-Rouse, sabes lo que le desagrada a Hermione que hagas eso- la reprendió Alexander

-Lo lamento, no recordé, no me acostumbro antes de convivir con magos a nadie le había parecido desagradable antes- dijo Rouse después de beber

-Te entendemos, pero… a nosotros nos parece asqueroso- dijo Alexander con una mueca

-Prometo ser más considerada- dijo Rouse- ¿Hermione estas bien?- gritó

-Sí- gritó Hermione desde el lavabo.

-Bien, entonces creo que es hora de ponernos en camino, vamos Alexander-

-¿Yo por qué?- preguntó Alexander

- ¿Qué parte de "Rouse, Alexander, se quedan a cargo" no escuchaste-

-Ya voy- dijo Alexander poniéndose de pie- Vamos Ron- dándole un codazo a este que se encontraba bostezando.

- - - - - - - - -

Alexander y Johan fueron los únicos que se encontraban en la competencia. Ambos estaban sentados en las gradas, separados de todos los demás. Hasta ese momento Ron y Rouse habían avanzado dos rondas.

La competencia era simple tenian 3 otras para derrotar a su oponente, si no lo hacían los dos competidores estaban descalificados.278 habían comenzado y después de las dos primeras rondas y 2 horas de la tercera sólo quedaban 100.

-Esto es aburrido- dijo Johan

-Muy aburrido-

-¿Cuanto llevamos aquí sentados?- preguntó Johan mientras bostezada

-Como 7 horas????-

-No creo aguantar una hora más-

-Si te duermes yo te despierto, lo mismo haces si yo me duermo- dijo Alexanderse

Habían pasado 12 horas Ron y Rouse estaban en octavos de final y quedaban 16 participantes para cuando Harry llego acompañado de Hermione.

-Pueden ir a descansar- les dijo Hermione

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Johan mirando a Harry

-La verdad…. Ahu….si claro vallan a descanzar- dijo Harry mientras sobaba su brazo.

Johan y Alexander fingieron no ver nada y se fueron.

-Hermione estoy cansado de que todo el mundo me mire así- dijo Harry

Mientras se sentaba- debimos habernos quedado en el tren, estoy seguro que ni a Johan ni a Alexander les hubiera importado.

-Harry, ellos llevan horas sin dormir-

-Ya me lo dijiste miles de veces- dijo Harry

-Pero no entiendes-

-No te enojes-

-No me enojo- dijo Hermione mientras vía a Harry sonreír.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Hermione

-Nada- dijo Harry apartando la vista

-¿En qué estás pensando?-

-Nada, sólo… ¿Mañana declararon día de duelo verdad?-

-Eso dice mi programa- dijo Hermione estirando un pergamino.

-Tengo planes- dijo Harry

-¿Planes?-

-Sí y muy interesantes-

-Espero y que no sea del tipo de interesantes que les gusta a los Gryffindor-

-A veces hablas como si tú no fueras una Gryffindor- dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que lo soy- dijo Hermione seria

- Y por eso me encantas- susurró Harry

-¿Sólo por eso?-

-Y por muchas cosas más- dijo Harry sonriéndole dulcemente.


	27. Chapter 28

Harry no había regresado; por lo que Hermione se encontraba en la sala con Neviil, Joh y David, que lo esperaban.

Hermione recordó las puntuaciones de los equipos en la tarde. Su equipo se encontraba en 5° lugar, empatado con otros 8 equipos en esa posición de ahora 100 equipos y detrás de 24. Los puntos que habían dado por la posición en que salieron del bosque habían sido muy importantes y lamentablemente el haber salido en último lugar no había ayudado, ni el hecho de haber quedado empatados en puntos con otros 10 equipos en primer lugar en la elaboración de pociones.

Después de eso Harry había recibido una carta, la había leído. Les dijo a los demás que debía irse. Rouse, Alxander y ella le habían preguntado a donde iba, el sólo contesto que de regreso lo haría, salió rápidamente del estadio. Todos esperaban su explicación en la noche, era más de media noche cuando él regreso, pero no les dirigió ninguna mirada usaba una capa de gala negra simple sin ningún adorno extraordinario y en cuestión de segundos entro y salió de su habitación ya usando una capa normal y con su capa de invisibilidad. Salió por la puerta de atrás.

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Harry regreso, todos los que se encontraban en la sala se pusieron de pie al instante. Él se dirigió directamente a la cocina, busco frenéticamente por donde pudo, tomo un vaso de vidrio y lo estrello.

-¡Harry!- Exclamo Hermione

-Cuando lo leí, me negaba a creerlo, era horrible desgarrador, era….- Harry evitaba su mirada, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos recargado su frente en el refrigerador.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?- preguntó Nevill

-Trate de negarlo, lo acepto, pero sabía lo que debí hacer. Esta noche fui a una cita con la capitana francesa en su carruaje, una cena muy romántica y mientras me besaba y yo le besaba el cuello encontré lo que buscaba y lo que más temía- dijo Harry

Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a mirarla a la cara.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación Harry Potter-

Llevaban varios minutos sentados en la sala, ahora los acompañaban Rouse y Alexander. Harry tomaba cerveza de calabaza, todos esperaban expectantes.

Saco un libro, sólo Nevill, Johan y David no lo identificaron.

Harry lo abrió y colocándolo en sus piernas empezó a leer.

-"Mi sueño, encontrar la magia más poderosa de la tierra. Mis estudios han llegado lejos, he encontrado registros de que existió un rival digno de Merlin, pero es como si hubieran tratado de desaparecer su rastro, años y años de búsqueda y hoy por fin he logrado descubrir su nombre Morgana, ella tenía el poder, el poder que cada día está más cerca de mí, me acerco lo sé, lo siento".

Harry dio vuelta a la hoja

"Hufflepuff estuvo a punto de descubrirme, sé que lo siente, he conseguido engañarla durante mucho tiempo, ella es peligrosa siempre he logrado burlarla. Algún día podrá verme, pero será demasiado tarde."

"Hoy he hecho uno de los más grandes avances hasta ahora, se que pronto podre encontrarlo, Merlin encerró el poder ahora lo sé, pero yo lo encontrare."

Harry avanzó varia hojas.

"Hoy he conseguido invocarlo, me obedecen sólo a mí, sólo a mí, esperare a probarlo"

Harry dio vuelta a la hoja.

"El principal guardián de Rowena ha caído, sus poderes se han incrementado, la posesión ha sido un éxito, es más de lo que esperaba, mejor que un "imperio". Con esto tendré un ejército enorme y todo gracias a la "sombra oscura"."

Silencio

-¿La sombra oscura?- preguntó Alexander.

Harry tomo aire.

-La sombra oscura es una posesión, incrementa el poder del poseído al mismo tiempo que elimina la conciencia completamente, es como si el poseído no estuviera allí, sería prácticamente imposible de detectar si no fuera por esto- Harry les mostro el libro, aparte de trazos sin sentido, había una marca, un símbolo. Era su círculo negro, y un ojo en el centro.

Hermione retrocedió al verlo, Alexander sintió un escalofrió.

-No veo nada- dijo Nevill,

-Yo tampoco- dijo Johan

-¿Hay alguna forma de…?- preguntó Alexander

-Es permanente, sólo con la muerte termina, aunque….-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rouse

-Hay una página que dice...- Harry volvió a tomar el libro y a pasar las páginas.

-Mi ejercito, mi leal ejercito lo pierdo por su culpa, ella es la única, la única que ha podido, no puedo creerlo, cada vez que la miro me estremezco, su poder es grande ha sacado a mis sirvientes sin matar. Algo que consideraba imposible ella lo ha hecho, sólo ella-

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Nevill

-No lo sé, sólo he logrado descifrar que no se refiere a Helga, ni a Rowena -dijo Harry- El poder de Voldemort crece día a día, también él busca a Morgana, quiere su poder y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. Puedo sentirlo-

-¿Son peligrosos?- preguntó Hermione

- Lo son, son peligrosos y si consideran que el cuerpo ya no les sirve para los planes de su señor lo dejan y estos mueren, no les importa que el cuerpo muera, no les importa nada, son inteligentes, piensan- dijo Harry tomando otro trago- He visto los cadáveres tienen la marca

-Hay que avisar, hay que detenerlos- dijo Alexander

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron Nevill y Johan?, no lo pueden ver, nadie lo puede ver excepto nosotros y al parecer Hermione, será imposible convencerlos

-¿Cuántos hay?

-No lo sé podría ser cualquiera- contesto Harry

-Te arriesgaste mucho esta noche Harry- señalo Hermione

- No había otra forma- dijo Harry

-¿Cómo sabías de ella?- preguntó Rouse

- Mis sospechas de que Voldemort tenía muchos espías en este lugar era enorme, pero cómo y dónde. Al entrar en isla cualquier magia oscura o una hechizo imperio sobre alguien sería detectado de inmediato, difícil que Voldemort hubiera conseguido el apoyo de jóvenes que habían sido preparados durante años para esto, difícil que él hubiera sabido, pero luego recordé que varios jóvenes habían desaparecido, me reusaba a creer que Voldemort ya tuviera el poder suficiente para crear el hechizo, pero ahora lo tiene, así que tenía que empezar por algún lugar-

-Claro con las chicas guapas francesas- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-Hubiera sido más difícil que los chicos me invitaran a cenar, además que no puedo ir secuestrando a todo mundo-

-¿Cómo es cómo es la posesión?- preguntó Nevill

- Es necesario preparar el cuerpo, por eso de ahora en adelante no irán a ningún lado solos, y si algo pasa no duden en usar su varita- dijo Harry

-Espero que esa prohibición no nos incluya a nosotros- dijo Rouse señalando a Alexander

-Claro que no- dijo Harry serio

-Hermione, de ahora en adelante ni Nevill ni Johan se separaran de ti- dijo Harry

-Claro, primero te vas toda la noche con unas…. Y luego vienes a decirme que hacer y qué no hacer-dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba de la sala.

Los Lombotton se pusieron de pie- Con su permiso mi señor- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se retiraron.

-Iré a descansar- dijo Alexander

-Yo igual-

Rouse y Alexander se fueron.

Harry tomo entre sus manos el libro lo acaricio lentamente y después lo arrojo dejando que se estrellara con la pared.

Llego la segunda competencia era la de transformaciones. Sería en el estadio principal, el cual se encontraba lleno. Los 100 equipos estaban allí, listos para la competencia.

-La competencia es simple, en la zonas sur, oeste y este están diferentes stands, cada equipo tiene el suyo, tendrán que pasar la prueba, quien lo haga mejor, en menos tiempo y con el menor número de hechizos de transformación posibles, ganara, desde el momento que esto comience sólo se podrán usar hechizos de transformación, cinco minutos-

Harry vio a su alrededor, a lado de su equipo estaba la "nueva", no era muy amigable. Rouse y Hermione susurraban. Desvió la mirada, no había hablado con Hermione desde…, suspiro.

-La vida no es sencilla amigo- le dijo Ron mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y menos la de un Potter- dijo Nevill que estaba a su lado

-Y menos la de un Harry Potter- dijo Johan detrás de él

-¿No me digan?- dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Vamos compañero anímate.

-5 minutos anunciaron-

Un joven delgado rubio, se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa, era del equipo Italiano. Era muy atractivo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ángel, soy capitán del equipo Italiano- extendiendo la mano a Harry.

-Un placer- dijo Harry estrechando

Ángel se acerco a Hermione.

-Pensaras que soy un atrevido, pero ¿me permitirías unas palabras?- mientras mostraba sus resplandecientes dientes blancos

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione sin titubear y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.

Ron tomo del brazo a Harry, lo mismo hiso Alexander

-Es hombre muerto- susurró Harry

Cuando Hermione regreso junto a ellos sonreía.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Harry muy agresivo

-Nada que te importe- dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que puede ser peligroso- dijo Harry

-Yo lo decidiré- dijo Hermione

Harry se quedo callado.

Se escucho un gran estallido, señal del inicio de la competencia. Los equipos empezaron a salir por las diferentes salidas que se abrieron en ese momento.

Salieron del estadio, su salida los llevo a las afueras del bosque.

-Bonito lugar- dijo Draco

-¿Coincidencia?- preguntó Ginny

- Lo dudo- dijo Rouse sonriendo

-¿Porqué sonríes?- preguntó Hermione

-Dudo que estemos solos, quieren ver como reaccionamos-

-Interesante ¿He?- dijo Luna

-Les mostraremos lo que somos capaces de hacer- dijo Harry, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad poco común en los últimos días.

Con su varita señalo hacia los arboles

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Alexander

-¿Alguna vez leíste cenicienta?- preguntó Harry

-¿Cenicientas?- preguntó Nevill confundido

-Claro Cenicienta- susurró Hermione

Harry gritó varios hechizos de transformación y en unos minutos tenía una carreta.

-¿Caballos?- preguntó Luna

Harry asintio.

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Nevill, Johan- llamó Harry

Nevill y Johan dieron un paso adelante

-¿Vas a convertirlos en caballos?- preguntó Rouse

Harry asintió.

-Bueno- dijo Rouse sin darle importancia

-Rouse ¿Tú podrías ser nuestra guía?- preguntó Harry

A Rouse le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Qué te gustaría Rouse? - dijo Harry

-¿Qué te parece una lechuza?

En unos instantes el carruaje de Harry tenía 2 caballos negros y avanzaban a toda velocidad siguiendo una lechuza azul.

-Alexander ¿Puedes encargarte de cualquier obstáculo?-

Se cruzaron con varios equipos, con ninguna base y sí con varios obstáculos varios colocados por otros obstáculos, el más extraño fue una estatua gigante de Poseidón.

-Muy bonito- dijo Ginny

Alexander levantó su varita la estatua se desisto en pedazos para reacomodarse en un montón de piedras con la bandera de Inglaterra ondeando en la cima.

-A mí me gusta más así-

Ginny sonrió – A mí también-

Rouse los guio al lado oeste de la isla, donde los esperaba un juez.

-El gran Harry Potter- dijo el viejo juez a quien no se le veía el rostro

-El mismo en persona- dijo Harry sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa.

-Esto es simple, solo tiene que convertir los objetos que yo les dé en lo que ustedes deseen, entre más grande y espectacular mejor-

-Comencemos- dijo Rouse tomando su forma.

12 horas después

-Que desastre- susurró Johan

Había pasado una hora desde su llegada. Harry se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Si no hubiera sido por Hermione… ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Nevill poniéndose de pie.

-¿En la cocina?- especulo Rouse

-¡Alexander! ¡¿Está Hermione contigo?- gritó Johan

-¡NO!- Desde la cocina

Nevill y Johan palidecieron.

-¿Le decimos a Harry?- preguntó Ron

Se miraron los unos a los otros

-Creo que debemos probarnos a nosotros mismos- dijo Alexander desde la cocina.

Rouse sonrió- Hagamos un plan-

La noche ya estaba avanzada, ya sólo quedaban 100 equipos, por lo que los transportes eran menos.

Alexander caminaba lentamente atento a cualquier sonido. Se encontraba cerca del barco de Francia. Las luces estaban apagadas y si no hubiera visto un destello no se hubiera detenido. La escotilla se empezó a abrir. Él se empezó a mover con su gran habilidad para quedar oculto entre las sombras del barco.

Una figura salió y la escotilla volvió a cerrarse. Alexander lo siguió, la figura salió de la zona de transporte. Parecía que se dirigía al bosque.

-Sal de donde estés-

-Así que sabias que te seguía- dijo Alexander

El hombre dio media vuelta.

-Por supuesto, igual de metiche que Potter… Alexander-

-Oh ya soy famoso- dijo Alexander con una sonrisa fingida.

-Debiste de haberte quedado en tu templo-

-Mmm… no lo creo-

-Esta noche morirás-

-Sabes me estas aburriendo y dices puras estupideces-

-Pensé que tú eras el calmado y educado-

-Lo soy-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Hermione-


	28. Chapter 29

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Hermione- susurró Rouse escondida entre las sombras.

Rouse estaba segura que Hermione estaba allí, había escuchado claramente la conversación que ella había tenido con el capitán del equipo Italiano. Era demasiado encantador para ser real. En ese momento de lo único que estaba segura era que todo esto solo iba a traer problemas.

…..

-Debo confesar que me sorprende que hayas aceptado mi invitación-

-¿Por qué la sorpresa?- preguntó Hermione viendo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente decorado al estilo romano.

-Pensé que tenías algo con Potter- contesto Ángel

-No eres el primero en suponerlo- dijo Hermione mientras recibía una copa de vino

-Lo que sucede es que ustedes lucen como una pareja-

-Jajaja, de vez en cuando coqueteamos el uno con el otro, nada serio, a él le gusta…mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?... ser libre- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Pero no pensé que me habías invitado para hablar de Harry y de mí

- Claro que no, te invité para hacer cosas más interesantes- dijo Ángel sentándose a su lado.

…

-No debería estar allí sola- susurró Rouse que ya estaba algo nerviosa, llevaba varios minutos pensando la manera de ver si Hermione estaría bien, decidió asomarse a una de las ventanas.

…..

Cuando Hermione escucho ruido se asustó, venía de la ventana, sin embargo estaba muy oscuro y no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era lo que estaba del otro lado. Lentamente se acerco; cuando logro distinguir suspiró y abrió la ventana.

Un águila azul entro volando y se posó en el respaldo de una silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró Hermione- No me mires así Rouse, lo hecho, hecho está.

Rouse la vio unos minutos más y miro a su alrededor.

-Está detrás del sillón- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a este y yendo hacia este, Rouse se acerco volando.

-Trató de darme una poción, pero él fue quien la bebió- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Ángel.

Hermione empezó a desabrocharle la capa.

Rouse aleteo las alas.

-Tranquila, busco la marca- susurró Hermione

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos y Hermione se empezó a dar prisa, le quito la camisa, no había nada en su pecho, le dio la vuelta y allí estaba, en su espalda a la altura del hombro, parecía que brillaba.

Hermione se alegro de que no tener que buscar más. Cuando Ángel se había acercado a ella para hablar con ella una sensación extraña la había invadió, sensación que no la había abandonado.

Tocaron la puerta.

Hermione le puso la ropa, mientras seguían tocando.

-¿Ángel estás bien?- se escucho la voz de su compañero

Hermione se saco su varita y se apuntó con ella a la garganta.

-Todo bien- dijo con voz de hombre

-No te escuchas bien- dijo su compañero

-Tengo algo en la garanta, largo-

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo su compañero

Hermione voltio a ver a Rouse con desesperación.

-Estoy o...cu…pa…do-

Silencio

-Ohhhhh, ya entiendo… nosotros lo arreglaremos.

-Debió sonar una alarma cuando entraste- susurró Hermione ya con su voz

Rouse asintió.

Hermione transporto a Ángel al sillón y lo colocó de tal forma que parecía que dormía.

-Demos irnos- susurró Hermione

Rouse se dirigió a la puerta

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo esperaba poder encontrar la salida, ese lugar era la reproducción del Coliseo por fuera, pero por dentro era un pequeño laberinto.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos detrás de ellas. No había donde esconderse. Hermione saco su varita y apunto a la figura que se acercaba.

Era una joven que levantando ambas manos se acerco a ellas

-Te ayudare a salir- dijo la joven

Hermione la miro con desconfianza

-Confía en mí- susurró

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-Sé que es difícil, pero yo creo en ustedes, Ángel ha cambiado- Hermione noto su tristeza al decir lo último. La miro fijamente, era una joven de 1.50 aproximadamente cabello castaño, delgada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

La joven miro a su alrededor – Síganme-

Hermione dirigió una mirada al águila y asintió en su dirección, de la joven Italiana no sentía alguna mala sensación.

-Hace unos meses atrás Ángel cambio, desapareció unas semanas….- se detuvo en una esquina y vio hacia ambos lados- todos estábamos preocupados, cuando regreso dijo que había necesitado tiempo para él… él jamás se hubiera ido sin decirme… se volvió frío, calculador y poco a poco otros compañeros lo han seguido, es escalofriante. No sólo es eso yo conocí en el campeonato Europeo a la capitana de Francia y era una chica muy dulce, fuerte pero dulce.

Se detuvieron frente a un arco gris.

-Esa es la salida, rápido-

Hermione la miro a los ojos

-Cuídate y si sientes que corres peligro ven con nosotros-

-¿Ustedes saben lo que sucede?-

Hermione asintió.

-No podría separarme de Ángel, se que en algún lugar aún está él y no podría dejarlo-

Hermione la miro preocupada

-Date prisa- Al ver su preocupación añadió- Sé cuidarme

Hermione asintió y salió

Rouse tomó su forma y juntas se escabulleron.

-Hay guardias- susurró Rouse- Debemos ocultarnos

-¿Dónde?-

-Debemos estar cerca del bosque- susurró Rouse

Hermion asintió.

Una vez entre los árboles quedaron varios minutos en silencio. El bosque estaba completamente oscuro. Los ojos rojos de Rouse brillaban entre la oscuridad.

-Hermione…yo sé que no debería meterme, pero… Harry… él es muy importante para mí-

Silencio

-Yo sé que su relación no es sencilla… se aman y eso no lo pueden cambiar… cómo yo lo veo sólo hay dos opciones-

-Que me quede a su lado o que me valla- susurró Hermione más para ella que para Rouse

-Tal vez la mejor opción sería que me fuera, no dejó que Harry haga lo que debe hacer y dejaría de preocuparse por mí-

-mmm… puede ser, pero ¿serías capaz de mantenerte fuera de todo? , al fin de cuentas eres un Gryffindor, extraña, pero Gryffindor, porque no creo que Harry estuviera tranquilo si tú andas por allí buscando problemas-

-Podría intentarlo-

-Sí creo que podrías- dijo Rouse pensativa

-mmm, pero… si te vas Harry… no creo que Harry fuera a estar muy concentrado, sólo saber que no se puede a acerar a ti lo desconcentra lo vimos en la última prueba él no estaba muy concentrado-

-Bueno… no tendría que preocuparse por peleas, celos o sí me pasa algo-

-Eres una pieza importante en esto él sabe que en cualquier lugar te podría pasar algo, él hecho de que estés a nuestro lado evita que Voldemort se acerque fácilmente a ti, pero no por eso no lo intenta o lo intentará-

-No me gusta ser sobreprotegida, no soy débil, no lo soy todos lo saben, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme-

- Dime Hermione ¿Si pudieras no harías lo mismo con Harry?

-Cada día vivo con miedo, creo que si pudiera yo misma acabaría con Vodemort y encerraría a Harry, pero evitar que cumpliera su destino sería egoísta e imposible- Hermione suspiro – Los celos me dominaron la otra noche

-Puedes ser una persona muy inteligente y poderosa Hermione, pero no eres perfecta-

Hermione se quedó con la mirada perdida

-Cuando estamos juntos no puedo evitar sentir que soy egoísta, que Harry sin mi podía concentrarse o entrenar más, si le llegara a pasar algo no podría evitar pensar que si tal vez él hubiera entrenado más investigado más o ….-

Rouse asintio –Pero sabes… cuando Harry te ve no sólo veo su amor sino su determinación,… cuando él se cansa, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles busca tu mirada, busca tu mano y él toma fuerza, sin ti no sé si Harry pudiera tener el valor para todo esto,… además que ninguno de los dos sería feliz, sé que con todo no hay muchos momentos de felicidad pero creo que en general Harry experimenta una felicidad al tenerte a su lado, sé que no es muy optimista lo que te voy a decir… pero no sabemos qué sucederá al final, Voldemort día a día tiene más poder y ¿Cómo te sentirías si a Harry le pasara algo y no pudieras estar a su lado? ¿No se merece Harry pueda tener unos minutos al día de felicidad? ¿Podrían soportar estar alejados, pensando cada minuto del día el uno en el otro?

Hermione sonrió sin voltearla a ver

-Nos conoces muy bien, pero aún no tengo claro qué es lo que aconsejas-

-El justo medio- dijo Rouse encogiéndose de hombro

. . . . . . . .

Alexander no podía creer que aquel sujeto pudiera tener ese nivel, hace unos meses Voldemort estaba lejos de tener mortifagos tan bien entrenados.

.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Alexander?, dentro de poco no tardaran en llegar aurores y lo único que verán será a ti atacándome

-¿Y esos aurores no se preguntaran que haces tú aquí?

-Por supuesto que no-

-Eres un de ellos- dijo Alexander con repulsión

-El señor Oscuro me llamo a su servicio, un mundo maravilloso está a punto de surgir, un mundo donde los magos más poderosos….

-Bla, bla, bla, ya sé todo eso- dijo Alexander

-Alexander deja de jugar-

-Rouse… no estoy jugando-

Rouse, estaba parada junto a Hermione, las capas ondeaban. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con gran intensidad

-Rouse ¿Desde el principio supiste que estaba aquí?- le preguntó Hermione

- Lo vi entre los árboles- asintió Rouse

-¿Porqué no vinieron antes?- preguntó Alexander mientras esquivaba un rayo naranja

-Ya te dije que pensé que estabas jugando-

-Claro, estaba jugando- dijo Alexander con sarcasmo

-Alexander ¿Deberías de dejar a un lado las ideas de una pelea justa? Está es una guerra, muestra un poco de tú poder- dijo Rouse sería – O Yo acabaré con él se acercan los aurores y ya tenemos suficientes problemas ¿Escuchaste?

- Sí ya- dijo Alxander se ponía se pie dando un salto muy elegante para después alzar su mano y que con sólo un susurró su oponente cayó varios metros lejos de él.

Cuando regresaron al tren se dieron cuenta que varios aurores lo rodeaban.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Alexander

Hermione busco dentro de su túnica

-Traje esto, por si acaso- dijo extendiendo su mano

-¿Chiles?- preguntó Rouse

-De Sortilegios Weasley, nos harán invisibles lo suficiente para evitar a los aurores y supongo que ustedes dos nos ayudaran a entrar-

En unos instantes los tres estaban junto al tren

-Puerta- susurró Alexander poniendo su mano sobre el tren, para después hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a Rouse y a Hermione que atravesaron la pared.

Cuando entraron vieron a Harry sentado en el sillón bebiendo una copa mientras enfrente de él se encontraban de pie Samantha y otros cuatro auores.

-Una vez más señor Potter ¿Dónde están sus compañeros?- preguntó Samantha

-En sus habitaciones- dijo Harry con calma- Es de madrugada ¿Dónde más podrían estar?

-Pero usted está levantado – dijo Samantha mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Tengo insomnio-

-Valla y despierte a sus compañeros- demandó Samantha – o nosotros registraremos todo el tren

Harry se quedó estático unos segundos que pasó desapercibido para la aurora

-Me gustaría que lo intentara- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Me está retando señor Potter?- preguntó Samantha

-Para nada, lo que sucede es que la magia en este lugar está lejos de ser estable, como no haber ninguna puerta visible puede haber cientos- dijo Harry

-Me está engañando- dijo Samantha

-En lo absoluto, lo comprobara si lo desea, pero primero que realice un cateo en mi tren ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Otro asunto de seguridad nacional? ¿Otra operación no autorizada?- preguntó Harry

-Está noche se han visto varios sujetos no autorizados y es mi obligación asegurarme que todo esté en orden en cada uno de los transportes y sancionar a los equipos que han violado el toque de queda-

Harry asintió y se pudo de pie.

-Entonces adelante, pueden ir y despertarlos yo no lo haré, la verdad es que su humor no es muy bueno- Harry saco su varita y con un pequeño movimiento una cubeta apareció.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Samantha

-Ah, es para usted, úselo para despertarlos, no lo hacen fácilmente- dijo Harry

Samantha lo ignoro y se puso a buscar a su alrededor.

-¿Las puertas?- preguntó Samantha

Harry suspiró fingiendo cansancio

-Ya se lo dije, aunque puede esperar a que amanezca y las puertas aparezcan para dejarlos salir cuando despierten-

Una gran furia y frustración apareció en el rostro de Samantha.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparo un emparedado, muy lentamente bajo la mirada de los aurores.

-¿Quiere un consejo?- preguntó Harry

-¿Consejo?-

-Sí, uno consejo, a veces si piensa en lo que desea el tren puede obedecer-

-Está jugando conmigo- acuso Samantha

-En lo absoluto- dijo Harry lo más inocentemente que pudo.

Unos minutos después apareció un pasillo con varias puertas.

-Tuvo suerte, adelante- dijo Harry recontándose en el sillón

Sus compañeros fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones conforme los aurores iban tocando las puertas, con cara de sueño y en pijama.

-¿Satisfechos?-preguntó Harry una vez que todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

Samantha no contestó, sólo dio media vuelta y salió seguida por sus aurores.

Silencio.

Harry los miro a todos lentamente.

-Me alegro que estén bien- después bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos se retiró a su habitación.

En el desayuno. Todos estaban a la expectativa, el silencio reinaba.

-Harry ¿No estás enojado?- preguntó Ron

-¿Porqué debería estar enojado? El lógico que todo esto fue perfectamente organizado y ejecutado por Rouse y Alexander, si algo hubiera salido mal ellos hubieran tenido la responsabilidad, pero dado la excursión nocturna salió bien, no tengo nada que decir- dijo Harry con calma para después ponerse de pie e irse- Me voy a entrenar un poco antes de ir al estadio.

Una vez que se fue.

-Uh, eso dolió- dijo Draco sin tratar de ocultar su tono burlón


	29. Chapter 30

DIA 11

11 de diciembre

Se encontraban listos para la tercera prueba. Bueno casi.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Rouse entrando a la sala

-Aún no ha salido de la sala de entrenamiento- contestó Ron

-Lleva horas encerrado- dijo Luna

- Debe salir de allí o llegaremos tarde- se quejo Draco

-Ya…- empezó a decir Alexander cuando se escucho una gran explosión

Harry apareció lleno de polvo y con la capa rota

-¡¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Rouse

-Nada- contesto de manera brusca mientras se pasaba los dedos de su mano derecha entre el cabello- Adelántense, yo los alcanzaré

-Pero…

-Estoy bien Rouse, ya te lo dije, vayan iré enseguida-

-Vamos- dijo Alexander señalando la puerta, él fue el último en salir

Harry suspiró

El estadio estaba lleno, esa mañana 50 equipos habían abandonado la competencia y quedaban la misma cantidad. Se escuchaban los gritos de la multitud apoyando a sus equipos. Banderas de 50 diferentes países ondeaban.

-Te tardaste- señalo Draco

Harry lo ignoró

-¿Han dado las instrucciones?-

-Aún no- contestó Ron

-Esperó que esto termine rápido- dijo Harry con fastidio

-Hoy no te levantaste de muy buen humor ¿Verdad?- señalo Ron

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Harry

-Pense que este campeonato era nuestra prioridad- dijo Luna confundida

Harry se quedo cayado

-Apestas- dijo Hermione volteando a verlo

-Gracias- dijo Harry con un tono lleno de sarcasmo

-Yo no huelo nada- dijo Johan

-Ni yo- dijo Nevill

-No es una pestilencia común- explicó Hermione

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ginny confundida

Hermione fingió no oír la pregunta.

-Señoras y señores, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a esta tercera prueba. Les aseguro que el día de hoy se podrá a prueba a estos jóvenes magos, ante ellos está la posibilidad de mostrar al mundo lo que pueden hacer, de llenar de gloria a su país al quedar entre los 16- la voz se escucho por todo el estadio- La prueba de encantamientos, será un verdadero maratón, cada equipo se le pedirán los mismos ejercicios. Cada ejercicio recibirá 3 calificaciones sobre 10. Una por ejecución, otra por potencia y la última por originalidad. Equipos tienen 15 minutos.

-Hay más detrás de esto de lo que parece- susurró Rouse

-Cuando no- dijo Draco sarcástico

-¿Tú qué piensas Harry?- preguntó Alexander

-Sea lo que sea debemos hacer lo que nos corresponde-

-Creo que debemos ser precavidos, mostrar lo necesario para ganar, una vez que quedemos dentro de los 16 todo volverá a quedar en cero- señalo Hermione

Hubo asentimientos

-¿Harry estás bien?- preguntó Alexander al ver que este no les prestaba atención y tenía la mano en la cabeza

-Perfectamente- contestó Harry sombrío

Alexander lo miro pensativo, pero después de unos segundos asintió.

La prueba fue extenuante. A cada equipo le correspondían tres jueces nada amigables.

Cuando las cosas parecían algo aburridas algún equipo decidía que era momento de algo de emoción poniendo un poco de espectacularidad a su reacción. Un integrante de equipo de Polonia se le había ocurrido crear un dragón de fuego cuando el juez le había pedido un encantamiento relacionado con el elemento. La cosa no había salido bien, el fuego rápidamente perdió forma y él no pudo controlarlo se desvaneció dejando a su equipo con un integrante menos. Aunque después de eso el equipo Italiano no dejó pasar la oportunidad y el capitán invoco el mismo encantamiento de manera impecable haciendo que su dragón se moviera por todo el estadio.

En otra ocasión el equipo Búlgaro intento un hechizo relacionado con el hielo, fue un completo desastre uno de sus compañeros acabo envuelto en un remolino de hielo y lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería. En cambio cuando fue el turno de los Rusos una hermosa brisa de pequeños destellos de hielo habían rodeado a todo el equipo. Todos sabían que lograr ese espectáculo no era sencillo.

En la primera ronda cuando fue el turno de Harry todas las miradas fueron puestas sobre él.

-Señor Potter, su primera prueba es muy sencilla un simple hechizo de levitación- le pidió del juez Se escucharon muchas exclamaciones de disgusto por la prueba que se había puesto de la pantalla.

Harry sonrió, no había duda de sus intenciones, a pesar de que el hechizo era sencillo en ejecución, sin embargo la energía requerida variaba de acuerdo a lo que se deseaba levitar, además de que no era un hechizo con el que se pudiera ser muy original.

Sacó lentamente su varita y la apunto hacia los jueces sintiendo satisfacción al ver como sus ojos temblaban. Harry sabía que debía usar su energía con mucha inteligencia, lo que había estado habiendo en el tren no lo había ayudado mucho, pero no había tenido otra opción, lamentablemente ahora le estaba cobrando factura. Lo único que sabía es que él era el único de su equipo que no podía mostrar debilidad. Respiro

-Multiplus livitus - susurró, era una modificación que Alexander había hecho del hechizo original

Sus compañeros empezaron a elevarse, más y más. Había silencio, muchos sabían que un hechizo como ese necesitaba concentración, además de que estaba poniendo en peligro a todo su equipo pues aunque una fractura a esa distancia sería fácil de curar, significaría una visita a la enfermería y el que no pudieran volver a ingresar al estadio.

Se escucho una explosión y sus compañeros descendieron estrepitosamente 3 m de los 15 a los que se encontraban pero rápidamente alcanzaron 5 más. Lentamente los bajo y después con mucha tranquilidad guardo su varita. Recibió un 95 de promedio, se escucharon algunos abucheos del público.

-¿Quién fue?-

- España- susurró Johan

-Ya me las pagarán-

En la tercera ronda Luna se había lucido con un espectáculo de luces y en la cuarta Draco había cometido un error en la pronunciación ocasionando además de un mal resultado, varias carcajadas. Después de eso todo fue bastante bien, a pesar de que los jueces estaban decididos a no ser muy justos.

-Bien señor Potter está en sus manos que su equipo pase, está en la cuerda floja- le dijo el juez

Harry se mordió la lengua.

-Una ilusión- dijo el segundo juez

Se podía sentir la tención en el ambiente, Harry sería el último en hacer esa prueba, todos los demás ya habían terminado. Él estaba seguro que esa condición no había sido coincidencia. Había visto lo que habían logrado otros equipos, algunos no lo habían conseguido, otros lo habían hecho pero sin resultados extraordinarios, algunos otros verdaderamente se habían lucido.

Rouse había señalado que no había que dejarse llevar, pues todos sabían que las ilusiones eran buenas armas a la hora de un duelo.

Las ilusiones no eran algo sencillo, pero se le daban bien desde la última vez que se vio obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo las condiciones no eran las óptimas.

-¿Qué le sucede a Harry?- susurró Alexander que a pesar de su inquietud no dejaba ver ninguna emoción - Los encantamientos que han hecho no deberían significar ningún problema para él, sin embargo…

-Lo sé- susurró Rouse

Harry levantó su varita y después de un susurró.

Ante los ojos de todos en el centro de se empezó a formar un majestuoso león apareció. Harry bajo su varita.

El león se mantuvo quieto unos instantes, su mirada se centro en su presa. Harry sonrío.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió.

El león comenzó a correr, en cuanto alguien se atravesaba alguien en su camino lo esquivaba o saltaba. Con su mandíbula abierta y las patas delanteras se dispuso a saltar sobre un sorprendido capitán de España que se encogió asustado.

Él león se detuvo a último momento para dirigirse a donde estaba Harry y acostarse a los pies de este.

-Ups, creo que lo has asustado- dijo Harry dirigiéndose al león que lo miro.

…..

Ya de regreso en el tren.

-Harry….- empezó Rouse cuando vio como Harry trastabillaba

Hermione acudió a su lado para evitar que se callera, pero Harry la aparto.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó furioso

Hermione se alejó sumamente asustada.

-¡Harry ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tratas así a Hermione?- le gritó Ron

-¡Cállate!- dijo Harry su voz no sonaba normal, era escalofriante

Ron voltio a ver a Hermione alarmado.

-Harry no permitas que te controle- dijo Hermione

Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar. Por fortuna no fue necesario pues cayó.

Nevill y Johan lo llevaron al sofá.

-Aléjense de mí- susurró suplicante Harry para después desmayarse

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny

-¿Creen que pueda ser Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione notando como su voz temblaba

-No puede ser la defensa de Harry es demasiado fuerte- dijo Rouse

-Harry no es el mismo desde hace días, lleva ese libro a todas partes- dijo Luna que en ese momento se encontraba completamente seria.

-El libro de Slytheryn- dijo Alexander con despreció

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Draco preocupado

-No sería sensato entrar a su mente- susurró Rouse

Alexander asintió

-Si es Voldemort sería demasiado peligroso-

….

Estaba en la oscuridad sus brazos estaban atados, no podía mover ni un dedo. Trató de ver algo pero no logro distinguir nada.

-¿Te agrada este lugar?-

"¿De donde venía esa horrible y escalofriante voz?"

-Yo lo odio, lo odio, he estado en este lugar por más de 16 años-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-¿Quién crees que soy?-

-Voldemort- susurró porque sabía que su única respuesta no era probable

-Voldemort, solo su nombre me da asco, es repugnante… pero no importa, pronto estará muerto

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí?- preguntó confundido

-¿Porqué?...oh es simple, porque TE ODIO-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tú nuevo hogar, donde estarás para siempre-

-¿Planeas mantenerme aquí para siempre?-

-¿Qué estas sordo?-

-Muéstrate cobarde-

-oh ¿Crees estar preparado?- dijo la voz burlona

-¡MUESTRATE!-

Se escucho una risa

-¿Deseoso de saber quién soy?-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con furia

Alcanzó a distinguir un movimiento entre las sombras


	30. Chapter 31

¿Quién eres?- preguntó con furia

Alcanzó a distinguir un movimiento entre las sombras

-Yo soy…..Harry Potter-

Ante él estaba su rostro, estaba él, con una sonrisa malvada, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran completamente negros. Eso era un engaño.

-Oh, no, no es ningún engaño-

-No sé a que este jugando Voldemort pero….

-puedes negar lo que quieras pero esta es la verdad y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido-

"¿Cómo?"

-Por fin, esa es una buena pregunta… Cómo, cómo, es bastante simple, fue hace más de 16 años… si aquel día…aquel que te atormenta en tus pesadillas, no sólo te…nos dejo marcados con la cicatriz, ni con la conexión mental, cómo sabes también nos dejo poderes-

-Parsel-

-EXACTO Parsel, poderes que significaron un poco de su esencia, esa esencia soy yo -se rio- pero hace mucho deje de ser él para pasar a ser Harry Potter y todo este tiempo estuve aquí en este rincón de tú mente, atrapado y ¿Por qué?, porque tú amas ser el chico bueno. Pero había momentos, momentos en los que tu sange hervía en que en el fondo se tú ser deseabas que me liberará y entonces yo tenía fuerza, pero aun así no lograba salir de mi prisión; En los últimos dos años veía tan cerca mi liberación,pero algo cerca de ti lo evitaba una barrera muy poderosa que emanada de tú noviecita la sangre sucia. Por un tiempo perdí la esperanza…pero entonces, entonces cumplimos 17… ¡oh! Que poder, que poder y puede haber más, mucho más ¿verdad? nos hicimos más fuertes y nuestro lazó se hizo más fuerte. Tú lo sentiste, leías constantemente el libro de Slytheryn, libros de magia negra y practicabas, luchabas contra eso, contra nuestro lazo, contra mí. Pero sólo debí esperar cualquier signo de debilidad y entonces bum la barrera se debilito, aun estaba cerca lo sentía pero yo soy más fuerte. Y ahora yo soy libre, completamente libre.

Su Doble se desvaneció.

-¡REGRESA!- gritó con todo su ser, pero lo único que escucho fue el eco de su voz.

Harry se quedó solo en aquella oscuridad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando empezó a escuchar su nombre.

…

-¿Harry estas bien?- preguntó Johan

-Maravillosamente- contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie- Perdonen por la forma en que me comporte

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras se alejaba de él

Harry la voltio a ver.

-¿Sí Hemione?- preguntó Harry

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione no muy segura

-He estado entrenando demasiado, eso es todo- contesto Harry mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Hemos estado hablando sobre tú apego al libro de Slytheryn- dijo Rouse directamente al grano- Creo que debes desacerté de él

-Agradezco tú opinión Rouse pero no la he pedido ningún consejo- dijo Harry -También he tomado una decisión

-¿Qué decisión?- preguntó Alexander

-Qué Hermione deberá regresar al Hogwarts, esta misma noche- dijo Harry tranquilamente

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione

-Porque ya no te quiero cerca de mi- dijo Harry

Las miradas se centraron en él y el Hermione

Harry sonrió -Por tú seguridad por su puesto, querida-

Las miradas se relajaron un poco.

-Harry creo esto debemos discutirlo- dijo Alexander

-No hay porque discutirlo, ya lo he decidió-

-Creo que yo podría tener algo que decir- dijo Hermione molesta

-Te irás esta noche- repitió Harry

-No- dijo Hermione

-Así que muestras un poco de coraje- dijo Harry mientras mordía una manzana- mm deliciosa…. Pero no me importa

-Hermione no se irá- dijo Rouse, Alexander asintió

Harry iba a protestar pero se contuvo

-Como quieran- dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la salida

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Nevill

-Par ahí- dijo Harry para después cruzar la salida y desaparecer

….

-Tus amigos son insoportables, sólo porque los necesito, especialmente a Rouse y a Alexander-

-No podrás engañarlos- dijo Harry

-Por supuesto no será sencillo, pero te conozco perfectamente así que no será problema, y aunque tengan dudas no creo que ataque-

-No te saldrás con la tuya-

-Claro que lo hare, me sorprende que estés tan consiente, pero eso terminara cuando me deshaga de Hermione-

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-

-Harry, tú ya no tienes nada que decir-

….

La competencia del deporte mágico más popular estaba a punto de comenzar, el estadio había sido acondicionado, 16 equipos quedaban y empezaba la verdadera competencia. El estadio templaba por el entusiasmo del público. Esta tarde habrá cuatro partidos.

-Una vez más bienvenidos esta tarde iniciara la competencia de quiditch competencia que le otorgara al ganador una recompensa que les aseguro ninguno querra dejar escarar.- el maestro de ceremonia tomo aire- 16 equipos se pelearan ese premio Brasil China España Egipto EUA Francia India Inglaterra Irlanda Italia Japón México Portugal Rusia Sudáfrica Uruguay, tendremos unos días de intenso quiditch antes de las últimas competencias de duelo. Hoy tendremos Brasil vs Francia, China vs India, Portugal vs Sudáfrica y Rusia vs EUA.

Eran las 7:00 am.

-No es posible que nos hayan dado estos lugares- se quejó una vez más Rouse

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le preguntó Alexander con fastidio con lo que consiguió una mirada muy hostil por parte de Rouse

-Estar en la parte de abajo es…es… indignante-

-No somos los únicos el resto de los equipos también están aquí- dijo Alexander

-Sí pero ninguno de ellos es….-

-¿Una princesa?-

-O un descendiente de los cuatro grandes, por favor con todo el dinero que tenemos podríamos tener millones de estadios como este y por supuesto estar en los mejores lugares- susurró Rouse -Por cierto ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Nadie lo ha visto desde anoche- dijo Johan que se encontraba sentado detrás de ella-

-Tal vez el consiguió un mejor lugar- se quejo Rouse

-Samantha se dirige para acá- susurró Hermione que se encontraba a su izquierda

-Lo que faltaba- dijo Rouse sin preocuparse por bajar la voz

-¿Dónde está su capitán?- preguntó

- Buenos días señorita Samantha- saludo Alexander sin mirarla.

-¿Dónde está Potter? -preguntó seria

-Decidió no asistir- contesto Hermione

-Él debería estar aquí-

-En ningún momento se nos informo que era obligatorio estar presente en una competencia no oficial- dijo Rouse

Samantha se quedo cayada.

-¿Así que sigue en el tren?- preguntó después de unos segundos

-Lo más probable- dijo Rouse

-Más le vale estar allí- dijo Samantha dando la vuelta

-Hasta luego señorita- dijo Alexander

-¿Qué le sucede a Harry? ¿Acaso desea que tengamos más problemas?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- preguntó Ginny - Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que Harry desaparezca

-Antes por lo menos nos avisaba que saldría, o que no asistiría, aunque desde hace días que….-

-Bueno tal vez te avisaba porque entre ustedes…. Pero ahora- señalo Ginny

-Hay algo…algo que -empezó Hermione

-Mejor lo hablamos más tarde- la interrumpió Alexander que tenía la mirada perdida


	31. Chapter 32

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Rouse muy molesta mientras entraba al tren

-Tranquila Rouse, sólo estaba por allí- dijo Harry ocultando su rostro detrás de un libro

-¿Por lo menos sabes que pasó hoy?- continuó Rouse mientras los demás entraban tras ella

-Sí Rouse los sé, Brasil, India, Sudáfrica y EUA-dijo Harry

-Hermano, no puedo creer que te hayas perdido eso, fue increíble, ansío que sea mañana- dijo Ron sentándose a su lado muy entusiasmado

-Yo igual- contesto Harry con una voz monótona

-Pues no parece- dijo Nevill mirándolo con atención

-Pues lo estoy- dijo Harry dejando a un lado su libro y sonriendo- Johan tráeme algo de beber

Johan se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento

-Hoy pareces cansado- le observo su primo

-Me siento extraño- contesto Johan de regreso mientras le pasaba la copa a Harry

Nevill lo miro atentamente.

-Ve a descansar, han sido días muy agitados- dijo Harry tras vaciar su copa

Johan asintió y se retiró.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Nevill?- le preguntó Harry

-Nada- contesto Nevill- Yo también debo ir a descansar… si no necesitas algo

-Ve a descansar- dijo Harry sin mirarlo

-Te estuvieron buscando- le dijo Alexander

-Lo sé- dijo Harry sin darle importancia

Alexander asintió.

-Los tenemos encima todo el tiempo- dijo Draco- Me tienen arto

-Ya recibirán su merecido- contesto Harry sereno

-No sabemos porque actúan así, podrían estar siendo manipulados- señalo Hermione

Alexander asintió –podrían ser inocentes-

-Claro, sería una lástima que algo malo les pasara- dijo Harry, sin embargo ninguno capto el sentimiento que una frase como esa debía contener

-Vamos a descansar, como dice Ron, mañana tendremos un día muy interesante- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-No veo la hora de deshacerme de todos ellos- susurró

-No te atrevas-

Se escucho una risa

-No se siente bien ¿verdad?, ser impotente, estar atado y ver lo que pasa y no poder hacer nada- burlándose de él- Sobre todo Hermione, no soporto tenerla cerca, cuando termine esto es la primera a la que matare…. O tal vez podrí adelantarlo-

-Veo que ya están casi todos levantados- comentó Harry mientras Luna le ponía enfrente un plato con fruta

-Listos para la acción compañero- dijo Ron

-¿Ya tienes la alineación?- preguntó Harry

-Claro..Nuestro capitán y buscador Harry Potter, como cazadores Ginny Weasley, Nevill Lombotton y Alexander Doson, golpeadores Draco Malfoy y Johan Lombotton, y como guardian Ronald Weasley – contestó

-Se olvido de las animadoras- señalo Luna- Hermione, Rouse y Yo

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry

Rouse sonrió- Está en su habitación

-Bien, las animadoras pueden irse juntas, los demás nos adelantaremos – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie-

Rouse asintió

…

-Hoy pareces más tú Harry- le comento DracO Mientras se colocaba su uniforme

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry que se veía al espejo

-Pareces …. Tranquilo…. Animado- dijo Draco

-Hay eso, tienes razón Draco. Lo que pasa es que tengo grandes planes- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Qué planes?- preguntó Ron intrigado

-Oh, ya lo sabrán, será una gran sorpresa para todos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Ya es hora- se escucho una voz desde afuera del vestidor

…

-¡El equipo Ingles Ronald y Ginny Weasley, Johan y Nevill Lombotton , Draco Malfoy, Alexander Doson y su capitán Harry Potter!

Cada uno fue saliendo disparado conforme los nombraron

-¡El último partido de este día señoras y señores! ¡INGLATERRA VS JAPON!- anunciaba el comentarista con gran emoción –Esta noche presenciaremos el encuentro de dos excelentes buscadores Harry Potter es conocido por tener una gran habilidad, incluso el mejor buscador del mundo Victor Krum lo ha elogiado. Pero el buscador Japones es conocido por sus agudos sentidos y ha recibido una invitación para ser profesional. Así como sus dos golpeadores

Un escalofrío recorrió al buscador que volaba frente a Harry

Draco vio como Harry se acercaba a él.

-Quiero que no tengas piedad para los famosos golpeadores- le dijo

-¿Qué?- preguntó él confuso por lo pedido

-Creo que ellos están marcados- susurró Harry –No debemos arriesgarnos demasiado

Draco asintió, ya le habían explicado lo de las marcas y sabía que Harry era capaz de verlas.

…..

El partido ya llevaba una hora.

-El equipo de Inglaterra está incontenible, los dos golpeadores del equipo japonés están muy mal heridos, Draco Malfoy y Johan Lombotton no ha mostrado piedad. Parece que él capitán Potter no desea poner fin al encuentro no lo hemos vito muy activo en este partido-

-Potter, deja de atacar a mis golpeadores- le pidió el buscador japonés- Ya tienen varios huesos rotos

Harry no mostro ningún signo de compasión

-Encuentra la snich y acabalo tú- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Eres….- el capitán dirigió su escoba del otro lado del campo decidió a poner fin al partido.

-Harry diles que paren- le gritó Alexander para hacerse escuchar – Ellos ya están muy mal

-Que fastidio me quitan toda la diversión- susurró Harry mientras descendía uno metros y terminaba con su trabajo de buscador.

-¡Inglaterra gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda!- el ruido era ensordecedor

…..

-Bueno eso fue interesante- dijo Luna

-Bien ahora pongámonos a trabajar- dijo Harry recargado en la pared

-¿Trabajar?- preguntó Alexander

-Bueno, todos me preguntaron que hice ayer- dijo Harry- Me puse a seguir al capitán de equipo de Italia y escuche una conversación con algunos compañeros de equipo. Aún no está muy seguro de lo que paso con Hermione así que está buscando la oportunidad de hablar con ella, así que me tome la libertad de concertar una cita entre él y Hermione

Silencio total

-No puedes decirlo enserio- dijo Alexander

-Será dentro de 3 días en el bosque, durante un partido, yo iré y cuidare de ella mientras todos los ustedes estarán en el estadio ocultando nuestra ausencia. El resto del equipo Italiano también ocultara la ausencia de su capitán-

-Ellos podrían sospechar que es una trampa- dijo Rouse

-Tal vez, pero en el caso que algo pase, no dudaré en llamarlos- dijo Harry

-No me gusta esto- dijo Alexander

-¿Tú qué dices Hermione?- preguntó Harry sin mirarla

-Lo haré- dijo Hermione decidida

…..

-¿Cuán estúpido puede ser uno Gryffindor?- se escucho en la oscuridad.

…..

-Apresúrate- le susurró mientras salían del tren

Sintió el aire fresco. Se escuchaba el ruido del estadio. Era la primera semifinal Brasil vs EUA, Mañana ellos jugarían contra Italia

-Muévete-la apresuró Harry

-Rouse no estaría muy orgullosa con tus modales últimamente- le susurró Harry molesta

Harry la ignoró. Ella llevaba inquita por días, Harry estaba usando demasiado la magia negra, investigando, experimentando y eso le causaba escalofríos. Además no habían hablado en días.

Se internaron en el bosque.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- Harry solo iba unos pasos de ella

-Por supuesto-

-¿Harry estás bien?- preguntó Hermione, no muchos metros atrás ella había tropezado he intentado sujetarse a él, pero él la había empujado.

-Nunca he estado mejor-

Llegaron a un claro

-Es aquí – dijo Harry sin voltear a ella

-No ha llegado, es mejor que te ocultes para que no te vea- dijo Hermione

-No será necesario- dijo Harry

Hermione no podía ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- sabiendo que no le gustaría mucho la respuesta.

-Porque no vendrá- dijo Harry tranquilamente

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo supiste desde el primer momento pero nunca lo quisiste aceptar.

-Voldemort- susurró Hermione con temor

Harry se rio

-No, ese no tiene nada que ver- dijo Harry acercándose unos pasos aún no podía ver su rostro

-Tú no eres Harry- dijo Hermione asustada mientras buscaba dentro de su túnica.

-Bueno eso depende de tú punto de vista- dijo Harry sonriendo- Por cierto no la encontraras me asegure de quitártela antes de salir

Era verdad no traía su varita.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Él Harry que conociste desapareció para siempre, jamás regresara- mientras con un movimiento de su mano la ataba

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! reacciona sé que estás allí, lo siento- dijo Hermione con toda la calma que pudo

-Durante mucho tiempo fuiste un obstáculo para mí y esta noche desaparecerás para siempre-

Hermione sabía que necesitaba ganar tiempo

-¿Por qué dices que fui un obstáculo?- preguntó

-Ni yo lo entiendo, sólo lo siento, por eso eres la primera de la que me desharé, pronto te seguirán tus amigos- su voz tenía un tiente maniático

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-

Salió volando y chocó contra un árbol.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, que tienes razón tú Harry está en algún lado y yo disfrutare con su sufrimiento mientras te torturo y después te mato-

Hermione vio de cerca sus ojos, esos ojos que no tenían piedad.

Ellos los sabran, Rouse y Alexander, no podras contra ellos dos- dijo Hermione sin bajar la mirada

-No veo como lo podrán saber- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¡Ellos la mataron, fue el equipo Italiano, no pude hacer nada!- fingiendo angustia- ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

-Sí lo sé tal vez un poco más de practica- dijo Harry acercando se más -¡Crucio!

…..

La puerta del tren se abrió dejando paso a dos figuras

-Él la tiene-

Todos los miraron, el partido no había tardado mucho, pues el buscador de Brasil había atrapado la snich en media hora.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Rouse a los hermanos Mirlen -¿Dónde habían estado?

-Donde estábamos no es importante- dijo Ricardo tranquilamente- Lo importante es que Hermione está a punto de morir

-Harry está con ella, si algo grave pasara nos avisaría- dijo Nevill

-No si él fuera el que la va a matar- dijo Elisa sin que ninguna emoción pasara por su rostro

-No es cierto- dijo Ron furioso

-Lo es y lo saben- dijo Ricardo

-Harry desprende demasiada magia negra, aún con mis poderes mermados pude sentirlo, pensé que era por su contacto con el diario- dijo Alexander

Nevill, Johan y David se miraron.

-Nosotros nos hemos sentido extraños últimamente, como si Harry estuviera en peligro pero al mismo tiempo no sentimos la necesidad ni el deseo de obedecerle- explico Nevill

-Yo también no te algo extraño en él- dijo Luna seria y completamente concentrada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-Es imposible que sea Voldemort, la mente de Harry es una coraza, es imposible entrar- dijo Rouse

-Es imposible entrar, pero no salir- dijo Ricardo

Todos los miraron impacientes.

-Es Harry, o por lo menos una parte de él que ha tomado el control- explico Elisa

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ginny,- debemos apresurarnos y salvar a Hermione

-Estamos perdidos- susurró Draco

-Si Rouse y Alexander unen sus fuerzas podrán...-

-Matarlo- susurró Alexander

Los hermanos asintieron

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Luna

-No hay tiempo, vámonos Alexander- dijo Rouse

Alexander asintió

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes- dijo Ron cuyo miedo se veía en sus ojos

-No, si nos distraemos sería fatal, nosotros sabremos que hacer- Dijo Rouse mientras salía seguida de Alexander

Ron se levanto.

-Confía en ellos Ronald Weasley- le dijo Elisa viéndolo a los ojos


	32. Chapter 33

Ninguno hablo durante el trayecto, sólo rastreaban a Hermione y a Harry

-Están cerca- susurró Rouse -¿Sabes qué hacer?

Alexander asintió –Lo sé- dijo lentamente

-Allí está- dijo ROuse

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- susurró Alexander

-Está acostada en el suelo- susurro Rouse y adelantándose a la pregunta- Aún está viva

-Me preguntó cuánto tardara en enloquecer- dijo Harry para después reír- Oh tal vez ya está loca, me gustaría verlo, pero mi deseo de verla muerta es mucho más fuerte

Por los ojos de ambos se noto el miedo. Alzaron las manos al escuchar lo último.

Arap regetorp a un res odireuq

Al Zul animuli al dadirucso

Arap rative un lam

Al zul animuli al dadirucso

Arap on rajed la ogima

Sominu sartseun sazreuf

Harry no lo vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, quedo tendido en el suelo.

Rouse lo señalo y unas cuerdas lo ataron. Para después acercarse a él.

-Está vivo-

Alexander se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Hermione

-Está inconsciente, debemos darnos prisa, está muy mal-

…..

No tardaron en llegar al entrar y evitar ser vistos por los guardias.

Al verlos entrar los rostros en la sala palidecieron completamente.

-Están vivos- susurró Alexander respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular

-Es necesario encerrar a Harry- señalo Rouse de manera muy fría

Alexander asintió –Yo me encargaré de él, tú atiende Hermione

Rouse se dirigió a una puerta con el cuerpo de Hermione flotando delante de ella.

-Ron, comunícate con Snape, lo necesitó aquí lo más pronto posible- dijo Rouse antes de traspasar la puerta.

Rouse entro a una habitación blanca, con una cama grande y visiblemente cómoda, en la pared más alejada de la cama estaba un armario que se abrió y se expandió para dejar a la vista cientos de pociones. Coloco el cuerpo de Hermione en la cama lentamente.

Lentamente paso su varita sobre el cuerpo de Hermione intentando evaluar los daños y poder sanarlo de la forma menos dolorosa y adecuada.

Pasó más de una hora para que Rouse tuviera una idea clara de la condición en que se encontraba Hermione.

Tocaron la puerta

-Adelante-

-Snape no podrá llegar hasta más tarde, en la madrugada para evitar ser visto - anunció Ron yendo hacia Hermione. La miro tiernamente -¿Cómo está?

-Mal, está muy débil- susurró Rouse mientras mezclaba en un caldero

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó

-Dile a Draco que venga a ayudarme-

Ron asintió y salió después de dirigir una última mirada a Hermione.

Cuando Snape entró encontró a Rouse concentrada murmurando hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Rouse dio un paso hacia atrás y suspiro.

-¿Cómo está? –

-He estado reparando el cuerpo, no sólo fue torturada por el cruciatus – susurró Rouse tomando un libro de un estante cercano a las pociones.- Temo por su mente, la he mantenido inconsciente

-Has hecho bien- dijo Snape quitándose su capa para después acercarse a Hermione – No he visto a Harry ¿Porqué no está aquí?

-Concéntrate en Hermione- le pidió Rouse

Snape se quedo mirándola unos segundos para después dirigirse a Hermione.

Tocaron la puerta y Rouse se apresuro a abrir.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?-

-Samantha vino por la alineación- dijo Ron mientras Rouse cerraba la puerta tras ella

-Di que llamaremos a David, y Ginny será la buscadora del partido-

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Hacemos todo lo posible-

Ron no hizo más preguntas y se retiró

Pasaron las horas lentamente, Rouse y Snape no pararon ningún minuto.

-Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital-

-¿Realmente crees que en un hospital lo podrían hacer mejor que nosotros?- preguntó Rouse

Snape suspiro una vez que Rouse entró

-Debemos esperar para continuar - dijo

Rouse asintió- Regresaré en un momento- mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y salía, cuando salió encontró a los demás en la sala reunidos, sin embargo no se detuvo a hablar con ellos. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta blanca la cual fu abierta por un Alexander ojeroso.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó una vez que había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras sí.

Miró a su alrededor era una habitación sonde lo único que había era una cama y un sillón

-No ha dado ninguna señal de estar consiente-dijo Alexander

-Cuando sea el partido no podrás quedarte, lo mantendremos inconsciente con poción- dijo Rouse

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Alexander

-Lo que debemos hacer- susurró Rouse

-Si esperamos a que reaccione será un gran riesgo- dijo Alexander

-Desearía saber qué es lo correcto-

-Yo también-susurró Alexander girando su cabeza para mirar el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry- No sé si podría hacerlo Rouse

- Yo tampoco Alexander y más sin saber qué es lo que le sucede, los Miller sólo hablan con acertijos-

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Alexander- Podrían explicarnos algo u obligarlos

-Dudo que nos digan algo que no quieren decir-susurró Rouse -Descansa un rato, Alexander yo me quedaré con Harry y Snape con Hermione

-Estoy bien, tú eres la que necesita descansar- dijo Alexander

-Eres muy amable Alexander, pero yo no tengo que jugar en un partido en un par de horas, ve y descansa no estoy de humor para discutir-

Alexander asintio y salió lentamente dejando a Rouse sola.

Rouse se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba Harry, tomo su mano fría, se arrodillo a su lado y lloró en silencio.

Le parecieron que las horas pasaron más lentamente de lo normal cuando sus compañeros llegaron, Alexander le dijo que habían perdido, ninguna emoción cruzo por sus rostros.

-Rouse no te has alimentado- señalo Alexander

-Estoy bien-

-No lo estás Rouse, ve aliméntate y descansa- dijo Alexander serio-

-¿Me estás dando una orden?- preguntó Rouse nada contenta

-Tómalo como quieras, sólo hazlo- dijo Alexander sin inmutarse

-Ya dije que estoy bien- dijo Rouse tercamente

-Rouso, debes de estar en óptimas condiciones- dijo Alexander

Rouse iba a protestar, pero se quedo cayada.

Un grito desgarrador cruzo el tren, ninguno de los magos que se encontraban dentro pudieron ignorarlo.

Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que Rouse y Alexander se encontraran frente a la puerta, no se dirigieron ni una mirada. Abrieron la puerta. Snape se encontraba anos pasos de Hermione.

Hermione estaba a la mitad de la habitación sin moverse, de espalda a ellos, sólo se escuchaba su forzada respiración.

Tanto Rouse como Alexander miraron a Snape.

Era la primera vez que ambos veían a Snape con esa mirada en su rostro, jamás mostraba más que seriedad y seguridad. Ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos.

-No me ha reconocido-

-No, no puede ser- susurró Alexander- ella es muy fuerte, ella

Él caminó hacia Hermione lentamente. La llamo un par de veces, pero Hermione no voltio.

Se coloco delante de ella, pero Hermione no reacciono, su cara estaba pálida, su vista perdida y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Hermione- volvió a intentarlo

-Todos-susurró

-¿Todos?- preguntó Alexander

-Todos, todos- repitió Hermione

-¿Hermione?-

-Están muertos-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los Weasley, los Lombotton, Draco, Luna, Ginny, la orden, Rouse, Alexander, todos están muertos-

Alexander vio como una lagrimas recorría el rostro de Rouse.

-Hermione, soy yo Alexander, estoy aquí-

-Harry los mato a todos, a todos, a todos-

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Hermione.

-Severus, duerme a Hermione- le pidió Rouse lentamente

Snape asintió. Rouse y Alexander se miraron directamente ambos sabían cuál era el siguiente paso. Un gran peso había caído sobre sus hombros.

Caminaron a la par por el pasillo camino a la sala donde se encontraban sus compañeros reunidos. Las miradas se centraron en ellos.

-Hermione ha reaccionado-inicio Hermione

Silencio total.

-Lamentablemente su mente no ha soportado el dolor al que se le vio sometida- Explico Alexander

Nevill que hasta ese momento había estado recargado en la pared se deslizó al suelo, Ginny se tambaleo y fue sostenida por Draco. Luna oculto su rostro tras sus manos. Ron golpeo la pared con su puño con gran furia.

-¿Hay alguna forma de….?- trato de preguntar Johan

-No la hay- dijo Nevill

-Hemos pedido a Hermione- dijo Rouse tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Draco

-Nuestro deber, nada más- dijo Alexander con toda seriedad- Ganaremos este torneo pase lo que pase

-¿Cuántos seremos?- preguntó David

Rouse y Alexander se voltearon a ver.

-Aún no lo sabemos- declaró Alexander

Gracias por su paciencia, he estado tardando porque no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto. Gracias por todo su apoyo, por su tiempo.


	33. Chapter 34

El tiempo se agotaba cada vez se debilitaba más, Rouse y Alexander debían darse prisa.

-Vamos Hermione, despierta se hace tarde-

-Está más lejos de lo que pensábamos hermana-

-El tiempo se agota, los demás no tardaran en llegar-

-La indecisión de Rouse y Alexander llevara a este mundo a la ruina-

-¿Insinúas hermano que Rouse y Alexander ya deberían haber acabado con su vida?-

Él suspiró

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero hay que llevárnoslos hermana-

-Ganaremos un poco de tiempo-

En el centro del estadio se encontraba un árbol gigante de navidad. Bajo este estaban altos mandos internacionales inaugurando la última etapa del torneo, Los duelos.

La emoción llenaba el estadio y de expectación.

Rouse y Alexander sentían las miradas sobre ellos. Era un equipo con 9 integrantes cuando deberían ser diez, sin contar con el hecho de que su capitán no estaba presente.

Las preguntas no habían parado desde que anunciaran que se presentaría únicamente con 9 elementos por lesión. Habían querido hablar con Harry, pero habían conseguido persuadirlos, por el momento.

-4 Grupos son lo que competirán solo dos de cada grupo pasará a la siguiente ronda- anunciaban en ese momento.

-Luzcan confiados- susurró Rouse a su equipo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ginny confundida

Alexander suspiró, sabía que subir la moral de su equipo no iba a ser sencillo, tenían que enfocarse en lo positivo y en ese momento lo positivo era que todos están confundidos y él estaba seguro de que Voldemort era el primero de la lista.

-Hoy celebremos y mañana que empiece la competencia. Feliz Navidad-

La música empezó a sonar y alrededor aparecieron mesas de comida y bebida.

-Vayan y convivan pero no vayan solos y no se aparten de mi vista- pidió Rouse

-Sí mamá- susurró Draco

En otro momento el comentario había arrancado unas cuantas sonrisas, pero en ese momento ni a Draco le pareció gracioso.

-Juro que estuve a punto de golpear a Ángel y mandarlo…- prácticamente gritó

-Cálmate Ron- le pidió Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Eso fue el infierno- dijo Ron- Iré a ver a Hermione- Ron se puso lentamente de pie

-¿Qué tal está el día mañana?- preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny

-Mañana toca el turno al equipo A y el B serán 4 duelos Egipto vs EUA, Portugal vs India- leyó Rouse de un pergamino

-Parece que su grupo no está muy complicado- señalo Nevill

-Tú lo has dicho-

Alexander se disponía a decir algo cuando Ron apareció corriendo

-Hermione no está-

Todas las miradas desconcierto. Rouse desapareció y apareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Harry tampoco está-

Alexander se puso de pie

-Debemos buscar, vayan por parejas y divídanse el terreno- indicó

Rápidamente todos fueron saliendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundida

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Ella identifico a las personas que la rodeaban.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con la garganta seca

-En el norte del mundo- le contestó la misma persona.

-¿Porqué me han traído aquí?, ¿Dónde están los demás?- se sentía sumamente confundida - ¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió con Harry?

Hermione sentía punzadas en la cabeza, las imágenes surgían y se desvanecían rápidamente. El dolor era insoportable, las imágenes de sus seres queridos muertos. ¿Eran reales? Empezó a temblar y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

-Hermione, tus amigos están bien y aún hay un rayo de esperanza para Harry y ese rayo eres tú, no puedes irte de nuevo- la voz en lo profundo de su mente la calmo.

Por primera vez puso atención a lo que la rodeaba. Estaba a la orilla de una cascada.

-¿Dónde está él?-

Le señalaron el lugar.

EL cuerpo de Harry flotaba. Hermione se sintió indecisa, no sabía de qué manera actuar o que podía hacer.

-Tendrás 2 horas Hermione, si no lo logras nosotros nos encargaremos

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Te debilitas, te debilitas- la voz, su voz se burlaba de él- Cuando tome el control lo primero que hare será matar a todos tus amigos de la misma manera que acabe con Hermione.

Evitaba pensar en ella, pensar en ella no ayudaba.

La obscuridad invadía el lugar, pocas veces había estado en la mente de Harry y ella estaba segura que en esas ocasiones Harry censuraba muchas cosas.

-¿Dónde estás Harry?- susurró Hermione

La risa empezó a escucharse. Hermione trato de expulsarla de su mente, pues era esa risa la que la había atormentado en sus últimas pesadillas.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, ella estaba viva y ¡Estaba aquí!

Hermione escucho paso detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada.

-Vete por donde viniste-

Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta.

-No me iré sin Harry- dijo Hermione mientras le temblaba la voz

-Olvídate de él-

-Jamás-

- Él te torturo hasta la locura casi hasta la muerte-

-No era él- dijo Hermione

-Sí era él era el verdadero Harry-

-No ese no era Harry-

-Vete-

-Voy a sacar a Harry- dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo podrías volver a ver a la cara a Harry después de lo que te hizo?-

-Él no me hizo nada- dijo Hermione

-Ja, ni tú te lo crees, escúchame bien Hermione, vete, déjalo, él jamás se te mereció y ahora mucho menos –

-No me iré Harry, por una vez en tu vida deja de ser el mártir- dijo Hermione enojada

Frente a ella Harry se hizo visible.

-¿Crees que el mundo necesita a otro señor oscuro?- le pregunto Harry sin que ninguna expresión pasara por sus rostro

-Tú no eres Voldemort- dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia él.

-Regresa por donde viniste Hermione, dile a Rouse y a Alexander que terminen con mi vida, el tiempo se agota y yo me debilito- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Nunca has sido cobarde Harry, este no es el momento para empezar a hacerlo- le dijo Hermione, decidida a sacar a Harry a su Harry de esa oscuridad.

-No es cobardía Hermione-

-Claro que sí, sé que te estás rindiendo ¿y nuestro futuro Harry? Tú me prometiste luchar por nosotros-

-No tienes futuro a mi lado Hermione… yo no soy más que un peligro en tú vida-

-Mírame Harry, regrese de la locura por ti sólo por ti- dijo Hermione volviéndose a acercar a él- pero sé que sin ti volvería a sucumbir a ella

-No es cierto- dijo Harry mientras veía como Hermione se acercaba a él.

-Es cierto Harry, tú eres mi apoyo así como yo soy el tuyo- mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- No me dejes volver a la oscuridad- le susurró al oído

-Estás jugando sucio Hermione- le susurró Harry

Sonriendo Hermione contestó- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Harry y una chica debe hacer lo que debe hacer, te amo Harry.

-Hermione y si no puedo controlarlo y si vuelvo a hacerte daño- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- Eso sería nuestra destrucción

-Sé que tú puedes… los dos podemos contra esto Harry-

-Harry es tú decisión, pero quiero que sepas que yo iré a donde tú vallas, si es tú decisión irte yo me iré contigo- Hermione lo dijo decidida

-No mi amor, no- susurró Harry con desesperación.

-Me han dado un plazo para conversarte, sí no lo hago harán lo que tú quieres, así que es tú decisión- mirándolo con decisión- Si decides quedarte aquí mi cuerpo no será más que un cuerpo vacio.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS MENSAJES. Saber que leen este fic y leer sus mensajes me anima a seguir con esta historia.


	34. Chapter 35

Habían pasado varios días

-¿Cuál es el nuestra situación?- preguntó Rouse, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza y se recostaba en el sillón.

-Nevill tiene una pierna sin huesos, Draco tiene serias quemaduras por proteger a Ginny, Johan está algo confundido, David está paralizado, Alexander está bien al igual que Ginny, tú y yo

Rouse arrugo el entrecejo pues no se podría decir que estuvieran muy bien.

-Por lo menos hemos llegado a la siguiente ronda-

Del grupo A habían sobrevivido EUA e India, del B Japón e Italia, del C China e Inglattera y del grupo D Rusia y España. Del resto de los equipos México, Francia, Uruguay y Portugal ya se habían ido pues ya no tenían oportunidad de ganar.

-Pero mañana nos toca duelo contra India- dijo Ron desanimado

-Tenias que recordármelo- se quejó Rouse

-Últimamente vivo para recordarte las cosas-

-Vamos Ron compréndenos- dijo Alexander que entraba a la sala

-Lo entiendo- dijo Ron, Rouse y Alexander habían estado saliendo todas las noches con la esperanza de escuchar algo de Hermione o Harry.

Alexander se recostó en otro sillón

-Parece que desde que me fui se la han pasado muy bien, tal vez debería darles una sesión de entrenamiento-

Rouse y Alexander saltaron de sus asientos con las varitas en alto.

-Por lo menos sus reflejos no han cambiado-

-¿Harry?- preguntó Rouse con desconfianza

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos Hermione, no ha sido una bienvenida muy agradable-comentó Harry mientras miraba hacia atrás

-Calma Harry sólo están asustados- dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de él

-Eres demasiado condescendiente- dijo Harry mientras le sonreía

-¿Hermione, realmente eres tú?- preguntó Ron

-Claro- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante

-Es increíble- susurró Alexander

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que son quienes dicen ser?- preguntó Rouse

-No estoy de humor para esto, hay cosas más importantes- susurró Harry mientas de su mano derecha surgía un hermoso ciervo plateado

Rouse y Alexander bajaron sus varitas

-¡Harry, Hermione! No puedo creerlo- exclamo Ron- ¿Cómo?

-Sencillo Ron tengo una chica que es muy terca- dijo Harry sonriendo. A cambio de eso Harry recibo un buen codazo en el estomago.

Enseguida Ron corrió a abrazar a sus amigos.

-Iré a ver a los demás Harry, tú debes hablar con Rouse y Alexander- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba del brazo a Ron y salían de la sala.

Harry asintió- Te veré en un momento-

Harry giró hacia Rouse y Alexander

-Síganme- les indico

Los tres atravesaron una puerta hacia un estudio- Harry se sentó en uno del los tres sillones que adornaban el lugar y sin esperar a que Rouse o Alexander se sentaran empezó a hablar.

-¿Aún está allí?- preguntó Rouse

-Sí, ahora soy consciente de su presencia y su voz me atormenta-dijo Harry mientras bebía un poco de vino y se ponía de pie.- Hay algo que debe quedarles muy claro a ustedes hoy, no pueden volver a mostrar debilidad- dijo Harry como una clara advertencia.

-¡ ¿Debilidad? Gracias a nosotros hoy estás aquí- exclamo Rouse poniéndose de pie

-¡Ustedes dos fueron unos inconscientes!, ¿Acaso creyeron que el mundo necesitaba otro señor oscuro?- gritó Harry

Se hizo el silencio

-Pusieron en peligro a millones de personas solo por sentimentalismos- dijo Harry cuyo ojos resplandecía de enojo

-¿Pensé que eso nos diferenciaba de Voldemort ?- dijo Alexander poniéndose de pie

-No, lo que nos diferencia de Voldemort es saber qué es lo correcto y lo correcto era acabar con migo- dijo Harry mientras la copa de su mano explotaba.- Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como Voldemort, pero recuerden que en mi no sólo hay parte Gryffindor, si no también Slytheryn, eso ahora está más claro que nunca. Yo podría llegar a ser más poderoso que Voldemort, sólo me haría falta un par de años aislado del mundo para lograrlo.

Harry se recargó en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ahora soy un gran peligro para todos, por ahora lo control, ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?, si él vuelve a salir, no tendrá piedad de ustedes, no cometerá el mismo error- susurró Harry mientras su respiración se entrecortaba

Rouse y Alexander se voltearon a ver preocupados.

-¿Qué haremos Harry?- preguntó Alexander

Harry sonrió de forma triste

-Matarme sería la mejor opción, tendríamos más oportunidades- mientras se volvía a sentar

Durante unos minutos la habitación fue inundada por el silencio.

Hasta que Harry se volvió a poner de pie

-Alexander a partir de este momento, no te separaras de mí, me alejare de la magia negra pero tendré que usar lo que sé así que tú te aseguraras de por cada hechizo de magia negra haga uno de magia blanca ¿Entendiste?, si no lo hago no deberás dudar- ordeno Harry

Alexander asintió.

-Rouse quiero que te asegures que cuando me vaya a dormir tome una poción que me haga dormir profundamente y que únicamente pueda despertar con un hechizo. Ambos sellaran mi puerta. También revisaran mi salud, debo estar fuerte no sólo para resistir a mi otra parte sino también a Voldemrt-

-Pero si nos atacan cuando duermes- dijo Rouse

-Será un riesgo que tendremos que tomar- dijo Harry mirándolos a los ojos- Recuerden que desde ahora mis fuerzas se verán disminuidas, confió en ustedes.

Harry toco la cicatriz

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Rouse

-Voldemort se ha dado cuenta que desperté. Está confundido y a toda costa trata de saber qué es lo que sucedió durante estos días- dijo Harry sin mirarlos

Al día siguiente, en alguna habitación.

-Potter-

-Señorita Samantha ¡Que gusto verla!-

-¿Dónde has estado Potter?- preguntó Samantha viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Simplemente considere que mi equipo no necesitaba de mi para ganar y tuve razón- dijo Harry sonriendo

-¿Porqué no hablo con migo cuando venía a buscarlo?

-Estrategia, o quería molestarla o sólo no la soporto- dijo Harry burlonamente- usted elija

-Eres un….-

-Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, ¿No ha escuchado los rumores? No soy muy estable- dijo Harry serio, mientras daba la vuelta y se reunía con sus compañeros

-Es hora- anunció Ron

Harry asintió.

Cuando salieron observaron que el escenario elegido para el duelo era el desierto.

-Algo aburrido- dijo Rouse mientras veían como del lado contrario aparecía el equipo de India

-Esperemos que siga así de aburrido- dijo Alexander algo incomodo, nunca le habían gustado los lugares secos.

Se dio la señal, debían comenzar. Tenían 6 horas, y el que tuviera más integrantes de pie ganaría.

Los 10 integrantes de India se formaron en 2 filas, 5 adelante y 5 atrás. Los primeros levantaron sus varitas.

-¡Ron, Ginny, Hermione, escudos!- gritó Harry

Sin embargo los escudos no fueron necesarios, pues las varitas de dirigieron a la arena de donde empezó a surgir un pequeño ejército de hombres de arena.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Luna con desagrado.

-Magia negra- susurró Alexander

-Atacar no servirá de nada, sólo los atravesara y se volverán a formar- dijo Explicó Rouse.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Draco mientras las cosas de arena se acercaban

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo Rouse sonriendo mientras alzaba su varita y de esta surgía un gran tornado.

El resto de sus compañeros se tomaron unos de otros para no ser arrastrados mientras cerraban los ojos.

-Gracias por avisar- gritó Harry

-¡De nada!- gritó ROuse mientras dirigía el tornado a sus enemigos-¡Ron, Hermione ayuden!

Ni, Ron, ni Hermione tardaron en seguirla.

-¡Mantengan eso un rato!- gritó Harry- ¡Ginny, Luna, vamos! ¡Vamos Alexander muévete!

Los mencionados lo siguieron.

-Alexander, crea un escudo de invisibilidad alrededor de nosotros- le ordeno Harry- Vamos a entretenerlos un poco

Los cuatro se movieron rápidamente hacia sus enemigos.

-Chicas ¿Podrían callarse?- preguntó Harry molesto

-Lo sentimos Harry- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo- Pero nos contaron un chisme que….

-¿Un chisme? – preguntó Alexander curiosos

-Alexander-

-Perdón Harry- se disculpó

Después de caminar unos minutos y de que sus zapatos terminaran llenos de arena. Ellos se colocaron justo del lado derecho de sus oponentes.

-Vamos a causarle un poco de inconvenientes-dijo Harry sonriendo de manera traviesa

-¿Qué hacemos Harry?- preguntó Ginny

-Lo que gustan, sólo diviértanse que yo hare lo mismo- dijo Harry mientras colocaba sus manos en la arena y empezaba a murmurar

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo Luna sonriendo mientras alzaba su varita. De la punta empezaron a surgir abejas- En cuanto les piquen quedaran un poco atontados

Mientras veían como los integrantes de India trataban de espantar a las abejas, Ginny invoco cientos de arañas.

-Es un clásico en mi familia, utilizado contra Ron- dijo Ginny satisfecha

-Ya está, vámonos de aquí- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-¡Harry, parece que los demás tiene problemas!- gritó Alexander mirando hacia una nubes negras.

-Regresemos- dijo Harry empezando a correr

-¡Es magia negra!-gritó Alexander a su lado

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando- dijo Harry corriendo a toda velocidad

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste haya atrás? – preguntó Alexander

-Algo que los mantendrá ocupados un rato, arenas movedizas- dijo Harry

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asustada Ginny una vez que estuvieron suficientemente cerca

-Nada bueno- dijo Harry observando la nube negra - Es una especia de laberinto, sin ayuda podrían vagar allí durante años, sin cruzarse los unos con los otros

-¡Es horrible!-exclamo Luna

-¿Cómo los sacaremos de allí?- preguntó Alexander

-Uno de nosotros tendrá que entrar y no puedo ser yo- dijo Harry volteando a ver a su compañero de equipo

-Es demasiada magia negra-susurró Alexander- Los de India están…..

Harry asintió

-Ginny, convocaré una soga mágica; tú y Alexander se amarraran a ella, en cuanto Alexander te de la señal tiraras de ella- le indicó Harry

-Entiendo- dijo Ginny

-Tú sólo preocúpate de no perder la soga, Luna y yo nos encargaremos de cualquier problema-

Alexander miraba con preocupación a Harry.

-No hay de otra- le dijo Harry, entendiendo la preocupación de Alexander- Sólo apresúrate, Luna estará con migo

-Yo lo cuidare- dijo Luna con su típico tono despreocupado

-Pues a trabajar- dijo Alexander mientras de la varita surgía una soga y de amarraba un extremo a la cintura.

La tierra empezó a temblar

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Luna

-Parece que India ha descubierto como liberarse– dijo Harry mientras levantaba su varita- Luna encárgate de defender a Ginny, yo me encargare de lo demás

-¿De 10 más?-

-De 10 más-dijo Harry

-Como quieras- dijo Luna con indiferencia

Harry susurraba y susurraba, de la varita surgían formas extrañas y de la arena empezaron a surgir espinas, espinas que los rodearon (incluyendo a la nube)

-¿Es mi imaginación o hace más calor?- preguntó Ginny

-mmm…..dudo que sea tú imaginación- dijo Luna mientras se deshacía tranquilamente de su pesada capa

-¿Así que estás solo Potter?- preguntó el capitán desde el otro lado de las espinas

-Solo, lo que se dice solo no – contestó Harry

-Es una lástima que tú no calleras en nuestra linda trampa Potter-

-Diferimos en eso- contestó Harry

5 de sus oponentes levantaron sus varitas y empezaron al lanzar hechizo.

-¡Finite incantamtem!-

-Vamos, se necesita más que eso- dijo Harry

-Harry, deja de provocarlos- dijo Ginny molesta

Mientras tanto.

-¡Rouse!, ¡Hermione!, ¡Chicos!- gritaba Alexnder-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Harry cómo encontrarlos…..¡Rouse!, ¡Hermione! ¡Soy yo Alexander!-

-Quieres dejar de gritar, trato de concentrarme en salir de aquí-

Alexander voltio y detrás de él estaban unos radiantes ojos rojos.

-Así que aquí estás Rouse- suspiró Alexander-¿Qué es lo que intentas?

-Magia blanca- contesto Rouse un poco fastidiada- Y estaba a punto de lograrlo hasta que tú apareciste

-Perdón, si quieres me voy, aún tengo que buscar a los demás, pero…. Creo que Harry nos necesita-

-¡Es cierto, está sólo!- exclamo Rouse preocupada

-Exacto- dijo Alexander- así que debemos darnos prisa

-Veo que usas una cuerda, la seguiré y saldré, tú mientras busca a los demás-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Alexander

-Claro, anda ve- dijo Rouse mientras lo empujaba para después alejarse

Rouse no necesitó mucho para salir de allí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó

-Justo a tiempo- le dijo Harry mientras se encargaba de lanzar por los aires a dos de sus oponentes- a esos ya les vi la marca

-Te vez cansado- señalo Rouse mientras levantaba su varita y creaba defensas

-Digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento- contestó Harry mientras atacaba con gran destreza-¿Qué tal viste a Alexander?

-Podrá haber perdido la du extraordinaria vista, pero aún le queda un poco de mmm ¿Intuición?, claro que eso tú ya lo sabías, por eso haces que él te vigile y por eso lo enviaste. –contestó Hermione sonriendo

-¡Ya sale alguien!- gritó Ginny mientras jalaba de la cuerda

Una Hemione temblorosa salió apoyada en Alexander

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó Harry mientras dejaba inconsciente a uno.

-No lo sé- contestó Alexander- La encontré así

-Ya me siento mejor, ve a buscar a los demás- le dijo Hermione a Alexander.

Alexander asintió y volvió.

-Luna, vigila que Hermione descanse- le ordeno Harry

-Bueno- dijo Luna mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione y la obligaba a sentarse.

Uno a uno salieron acompañados por Alexander.

-Bien, es hora…. Alexander, Rouse ya sabe que hacer- dijo Harry

Rouse y Alexander se colocaron juntos para después alzar sus varitas, mientras Harry y Luna los protegían con un escudo.

Minutos después varios de sus contrincantes estaban inconscientes y un gran hoyo estaba formado en la arena.

-Creo que ganamos- dijo Harry

Sin embargo aún estaban 3 miembros del equipo contrario de pie.

-No cantes victoria Potter, nosotros sólo somos una piedrita en el zapato- dijo el capitán, mientras le sangraba la nariz

-Mira como tiemblo-dijo Harry

-Pues deberías, ¿sabes quiénes somos?- preguntó la subcapitana

-Por supuesto, son los esclavos de Voldemort-

-¡No somos esclavos!-

-Claro son menos que eso- contestó Harry

-No saldrás victorioso Potter, pronto sabrás hasta donde llega el poder de nuestro señor.-


	35. Chapter 36

Hola Lamento haber tardado tanto pero aquí está otro capítulo

Se encontraban viendo (en una pantalla mágica) el duelo de China contra Japón, ellos se encontraban peleando en un campo de cultivo.

-No quiero ver- dijo Hermione mientras se tapaba los ojos- ¿Esta bien?

-Creo que la integrante del equipo Chino necesitará varios días en el hospital después de eso- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor

- ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda?- preguntó Harry mientras sostenía fuertemente de la mano a Hermione

-Media hora- contesto Rouse

-Media hora de infierno- dijo Alexander

-No pudo más-dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la pantalla y esta desaparecía- Ya sabemos quién va a ganar y 8 horas de tortura para mí son más que suficientes

-Yo tampoco, debo ir a descansar- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Después de darle un dulce beso salió de la habitación seguido por Rouse y Alexander.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil-dijo Ron mientras se recostaba en el sillón

-¿Cuándo ha sido fácil?- preguntó Hermione

-Creo que tú, Harry y yo , necesitamos unas vacaciones – declaró Ron mientras empezaba a enumerar- primer año Voldemort y su piedrita , segundo año Voldemort y su camarita, tercer año y Sirius me agradaba pero uf, cuarto año ese horrible torneo, quinto año…. oh ya no vale la pena seguir- concluyo Ron con fastidio

-Ron, nadie nos ha obligado- dijo Hermione

-¡Por supuesto! Si fueran otros 20 años más seguiría peleando, y espero que sean menos, pero un año…unos meses de descanso- Contesto Ron

-Hagamos una cosa ¿Vale?- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron interesado

-Cuando todo termine, nos tomaremos una largas pero largas vacaciones en el lugar más alejado del mundo ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Ron entusiasmado

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione

-Voy a la cama y soñare con vacaciones- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ron ¿No olvidas algo?- preguntó Luna mientras entraba a la habitación

-No- contesto Ron rápidamente

-Claro que sí, dijiste que me ayudarías a practicar algunos hechizos- dijo Luna sonriendo

Ron suspiró con resignación

-me miras así y yo…..oh bueno vamos- dijo Ron mientras salía arrastrando los pies

-Señoras y señores ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA SEMIFINAL DE ESTE TORNEO DE DUELOS! ¡INGLATERRA VS ESPAÑA! E ¡ITALIA ESPERA OPONENTE EN LA GRAN FINAL! ¡En sólo 12 horas sabremos quienes son los 2 mejores equipos!

10 capas azules se encontraban a la orilla de la playa.

-Hoy demostraremos que el gran Harry Potter no es más que un simple mago-

A varios metros de ese lugar el mismo número de personas pero con capas rojas se organizaban

-Bien, es mejor dividirnos, Hermione, Luna, Nevill y Draco irán con Rouse, mientras que los demás irán con migo; les deseo suerte-

5 horas de las doce que habían sido pactadas.

Hermione y Luna habían logrado escapar y ese era un consuelo para Rouse que flotaba en una gran burbuja, rodeada de agua.

-"Odio el agua"- pensó mientras miraba a sus guardias, cuatro Españoles con la marca en la palma de la mano.

Al principio eran 7 pero 4 habían ido a perseguir a Hermione y a Luna.

Rouse suspiró, Nevill flotaba a su derecha inconsciente después de haber ayudado a Hermione a escapar y Draco flotaba a su otro lado teniendo una batalla de miradas con su guardia personal.

-"Lo mejor será esperar a Harry"- pensó Rouse con tranquilidad pues las burbujas que los encerraban sólo podrían ser abiertas desde el exterior, lo cual sería sencillo; intentarlo desde adentro significaba desgaste de energía puede la misma burbuja usaría el hechizo para hacerse más resistente.

Quedaban 6 horas

Hermione nadaba junto con Luna a toda velocidad, 4 españoles las perseguían .Con sus varitas se impulsaban y cuando podían colocaban obstáculos entre ellas y sus perseguidores. Una barrera de algas surgió delante de ellas.

Las cosas no estaban bien, tenían que encontrar la forma de escapar, o por lo menos de no ser las presas.

Hermione vio a su alrededor, no había nada excepto el muro que ahora empezaba a rodearlas lentamente y contra el cual Luna arremetía mientras ella entraba en defensa.

-"No puedo llamar a Harry, es lo que ellos quieren"- pensó Hermione-"¿Dónde estarían los otros? 3 se habían quedado y 4 las perseguían, pero faltaban tres"

La temperatura del agua comenzó a cambiar y el agua empezó a oscurecerse. Ni Luna ni Hermione veían a sus perseguidores.

Hermione se colocó junto a Luna y entendió su mirada, eso era magia negra.

-"Lumus maximus"- pensó Luna y al instante surgió una segadora luz que no detuvo la oscuridad que cada vez era peor.

Hermione movió su varita y surgió un potente escudo mientras que Luna extinguía la luz. Comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas, estaban seguras que ellos las veían. Mientras que la temperatura del agua seguía subiendo lentamente.

-"¿Qué planean? ¿Cocinarnos?"- se preguntó Luna -"¡Oh, claro! Es una trampa para Harry"-

-"Dividirnos fue una buena idea, si Harry se encuentra con nosotros sólo se encontrara con 4 y no con 7 como seguro era el plan, espero que Harry encuentre primero a Rouse.

Quedaban 5 horas

Harry observaba detrás de unas rocas a tres españoles que flotaban cerca de ellos con un mensaje brillante flotando frente a ellos "TENEMOS A TUS AMIGOS". Era evidente lo que querían, la pregunta era si lo que decían verdad.

Harry tenía una idea, pero eso significaba que tendría que alejarse de Alexander, algo de lo que era peligroso; sin embargo no había opción. Harry y Ron aparecerían mientras que los demás lo seguirían muy de cerca.

Harry salió seguido por Ron, los tres españoles los miraron con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser amistosa. Para después la mujer con cabello oscuro saliera nadando a toda velocidad, seguida por Harry y Ron y detrás de ellos dos los otros dos españoles.

Nadaron por casi 15 minutos para encontrar a Rouse, Nevill y Draco suspendidos.

Harry busco con desesperación algún signo de Hermione, pero no encontró ninguno.

Fueron rodeados por 6, contra dos, no era nada bueno.

El agua se empezó a agitar a su alrededor. Los españoles levantaron sus varitas, pero Harry en lugar de imitarlos dio media vuelta y protegido por Ron nadó a toda velocidad decidido a encontrar a Hermione.

Los Españoles no tardaron en reaccionar pero Ron, Johan y Ginny se interpusieron por lo que lograron detener a cuatro, pues Rouse ayudó un poco. Los habían logrado dividir.

-"Si me quieren vengan por mi"-pensó Harry mientras se detenía y los señalaba con la varita en alto.

De la varita del sub capitán del equipo español surgieron letras.

"Síguenos tenemos a las otras dos" Después dieron media vuelta y se alejaron.

Quedan 4 horas

Después de deshacerse de 3 y que uno escapara Rouse trataba de despertar a Nevill mientras que Ginny atendía las heridas de su hermano.

-"Vamos Nevill"- pensó Rouse- "Debe ser magia negra, no tengo ideas que tipo de hechizo sea y me da miedo equivocarme tratando de remediarlo, lo mejor será consultar a Harry"

Rouse se separó de Nevill y se dirigió a Ginny "Draco, Nevill y Ron tendrán que subir, Draco no permitas que nadie se le acerque a Nevill" Ron se molestó subir significaba que estaban fuera y que el equipo se quedaba con 7 el mismo número que los españoles.

Después de verlos subir Johan Ginny y Rouse se dirigieron a ayudar a Harry.

Hermione y Luna se encontraban enredadas en algas y sin varitas cuando surgió una explosión detrás de ellas. Harry y Alexander se enfrentaban a sus captores junto con otros 2 .Eran seis en total, pronto tendrían que demostrar su verdadera capacidad para poder derrotarlos, lo cual no estaba planeado en esta etapa de la competencia.

No era una situación fácil, Alexander constantemente veía a Harry y prestaba más atención a lo que hacía este, que a sus oponentes y bueno Harry, Harry no se veía muy cómodo.

Luces cruzaban por todos lados y el hecho a tenían de que aún estuvieran intactas se debía a que contaban con un escudo que Hermione había convocado un escudo en cuanto se dio la primera explosión.

Debido a un impacto Harry salió volando varios metros y con heridas sangrantes en toda la cara; sin embargo no tardó en regresar para disparar a sus tres oponentes tres burbujas gigantes de agua hirviendo las cuales sirvieron como distractor para que fueran encerrados en una jaula plateada.

Esa jaula no sería suficiente, Alexander lo sabía, pero Harry temía debilitarse.

-"¿Dónde estás Rouse? Date prisa"-

Alexander había recibido un hechizo que le había dejado paralizado el brazo izquierdo lo cual le impedía moverse con facilidad.

-"Estoy cansándome"- pensó Alexander

Tres horas después Harry Alexander y Rouse regresaban a la playa con los cuerpos inconscientes de Hermione, Luna y Ginny, dirigiéndose a donde Draco, Ron, Johan y un inconsciente Nevill los esperaban.

Tanto Draco como Johan hacían guardia al lado del cuerpo tendido de Nevill mientras que Ron les explicaba que no deseaban la ayuda de los medimagos que acababan de llegar.

-Ya escucharon al subcapitan tenemos derecho a atender nuestras heridas- dijo Rouse mientras se sacudía la arena.

-¿Ya viste las condiciones de tú capitán?- le preguntó una medimaga joven -Necesita ayuda inmediata

Rouse voltio a ver a Harry

-Te ves horrible- le dijo pues su capitán seguía sangrando de sus heridas en todo el cuerpo

-Gracias- dijo Harry- Draco lleva a Nevill, Johan ayuda a Ron, nosotros iremos detrás de ustedes.

Mientras veía a Samantha asercarse corriendo.

-Potter debes dejar que los medimagos te atiendan-

-No.- dijo Harry con decisión mientras se apoyaba en Alexander y empezaban a caminar

-Si no hubiera sido por Rouse- susurró Alexander mientras caminaban

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Harry con un suspiro- A penas si vencimos

-Estás preocupado- afirmó Alexander

- sí lo estoy y tengo razones para estarlo, mañana será la elección para los juegos individuales-

-¿Ya hablaste con Johan?-

-no fue necesario, él sabe que lo mejor es que se declare fuera de competencia , para que dos de nosotros puedan competir- susurró Harry

-Rouse ha estado muy fuerte y concentrada- dijo Alexander

-Lo sé- dijo Harry sonriendo- Tal vez lo mejor es que tú y ella nos representen

Alexander se detuvo antes de entrar al tren

-Harry tú eres el más fuerte de los tres- dijo

-Bueno no me siento así en este momento- dijo Harry- Pero discutamos eso después, debo ir a ver a Nevill

-Tal vez deberías descansar antes- sugirió Alexander mientras se acercaban al tren

-No - susurró Harry

Una vez en el tren Harry le preguntó a Rouse sobre sus compañeros

-Hermine, Ginny y Luna se recuperaran pronto, los demás ya están bien, sólo me preocupa Nevill, no supe identificar qué es lo que tiene – dijo Rouse más seria de lo habitual.

-Bien, iré a verlo- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-Harry necesitas que te atienda- dijo Rouse

-Lo harás mientras examino a Nevill- declaró Harry con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a objeciones.

Con la ayuda de Alexander Harry se colocó junto a cama de Nevill. Sacó su varita y comenzó a susurrar.

-Rouse, necesito el libro de Slytheryn – dijo Harry mientras veía como Rouse curaba sus heridas

-Harry tener ese libro cerca es muy peligroso para ti- le dijo Rouse

-Lo necesito, debo encontrar la forma de contrarrestar el hechizo y para eso deber lo que le hicieron-

-¿no hay otra forma?, no deberías de acercarte a esa cosa-

-No quiero arriesgarme- contestó Harry

Le costó un par de horas saber cómo realizar un contra hechizo, pero con la ayuda de Rouse y Alexander todo salió bien, sin embargo después de eso tuvo que descansar por varias horas.

Ron subió a la tarima junto con los 7 capitanes. Sería el último en declarar quienes era los 2 duelista que competirían en representación de su equipo

La discusión había llevado toda la noche, pros y contras se habían escuchado por horas la noche anterior; pero al final se había decidido que fueran Harry y Rouse los que compitieran.

Ron sabía que Harry el más fuerte de todos, sin embargo la miradas entre Rouse y Alexander eran e preocupación, ninguno de los dos quería arriesgar a Harry al que no se le veía en óptimas condiciones desde que había regresado. Ron comprendía que una parte de su amigo no estaba con ellos sino que mantenía una constante vigilancia.

Voltio a ver a los compañeros que estaban ese día en el gran salón donde se daría el anuncio, Hermione y Ginny le sonrieron. Frente a él estaban reporteros de todo el mundo.

Ganar individualmente podía dar el campeonato a cualquiera a la mayoría de los equipos, sin embargo otros necesitaban que los resultados se dieran de cierta manera.

Uno por uno fue anunciando a representantes; así que llego el turno de Ron.

-Harry James Potter y Rouse Hilton – dijo Ron mientras los nombres aparecían en la pizarra

**-**Los capitanes o sub capitanes son libres para contestar o no preguntas- se anunció.

Las preguntas comenzaron

-Para Italia ¿Quién es el equipo a vencer?-

-Italia- contesto Angel

-Para Inglaterra. Su equipo no ha estado muy unido últimamente, en las últimas ocasiones. ¿Cómo se encuentra su ánimo? –

-Estupendo- contesto Ron con una gran sonrisa- ¿Y el suyo?

Ron no salió muy bien de ese lugar.

-No me obliguen de nuevo, por favor- pidió Ron mientras se aventaba al sofá.

-ya paso Ron- le dijo Luna mientras lo abrazaba-No puede ser peor que las arañas

-Ni las mencione, pero casi- le dijo Ron

-Ron ha estado muy bien- anuncio Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué siempre ese tono de sorpresa?- preguntó Ron fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Está con Alexander y Rouse, entrenando- explico Johan mientras hacía muecas de molestia

Ninguno de los Lombotton se sentía a gusto con el hecho de que Harry fuera a competir de manera individual y habían estado reclamando hasta que Harry, cansado de escucharlos, les había ordenado no mencionar el tema.

Harry se encontraba sólo en la sala esa noche.

-Hola Harry Potter-

Harry levantó la mirada, ante él estaban los hermanos Doson.

-Me alegran que estén aquí, quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por Hermione-

-No lo hicimos por Hermione, aunque esa chica nos agrada- contestó Elisa

-Aun así gracias-

-¿Por qué no nos haces preguntas como tus amigos?- le preguntó Ricardo

-Porque confío en ustedes- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué sigues luchando Harry?-le preguntó Ricardo

Harry sonrió tristemente

-Algunos dirían que es por mi deliro de héroe, pero la razón es más egoísta. Yo sólo quiero paz, quiero vivir sin remordimientos con mis amigos, quiero una familia feliz. En mi perfecta ecuación definitivamente no figura Voldemort-

Rouse competiría ese día. Su oponente sería la capitana del equipo Japonés u subcampeona asiática.

Se miraban una a la otra. Rouse no había tardado en darse cuenta que ella era una sombra oscura.

-No pasaras de esta ronda-

Rouse sonrió -No sabes lo te espera-

-Yo no tengo miedo, este cuerpo puede morir, pero yo no-

-¿Es tú filosofía de la vida?-

-Hoy tú equipo se quedará con 9 integrantes y mi señor estará muy contento de que la heredera de Ravenclaw desaparezca-

-Sólo un poco más Rouse- le pidió Hermione

Por todo el vagón se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor.

-¡ESA $%$#"%! –

Alexander paseaba delante de Harry

-Alexander ya siéntate, me pones nervioso- le dijo Harry

-Lo lamento- mientras se sentaba junto a Ron

-Hermione y Draco la atenderán- dijo Harry mientras se escuchaba otro grito

-Es un milagro que este viva- dijo Alexander

-Su parte vampira es de mucha ayuda, si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros…..- dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo es posible que hubiera usado ese hechizo de magia negra tan poderoso?- preguntó Nevill-Cientos de dardos envenenados, sólo de recordarlo …

Se escuchó otro grito

-¿Por qué no los sacan con magia?- preguntó Johan

-Es parte del hechizo, sacarlos a mano es la única opción. Si se usa magia sólo liberan más veneno y se entierran más. Se supone que si no muere con el veneno se muere de desangrada, los dardos hacen que sangre más y más- explico Harry- Al quitarlos se permite que la parte vampira de Rouse lo regenere, eso y con una poción lo hará en poco tiempo

-Cundo le ponga una mano a esa…. Me importa muy poco que sea mujer- dijo Alexander

-Bueno ella no termino mejor que Rouse, después de su ataque no esperaba que Rouse siguiera consiente y contra atacará; Rouse realmente la venció.

Un grito más de dolor.

-Me debió de haber dejado que le diera sangre- susurró Alexander

-No lo vuelvas a mencionar delante de ella Alexander- le advirtió Harry- Beber de nuestra sangre es algo terrible para ella, preferiría morirse.

-Pues yo preferiría que bebiera a que muriera- dijo Alexander

-Lo sé y creme que yo también, pero jamás nos lo perdonaría- dijo Harry- sin embargo si hay una situación extrema….

Alexander asintió.

Tocaron la puerta y Nevill se apresuró a ver quién era.

-Es Samantha- informó

-¿Ahora qué querrá?- se preguntó Harry fastidiado- Que pase

Samantha venía acompañada por otros dos magos, de mediana edad, muy comunes.

-En representación de la comunidad mágica internacional, le damos nuestro pésame-

-¿El pésame?- preguntó Harry consternado

-A pesar de no tener buenas relaciones con el comité internacional, le acompañamos en su dolor, siempre es terrible perder a alguien en las competiciones, a pesar de que es un riego por todos conocidos. A nosotros nos invade una gran tristeza-

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que no lo parecía pero en lugar de eso preguntó

-¿Cómo se encuentra la capitana del equipo Japonés?-

-Lamentablemente no se recuperará, estará inmóvil el resto de su vida-

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír, pues consideraba un bonito destino para el sombra que poseía a la muchacha.

-Entonces creo que donde deberían estar ofreciendo su apoyo es al equipo Japonés, pues Rouse se recuperará en un par de días o menos- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Pero la maldición que le lanzaron….-

-Parece que afortunadamente no fue bien realizada-


	36. Chapter 37

-…..

Hermione sostenía fuertemente la mano de Ron, sin embargo su rostro al igual que él de sus compañeros mostraba total serenidad ante lo que veían.

Harry se encontraba inmóvil de la cintura para abajo y se defendía como podía de su atacante de su contrincante española.

No se encontraba muy bien, al no poder cambiar de posición sólo se defendía de una rival que parecía pasárselo de maravilla.

Harry no podía fallar, no podía.

Entonces ante los ojos de todos los espectadores Harry desapareció.

El ataque de la española seso y Harry apareció detrás de ella y la ataco. Sin embargo no logro herirla.

-¡¿Qué sucede Potter?¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?- gritó la española- No sé cómo te libraste de mi hechizo, pero me alegro de que haya sido difícil

Harry no contesto y de su varita seguía surgiendo hechizos, los cuales eran desviados o no producían ningún efecto.

-Tranquila- le susurro Ron a Hermione

Hermione sintió como Alexander se tensaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira sus pies-

Una leve neblina empezaba a envolver los pies de la española.

-¿Quién lo hace?- susurró Hermione

-Espero que Harry- le susurró Alexander como respuesta- Aunque no tengo idea de cómo….

-¿Qué pasa Harry? No estás haciendo nada- susurró desesperado Ron

Una nube negra rodeo a los duelistas lentamente impidiendo que pudieran verlos.

-Magia negra- susurró Hermione

De la nube salían rayos de diferentes colores y gritos.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio inundo el estadio. Dentro de esa nube negra nadie sabía lo que sucedía.

La tención era evidente, habían pasado 30 minutos desde el último ruido proveniente de la nube.

Los murmullos comenzaron y las autoridades del campeonato comenzaron a susurrar entre sí.

-Alexander has algo- pidió Hermione- no lo soporto

-Dale un poco más de tiempo- le susurró Rouse a Hermione

-Algo sucede- declaro Ron

La nube negra empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente, en el centro había enredadera que formaba una columna de dos metros y de la que surgía flores negras.

Hermione se puso de pie, seguida de sus compañeros

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Ron

-Espero que no esté dentro de esa cosa- dijo Draco

Aurores empezaron a entrar al estadio, más no se acercaron.

Alexander saco su varita y Rouse lo imito.

Entonces sucedió, ante los ojos de todos Harry apareció, en el mismo lugar en el que había sido inmovilizado.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa

-Todo este tiempo estuvo allí, inmovilizado-

-Sus ataques fueron una ilusión-

-La distrajo-

-Rouse , Alexander, dejen de estar hablando y vayan ayudarlo- le pidió Hermione fingiendo calma mientras volvía a sentarse.

Con gran elegancia Rouse y Alexander saltaron al campo de duelo y llegaron antes que los aurores.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo-les informo Alexander

-Apresúrense y sáquenme de aquí- les exigió Harry

-Ya vamos- dijo Rouse mientras volteaba a ver a Alexander

Lo señalaron con sus varitas

-Finite incantantem- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Eso ya lo intente- le dijo Harry con exasperación

-Solo probábamos- le dijo Rouse seria

-Si tengo que pasar un minuto más aquí yo…..

-Tranquilo debería estar feliz, acabas de ganar- le dijo Alexander mientras Rouse susurraba contra-hechizos

-Les voy a mostrar lo feliz que….

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- le pregunto un auror

-¡NO!- Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Tienen 15 minutos-les indico el auror

-Si no me sacan en menos de 5 minutos….- los amenazó Harry

Para alivio de los compañeros de Harry, a los 5 minutos él iba caminando por uno de los túneles del estadio.

-Pobre Potter- se escuchó una voz burlona en la oscuridad del túnel-Tan débil

-Pobre Ángel tan estúpido- contestó Harry

-Espero que nos enfrentemos Potter, aunque para eso necesitaras mucha suerte para no morir en la final por equipos- le dijo Ángel mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-Yo también ansío enfrentarte; para que después enfrentes a Voldemort con la noticia de tu derrota-

-No sé de qué me hablas Potter- dijo Ángel sonriendo

-Claro- contestó Harry sonriendo y pasando a su lado junto con Rouse y Alexander.

-Cuídate Potter, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo antes de nuestro encuentro- le gritó Ángel.

…

En el instante que puso los dos pies dentro del tren Harry estuvo en el suelo.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione yendo a su lado

-Tranquila Hermione, sólo estoy débil, Nevill ayúdame a llegar al sillón-

-Harry eres un inconsciente 2 ilusiones y en tu estado- le dijo Rouse mientras se sentaba frete a él.

-Creme Rouse, no fue por gusto ni fue divertido-

-Todos estábamos muy angustiados- le dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba una poción

-Todo salió bien, como siempre o casi siempre

-Y cómo siempre salió bien por pura suerte- dijo Alexander colocándose detrás del sillón de Rouse

-Aguafiestas, Harry ganó y está vivo- dijo Ginny desde una esquina

-No podemos seguir así, siempre alguno de nosotros está a punto de morir- dijo Draco

-Me pregunto ¿Qué sería la vida sin estar a punto de morir cada 5 minutos?- se preguntó Harry

-Aburrida- dijo Ron sonriendo- y si fueras aburrido jamás seríamos tus amigos

-Después de todo somos Gryffindors – dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Tenían que ser Gryffindor- susurró Rouse

-¿Qué dijiste Rouse?- preguntó Harry

-Nada- dijo Rouse sonriendo

-¿Ron qué es lo que sigue?- preguntó Alexander

-Más tarde habrá dos duelos más, mañana será descanso y pasado mañana serán los octavos de final-

-Eso quiere decir que es mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo Harry- Alexnader ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación

-Claro, dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a él para servirle de apoyo

-Algún día me dará algo con todas estas emociones fuertes- dijo Hermione mientras veía como Alexander y Harry salían de la sala.

-Vamos Hermione, acompáñame a entrenar – le pidió Rouse

Hermione asintió.

-Los demás también vayan a entrenar- indico Rouse

-Pero…-comenzó Ron

-Pero nada- dijo Rouse con seriedad

En algún lugar.

-Mi señor ya está todo planeado-

-Potter se llevará una gran sorpresa, si llega a la final calro-

Cuatro días después.

-¿Cómo sigues Rouse?- le preguntó Alexander

-¡¿Cómo sigo?, mal muy mal, ese…... Italiano jugo tan sucio, pero ya me las pagará!- se quejó Rouse

-Rouse recuerda que no es él….

-¡Me importa muy poco quien lo esté poseyendo!- gritó Rouse

-Mira el lado amable, ganaste y le quitaste un contrincante de en medio a Harry-

-Alexander, sólo mírame- le dijo Rouse exasperada- si puedo participar en la final por equipos en una semana será un milagro.

-Tu parte vampiro te ayudará y podrás recuperarte rápidamente- dijo Alexander tranquilamente

-¡Alexander, no tengo huesos!, si pudiera….. ¡Largo!

Alexander se dirigió a la puerta, pero no sin antes decirle

Estas tan hermosa como siempre-

-Ya lárgate.. y dile a David que tengo hambre-

Alexander salió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió directamente a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo sigue Rouse?- le preguntó Harry mientras esquivaba unos de los hechizos que le mandaban Johan y Ron.

-Hoy puede hablar muy bien- dijo Alexander mientras alzando la mano y hacía que la pared que estaba creando Ginny se convirtiera en polvo- La muñeca- le indicó

-Fue un excelente duelo- dijo Harry mientras saltaba evitando otro rayo- Su contrincante….solo de pensarlo…ah ese medio, basta- indicó Harry finalmente

-No has entrenado los movimientos que te he enseñado- le dijo Alexander

-Es cierto, pero entenderás que es difícil, entre mi otro yo que quiere usurparme y Voldemort- le dijo Harry mientras veía como con gran agilidad Alexander empezaba a hacer el mismo ejercicio.

-Parece que vuela- dijo Ron dividido entre la admiración y la frustración.

-David, Rouse quiere que le lleves… ya sabes-

-Yo se lo lleve en la mañana- se quejó David

-Y lo volverás a hacer ahora- le dijo Harry, mientras de sus manos comenzaban a salir chispas

-Ya voy – dijo con desgana David saliendo.

-¿Qué haces Potter?- le preguntó Draco

-Últimamente siento un cosquilleo en las manos, como si algo quisiera salir, pero no sé qué es- dijo Harry mientras se miraba las manos

-Mientras lo averiguas, por si acaso mejor no juegues con esas chispitas – le dijo Draco

-Tranquilo Malfoy, no pasa nada, mejor déjame ver tus hechizos avanzados y veamos que puedo hacer contra ellos- le dijo Harry mientras guardaba su varita.

-¿No vas a usar la varita?- le preguntó Ginny

-No te preocupes, no atacare a Malfoy, sólo eliminare sus hechizos, es todo-

Harry llevaba una hora entrenando con Malfoy, algunas veces asentía con aprobación y otras lo corregía.

-Harry, te buscan- le dijo Hermione

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Harry mientras dispersaba una neblina blanca que lo rodeaba

-La sub-capitana del equipo de Irlanda- dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Ya voy- dijo Harry mientras se señalaba y su capa de entrenamiento se convertía en una casual.

-Hola, Mel- saludo Harry sonriendo

-Hola Harry- contesto Mel

-Por favor, siéntate- le pidió Harry

-Un bonito tren- le dijo Mel mientras se sentaba

-Gracias-dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella-¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Directo al grano, me encanta…. Lo que sucede es que me debes una cena- le dijo Mel - o ¿lo has olvidado?

-Claro que no lo he olvidado- dijo Harry sonriendo –

-Maravilloso- dijo Mel poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa- nos veremos esta noche, a las ocho en el árbol de Irlanda si te parece bien

-Me parece maravilloso- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

-Hasta esta noche Harry-

-Hasta esta noche Mel-

Harry se encontraba contra una puerta cerrada, desde varias horas antes

-Hermione, ya te lo explique- le dijo Harry

-¡Ya te dije que hagas lo que se te dé la gana!- le gritó Hermione

-Y cuando tú fuiste a cenar con ese italiano- le dijo Harry enojado

-¡Eso fue diferente, ya vete!-

-Entonces me voy- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Nevill, Ron y David montaran guardia fuera del tren. Draco, Luna y Ginny me seguirán y se mantendrán ocultos fuera del árbol- indicó Harry

Se escucharon fuertes golpes y Nevill fue el que abrió.

-Harry- dijo Nevill

Harry llego a la puerta y frente a él había 8 varitas apuntándolo.

-Qué sorpresa Irlanda, ¿A qué debemos la visita?- saludo Harry tranquilamente

-Busco a mi sub-capitana- le dijo Leonard, capitán del equipo

-Se supone que yo la vería dentro de media hora- les dijo Harry mientras su equipo se ponía a sus espaldas.

-Ella vino aquí y no regreso- dijo Leonard

-Ella salió de aquí- dijo Harry

-No confió en ti Potter, exijo entrar a tu tren y registrarlo, de todos modos ya dimos aviso a los aurores-

-Otra vez, los aurores aquí- se quejó Ginny

-Pases, pero no les aseguro que el tren quiera mostrarles algo más que la sala, es algo voluble – les dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado

-Alexander, quédate y encargarte de los aurores, Luna, Ginny, Nevill, Johan, vengan con migo-

-¿A dónde vas Potter?- le preguntó Leonard con brusquedad.

-Ustedes perderán su tiempo aquí, nosotros saldremos a buscarla- dijo Harry serio

-Yo ire con ustedes- dijo Leonard

-Entonces vamos-

-¿Crees que se haya ido a alguna otra parte después de ir a vernos?-

-No lo creo- dijo Leonard

-Luna busca señales de magia reciente, desde la entrada- indicó Harry

Luna saco su varita y empezó a murmurar hechizos

-¿No tienen alguna forma de comunicarse? – preguntó Harry

-No-

-¿Ha ido a preguntar a otros equipos?-

-Tampoco, pero buena idea- dijo Leonard empezando a avanzar

-No lo creo, algunos equipos no son muy amistosos- dijo Harry

-¿Insinúas que otro equipo puedo?-

-Parece que tú no lo habías pensado- dijo Ginny

-Nada Harry- anuncio Luna

-O se la llevaron sin magia o escondieron .…- susurró Harry mientras sacaba su varita- Expeto patronum

Un ciervo surgió, su resplandor era segador en una noche tan oscura.

-¿Por qué convocas a tu patronum? -

-Un patronum, no es sólo una forma de protegerse de los dementores, sino también de comunicarse, así que le mandare un mensaje a Mel, solo espero que este en la isla-

El patronum salió disparado y Harry junto con sus compañeros salieron corriendo tras él.

-Va muy rápido – grito Nevill

- Va hacia el cabaña de los españoles-Grito Leonard

Harry movió su mano y su ciervo se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hace allí Mel?-

-No creo que este por gusto Leonard- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cabaña

Leonard lo intentó seguir, sin embargo Harry le indicó que no lo hiciera-

-Vayan y rodeen la cabaña, no se acerque mucho- ordenó Harry , sus compañeros de equipo siguieron sus indicaciones.-Quédate aquí Leonard y vigila la puerta principal- Leonard asintió mientras veía a Harry convertirse en una lechuza.

Harry no logro ver nada a través de las ventanas.

-Nada- dijo Harry volviendo a su forma- Toca y pregunta por ella, mientras tanto yo entraré. Busca a mi equipo y 3 minutos después de que entre creen una gran distracción, pero no se descubran- dijo Harry mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad que había encogido.

Leonard hizo lo que le indicó y Harry pudo escabullirse.

-"Esta cabaña es un desastre"- pensó Harry con disgusto mientras seguía al integrante del equipo que había ido a abrir la puerta.

El español abrió la puerta y frente a Harry estaba Mel inconsciente y rodeada por todo el equipo Español.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó el capitán

-El capitán del equipo de Irlanda, ya empezaron a buscarla-

-Tarde o temprano empezarían, debemos darnos prisa-

Las manos de Harry empezaron a temblar, estar tan cerca de tanta magia oscura no era bueno.

Un gran estruendo sacudió la cabaña

-¡¿Qué sucede?- exigió saber el capitán – cinco de los integrantes sacaron sus varitas y salieron de la habitación, pero aún quedaban 6

Otro estruendo, seguido de un olor horrible hiso que otros 2 salieran.

Harry supo que no podía esperar más, tendía que actuar. Invocó una pequeña tormenta de nieve en la habitación lo suficiente para que no lo vieran colocar la capa de invisibilidad sobre el cuerpo de Mel y el hacerse invisible.

-¡Dónde está!- gritó el capitán con furia.

Harry que se encontraba justo en la puerta, tomo uno de los inventos de George y Fred y lo aventó por la escalera, lo cual hizo parecer que alguien huía por ella.

-Las escaleras- gritó un español saliendo de la habitación seguido por los otros 3 integrantes.

Harry se apresuró a abrir la ventana y levitar lentamente a Mel al suelo, para después él saltar, lo cual no fue una gran idea cuando cayó rodando y con las piernas lastimadas. Se puso de pie y pudo ver la distracción que había creado su equipo. En las paredes de la cabaña estaba creciendo una enredadera, la cual los españoles trataban de desvanecer.

Harry envolvió en la capa a Mel y después susurró- Inverto accio directus- y de esa forma envió a Mel al tren, o por lo menos a la entrada de este flotando sin que nadie la viera. Después de eso se alejó unos cuantos metros y volvió a ser visible.

-Parece que tienen problemas- comentó a los españoles

-Potter, tenías que haber sido tú- le dijo el capitán saliendo de la cabaña

-No sé de qué me hablas ¿De casualidad no has visto a la sub-capitana del equipo de Irlanda?- preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia

-Claro que no- dijo el capitán con odio

-Seguiremos buscando- dijo Harry mientras se empezaba a alejar.

-Iremos con Samantha a decirle sobre lo que le has hecho a nuestra cabaña, la última vez que supe, esto ameritaba expulsión- le dijo el capitán

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Harry, él se había asegurado de borrar toda huella mágica que llevara directamente a su equipo.

Leonard y los demás de encontraron con Harry varios metros lejos de la cabaña

-Bien hecho- dijo Harry

-¿Dónde está Mel?-

-En la entrada del tren- contestó Harry sonriendo despreocupadamente – Pero Leonard espero que nos quites de en sima a Samantha

-Claro, me encargare, pero Potter ¿Qué querían de Mel?- preguntó Leonard

Harry se detuvo un momento

-No quieres saberlo, Leonard-contesto Harry

Leonard espero algo más pero algo le dijo que Potter no hablaría del tema.

-Hay mucho misterio alrededor de ti Potter-

-Creme Leonard, no te gustaría saber ni la mitad-


	37. Chapter 38

-¡Señores y señoras hoy es un gran día, si el equipo de Inglaterra logra vencer aún tendrá esperanzas de granar este campeonato, pero si no es así Italia se llevara toda la gloria!-

Harry y su equipo se encontraban en una pequeña habitación a la espera de que les dieran la señal para salir.

Nadie hablaba, el silencio empezaba a sentirse incomodo, sin embargo nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Todos sabían que lo que les esperaba no sería sencillo y lo peor era que no podían perder; y sin embargo ganar sólo significaba dejarle a Harry la responsabilidad en la final de duelos individuales.

Harry se colocó en el centro de la habitación.

-Sé de lo que son capaces y por eso confió en ustedes; sin embargo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido por hacerse el héroe

-Ese es tú trabajo- lo interrumpió Draco

Los demás voltearon a ver a Draco; incluso Ginny que estaba a su lado lo pellizco.

Harry decidió no responder a eso y continúo.

-Sé que de esto depende el empate con Italia, pero dejen eso un lado porque no saldremos a jugar como la mayoría de los magos cree, sino saldremos a una verdadera batalla en la que a nuestros contrincantes no desean que salgamos con vida de ella; así como tampoco les interesa que sea a costa de la vida de los cuerpos que ocupan, manténganse con su pareja en todo momento y lo más importante no duden-

Un auror entro.

Los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y 9 magos con capas negras siguieron a su capitán a través de un túnel.

Del otro lado de la playa salió el equipo Italiano.

Harry observo a sus 10 oponentes, con sus capas verdes con pequeños destellos dorados. Aunque su expresión no lo mostraba, él estaba preocupado, no había salido bien parado de la semifinal contra la sub-capitana del equipo del equipo de Italia; aún sufría las consecuencias de aquello, su brazo vendado ardía, la quemadura había sido controlada pero ni Hermione ni Rouse encontraban la forma de hacerla desaparecer; sin mencionar que su vista también estaba deñada.

El sonido de un cañon se escuchó, las 24 horas que tenían empezaban.

En sólo unos instantes el equipo de Harry se desplego en varias direcciones dejando a Harry y a Alexander solos frente al equipo contrario.

Rouse y Nevill se habían señalado y habían salido volando en forma de lechuza. Hermione y Ron se sumergieron en el mar, Ginny y Johan salieron hacia el bosque y Draco y Luna se dirigían hacia las colinas

-Parece que tu equipo te abandona Potter -

Harry sólo sonrió.

5 horas después

Rouse sobrevolaba por segunda vez el bosque esperando ver algo, mientras una figura corría a toda velocidad siguiéndola por tierra.

Un rayo naranja le dio en una de sus alas.

Rouse lucho contra el dolor para mantener su forma y poder llegar al lugar donde habían pactado el encuentro. Tenía que llegar a la playa.

Hermione corrió hacia la playa, estaba empapada, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba, se recargo contra una la gran roca que marcaba el lugar de su encuentro con los demás. Alzó la vista y alcanzo a Rouse volando hacia ella, sin embargo algo no estaba bien, Rouse volaba muy bajo y algo chueco.

Hermione no tardó en ver la razón de eso, detrás de Rouse volaba un cuervo más grande de lo normal, Hermione se ocultó tras la roca y apunto.

Unos minutos después tenía enfrente de ella a una Rouse realmente histérica.

-¡¿En Qué estabas pensando?- le gritó

-Gracias por tu ayuda Hermione…de nada Rouse somos un equipo sé que harías lo mis por mí-

-En la primera oportunidad- le dijo Rouse mientras que doblaba el brazo que se recuperaba rápidamente– Me vi de regreso en la camilla.

-¿Dónde está Neville?- preguntó Hermione mientras se secaba

-Está fuera, tuvimos una dura pelea con dos de ellos, Neville no salió muy bien parado así que se retiró, no sin antes discutir la verdad es que esos Lombotton son estresantes-

-Pensé que te agradaban- le dijo Hermione

-Claro que me agradan, pero cuando molestan a Harry- dijo Rouse -¿Dónde está Ron?

-Nos persiguieron durante varios kilómetros Ron y Yo los llevamos al arrecife en el que los encerramos, no es algo muy lindo de ver, pero Ron no salió muy bien parado, uno de ellos lo dejo sordo, realmente estoy preocupada no tuve tiempo de checarlo y espero que no sea nada serio- dijo Hermione

Rouse iba a decir algo pero cuando vio hacía su derecha se detuvo

-¿Esos son Draco y Luna?- preguntó Hermione

-Si son ellos-dijo Rouse mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol

Draco y Luna llegaron jadeando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Rouse

-Tuvimos un duelo con una italiana, pero fue extraño, parecía que sólo nos trataban de entretener- explicó Draco –Simplemente, después de un rato se fue

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Luna muy seria

-Se retiró, David debe estar con él y con Neville-contestó Rouse

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Luna

-Nos daremos prisa y estaremos con ello lo más pronto posible, cuando se fue no parecía correr peligro su vida- contestó Hermione

Luna asintió

-Esperemos unos 30 minutos a que aparezcan los demás- indicó Rouse

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, a los 20 minutos

-Aya viene Ginny y parece que viene arrastrando a Johan- dijo Rouse señalando los límites del bosque.

Draco corrió enseguida hacia ellos y ayudo señalando a Johan con su varita y haciéndolo flotar delante de ellos.

En cuento se acercaron Ginny empezó a hablar.

-Una cosa nos atacó, no sé qué era, no tengo ni la menor idea, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, después llegaron dos sujetos, nos desarmaron, esquivamos algunos hechizos, sin embargo bueno no todo salió bien, yo quede inconsciente y Johan bueno… como lo ven, creo que tiene la pierna derecha rota, además de que está un poco confundido- Ginny se giró hacia Johan- Johan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Johan frunció el ceño.

-mmmm….Cuidar a mi señor- contesto Johan no muy seguro-¿Aunque no sé quién sea?

Ginny se giró a los alarmados rostros de sus compañeros

-Eso está mejor, hace media hora se lo pregunte y lo único que me contesto es que el lugar no le gustaba y que no tenía la menor idea de que hacía allí- explicó Ginny

Rouse se acercó a Johan y con un rápido movimiento su pierna estaba como nueva.

-No estoy segura de que deba continuar, podría ser peligroso- dijo Rouse pensativa- Sin contar a Johan y como Alexander y Harry no aparecen por ningún lado, parece que somos 5 y que nos hemos desecho de 4 enemigos.

-Anochece, debemos descansar un poco- señalo Hermione

-¿Dónde? Este no es un buen lugar y me parece que esperar a Harry y Alexander podría ser un error- dijo Rouse mirando al mar.

-Yo no recomiendo el bosque- dijo Ginny

-Bien entonces creo que la mejor opción será acampar unas pocas horas en las colinas, nos turnaremos y haremos guardias-dijo Rouse

-¿Qué haremos con Johan?- preguntó Hermione

-No tenemos tiempo, la mete es algo muy delicado, lancen chispas para que vengan por él, mientras tanto yo me adelantaré, estén atentos – indicó Rouse para después convertirse en paloma y salir volando

9 horas han transcurrido

Alexander caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Puedes calmarte no puedo …..-

-No puedo creer que llevemos 9 horas aquí, y tú… sólo estás en esa gran roca sentado comiendo chocolate- dijo Alexander exasperado

-Alexander, ya te dije que vayas con ellos yo estaré bien….-

-Ya te dije que a mí me parece mala idea- dijo Alexander- No me molesta tú compañía, sino el hecho de que no estamos haciendo nada, deberíamos estar pateando algunos traseros.

Harry sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Alexander.

-Alexander, es hora de que ustedes hagan algo solos; tú y Rouse están listos para tener el liderazgo de esto, para eso han estado entrenado - dijo Harry con la mano en el hombro de Alexander

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, ya no son más mis alumnos Alexander…ve- dijo Harry dándole un empujón-Yo estaré aquí cuando regreses

Alexander asintió y dando media vuelta salió corriendo.

-Bueno ahora a trabajar- susurró Harry

…

Quedan 10 horas

Rouse veía en dirección al bosque, cuando unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella.

-No hay señal de ninguno de los dos- dijo Rouse adelantándose a la pregunta de Hermione

-¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos?-

-Debemos enfocarnos en lo que venimos a hacer, en nada más…Harry y Alexander pueden cuidarse solos

-Lo sé-susurró Hermione

-¿Has descansado?- le preguntó Rouse a Hermione volteándola a ver

-Sí-contestó

-Entonces creo que es hora de ir a buscar un poco de acción, los demás podrán cuidarse solos -

Hermione sonrió.

….

Alexander trataba de ver entre la oscuridad del bosque, ¿Qué o quién era?

-Sal, sé que me observas- Alexander poniéndose en guardia.

-Bien Alexander, no pensé que te dieras cuenta tan pronto, aunque claro siendo quien eres-

Alexander se quedó quieto intentando determinar con precisión de dónde provenía la voz.

-Sabes, de todos los fundadores a quien más odiamos es a la tuya, Gryffindor era el enemigo de nuestro señor, pero esa mujer era un fastidio… siempre ocultándonos, siempre con miedo de ser descubiertos, pero hoy acabaremos contigo y no habrá más como tú-

…...

Quedan 9 horas

-Ginny despierta, ¡Ginny!-

-¿Qué sucede Luna?-

-Estamos rodeados-susurró Luna

Ginny se puso de pie con ayuda de Draco.

-Nos han rodeado con fuego- explicó Draco

A su alrededor había llamas de más de dos metros.

-Calculo que está a 30 metros, si sigue avanzando a esa velocidad, nos quedan 10 minutos-

-¿Agua?-sugirió Luna

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realizaste un hechizo que involucrara alguno de los elementos a esta escala?- le preguntó Draco

-Sólo Harry o Alexander podrían hacer algo así- dijo Ginny

-Podría ser una ilusión- señalo Draco

-¿Te quedarás a comprobarlo?-le preguntó Luna

-¿Creen que podríamos pasar sobre las llamas?- preguntó Ginny

-Draco primero- dijo Luna tranquilamente

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?- preguntó Draco

-Por abajo-dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa

-Sólo si eres capaz de crear un túnel en 8 minutos-dijo Ginny

-Entonces está decidido- dijo Luna

-Sí, pero yo iré primero, detrás de las llamas no debe esperarnos nada bueno, me elevaré y veré si puedo ver algo-Draco no espero respuesta y señalándose con su varita lentamente se transformó en pájaro, sin embargo no se elevó demasiado antes de caer inconsciente frente a sus compañeras.

-Estamos atrapadas- susurró Luna

Faltan 8 horas

Una mujer y un hombre estaban frente a él

-Hola Potter ¿Cómo está tu vista?- al instante Harry reconoció su voz, era el sub-capitana aquella que lo había dejado en esa precaria situación.

-No se preocupen por mí estaré bien-

-No es preocupación, es deseo de verte sufrir, poco a poco te pondrás peor y lo mejor es que será muy divertido-

Harry había estado sufriendo durante horas a causa del italiano, pero sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de entablar una pelea se había preparado, una vez que Alexander lo había dejado él pudo prepararse; sin embargo necesitaba tiempo

-Saben, todos ustedes medan asco- dijo Harry fingiendo tener calma

-Eres valiente, para ser alguien cuyos minutos están contados- dijo el sub-capitán

-Claro que yo soy valiente- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero tú tienes mucha confianza, ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que ya te vencí?

-¿Estás seguro que no me deje vencer?- preguntó el italiano sin una gota de humor

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo Harry riendo

-Potter, deja de reírte, no tienes posibilidad contra nosotros cada vez que nuestro señor se hace más poderoso nosotros también-

-Pues veamos si eso es cierto- dijo Harry

…..

-¡Alexander!- gritó Rouse mientras golpeaba la barrera que lo separaba de él.

-Es claro que ni nos escucha, no nos ve- le gritó Hermione

-Está acabando con él- dijo Rouse mientras miraba a Alexander tirado sobre la hierba y a Ángel riendo a sólo unos metros de él-Tenemos que hacer algo lo está torturando

-Hay que destruir la barrera- susurró Hermione

-Necesitamos, magia blanca, ¿Sabes algún hechizo que podamos usar?-

Hermione la miro a los ojos.

-Hay uno, pero…-

-No es momento para pero- se quejó Rouse

-Lo leí en uno de los libros de Harry, en su casa de Valle Godric, alguien lo había empezado pero no estaba finalizado, he estado tratando de terminarlo, pero no es sencillo; sabes que el principal objetivo de la magia blanca es proteger y quitar una barrera que puede ser protección o prisión- le explicó Hermione

-¿No tienes otra idea?- le preguntó Rouse y al ver que Hermione negaba continuó-Yo tampoco así que hazlo.

-Bien- dijo Hermione levantando las manos

-¡Espera!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Detrás de ti- dijo Rouse

Hermione se voltio y entre los árboles vio humo

-Viene del campamento- dijo Herimone- Es humo no es normal

Rouse volteó hacia Alexander y tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida.

-Yo iré con ellos, tú encárgate de Alexander- dijo Rouse dándole la espalda a donde se encontraba Alexander-

Hermione asintió mientras veía a Rouse convertirse en una paloma y alejarse volando.

Hemione volvió a levantar las manos.

-Enopretni es onimac im ne

nu oñagne se

aútca omoc nóiccetorp odnauc anu nóisirp se

a neiuq led orto odal atse oesed radiuc y núgnin oñad rasuac

ecerapased arap euq adeup ratacser

a nieuq arap im nózaroc osoilav se

….

Quedan 6 horas

-¡DRACO, DRACO! ¡REACCIONA!- gritaba Ginny

-Lamento no haber llegado antes- susurró Rouse mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo de Draco

-MALFOY SI NO ME RESPONDES, TE JURO QUE...- lloraba Ginny

-Ginny, es mejor que siga inconsciente, el daño que ha sufrido es muy grave – le dijo Rouse mientras revisaba a Draco

-Rouse, dime que estará bien- le pidió Ginny angustiada

-Yo…no lo sé- susurró Rouse

-Rouse, por favor has algo-

-Lo siento Ginny, esto cansada, será mejor llamar para que se lleven a Draco- le dijo Rouse

-Yo…yo..no quiero dejarlo-

-Ginny desde el principio sabias en lo que te metías y él también; Luna aún no ha regresado, por lo que sabemos sólo quedamos tú y yo, así que trata de mantener la calma, aún nos quedan varias horas - la regaño Rouse

Ginny agachó la cabeza

-Te veré pronto-susurró Ginny

Luna caminaba entre los árboles tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Rouse, sin embargo no había señales de sus dos amigos. Pisadas se escucharon detrás de ella, Luna sacó su varita y se puso en guardia.

-¿Luna, eres tú?-

-¿Hermione, dónde estás?-

-Ayúdame, Alexander está atrapado y no puedo alcanzarlo-

Luna se quedó cayada unos segundos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, acabo de ver a Alexander -contesto Luna

-No, es posible, él está atrapado-

-Alexander estaba muy mal y me mandó a buscarte- le dijo Luna- Debes darte prisa, él no quiere abandonar la competencia, debes convencerlo Hermione

-¿Tú vendrás con migo?-

-No puedo, debo esconderme- contesto Luna

-Regresaré a buscarte-

-Aquí te esperaré- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

Luna empezó a escuchar que se alejaba.

-Hermione cuídate- le pidió

Luna se quedó quieta durante unos minutos.

-EXPECTU PATRONUM- un pequeño conejo salió de su varita –Guíame

….

3 HORAS MENOS

Su vista era muy borrosa, en ese momento su principal guía era el oído y para empeorar la situación su pierna seguía ardiendo. Harry sabía que se encontraba en problemas, las trampas que había colocado le habían cobrado un alto precio.

"jajaja, me la estoy pasando en grande"

"¿Sabes qué si muero tú también lo haces?"

"Es una posibilidad, pero también yo puedo ganar"

-Por aquí debe haber un arroyo-susurró Harry

"La mejor parte de esto es que Alexander no está"

Harry tomo su varita en la palma de su mano y está comenzó a girar hasta detenerse.

-Es por allá- empezando a caminar.

"jajaja"

-…..

Rouse y Ginny se habían internado en el bosque, no habían tardado en encontrar la obra de Harry.

-¿Fue Harry quien los dejó así?-

-Sí, espero que no esté muy lejos….¿Será por culpa de esos que Alexander y Harry se separarón?- dijo Rouse

-No lo sé, pero cuando veo cosas como estas me alegro que Harry este de nuestro lado-

Rouse asintió

-mmmmm 2 que derrotamos + 2 que derrotaron Hermione y Ron+ estos 2, Estoy 100% segura que nos hemos desecho de 6, así que máximo quedan 4 – dijo Rouse mientras empezaba a caminar entre los árboles seguida de Ginny

-Si Luna, Harry, Hermione y Alexander todavía están bien, podemos lograrlo-susurró Ginny

-Yo no los contaría, por lo menos no a Alexander, él estaba muy mal-

-¿Espero que Luna los haya encontrado?-

-Yo espero que Luna no se haya encontrado con ninguno de los italianos-

…..

-Alguien se acerca-susurró Luna mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa-Tenemos que alejarnos

-No creo que pueda- dijo Hermione respirando entrecortadamente

-Hermione, debiste haberte ido con Alexander, la cantidad de magia que utilizaste más la que usaste en Alexander fue demasiada-susurró Luna

-Sólo necesito unos minutos y estaré mejor, yo no he recibido ninguna herida- dijo Hermione – Vete yo trataré de ocultarme, busca a los demás

-No te dejaré- dijo Luna con decisión

Unos ojos rojos centellaron entre los árboles.

-No es necesario Hermione-

-¿Rouse, en verdad eres tú?- preguntó Hermione insegura sin bajar la varita

-Yo también-

-Ginny, Rouse- susurró Hermione dejándose caer entre las ramas de un árbol

-Me alegró que sean ustedes, esas cosas son capaces de imitarnos- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Lo sé, dijo Rouse

-Por suerte Luna es bastante intuitiva y no se deja engañar- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Ginny se arrodillaba a su lado

-¿Cómo está Hermione?

-He estado mejor, pero creo que lo que me desgastó realmente fue convencer a Alexander para que se retirará- susurró Hermione

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Rouse

-Hice lo que pude, estará bien- dijo Hermione

Rouse asintió.

-¿Saben algo de Harry?- preguntó Hermione- Alexander me indicó por donde lo dejó, no debe estar muy lejos

-Acabamos de pasar, pero él ya no está- dijo Rouse- por ahora somos 4 contra 4

-Por lo menos sabemos que Ángel no está al 100%, Hermione lo dejo bastante atontado- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio.

-Harry, me ha dado una idea, podríamos poner trampas- dijo Rouse

-¿Crees que no lo vendrán venir?- preguntó Luna

-Tal vez pero creo que en este momento es nuestra única opción-

…..

Harry caminaba sólo por los pasillos blancos. Las gafas oscuras que traía puestas eran suficiente para ocultar el estado de sus ojos.

Había estado en el arroyo cuando había sido atacado y como consecuencia de dicho ataque había que tenido que pasar al tren, pues no podía mostrar debilidad.

Harry no tardó mucho en hallar lo que buscaba. Frente a él se encontraba Ginny y Luna sentadas en un sillón. Lástima que apenas las distinguía.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Luna llegando a su lado

-¿Cómo están?-

-Nevill, Johan están bien, sólo necesitan descanso, Ron y Alexander están graves; pero aún no sabemos nada de Draco. Rouse y Hermione entraron hace 15 minutos- explicó

-Harry, por favor ayúdalos- le pidió Ginny desde el sillón con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo, no soy medimago Ginny deja que ellos se encarguen, Rouse y Hermione se harán cargo- dijo Harry mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-¡HARRY, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CON TIGO? ¡MI HERMANO, MI NOVIO Y ALEXANDER ESTÁN ALLÍ DENTRO Y TÚ Y TÚ!- Gritó Ginny muy enojada poniéndose de pie

-Luna controla a Ginny, sino se tendrá que ir al tren- dijo Harry

-Ginny, por favor-le pidió Luna

-QUIERO ENTRAR-Gritó Ginny

-Ginny, nosotras no podemos ayudarles- le dijo Luna

-¿CÓMO PUDES ESTAR TAN CALMADA?-le gritó Ginny

-GINNY CALMATE-

Harry, se paró frente a Ginny.

-Siéntate y calla- le dijo Harry mientras movía su mano

Las horas pasaron lentamente, algunos medimagos salían, pero ninguno les daba noticias.

Harry no se había movido, Luna abrazaba a una Ginny que lucía sedada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry no levanto la vista hasta que sintió que una figura se paraba frente a ellos.

-Alexander se empieza a recuperar-

Esa voz era de Hermione, sin embargo siguió con la cabeza baja.

-Sus lesiones son graves y no paraba de sangrar, pero una vez que se controlo ha estado mejorando, su mente se ha fortalecido en los últimos meses, no tardara en despertar- continuo Hermione

Harry asintió.

-¿Ron y Draco?- preguntó Luna con una voz temblorosa.

-Cuando Ron salió de la competencia no sabía que estuviera tan mal, aún no sabemos que le sucede-dijo Hermione tomando las manos de Ginny y Luna- Draco está siendo muy valiente, él a diferencia de Ron está consiente.

-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó Ginny lentamente

-No es conveniente- dijo Hermione

Hermione se voltio hacía Harry

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-contestó Harry

Hermione asintió, dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el ambiente se ponía más tenso.

-Potter-

Harry se puso derecho

-Buenos días señorita Samantha-

-Felicidades por ganar-

-No creo que sea el momento para felicitaciones, pero gracias- contesto Harry

-Es extraño que el equipo perdedor, haya salió mejor parado- dijo Samantha con una gran sonrisa

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Harry con claro sarcasmo

-He escuchado que algunos de sus compañeros saldrán en un par de minutos- dijo Samantha

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad para responder porque en ese momento salían lentamente Nevill y Johan. Ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo y se acercaron.

-Buen trabajo-les dijo Harry-Vayan al tren, descansen y regresen en cuatro horas con algo de comer, llévense a Luna

Nevill y Johan asintieron

-Ve a descansar Luna, regresa en un rato, yo cuidare de Ginny- indicó Harry sin voltear a vela e ignorando a Samantha

Luna se puso de pie y siguió a sus compañeros

-Deberías descansar Potter, sólo tendrás 4 días para recuperarte- le dijo Samantha

-No se preocupe por mí-

Las horas seguían pasando; Ginny no había comido nada de lo que Luna les había llevado; movía las manos y las piernas.

-Rouse- exclamó

Harry levantó la vista.

- Ron ha sido envenenado, hemos logrado detener el veneno y empezar expulsarlo de su cuerpo, pero aún tenemos que esperar algunas horas para ver si funciona-

-Draco-

Rouse se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, ahora no sufre, pero no está fuera de peligro- le dijo a Ginny

Ginny comenzó a temblar

-Escúchame Ginny, Draco es fuerte se recuperará, pero no saldrá de esto intacto- le dijo Rouse

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No hemos podido salvarle el brazo izquierdo-


	38. Chapter 39

Una y otra vez Harry se frotaba los ojos, su ceguera iba y venía. En ese momento afortunadamente lograba distinguir algunas cosas.

Levaban horas encerrados en el estudio y esa noche sería el duelo.

Rouse se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación rodeada de libros flotantes, Alexander se encontraba sentado en el escritorio leyendo unos pergaminos, mientras que Hermione se encontraba tendida en la alfombra oculta entre un mar de libros.

-Algo se nos debe estar escapando, somos de los magos más poderosos del mundo y no podemos …..- se quejó Rouse mientras cerraba violentamente el libro que había estado leyendo.

Harry dejo de mirar la chimenea que se encontraba frente a él para voltear a ver a Rouse

-Tranquila Rouse, descansa un poco, ve si Draco ha despertado quiero hablar con ustedes-

Rouse iba a protestar, sin embargo lo pensó mejor y salió de la habitación.

-Rouse tiene razón, algo se nos debe estar escapando- susurró Hermione- si tan sólo supiéramos qué es lo que te sucede

-Yo sé lo que sucede, mi vida no sólo tiene que ser difícil, sino dificilísima – susurró Harry

-Todos esperan- anunció Rouse abriendo la puerta

Harry asintió, mientras Hermione y Alexander se ponían de pie.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Alexander a Harry

-Estoy bien- le contestó Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El resto de su equipo lo esperaba en una habitación muy parecida a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Johan, Nevill, Ron y Draco se encontraban acostados, los primeros dos parecían más animados y charlaban con entre ellos; mientras que Ron y Draco eran atendidos por Luna y Ginny.

En cuanto los cuatro entraron en medio de la habitación aparecieron sillones listos para ser ocupados.

Harry avanzó lentamente hacia los sillones.

-¿Cómo te sientes Johan?- le preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba seguido de los tres magos que lo acompañaban

-De maravilla señor- contesto Johan

-No creas Harry, apenas unos minutos antes me preguntaba si Nevill era realmente su primo- le dijo Ron sentándose en la cama.

-¿Eso es cierto, Johan?- preguntó Harry

-Sí…digo No…-

-¿Sí o No?- le preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

-mmm…no lo sé- dijo después de unos segundos

-Es evidente que se recupera –dijo Rouse

Harry asintió

-y tú Nevill ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry

-Muy bien señor-dijo Nevill

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó Harry

-Claro- contesto Nevill- listo para acompañarlo esta noche.

Una vez más Harry asintió

-Yo estoy de maravilla- dijo Ron sin esperar a qué Harry preguntara

-Mientes-afirmo Harry tranquilamente

-Por supuesto, pero si crees que no iré esta noche estás muy equivocado- le dijo Ron serio

Harry lo miro por unos segundos hasta que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que ira, y si no lo dejas yo misma lo llevare-

Harry giro su cabeza hacia la derecha que era de dónde provenía su voz dispuesto a decir algo, pero se contuvo resignado.

-Draco…-empezó Harry

-Ni lo pienses Potter- dijo Draco muy serio

A pesar de que no había logrado verlo con claridad, sabía la condición de Draco, varias cicatrices le atravesaban su cara, cicatrices que hasta ese momento no habían podido quitar; sin embargo lo que más lamentaba era la pérdida del brazo izquierdo de que desde hace tiempo se había convertido en un amigo.

-Conozco a un hombre que ha estado en tu posición Malfoy y buscare una alternativa para lo que él tiene ahora- dijo Harry

-No tengo prisa Potter, aún puedo manejar mi varita y con eso me basta- contesto Malfoy

-Si en algún momento decides…. Nadie te juzgara-

-Ja, claro que sí, dirán alguna cosa típica de Gryffindor, no Potter no te desharás de mí-

Esta vez Harry si sonrió, pero inmediatamente se puso serio.

-Una última cosa… la decisión que he tomado no ha sido sencilla, pero creo que es lo correcto… Ginny quiero que empaques tus cosas, en el cuartel de la orden del fénix te esperan-

En la sala inundo el silencio

-¿Qué?- susurró Ginny

-Creo que necesitas descansar- dijo Harry

-Pero… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Draco desconcertado

Sin embargo Harry no contesto.

-Dobby vendrá por ti en dos horas, espero que estés lista, por ahora es todo- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie-Alexander tengo un hechizo que discutir contigo

Alexander se levantó y se colocó junto a él para después salir y Rouse lo siguió poco después.

Lagrimas llenaba el rostro de Ginny.

-Tranquila Ginny, hablare con Potter y lo solucionaremos todo- le dijo Draco decidido –Hablare con él inmediatamente

-No, Draco yo lo entiendo he sido una tonta- dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Ron

-No sé lo que sucedió Ginny, pero lo lamento, no sabía de la decisión, pero todos estamos dispuestos a ir con Harry y...-empezó Hermione poniéndose de pie

-No hables por todos Hermione- le dijo Ron

-¡Ronald!, imagínate en su posición- lo regaño Hermione

-Me lo imagino, pero jamás podrás convencerme que el lugar de mi hermana pequeña es en primera fila- le dijo Ron- Siento que sufras Ginny, pero….

-¿No me dirás qué tú piensas lo mismo verdad Draco?- preguntó Hermione

-Por supuesto que no me gusta ver a Ginny correr peligro, pero ….

-¡PAREN! Por favor- dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas –Hermione gracias por tú apoyo pero ya he dicho que me lo merezco

Después de eso Ginny salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Draco tuvo la intención de levantarse e ir inmediatamente tras ella.

-Yo iré Draco dijo Luna

-¿Tú sabes que sucede Luna?- le preguntó Ron

Luna suspiro.

-Ginny tiene ante sí una dura prueba-

5 horas antes del duelo

-Harry no puede pelear en esta condición- dijo Hermine caminando hacia el centro del estudio

-Si no va, perdemos y sabes perfectamente lo que significa-dijo Alexander dándole la espalda a la ventana

-Debo ir- insistió de forma muy sencilla Harry, recostado en el sillón

-¡Harry cállate! Dos horas atrás declaramos que tú no tenía voto en esto- le grito Hermione, en su voz se reflejaban sus nervios y miedo

-¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos?- preguntó Rouse mientras distraídamente hacía flotar una vela - Si perdemos aquí, perdemos la guerra

-De eso no estamos seguros- dijo Hermione

-Ya me imagino a Harry o algunos de nosotros tratando de hacerle frente a Voldemort, apenas si podemos con esos malditos sombra – dijo Rouse

-Si Harry muere allí, la guerra estará definitivamente perdida, si nos retiramos ahora aún podría haber esperanzas- dijo Alexander

-Hay esperanzas de que yo gane-

-No estás tomando en cuenta todo lo que implicaría que Harry abandonar, ¿Cómo quedaríamos ante la comunidad mágica?- intervino Hermione sin escuchar a Harry

-Las posibilidades de que Harry pueda vencer son muy pocas y nulas si en el momento menos oportuno de queda ciego- dijo Alexander

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos asegurarle un poco de visibilidad, luces, sombras, lo que sea- susurró Rouse

-Ya discutimos eso Rouse, intentar algo en estos momentos sería muy arriesgado- dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, lo sé- susurró Rouse

Harry se puso de pie.

-Iré, y basta de discusiones, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y si algo sale mal prometo retirarme-

-¿Sabes qué tú sentido de "algo sale mal" es muy confuso? Eso podría enfrascarnos en otra discusión- señalo Rouse

-Pero creo que es lo mejor que conseguiremos- dijo Alexander con un suspiro

-Rouse, Alexander ¿Podrían permitirme un momento a solas con Harry?- pidió Hermione

-Claro- dijo Alexander y junto con Rouse se dirigió a la puerta- Harry te vemos afuera para acompañarte.

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar- empezó Hermione

Harry se sentó derecho

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry mientras sentía como Hermione se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras este la abrazaba.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione- le susurró Harry

-Lo sé-

Lentamente Harry tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó.

Harry fue escoltado hasta una pequeña habitación, en la cual se suponía que debía pasar encerrado durante 4 horas antes del duelo.

Harry trato de ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin embargo estaba claro que en ese momento lo envolvía la completa oscuridad; así que volvió a ponerse cómodo y a cerrar los ojos.

Alguien tocaba la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos; sin embargo escucho los pasos de dos personas.

-Buenas noches Harry, veo que te rrelajas-

-Buenas noches Primer Ministro- contestó Harry sonriendo sin cambiar de posición y sin abrir los ojos-¿Quién ha venido?-

-Lupin, Tonks, Bill y Charlie- contestó Snape

Harry suspiró

-Lo hicierón muy bien en la final por equipos- continuo Snape

-Aja-

-Parece que no es el momento, sólo venimos a desearte suerte – dijo el señor Weasley

- Está noche necesitaré más que suerte, pero gracias- dijo Harry

-Es evidente que Potter ha perdido hoy sus modales- dijo Snape- Sólo espero que no haya perdido la razón y haga cosas estúpidas está noche.

-Descuida Snape no importa las estupideces que cometa tú siempre tendrás la delantera- contestó Harry

-Potter…..

-Es mejor que nos retiremos, vámonos Severus- dijo el señor Weasley mientras sacaba a un Snape muy molesto de la habitación.

Harry se sintió aliviado cuando se fueron, lo que menos necesitaba es que se dieran cuenta de su condición; sin embargo la tranquilidad no le duro mucho.

-No pareces muy animado hoy Harry-

-Parezco y lo estoy- contesto Harry que identifico rápidamente la voz de n Elisa Mirlen

-Es un gran logro haber llegado hasta este punto- dijo Ricardo Mirlen

-¿Cómo lograron evitar a los aurores?- preguntó Harry

-Sencillo, sabes que nosotros vamos a donde queremos- contesto Elisa

-Ustedes son un misterio, pero sin embargo no me interesa , ….es extraño- reflexiono Harry

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de eso, mientras los demás nos miran con desconfianza, tú actúas como si fuéramos las personas más normales y tuviéramos toda tú confianza- dijo Ricardo

Harry sonrió- Sí yo también lo he notado-

-¿Nos dejarás ayudarte Harry, una vez más?- le preguntó Elisa colocándose frente a él

-¿Por qué me ayudan?-

- Nos agradas Harry, la vida ha sido dura contigo y a pesar de todo no te rindes y sigues haciendo lo correcto-le respondió Ricardo- Y claro es entretenido

Harry suspiró –A veces hasta yo me pregunto porqué lo hago-

Harry escucho como unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo Harry Potter-

El estadio estaba lleno, magos de todo el mundo estaban esperaban con ansias el inicio del duelo entre el capitanes. En todas partes del mundo habían apuestas sobre lo que sucedería esa tarde.

Cada equipo tenía un balcón, Inglaterra del lado derecho e Italia del lado izquierdo. Cada equipo estaba resguardado por varios aurores.

Un espectáculo de musica y luces era la introducción que se llevaba acabo para la gran final.

-¡Damas y caballeros!, Esta noche sabremos quien es el mejor equipo del mundo y el mejor duelista, no podría ser más emocionante. ¡El capitán del equipo Italiano y el capitán del equipo Ingles! – se escuhaba por todo el estadio mientras los últimos fuegos artificiales iluminaban el estadio- Angél, el chico italiano, lindo pot fuera, pero sabemos que en su interior reside una gran furerza, fuerza que ha llevado a su equipo a ocupar el lugar en el que está esta noche, nadie duda que Ángle posee la inteligencia u la fuerza para vencer está noche; sin embargo del otro lado está el famoso Harry Potter, famoso en su país por haber derrotado a un mago tenebroso siendo sólo un bebe, ahora no hay lugar en el mundo que nos haya escuchado su nombre y sepa su historia, estudiante de la más famosa escuela de mágia del mundo, ganador el Torneo de los tres magos, por lo que tiene experiencia, un joven con el poder suficiente para llevarse a su país los dos títulos de esta noche

Harry estába en la puerta del tunel, ningún sonido le llegaba del exterior. Él trataba de recordar lo que Rouse, Hermione y Ron le habían dicho, los tres le habían creado una estretagía en base a los duelos que Ángel había tenido, todos sabían que no sería sencillo, el poder que tenía Ángel era muy superior a la de los otros sombras y ninguno estaba seguro de qué era lo que se prdría esperar de él .

La puerta se abrio, Harry caminó hasta el centro del estadio, que ya se encontraba a oscuras; frente a él estaba su adversario.

Harry al igual que todo su equipo lucia una capa negra con destellos plateados y con el escudo de Hogwarts del lado derecho. Ángel lucia una capa verde osucro con la bandera de su país.

-Saluden- se escuchó por todo el estadio, sin embargo ni Harry ni Ángel lo hicieron -De espaldas

Harry dio medioa vuelta

-Diez pasos…1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,!10!-

Ambos volearon apuntandose con sus respectivas varitas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Me sorprendes Potter- susurró Ángel- a estas alturas ya deberías estar ciego

-Tú señor me teme por algo- susurró Harry con una sonrisa

-Mi señor no te teme- afirmo Ángel

-Claro que lo hace, me subestima, siempre lo ha hecho, sé más de lo que te puedes imaginar- dijo Harry

-No trates de asustarme Potter, yo no tendre piedad- dijo ÁNGEL antes d elanzarle un rayo naranja desde su varita.

Harry sólo dio un paso para evitarlo.

-Yo tampoco tendré piedad- dijo Harry mientras de su varita surgía un fenix de fuego.

Ángel no tardo en reaccionar, inmediatamente un dragón de hielo; ambas creaturas peleban intensamente y evitaba que los contrincantes se vieran.

El Italiano levantó la mano izquierda y le le lanzó a Harry un rayo azul, el cual Harry tuvo que desviar invocando un escudo con su mano izquierda y aunque tuvo éxito el ataque de su oponente no paró, inmediatamente volvió a lanzar otro ataque que devilitó el escudo de Harry.

Manteniendo su León de fuego Harry se coloco una mano en el piso y este empezó a temblar. El estadio entero estaba en completo silencio. Hermione sudaba frio mientras veía como en el suelo se empesaban a aformar grietas enormes.

Ángel no se inmutó, una vez más atacó, pero esta vez con dos rayos al mismo tiempo saliendo de su mano, Harry reforzó su escudo descuidando su León de fuego y dejando que el dragón obtuviera la ventaja.

Harry empezó a murmurar hechizos de protección, mientras hacía desaparecer su León e invocaba su patronus, el cual se dirigió a Angel y le dio el tiempo sufieciente a Harry para terminar de calentar el suelo y hacer que el dragón se evaporará.

El patronus volvió a él y se coloco a su espalda.

Ángel invocó una enredadera de espinas que lo rodeaban. La enredadera le llegaba hasta la cintura. De la enredarea comenzáron a surgir 4 lobos negros dispuestos a atacar a Harry.

Harry no perdió el tiempo e incocò una vandada que atacó a los lobos y los hizó retroceder, mientras que con su vrita hizo aparecer rocas giagantes que dirigió a Ángel, el cual las desintegro con un sñolo movimiento de mano.

Lava surgió de las grietas de la tierra dievidiendo a la mitad el estadio.

-¡VAMOS HARRY!- se escuchó desde el público y fue sufiencientemente entusiasta para que el público terminara con el silencio que hasta ese momento había domiano en las gradas del estadio.

Una y otra vez Ángel lo atacó deviltando las defensas de Harry, hasta que en rayó negro lo impacto y lo hizo salir volando 5 metros. Su patronus se colocó enfrente de él mientras Harry se ponía de pie y veía toda su capa rasgada y manchada de sangre, por todo su pecho tenía heridas.

Harry no perdio el tiempo y empezó a decir hechizos de curación, sin embargo supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que las heridas se cerrarón, el tiempo se le agotaba, debía terminar con el duelo lo más rápido posible.

Con su mano derecha señalo a su ciervo y este crecio.

-Tú magia blanca no te servirá de nada- le gritó Ángel en el momento que con un rayo negro hacía desaparecer el patronus de Harry- Crucio

Harry sintió un dolor que ya no era nuevo para él, pero no por eso era menos doloroso, invó toda su fuerza mental y bloque el maleficio. Levantando la su varita contratacó y supo que le había hecho daño a Ángel que todo el estadio escucho su frito desgarrador.

Un gran dolor le atravesó el pecho a Harry, volvió a atacar y su hechizo dio una vez más en el balnco, una y otravés ataco, pero sin embaro su enemigo segía en pie y el sufría más y más dolor.

Rouse y Alexander estaban de pie horrorisados por lo que veían, ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaban viendo?

Ron abrazaba a Hermione y trataba de evitar que viera a quel espectáculo.

-Eres un estúpido Potter- escucho Harry en su cabeza y él la ignoró, una vez más atacó a Ángel y vio cómo a pesar de todo Ángel segía en pie.

¿Porqué no me ataca?- se preguntó Harry

-¿Quién dice que no lo hace?- una vez más en su cabeza

-¿Porqué?, ¿Porquè?-susurró Harry mientras volvía atacar sin éxito. Él sentía la respuesta, sin embargo no podía llegar a ella.

El dolor incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡HARRY!- la voz le llegó de muy lejos, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para despejarle los pensamientos.

Una vez más atacó y su dolor incrmentó; sin embargo está vez tenía un plan, volvío a atacar, al mismo tiempo que convocaba su patronus y lo colocaba frente a él; cayó de rodillas dominado por el dolor, pero con sus dos manos levantadas hacía arriba comenzó a susurrar.

-la osuridad me atormenta y me domina- había tardado tanto en comprender

-el sacrifico es el único liberador- el daño podrìa ser irreparable, tenía que terminar

-el mundo en las tinieblas se encuentra- las palabras le salian de su boca sin saber su significado; sin embargo lo sentía

-el dolor me domina y ata- estab haciendo mágia antigua de forma improvisada y sin embargo no podía parar.

-Las sombras dominan el mundo…¡sin embargo hasta la luz más pequeña brilla en la inmenza oscuridad!-

Una inmenza luz inundó el estadio, la luz duro varios minutos y cuando por fin s epudo distinguir, vieron una silueta apuntando a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Harry se preguntaba cómo pudo perder tanto tiempo, mirando el rostro de su enemigo se estremesia, el mundo sería un lugar horrible dominado por creaturas como la que poseía el cuerpo de aquel joven.

Todo ese tiempo se había estado atacando a sí mismo, como producto de la mágia oscura que ángel había utilizado sin que él se percatara; sus últmas fuerzas habían sido utilzadas en aquel hechizo del cual no sabía su procedencia.

La sangre le brotaba por todo su cuerpo, el sudor le inundaba el rostro, sin embargo se obligaba a seguir de pie.

Cuando Ángel abrio los ojos lo supo, ya no había más sombra en ese cuerpo.

-Gracias- susurró Ángel para después cerrar los ojos.

Pasarón unos minutos para que los aurores se acercarán.

-¡Está vivo!, pero necesita ir al hospital de inmediato- anunció un auror beta.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, HARRY POTTER ES EL CAMPEÓN!-

La parte norte del Estadio explotó, los gritos de terror y el caos inundaron el estadio.

Harry cayó de rodillas, la cicatriz de su frente le quemaba.

Alexander aparecío a su lado y lo puso de pie.

-Nos han atrapado nadie puede desaparecer- anunció Rouse a su izquierda

-Soluciona eso Rouse, Ronal y Nevill, vaya a proteger al señor Weasley; David, Johan y Draco Hermione vayan no se separen y ven como ayudar- indicó Harry

Los magos empezában a recuperarse y comenzaban a atacar a los mortifagos que en ese momento los invadían, varios aurores internacionales se habían pasado al bando contrário. Los rayos volaban por todas partes.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos a tú lado-

-¿Ginny?-

-Después me regallas Harry- dijo Ginny mientras desviaba un ataque.

-Felicidades Harry- dijo Luna mientra dejaba inconciente a un mortífago

-No es el momento, Luna, toma el cuerpo de Ángel y llevalo a un lugar seguro- le dijo Harry

Luna sin hacer ninguna pregunta hizo lo que le pedía.

-Viene por ti Harry, debemos salir de este lugar- dijo Alexander mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía u baculo y golpeába a un mortífagó con él mientra que con la mano derecha invocaba un escudo.

-Viene por nosotros- dijo Harry mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

Varios magos comezarón a desaparecer.

-Rouse lo consigio- dijo Alexander

Un auroro internacional, aún de su lado se acercó a ellos.

-Debe irse Harry Potter, nosotros aguantaremos lo suficiente-

-Yo…no….-

-No es el momento de discutir- dijo el auror –lléveselo- dijo dirigiendose a Alexander

-¡Vamos Harry Potter, llama a tus amigos!- Elis y su hermano aparecieron a su lado.

Harry los miró unos segundos y lugo asintió.

-Llama a los demas Alexander- pidió Harry mientras Alexander derribaba a otro mortífago.

Alexander levantó su mano y de ella surgio su patronus; sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que todos estuviera a su lado.

Mi , padre se ha retirado, los demás estan peleando- anunció Ron

Harry asintió mientras se sujetaba de Alexander

-Tomen sus manos- les indicó Elisa mientras le tomaba la mano a Harry

Harry se sintió inundado de paz mientras sus pies se despegaban del suelo.

Cuando sus pies volvierón a tocar tierra firme ya no estab en el mismo lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rouse intranquila

-En el Ministerio de Mágia….Departamento de Misterios- anunció Hermione

Después de eso el mundo se oscureció.


	39. Chapter 40

SEGUNDA PARTE

-Harry, Harry despierta-

Sabía de quien era su voz; esa voz tan maravillosa, la única voz por la que era capaz desertar.

-Hermione- susurro

-Vamos hermano abre los ojos no puedes perderte esto-

Ese era Ron, lo sabía, su hermano, aquel que siempre estaba a su lado dándole una sonreída y riendo; el cual en este momento le daba pequeños golpes en la cara.

-Deja de golpearme Ron- susurró Harry

-Lo Hare cuando abras los ojos-

Cuando lo hizo, no podía creer lo que veía, encima de él estaba el cielo más azul que había visto en su vida, era simplemente brillante. Aún no se recuperaba cuando una mano estorbó su vista.

-Vamos Harry levántate, que aún no has visto nada- le dijo Ron mientras lo levantaba.

Era indescriptible lo que sus ojos veían. Valles, motañas, lagos , tíos, cascadas, bosques hasta donde alcanzaba su vista y mucho más. Harry jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso, los colores los colores eran tan vividos, tan diferentes.

-Estoy seguro que tenía la misma cara cuando llegue- dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando escucho la voz de Alexander Harry se percato de quienes se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó

-Bienvenidos donde ningún humano vivo ha pisado antes que ustedes- dijo Elisa

Harry dio media vuelta para poder verla, detrás de ella se encontraba el arco el ministerio de magia.

-Así que no fue un sueño- dijo Harry completamente serio, y dándole la espalda al arco.

-Este lugar es impresionante- comento Rouse, que usaba sus lentes oscuros para protegerse de la luz.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó Harry

-Bueno Harry , mientras estabas inconciente- señalo Rouse con una gran sonrisa- Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Harry

-No le hagas caso a Rouse, Elisa y Richard hicieron todo- dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa- resultó que Victoria, Michael y Mel, eran quienes tenía en su poder lo que necesitábamos, ahora ellos están en el cuartel de la orden.

Los hermanos, Elisa y Richard, se acercaron a Harry.

-Nos mandaron en caso de que fracasaras- dijo Elisa tranquilamente

-Nuestro trabajo era destruir la puerta en caso de que perdieras- dijo Richard

-Aunque he de confesar que hicimos más que eso- dijo Elisa con una gran sonrisa

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Harry

-Ya lo sabrás Harry, pero no ahora- le contestó Richard

-Creo que puedo esperar un poco más- dijo Harry

-Alguien viene-anunció Luna tranquilamente, mientras señalaba hacia abajo.

Harry miro colina abajo y vio a un anciano subir lentamente la colina.

-Parece que ya llego- dijo Richard

-Jahan, David ayuden al señor -

-Si, señor- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Jahan y Davil bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron la colina hasta donde estaba el anciano y los tres comenzaron a subir.

-Nos veremos después Harry- dijo Elisa con una sonrisa - Vámonos Richard

En un instante estaban parados junto a ellos y al otro ya no.

-Eso fue …- empezó Draco

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Neville confundido

-Ya están aquí- anunció Hermione

El anciano que se acercaba con Johan y David usaba era gris y se movía mucho a pesar de que el viento que soplaba era escaso.

Cuando el anciano llego junto a ellos levanto la vista.

Harry se sorprendió, ante él no estaba un hombre viejo, sino uno de mediana edad, al que en su barba y cabello tenia unos destellos blancos. El hombre era alto, delgado y fuerte; su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran extrañamente dorados.

El hombre los miro a todos a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Bienvenidos herederos y guardianes- su voz era profunda y amistosa pues cuando lo hablo una gran sonrisa cruzo por su rostro- Perdón la tardanza, planeaba estar aquí cuando llegaran, pero…. Bueno eso ya no importa, ya quería algo de emoción, bajemos nos están esperando, hay varias personas que desean verlos-vamos síganme dijo el hombre dando media vuelta.

-Disculpe ¿Quién estad?- le preguntó Harry colocándose a su lado.

-jajaja, es cierto no me he presentado, dime ¿no te parezco conocido?-

-Bueno ahora que lo menciona- dijo Harry-

-¿A ti te gusta tanto el chocolate como a tus antecesores?- le preguntó

-Claro- contesto Harry con naturalidad- Pero no entiendo…OH…ya

-Ya ¿Qué?- preguntó Rouse detrás de él

-Bueno, es que el es él- dijo Harry sin salir de su asombro- aunque mucho más joven

-Que amable por señalarlo Harry-

-De nada- dijo Harry

-¿Alguien puede decirnos quién es él?- preguntó Draco

-El es Merlín- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Hermione impresionada

-Claro, lo veo todo el tiempo en mis ranas de chocolate- dijo Harry

No tardaron mucho en bajar la colina, sin embargo fuer un recorrido muy silencioso, todos estaban más que impresionados por la persona que en ese momento los guiaba.

Caminaron por ese paraíso por una hora, entre árboles hasta llegar aun río donde los esperaban 5 botes pequeños.

-Vamos, suban, nos llevarán a nuestro destino-

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y la ayudó a subir a su bote.

Lentamente navegaron por el agua cristalina, los peces nadaban a su alrededor y las aves volaban tan cerca que podían tocarla.

-Nunca he visto aves de este tipo, son hermosas- susurró Hermione maravillada

-No tanto como tú- le susurró Harry en su oído, lo cual le arrancó una gran sonrisa.

-Estamos llegando- anunció Merlín señalando un enorme y hermoso castillo blanco, que se encontraba a la orilla del lago al cual entraban.

-Es Hogwarts- susurró Harry

-Si, se parece mucho, yo hice que Godric soñara con este castillo- dijo Merlín

-Es mucho más bello- dijo Alexander desde el tercer bote.

-Concuerdo con tigo- dijo Rouse

Los botes llegaron hasta la orilla y lentamente se bajaron de ellos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta principal y esta se abrió ante ellos.

-Ya llegaron- se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la puerta- iré a avisar a los demás - después de eso la hermosa mujer d e cabello castaño corto desapareció.

-Creo que es mejor esperar al aire libre- dijo Merlín con una gran sonrisa- mire allá vienen

Harry mito al sur; un águila volaba velozmente sobre las copas de los árboles, mientras que por tierra corrían un tejón y un león a toda velocidad.

El águila llegó primero, bolo frente a ellos por unos instantes y sin tocar el suelo se trasformo en una mujer, ante ellos estaba Rowena Revenclaw.

-Parece que gane- dijo Rowena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Trampa!- dijo Godric después de trasformarse

-Godric, eres un mal perdedor- dijo Helga mientras sacudía su hermosa capa amarilla.

Todos (menos Merlín) hicieron un reverencia, incluso los Lombotton se hincaron.

-¿Esto es real?- preguntó Alexander-

-Claro- dijo Godric mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Harry

-¿No son ningún recuerdo o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Rouse mientras veía como Rowena se paraba frente a ella.

-Somos reales, pero en otra dimensión- dijo Rowena –Ya lo sabrán más adelante- continuo mientras veía a Rouse con mucha curiosidad.

Mientras tanto Helga sonría a su heredero con gran ternura

-Sabía que lo lograrían- dijo Grodric con mucho entusiasmo

-Creo que antes de empezar, debemos mostrarle a Harry su sorpresa- dijo Merlín

-¿Sorpre…?- preguntó Harry mientras las puertas del castillo volvían a abrirse-Mamá Papá

Harry no se podía mover, una vez más allí estaban sus padres.

-Jajajaj, vamos Harry dale un abrazo a tu madre y depués a mi- lo animó James

Harry decidió dejar de pensar y sólo corro hacia ellos.

-Pero mira creo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vimos- dijo James mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

-¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?-

Harry se separó de su padre y vio que detrás de James estaba…

-Creo que a tú hijo acaba de entrar en shock- le dijo a James con una gran sonrisa

-Sirius- susurró Harry dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Harry- dijo Sirius con ternura

-Yo… yo….-

Sirius dio un paso hacía él.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Harry – fui un entupido, yo tengo la culpa

-Harry no es tu culpa, era el destino, además James y Lily me extrañaban, de hecho James no era nada sin mi- dijo Sirius abrazando a su ahijado.

-Estos dos juntos son todo un torbellino, desde que llegamos James se la pasaba llorando por los rincones a su amigo Siruis- le dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

-Lily, amor debes aceptar que con Sirius todo es más divertido- le dijo James después de robarle un beso

-Pregúntale a las victimas de sus bromas- le dijo Lily fingiendo seriedad

-Aunque no he de decir que todo fue diversión, cuando llegue tu padre paso días persiguiéndome y reclamándome por haberte dejado- dijo Sirius entre risas- Gracias a tu madre nunca me alcanzó

-Pero vamos a dar un paseo, los demás deben arreglar algunas cosas antes de que sea tu turno Harry- le dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba cariñosamente del brazo-Hermione querida, acompáñanos.

Hermione tuvo que recibir un empujón por parte de Luna para empezar a seguirlos.

Los demás vieron como se alejaban.

-Alexander, Rouse vayamos adentro los llamarán más tarde-les indicó amablemente Merlín mientras prácticamente los empujaba

-Levántense Lombotton- indicó Godric- Nevill, Johan y David, los representantes de una de la familias más antiguas.

Los tres mencionados se pusieron de pie, pero sin levantar su cabeza.

-Síganos, los demás esperen aquí hasta ser llamados- dijo Helga.

-Todos asintieron- y miraron como los tres fundadores entraron al castillo

-Hemos muerto ¿Verdad?- dijo Draco dejándose caer en el pasto

-Eso creo- dijo Ron mirando a su alrededor

-Ni siquiera los recuerdo- dijo Draco con tristeza- en un momento estábamos en el departamento de Misterios y al siguiente estábamos muertos-

-Debimos morir antes de eso- dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

-No estamos muertos- dijo Ginny sin mucha seguridad

-Jajaja, claro que no estamos muertos- dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Draco

-jajaja, sólo lo sé- dijo Luna

Los tres primos se encontraron en una hermosa habitación, los estantes estaban llenos de libros y pergaminos antiguos, el piso de madera brillaba, las velas iluminaban con gran claridad, una mesa redonda flota (sin patas) en el centro.

Griffindor, estaba sentado en un sillón rojo enfrente de ellos y Revenclaw los observaba detrás de un libro y Haffulpuff tarareaba una pequeña tonada mientras arreglaba un jarrón con flores.

-Neville te pareces mucho a tu antecesor- señalo Griffindor con seriedad

-Espero no parecerme tanto- susurró Neville

-Yo también lo espero- susurró Hafufflpuff

-Aún recuerdo como una noche antes nos dejó- dijo Revanclaw

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, aún más, apenados.

-Sin embargo sé todo lo que su familia ha hecho, sé de la maldición que cayó sobre ustedes- dijo Griffindor poniéndose de pie-por lo que se han ganado su libertad, pueden retirarse, en cuando salgan serán guiados

Los tres primos se miraron entre ellos.

-Pero nosotros debemos servir a la familia Potter- dijo Johan

-Ya no más, ya no hay juramento que los ate- dijo Godrc dándoles al espalda

-Entonces juraremos de nuevo- dijo Neviil con decisión

-¿Jurar de nuevo? ¿Porqué harían tal cosa?- preguntó Griffindor volviendo a mirarlos

-Por muchas razones, señor, una de ellas es que mi abuela nos mataría a todos si regresamos sin Harry-. Dijo Neville – y además porque ser los guardianes de los Potter es parte de lo que somos, yo creo en Harry y no es sólo por el juramento que estoy a su lado-

Griffindor los observó detenidamente

-¿Ustedes qué opinan?- les preguntó a Johan y a David

-Nevill habla por todos los Lombotton, nos rehusamos a regresar con deshonor- dijo Johan

-Fallamos en el pasado y no estamos dispuestos a fallar ahora, somos los guardianes de la familia Potter- dijo David

-Griffindor deja que vuelvan a jurar- dijo Helga

-Arrodíllense-

Los tres obedecieron.

Godric puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Neville

-¿Juran proteger a mi familia, seguirlos en la batalla, dar su vida por ellos y jamás traicionarlos?-

-Lo juramos en nuestro nombre y en el de nuestra familia- dijeron los tres sin vacilación

-Ahora pónganse de pie- les indicó Godric- Johan, David pueden retirarse y guíen a la señorita Luna

Johan y David asintieron

-He observado a tú familia durante años, tú abuela, es una mujer muy muy…..

-Lo sé señor-

-Pero no fue hasta que te vi a ti que me convencí de que ustedes ya habían cambiado, eras diferente a tú familia y nunca te rendiste e incluso te superaste, Harry te aprecia y te considera su amigo- continuó Griffindor- Me agradas Nevill, eres el primer Lombotton diferente, a pesar de que aprendieron la lección no dejan de ser orgullosos, pero tú has legado más lejos, espero no decepcionarme de ti, si sobrevives a está guerra tendrás la tarea de dirigir a esa gran familia que tienes

-Daré lo mejor, mí señor-

-Eso espero Neville, eso espero, puedes retirarte, y has pasar a la señorita-

Neville hizo una reverencia y salió

Luna miraba todo su alrededor con mucha curiosidad y cuando Neville salió ella entro con una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella Rowena cerró el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Luna, mi siempre leal Luna-dijo Rowena

-Mi señora- saludó Luna con una reverencia- Griffindor, Haffulpuff

-No cambias Luna- le dijo con cariño Helga

-Mi siempre fiel guardián, aquella que vio antes que todos nosotros la traición de Slytheryn y la que decidió reencarnar una y otra vez para cuidar de mis herederos-

-Ha sido muy divertido- contestó Luna

-Se te dio el don de la memoria, sin importar cuantas vidas vivieras recordarías quien eres, dime, esta vez, ¿Cuándo lo recordaste?- le preguntó Rowena

-Al ver a mi señora, Rouse- contestó Rouse con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?- le preguntó con gran curiosidad Revenclaw

- Tan inteligente como usted, pero al mismo tiempo toda una rareza, es una mitad vampiro- mitad bruja- dijo Luna dando pequeños saltitos

-Claro, dime Luna ¿Qué tal las cosas con Ronald?- le preguntó Godric entre risas

-Godric, no molestes a mi guardiana-le reprendió con seriedad

-Si, Luna y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien…vamos Luna dime-le pidió Godric con una tierna sonrisa

-Bien, pero sería mejor si el supiera quien soy- le dijo Luna con naturalidad

-Tal vez deberías decirlo- le sugirió Helga

-Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi señora- dijo Luna

-¿Qué esperabas?- le preguntó Godric mientras comía un chocolate

-Esto- dijo Luna con una gran sornrisa

-Claro- dijo Rowena con una gran sonrisa

-Rowena debemos darnos prisa- le dijo Helga

-Ya voy, Luna, te he llamado para preguntarte si deseas renovar tú juramento, si no lo deseas no habrá problema, durante todos estos años tú me has servido bien- le dijo Rowena

-No pienso perderme esta aventura, alguien tendrá que escribirla y ese alguien quiero ser yo- dijo Luna tranquilamente

-Claro- dijo Helga riéndose

-Entonces Luna, arrodíllate-

Ron, su hermana y Draco se encontraban el patio, ninguno de ellos hablaba, estaban sumamente pensativos; así los encontró Luna.

-Me han pedido que venga por ustedes- dijo Luna riendo- quieren verlos

Ron, Ginny y Draco se pusieron de pie y la siguieron por todo el castillo hasta llegar a una hermosa puerta de caoba con los tres escudos de los fundadores en placas de plata.

-Entren- dijo Helga

En cuantro entró ron se vio envuelto en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo de oso.

-Hola Ginny Weasley, la séptima hija del séptimo hijo- saludo Godric estrechándole la mano, es un placer conocerte- Ronald Weasley bienvenido; así que aquí tengo a los integrantes más jóvenes de la familia Wesley, ¿Sabían que ustedes al igual que la familia Neville son guardianes de mi familia?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los hermanos confundidos

-Sí, por eso han estad en mi casa por generaciones y generaciones , ¿Cuántos son ya? Deben ser un montón, como un ejercito- dijo Godric emocionado

-Algo así- susurró Ron

-Señor, si somos como la familia de Nevill ¿Porqué no actuamos cómo ellos?- preguntó Ginny

-La forma que actúan los Lommbotton no es por ser guardianes, sino por el hecho de haber roto su juramento- explico Godric- Ellos hoy han retomado su juramento, pero aún así seguirán con esa parte de su maldición como recuerdo de lo que hicieron, por supuesto a ellos no les intensa, ni siquiera creo que se den cuenta

-Ustedes en cambio, son lo contrario- señadolos Helga mientras convocaba una regadera para sus flores.

-Ustedes a pesar de su juramento tiene más libertad, jajaja su antecesor fue muy valiente y sacrifico su vida para salvar la de Godric- dijo Rowena sin a partar la vista de su libro

-Bueno vallamos al grano, ¿Quiero saber si están dispuestos a renovar el juramento de su familia?- les pregunto Godric

Ginny y Ron sólo necesitaron mirarse a los ojos por unos instantes para saber lo que querían.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ron

-Entonces arrodíllense- dijo Godirc repitiendo el procedimiento - -¿Juran proteger a mi familia, seguirlos en la batalla dar su vida por ellos y jamás traicionarlos?-

-Lo juramos en nuestro nombre y en el de nuestra familia-

-Que así sea, puede ponerse de pie- le indicó Godric- ahora pueden retirarse, menos el Slytheryn

-Pensé que era invisible- susurró Draco mientras veía salir a los Weasley

-Un Slytheryn, jamás pensé que vería esto, tú Draco Malfoy eres toda una sorpresa- le dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa

-Slytheryn nos traiciono, empezó un guerra contra nosotros, el mundo mágico y el no mágico; sin embargo tú estás aquí- le dijo Rowena sin mostrar emoción alguna

Mientras tanto Godric había ido directo a la mesa y lo miraba recargado en esta.

-Acércate – le pidió Helga a Draco

Draco se acerco a donde en ese momento se encontraba Hufflepuff regando sus flores.

-Dime Draco ¿Porqué luchas a lado de Harry?- mientras ponía la pequeña regadera en sus manos

-Venganza- contestó Draco- Quien-ustedes sabe- mató a mi padre

-Ah- susurró Helga mirándolo- ¿Porqué mientes?

-Yo no miento-

-Es un caso perdido, ¿Aún no hemos aprendido la lección?-dijo Godric molesto

-Godric, déjame a mí encargarme de esto- le pidió Helga con amabilidad

-Debería sacarlo dándole una patada en el …- susurró Godric

-Godic ¿Sabes de la habilidad que poseo para leer el aura de las personas?-

-Si, Alexander también lo tiene- contestó Draco

-Exacto mi heredero también tiene el don y debe de haber visto lo mismo que yo-dijo Helga

-¿Qué ha visto?- preguntó Draco confundido

-Potencial, no cabe duda de que eres un Slytheryn, pero a pesar de todo hay una parte de ti que lucha contra tu parte oscura y esa parte de ti cada vez se hace más fuerte- le dijo Helga

-mmm...-

-Claro que mucho tiene que ver la señorita Weasley- continuo Helga

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- preguntó Draco

-Es simple, yo necesito un guardián, a diferencia de los de mis amigos aquí presentes mi guardián no tuvo descendientes; sin embargo aquí estás tú-dijo Helga con tranquilidad

-Yo soy un Slythery, mi familia siempre ha ido a Slytheryn- dijo Draco sin salir de su sorpresa

- Lo sé, por eso no debes preocuparte, si sobrevives a está guerra puedo asegurarte que tus hijo sus descendientes pondrán elegir a que casa ir, Slytheryn, Hufflepuff o Griffindor ; pero sin embargo seguirán sirviendo a mis herederos.

-¿Sería igual que los Lommboton, pero con Alexander?-

-No, claro que no, aunque tampoco como los Weasley, sería algo intermedio- le contesto Helga

-¿Si no acepto?- preguntó Draco

-Simple, te iras y no recordaras nada desde el momento en que te uniste a Harry- dijo Rowena – pero si aceptas debes saber que quebrantar tu juramento no es una opción.

-Vamos, no necesitamos esto, ya conseguiremos un guardián para Alexander, lo que necesitas es un Gryffindor, valiente, leal y noble- le dijo Godric a Helga

-O a un Revenclaw, inteligente – sugirió Rowena

-Yo sé lo que quiero- les dijo Helga con decisión- pero al final es tu decisión Draco

Draco miró a su alrededor, servir a otro no estaba en su naturaleza, después de todo el era un Malfoy

-mmm...…. Me agrada Alexander- susurró Draco- amo a Ginny no podría dejarla en esta guerra sola y estar a su lado me hace querer ser mejor, así que parece que seré el primer Slytheryn que

Helga dio unos pequeños aplausos.

-Entonces que así sea-

Rouse y Alexander se encontraban en la habitación más extraña que habían visto en sus vidas, aparatos extraños colgaban de las paredes, objetos volaban por todas partes, no habías ventanas, sin embargo el techo era una hermosa cúpula de vidrio.

-Tomen asiento- les indicó Merlín

Rouse miró a su alrededor, el desorden era demasiado, por ningún lado lograba encontrar donde sentarse; cuando miró a Alexander este parecía tener el mismo problema.

Merlín parecía distraído con un objeto dorado que volaba sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que de pie estaremos bien- dijo Rouse

-Como quieran- dijo Merlín con una gran sonrisa- quiero mostrarles algunos de mis mejores inventos- continuó mientras caminaba sobre cajas, libros y objetos.

-Señor, a los dos nos gustaría que nos contestará algunas preguntas- pidió Rouse con mucha educación.

Merlín volteo a verlos con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ellos no están aquí- le dijo mirándolos a los ojos

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Alexander

-Sus padres- contestó Merlín

-Pero lo padres de Harry- dijo Rouse confundida

-Los padres de Harry sólo están de paso y precisamente porque Harry los necesita aquí, Sirius lego aquí por accidente, pero seguirá a James y a Lily cuando llegue el momento, en cuanto a los demás sólo vigilantes que esperan ser remplazados, en mi caso bueno cometí errores en mi vida que me han condenado a no ir más allá de aquí- le explicó Merlín mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

Alexander y Rouse se miraron con tristeza.

-Les aseguro que sus padres están en un lugar mil veces mejor que este- le dijo Merlín con añoranza en la voz- algún día los verán

Después de unos minutos de silencio Rouse volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-OH, ya se los explicaremos- dijo Merlín- pero mientras esperamos a que los demás se desocupen quiero que me hablen un poco de ustedes

A la orilla del río Lily miraba a su hijo, a su esposo y a Sirus reír mientras lanzaban una pequeña snich entre ellos. Una mezcla de emociones inundaba su corazón en esos momentos.

-Háblame de mi hijo Hermione- le pidió Lily sin apartar la vista

-Es el mejor mago, amigo y novio- le dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- Leal y valiente hasta la idiotez

Lily no pudo evitar reír al escuchar lo último.

-Conozco eso- le dijo con complicidad

-Se mete en problemas cada dos segundos- Hermione suspiro- no ha conocido la tranquilidad desde que nació

-Sé cómo lo trato mi hermana y su familia- susurró Lily apenada

-No tuvo la mejor infancia, pero no creo que el lo lamente demasiado, gracias a ello es la persona que es ahora- le dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, continua- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es amable, caballeroso, no es un gran estudiante, pero tampoco terrible- continuó Hermione- hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles y él siempre ha tomado el camino correcto, por más difícil que sea

-Es un buen muchacho- dijo Lily- ahora háblame sobre su relación

Hermione se sonrojo

-No hemos tenido la relación más normal del mundo- explicó- la mayor parte del tiempo estamos corriendo para salvar nuestras vidas, o él está entrenando, además el es celoso muy celoso

-Igual que su padre- dijo Lily, en una ocasión peleo con tres muggles, sin magia por supuesto, sólo porque me habían dicho un piropo

Hermione sonrió

-Lo amo- susurró Hermione- la mayor parte del tiempo tengo miedo, pero lo amo y no puedo sepárame de él

Lily tomó entre sus manos las manos de Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione, por estar a su lado-

Hermione iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que los tres hombres se acercaban a ellas.

-¿Qué tanto hablaban?- les preguntó Sirius

-Enumerábamos los problemas en que se ha metido Harry- dijo Lily

-Y aún no terminamos el segundo año- dijo Hermione

-Los problemas siempre han seguido a los Potter- dijo Sirius sentándose

-Exacto nosotros no los buscamos-dijo James sentándose junto a su esposa- Así que Hermione, tengo entendido que eres una Gryffindor

-Si señor Potter- contestó Hermione mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso es suficiente para mi, puedes llamarme James – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hermione no fuera Gryffindor?- preguntó Harry

-Bueno, la hubiéramos sometido a un interrogatorio muy riguroso y a una serie de pruebas- dijo Sirius

-¿Y si hubiera sido Slytheryn?- preguntó Hermione

Tanto Sirius como James pusieron cara de espantados.

- Hubiera desheredado a Harry- dijo James con firmeza

-¿Estando ya muerto?- le preguntó Lily con seriedad

-Claro- dijo James con seguridad- pero afortunadamente no hay de que preocuparse

-¿Sabes que antes de que nacieras, Harry, le dije a tú padre que había tenido la visión de que serias Slytheryn?- comentó Lily

-Casi morimos en ese momento- dijo Sirius mientras le daba un escalofrío

-Tú padre y Sirius comenzaron con un plan, decoró tú habitación con los colores de Gryffindor y quemo todo lo verde que pudiera haber, incluso menciono que te llevaría a Hogwarts a que conocieras la sala común de Gryffindor y a ver algunos partidos- dijo Lily riendo

-Tú madre fue muy cruel con nosotros, no se compadeció hasta él día que naciste- dijo James – Tuve pesadillas durante meses

-Afortunadamente ese todo un Griffindor- dijo Sirius con orgullo

-Ahora cambiemos un poco de tema ¿Díganme cómo planean llamar a su hijo?-

-¡PAPÁ!-exclamo Harry poniéndose rojo

-Es algo que debemos discutir Harry- los Potter no hemos tenido más de un descendiente por generaciones, pero creo que eso podría cambiar con ustedes- dijo James

-Podrían llamarle Sirius- sugirió su padrino con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que no- dijo James- James Potter II

-¿Por qué ser el segundo cuando puede ser el primero?- preguntó Sirius

-mmm..., buen argumento mi querido amigo, pero James es un nombre fuerte-

-¿Y si es niña?- preguntó Hermione con la cara roja

-¿Niña, no ha habido niñas en generaciones, mmm...?- dijo James

-Es un buen punto- dijo Sirus

-Si fuera niña habría muchas medidas que tomar- dijo James- habría miles de pretendientes

-¿Miles?- preguntó Harry asustado

-Hijo, sígueme, tenemos que hablar de eso- dijo James poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué sugerencias tienes papá?- preguntó Harry con mucho interés mientras se ponía de pie junto con Sirius

-Tendrás que estar preparado Harry, será una Potter y por lo tanto toda un belleza- empezó James mientras se alejaban un poco para discutir- tú medre me ha contado sobre una princesa encerrada en una torre para que sólo la pudiera rescatar un príncipe valiente, por supuesto un Gryffindor….

Lily empezó a reír mientras los veía alejarse.

-Hombres, nunca cambian- dijo Lily-

Gracias por su paciencia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible; una vez más gracias


	40. Chapter 41

Cuando Harry entro al comedor, de la mano de Hermione y seguidos de suspadres y su padrino, enontro a todos sus compañeros y amigos junto con los fundadores y Merlin.

Harry vió con satisfacción a sus amigos relajados, pues reian y sonreían.

-Vemos que ya estamos todos aquí- dijo Godric con una grna sonrisa-¿Por qué no ocomenzamos con las presentaciones?

Harry miró a Hermione con desconcierto.

Luna dio un paso adelante y se dirigió directaamente a Rouse.

-Rouse, te presento a tu nueva guardina- anunció Rowena mientras Luna se incaba frente a Rouse

-He jurado protejerte a ti y a tu sangre- dijo Luna

-Acepto tu juramento, ponte de pie Luna- le dijo Rouse con una sonrisa

El siguiente en moverse fue Draco, quien se puso enfrente de Alexander

-Alexanderm te presento a tu guardian- le dijo Helga con una gransonrisa

-He jurado protegerte a todo alquel que porte la sangre Huffulpuff con mi vida- dijo Draco incandosé.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que sucedia, un Slytheryn había jurado a favor de proteger a un Hufflepuff.

-Estoy seguro de que cumpliras- dijo Alexander ayudadolo a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, es mi turno- dijo Godic flotandose la manos con una gran sonrisa-Lombotton´s

Los tres primos se dirigieron a Harry lentamente.

-Hemos renovado nuestro juramento, nuestra familia protegera a los Gryffindor y esta vez no fallaremos- dijo Nevill mientras se arrodillaba

Harry los miro.

-Ya que- dijo Harry con resiganción- creo que ahora deberíamos ….

-Aún no Harry- dijo Godirc sonriendo

Harry abrio los ojos con espanto cuando Ron y Ginny dieron pasos hacia él

-Debe… ser una broma- dijo Harry

-En nombre de nuestra familia, cómo en el pasado, juramos proteger a nuestro señor hasta la muerte- dijo Ron mientras él y su hermana se arrodillaban

-No, me niego, imposible, renuncio a su juramento- dijo Harry dando 2 pasos hacia atrás.

-No es tu decesión Harry, es mia y de la familia Weasley- le dijo Godric -ponganse de pie Ronald y Ginebra Weasley

Me reuso, Rouse y Alexander sólo tienen uno y yo un ejercito, me parece poco justo- dijo Harry con disgusto.

-Ninguno de los dos se mete en tantos problemas como tú, lo que quiere decir es que ninguno de los dos necesita tantos guardianes como tú- dijo Rouse con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Por favor, mi señor aceptenos- dijo Ron haciendo una reverenci

Harry lo vio con horror.

-Rouse, que tal un cambio, Luna por una familia entera llena de pelirrojos- le dijo Harry

-No lo creo Harry- dijo Rowena

Harry voltio hacia Helga Haffulpuff

-No- dijo Helga

-Por favor mi señor- dijo Ginny

-No, no no , dejen de decir mi señor- dijo Harry molesto

-Oh, vamos Harry sólo era una broma- dijo Ron entre risas mientras se ponia derecho

Harry suspiro aliviado

-No te diremos "mi señor" pero si somo tus guardines- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

Harry se quedo en silencio, pero luego se acerco a Ron.

-¿Nada de señor?- preguntó Harry con sospecha

-Nada de señor- aseguro Ron

-Lombotton´s deben seguir el ejemplo de los Weasley- les dijo Harry con una mirada severa

-Si, señor- dijo Nevill con decisión

-No me agradan-dijo Harry

-jajajaja, vamos Harry, sigueme tenemos que hablar- le dijo Griffindor dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¿Ellos no vienen verdad?- pregunto Harry señalando a los Weasley a los Lombotton

-No- dijo Godric sonriendo

-Entonces te acompaño-dijo Harry, y después de darle un beso a Hermione y de asegurarse de que veria a sus padres luego siguio a Godric.

Los pasillos de piedre eran largo y después de un rato Harry estaba perdido.

-¿No te sentiste muy bien con tu nueva situación verdad Harry?-

-Me siento como si hubiera sido estafado- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor confundido

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Godric mientras empujaba el muro que estaba a su derecha para entrar a un hermoso salón adornado de rojo y dorado completamente.

-Este es mi salón de entrenamiento, es muy parecido al salon de los menesteres del colegio, sientate Harry. Dijo Godric mientras aparecian dos enormes sillas.

-He visto todo lo que has pasado Harry y sé que no ha sido fácil,otros ya se hubieran rendido, pero tú has demostrado ser un verdadero Gryffindor y a pesar de que apartir de ahora tendras tú poder completo, sabes que no sera suficiente ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé- dijo Harry

-Necesitas ayuda, necesitas un verdadero ejercito- le dijo Godric- Voldemort tiene vampiros, hombres lobo, magos, bestias, gigantes de todo el mundo, sin contar su creaciones

-Lo sé-respitió Harry desanimado

-Pero hay una forma de que igualar las cosas- dijo Godric serio

Harry lo miro con esperanza.

-Cerca del polo norte está escondido un pueblo, el pueblo de una raza casi tan antigua como el mundo, cuando llegaron los humanos y el mundo cambio decidiron quedarse y ocultarse, por naturaleza son seres de paz y entendieron que el mundo era para los humanos; sin embargo hace más de 4000 años sufrieron una terrible perdida, traicionaron a sus reyes, aquel que lo hizo se coro como rey y mando a matar a toda la familia real, sin embargo una de las 7 princesas, la menor aún bebe, logro escapar con ayuda de su hermano mayor a quien mataron en la huida, desde entonces viven bajo la opreción.

Harry escuchaba atentamente, sin poderlo creer.

-La princesa mal herida fue encontrada por un joven mago, él junto con su familia la cuidaron y criaron; sin embargo pronto se dieron cuenta que eran diferente. Los de su especia se desarrollan lentamente y viven hasta que deciden irse a descansar, su nueva familia desconcertada descidiron ignorar su rareza. Cuando la princesa crecio se enamoro del hijo de aquel joven que la había rescatado y decidio separarse de su mortalida para ser humana, porque a pesar de que no sabía lo que era, una parte de ella conocia su naturaleza y como portadora de sangre real podía tomar esa decisión.

-¿Entonces lo qué tengo que hacer es…..?-preguntó Harry sospechando su respuesta

-Encontrarlos y liberarlos, por supuesto- dijo Godric

-Claro, pero dime ¿tengo tiempo?- le pregunto Harry

-Es más que eso el nombre de la joven era Serena-dijo Godric sonriendo

-Bonito nombre-dijo Harry sin pretarle mucha atención

-Mira el techo Harry-le pidio Godric-mira tu árbol genealógico

Harry lo obedecio, frente a sus ojos estaba un árbol genealogico gigante, y en una de las ramas de en medio un nombre brillaba "Serena" leyó Harry y una línea la unia a James Gryffindor.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo articular Harry

-Exacto, no sólo es por conseguir su ayuda, o porque es lo correcto, sino porque es nuestro pueblo y es hora de cuidar de ellos- le dijo Godric

Harry tardo un mituto en reaccionar.

-Lo unico que me faltaba un reino-dijo Harry dejandose caer sobre la silla.

-¿Recuerdas la segunda profecia del pueblo de Rouse?- le prguntó Godric

-El rey retornara, El vampiro más poderoso será , Y para recuperar su reino luchara-susurró Harry

-Exacto, aunque la palabra vampiro no es una traducción muy exacta- dijo Godric-volodymyr es mejor

-¿Porqué la profecía estaba en el clan de Rouse?- preguntó Harry

-Porque Rouse es su descendiente también, los vampiros son el resultado de la unión de esta antigua especie y magos- le explico Godric

-Por eso no mueren- dijo Harry

-Exacto y por eso lo vampiros más puro nacen, crecen lentamente y pueden decidir cuando morir-le explicó- físicamente pueden llegar a parecerse, sin embargo los volodymyrs son de muchas formas más deslumbrantes, son inmunes a la magia, sin embargo tienen la capacidad de hacerla, son fuertes y ágiles; al igual que los vampiros no les gusta la luz del Sol sin embargo pueden soportarla perfectamente, si logras liberarlos Harry no sólo harás lo correcto, sino hay la posibilidad de que los puedas convocar a la guerra y además en sus manos está el último árbol sagrado que podría liberar a los vampiros de su maldición.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente, no puedo iniciar una guerra contra el usurpador en estos momentos, apenas tengo los magos necesarios para contener a Voldemort- dijo Harry

-Lo sé, no los necesitas, dentro de los volodymyrs hay rebeldes deberás encontrarlos y unírteles- le dijo Godric

-¿Confiaran en un mago? ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar quien soy?- preguntó Harry

-No confiaran en un mago, la única forma es volviéndote uno de ellos- dijo Godric mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Volverme inmortal?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Sí, tienen una elección muy importante ante ti Harry, Helga lo ha visto las posibilidades, si no eliges cambiar, ni siquiera vale la pena intentar liberarlos, pues no confiarían en ti, ellos necesitan al uno de los suyos, la profecía habla del rey que irá a liberarlos a recuperar su reino, debes querer liberar y tomar tu corona- le explicó Godric

-¿Si cambio ganaré?- preguntó Harry

-Hay más posibilidades- explicó Godric

-¿Podré seguir haciendo magia?, debo enfrentar a Voldemort y sin magia….

-Serás algo parecido a lo que es Rouse, poseerás toda tu magia, pero físicamente cambiaras, sólo serás inmune a la magia menos poderosa, sobre habilidades físicas como velocidad, poder volar o si necesitaras sangre lo desconozco- dijo Griffindor

Harry voltio a ver el árbol una vez más.

-Te dejaré Harry, necesitas pensar, si eliges dejar las cosas como están nadie te culpará, sobre tus hombros ya recae suficiente peso y como tu dices Voldemort es tu prioridad –dijo su antepasado antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry después de unos segundos se puso de pie tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, después hizo lo mismos con la otra; ambas sillas quedaron destrozadas.

…

Mientras tanto Rouse se encontraba en la biblioteca más hermosa y más grande que había visto en su vida, era tan grande que cuando veía hacia arriba no veía el fin.

Durante mucho tiempo había estado hablando con Rowena Revanclaw sobre su aumento de poder; pero constantemente la conversación se desviaba a su condición de semi-vampira.

-Interesante-susurraba Rowena constantemente.

-Hay algo que necesito que hagas Rouse- le dijo Rowena mientras le servía te.

-¿Qué es?-

-Harry está apunto de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y cuyas consecuencias afectará a muchas personas- le explicó Rowena

-¿Qué decisión?- preguntó Rouse con curiosidad

-Él es el único que te lo podrá decir, no hagas preguntas y trata de contestar a todas sus preguntas con sinceridad, para ti no podrán tener sentido pero no pienses en eso- le dijo Rowena

-Si-susurró Rouse confundida.

Cuando salgas de esta habitación encontraras a Harry y recuerda contesta con sinceridad- le dijo Rowena mietras señalaba una puerta de caoba detrás de ella.

…

Alexander se encontraba en el invernadero de Helga y la veía cantar y reír mientras las cuidaba.

-Alexander, estoy tan contenta de que seas mi heredero- le repitió Helga- ahora tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alexander al ver como Haffulpuff se ponía nerviosa

-Hace años cometí un grave error, un error que me atormenta, pero que tú puedes ayudarme a arreglar

-Haré lo que sea necesario- dijo Alexander

-Te creo, mi heredero- dijo Helga con una pequeña sonrisa

mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa.

-Cuando era joven, investigaba la magia olvidada, incluso llegue a realizar un hechizo. En ese tiempo aún confiaba en Slytheryn y le conté, el de alguna forma lo alteró y las consecuencias de él ahora pesan sobre mi hermosos bosque en Hogwarts; durante años me torture pensando que había sido mi culpa hasta que entendí que había sido Slytheryn; sin embargo aún me culpo por no haber visto su verdadera naturaleza- le dijo Helga con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Las flores- susurró Alexander

-Exacto, se que las has visto, es necesario que sean destruidas, ahora que el hechizo se ha debilitado por le tiempo - dijo Helga

-Pero son hermosas-susurró Alexander

-Lo sé, pero así es el mal, seductor y hermoso, pero destructivo- dijo Helga

-Lo haré, las destruiré- le dijo Alexander con decisión

-Así me gusta- dijo Helga aplaudiendo- ahora ayúdame con a plantar estas flores…..

….

Rouse encontró a Harry en medio de la desesperación, como jamás lo había visto; se agarraba la cabeza y miraba al piso. Alrededor de él había pedazos de madera rotos.

Ella se sentó a su lado y esperó lo que le parecieron horas.

-¿Cómo es Rouse? ¿Cómo es ser mitad vampiro y mitad bruja?- susurró Harry

por fin

-Al principio sólo hubo confusión en mi mente, sin embargo después entendí que antes no era yo, que me faltaba una parte, ahora estoy completa- dijo Rouse con calma

-¿Piensas en la muerte?- le preguntó Harry

-Para mi la muerte es un regalo, la muerte no es algo nuevo para mi, a diferencia de otros vampiros yo siempre he sabido que mi destino es morir en algún momento, tal vez después de mucho años, pero al igual que los humanos paso por el ciclo de la vida- le dijo Rouse que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de que su voz no mostrará ninguna emoción

Esa vez Harry se quedó varios minutos callado antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Pase lo que pase, nosotros a diferencia de ti moriremos pronto ¿Eso te afecta?-

-Claro que si- susurró Rouse- cuando eso suceda estaré triste, pero aún me queda mi familia y espero que ustedes tengan mucha descendencia para maleducar-

-¿Si no tuvieras a tú familia, si nosotros fuéramos tu familia?- le preguntó Harry

-Supongo….. que al final me reuniré con ustedes-dijo Rouse

Harry asintió

-¿Nunca te has imaginado cómo sería si las cosas hubieras sido al revés, si tú te hubieras criado como bruja y después hubieras descubierto que eras vampiro y que tenías un pueblo a quienes gobernar?-

Rouse se quedó callada varios momentos, pero Harry no mostró prisa.

-Jamás me lo había preguntado, pero…. Como te he dicho Harry esta soy yo vampiro y bruja, con una guerra que pelear y con un pueblo a quienes proteger, con colmillos y con varita, con sed y hambre-contestó Rouse

-¿Te has enamorado Rouse?- le preguntó Harry

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Rouse, sin embargo lo ocultó.

-Sí- contestó Rouse

-Si tu amor fuera un humano, ¿Qué harías?- preguntó Harry

-Me gustaría que me dejará convertirlo- dijo Rouse con una pequeña sonrisa- pero sería su decisión, si me dijera que no y el estuviera dispuesto a envejecer a mi lado mientras yo no lo hago exprimiría cada segundo y cuando el muriera yo lo seguiría con gusto; pero si él decidiera alejarse de mi lo aceptaría con resignación y le desearía toda la felicidad del mundo. Sólo sé que jamás lo obligaría a tomar una decisión que él no quisiera.

-¿Tú lo harías Rouse, dejarías de ser lo que eres por él, si de alguna forma tu pudieras ser mortal y envejecer?- le preguntó Harry

-Si estuviera sola lo haría, mi amor es muy grande; sin embargo no estoy sola-dijo Rouse, aún más desconcertada- hay veces que uno no puede ser egoísta, ser una princesa es una parte a la que no puedo renunciar; sólo lo haría si supiera que los dejo en manos adecuadas.

-Harry, deduzco que en esto tiene que ver Hermione y sé que si Hermione ralamente te quiere ella lo entenderá- le dijo Rouse

-No quiero hacerle daño-

-Sea lo que sea ella lo tendrá que saber- le dijo Rouse poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Una vez que Harry escucho la puerta cerrarse levantó la vista.

Si, todo terminaba bien, Harry sabía que su felicidad sólo era junto a Hermione, "talvez su destino no era ser feliz en esta vida", Harry sabía lo que era correcto, sin embargo no era fácil.

Pedirle a Hermione que cambiara por él y se convirtiera en un vampiro, que dependiera de un fruto y que renunciara a su magia para estar a su lado era egoísta; pedirle estar a su lado y que el no envejezca también y la separación lo mataría a él.

-Hermione-susurró Harry, ya había tomado su decisión.

Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír , estaba en una pequeña sala sentada frente a sus padres mientra Sirius la hacía reír. Hermione lo voltio a ver y le sonrío.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione corriendo a abrazarlo

Harry la sostuvo fuertemente.

-Te has tardado, ha pasado un día- dijo Hermione

-Con razón no podía pasar un minuto más sin ti- dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba el rostro y veía como su novia se ponía nerviosa.

-Harry, tus padres están aquí- le susurró Hermione

-Sirius, James, dejemos solos a los muchachos- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie

-No es necesario señora Potter-dijo Hermione

-No nos molesta, además nuestro hijo tiene algo que decirte- le dijo Lily mientras empujaba a su esposo y a su amigo a la salida

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- le preguntó Hermione llevándolo al sillón rojo frente a la chimenea.

-Muchas cosas, pero primero quiero besarte-dijo Harry tomando su rostro con las dos manos y rozando sus labios con ternura.

Cuando por fin se separaron Harry la miro atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hermione asustada

Harry tomó aire y comenzó a explicarle lo que atormentaba su mente.

-Tienes una familia Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Ustedes son mi familia-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a la chimenea

-Entonces tu familia ha crecido- le dijo Hermione

Harry se quedó cayado.

-Ya sé cual es tu elección Harry- dijo Hermione con ternura

-¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien normal?- le preguntó Harry sin voltear

-Me enamore de un hombre maravilloso- dijo Hermione- yo jamás me conformaría con alguien normal, cuando puedo tener algo mejor

-¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad?- le preguntó Harry

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Hermione colocándose detrás de él

-Por una vez en mi vida, no quiero hacer lo correcto- dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-Yo estoy enamorada del hombre que hace lo correcto a pesar de todo- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Hermione no quiero saber tu decisión hasta que todo acabe- dijo Harry

-Como quieras- susurró Hermione- vamos a descansar.

En otro lugar del castillo.

-Algo sucede y no entiendo que es- dijo Rouse confundida

-Ya lo sabremos cuando sea el momento-le dijo Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa

-No me gusta estar en la ignorancia-

-Esto es asunto de Harry-dijo Alexander serio

-Lo sé, lo sé-susurró Rouse pensativa

-Vamos Rouse, hoy ha sido un día muy largo, vayamos a descansar.


	41. Chapter 42

Hermione caminaba junto a Lily Potter esa mañana. La madre de Harry era hermosa, su cabello rojo brillaba intensamente.

-Desde que los magos llegamos a la Tierra han existido conflictos, algunos de ellos horribles; en todo conflicto hay héroes y villanos; sin embargo ¿Qué sucede con toda la destrucción durante y después de las batallas? ¿Cuando todo ha sido devastado, cuando la sangre ha sido derramada y cuando en los corazones de un pueblo sólo queda tristeza?- empezó Lily mientras caminaban.

Hermione escuchaba con atención.

-Arreglar y curar al mundo está en manos de la bruja blanca –dijo Lily deteniéndose

-¿La bruja blanca? – dijo Hermione intrigada- no he leído nada sobre ella

-Claro que no, pero siempre después de momentos negros ella esta allí, dirigiendo la reconstrucción, la mayoría de las veces sin ser notada.

-En la primera guerra contra Voldemort el papel recayó en mi-continuó la señora Potter –Lamentablemente no pude terminar con la tarea.

Hermione la miró con asombro, la mujer que estaba frente a ella, había sido la bruja blanca, era increíble.

-Durante la primera guerra hice lo que puede con mi tiempo- le explicó Lily -Esta vez, la guerra será más grande, el dolor y la destrucción será terrible

-Supongo que no me está diciendo todo esto sólo para entretenerme- dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-Claro que no, desde tú nacimiento fuiste señalada como la próxima bruja blanca, yo te vi, incluso conocí a tus padres; ellos se sorprendieron mucho cuando les dije que tendrían una hija maravillosa y muy inteligente- dijo la madre de Harry con una tierna sonrisa- me agradan tus padres

-Yo…yo no creo que sea la indicada para está tarea- susurró Hermione

-Es extraño, cuando el destino nos señala nos cuesta creer en nosotros mismos- comentó la señora Potter –pero créeme, lo harás bien. No recibimos cargas si no podemos con ellas –le dijo Lily con ternura

-Eso no quiere decir que sean fáciles de llevar- comentó Hermione

-Claro que no- dijo Lily mirando hacia los - pero cuando el destino nos ha elegido para ser más que peones sólo podemos tratar de elegir el camino correcto.

Hermione suspiro con resignación.

-¿Cómo has manejado las emociones?- le pregunto la mamá de Harry

-Las emociones, el contacto y esas intuiciones, son un gran problema-

-¿Ya has logrado bloquearlo?-

-Solo con las personas que conozco- contesto Hermione

-Claro- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa- eso sólo es una parte de lo que eres

-¿Qué?

-Eres luz en la oscuridad, sientes el sufrimiento para evitarlo y terminarlo, tu sólo contacto es suficiente para mitigar la pena y el dolor. Tu don es curativo no sólo con las personas, sino también con la naturaleza-

-¿Curar? – preguntó Hermione desconcertada

-Claro curar mentes y cuerpos dañados por magia negra y curar a la naturaleza, es por eso que somos capaces de hacer magia oscura; luz en la oscuridad esa es la tarea de la bruja blanca- dijo la señora Potter con solemnidad

Esa mañana Harry se encontraba con Merlín

-Así que has tomado tú decisión Harry, ¿Estás seguro? –

-Sí señor –dijo Harry

-Me alegro –dijo Merlín con una gran sonrisa –debo confesar que si te negabas prácticamente me vería obligado a obligarte

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Harry desconcertado

-Jaja, la verdad es que yo tengo un interés oculto en esto- dijo Merlín mientras revolvía una y otra vez pergaminos- ni si quiera el amigo Godric lo sabe

- Presiento que lo que me va ha decir no me va a agradar –dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento

-Lo encontré –dijo Merlín triunfante con un pergamino en la mano

-Verás Harry, en mi juventud me enamore de un hermosa joven, sin embargo me engañó, su mente había sido corrompida por la magia negra, lo único que deseaba era obtener algo que yo había creado –dijo Merlín

El gran desorden que los rodeaba desapareció dejando lugar a una hermosa sala azul cielo con destellos plateados.

-En mi ingenuidad cree los báculos de poder -dijo Merlín con total seriedad mostrándole el pergamino.

Harry vio en el pergamino la imagen de dos báculos entrelazados.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Harry

-Originalmente los dos aumentaban la magia del portador, protegían al portador de ser detectado, protegían un lugar contra cualquier tipo de magia y aún más importante con era capaz de curar cualquier herida-

Harry no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

Merlín se quedó callado durante varios minutos antes de decidirse a continuar.

-Ella logró tomar uno de los báculos y lo corrompió con magia negra, logré salvar el otro – dijo Merlín mientras se movía rápidamente por la habitación- Morgana y yo nos enfrentamos durante días después de eso, el báculo oscuro es terrible Harry y apenas puede vencer, antes de morir Morgana logró ocultar él báculo, lo busque en vano durante el resto de mi vida, que no fue mucho pues el báculo oscuro absorbió mucho de mi vida durante la pelea.

Voldemort está apunto de encontrar el báculo, el báculo lo llama.

-Debemos evitar que lo encuentre- dijo Harry serio

-No, él debe encontrarlo y tú debes destruir los dos báculos, los dos deben ser destruidos y él único que puede hallar él báculo oscuro es Voldemort, la magia negra llama a la magia negra Harry, lo importante es que tú termines lo que tienes que hacer antes de que él encuentra el báculo- dijo Merlín mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Este báculo de Morgana ¿qué puede hacer?- preguntó Harry

-Al corromperlo hizo del báculo oscuro un arma horrible pues aquel a quien toque puede privarlo de toda su magia y dársela al portador, sólo sirve para causar daño, ninguna magia blanca puede ser usada por aquel que lo porte, lo único que puede hacer es dañar, pero lo más horrible es que también puede ser una prisión para magos y es por eso que no debes por ningún motivo tocarlo- le advirtió Merlín

Harry pudo percibir la tristeza en los ojos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó – le dijo Harry

-Yo le enseñe los báculos, la manera en que funcionaban y no me di cuenta que ella sólo deseaba tener su poder-Merlín suspiró- solía hablar mucho sobre la responsabilidad de la magia, del hecho de que cada vez hubiera más magos nacidos de muggles y que los magos cada vez fuéramos más, hablaba sobre la existencia de magos oscuros en el mundo y que la única posibilidad era que sólo pocos tuviéramos el poder; a pesar de que la escuchaba jamás presté la suficiente atención pues consideraba que en el fondo no hablaba en serio y se deba cuanta que lo que decía era una tontería.

Merlín se paró junto a la ventana.

-Lamento todo esto Harry, además cuando oculté el báculo con tu gente no me dí cuenta de lo que le sucedía a tú pueblo, sólo los visité y lo oculté ni siquiera el aquel que usurpa tú trono sabe lo que está allí – le dijo Merlín

-Crear los báculos fue un error, sin importar la intención ningún objeto con tanto poder debe existir- continuo Merlín

-¿Cómo sabré dónde está? – preguntó Harry volviendo su atención al pergamino

-A partir de este momento comenzará a llamarte Harry, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento- dijo Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Aún la ama? – preguntó Harry

-Amaré por siempre la idea que tuve alguna vez de ella….. es increíble la forma en que la maldad puede disfrazarse y como la felicidad puede irse en tan solo un instante- comentó Merlín sin verlo y con una profunda – ella era capaz de ser la persona más dulce y amable del mundo, su sonrisa me deslumbraba

Harry siguió observando por largo rato el dibujo de aquellos báculos y lentamente llegó la noche y un hermoso brillo de estrellas inundó la habitación.

-No puedo- susurró Harry con tristeza.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que no te escuche bien- dijo Merlín confundido.

-Esa cosa en mis manos es un riesgo –dijo Harry dándole la vuelta al dibujo y alejándose de él

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que estás diciendo- le dijo Merlín con seriedad.

-Hay…..dentro de mi…..yo…. una parte de mi desea el poder del báculo- dijo Harry evitando la mirada del mago más grande de todos los tiempos- lo desea con tanta fuerza que me contagia, no puedo distinguir si sólo es su deseo o también estoy siendo tentado- en su rostro se podía percibir angustia

-Déjame hablar con él –dijo Merlín con total serenidad

-No- dijo Harry con decisión –la última vez estuvo apunto de matar a Hermione y a todos mis amigos, apenas si salí de esa

-Confía en mi Harry- le dijo Merlín viéndolo a los ojos

-Él desea, realmente desea salir-susurró Harry –pero no sé si tendré la fuerza

-Recuerda que ahora, eres más poderoso Harry –le dijo Merlín –confió en que tendrás la fuerza necesaria, vamos quiero hablar con él

Harry asintió y lentamente su mirada cambio

-¿Así que tú eres Merlín?- mirando al mejor mago de todos los tiempos de abajo hacia arriba.

-Si, lo soy-

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con migo? –dijo Harry con arrogancia

-Tenía curiosidad –dijo Merlín observándolo con una penetrante mirada

-Curiosidad- repitió Harry mientras tomaba entre sus manos una hermosa esfera plateada- Agradezco tú curiosidad

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Merlín con total tranquilidad

-Salir era prácticamente imposible, una parte de él siempre alerta vigilándome, es realmente incomodo, no hay privacidad – dijo Harry arrojando hacia arriba la esfera

-Y supongo que tú no eres muy amigable con él-dijo Merlín

-Claro que no, lo molestó cada vez que puedo, algunas veces él logra ignorarme pero no por mucho- dejando que la hermosa esfera cayera y se rompiera

-Eso era muy valioso- señalo Merlín

-Lo sé- dijo Harry pisando un pedazo de la esfera rota, sin ningún remordimiento

-Así que eres malo- comentó Merlín

-Yo sólo deseo el poder, el poder de usar este cuerpo a mi antojo, de vencer a Voldemort y claro poder sobre los demás, si eso me hace malo, sí lo soy- dijo Harry sonriendo- el poder que corre por nuestras venas debe ser usado.

-Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una parte débil en nuestro interior, pero tú eres muy diferente y sin embargo no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer la luz-

-Lo seré, cada vez que Harry pierde a alguien valioso, o siente ira la luz se debilita y yo me hago más fuerte, ¿Realmente confías qué cuando en esta guerra termine y Harry se vea privado de sus compañeros, amigos y familia, tendrá fuerza?, no Harry se dejará llevar por el odio y la oscuridad- dijo Harry con seguridad

-Lo repito, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, además te olvidas de algo- dijo Merlín prácticamente riendo

-¿De qué?- preguntó Harry con un brillo de duda en sus ojos

-De mi –

-Bienvenida hechicera blanca –saludo Merlín

Hermione entro a la habitación usando una hermosa capa blanca con pequeños adornos dorados. Su semblante era sereno cuando se acerco a ellos.

-Aléjate de mi- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia atrás y mirándola con odio

-La última vez que nos vimos me torturaste tanto que estuve al borde de la locura- comentó Hermione

-Aún lamento que hayas sobrevivido, sin ti las cosas serían muy diferentes. Dime bruja ¿Cómo es mirar la cara de aquel que te torturo? - le preguntó Harry

-Al ver la cara de Harry, lamento que deba compartir cuerpo y mente con un ser despreciable- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad

-Hablas cómo si fuéramos personas totalmente diferentes, cuando yo soy también parte de él- dijo Harry levantando la mano

-Yo que tú ni siquiera lo intentaba, en está habitación el único que puede hacer maga soy yo- dijo Merlín mientras que hacia aparecer una mesa con té frente a ellos- Tomemos un poco de té

-Viejo este no es momento para el té- dijo Harry alejándose lo más que podía de Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, por favor-dijo Merlín indicando un lujoso sofá

Si apartar su vista de Harry, Hermione tomo asiento.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Hermione sirviendo el té.

-Tenía curiosidad- dijo Harry señalando a Merlín

-La curiosidad mato al gato –dijo Hermione mirando con severidad a Merlín

-Lo sé pero tome mis precauciones- dijo Merlín- pero ha sido suficiente

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry qué no se podía mover

-Te he inmovilizado- dijo Merlín que no había movido ni un solo dedo

-Viejo suéltame- dijo Harry verdaderamente molesto

-Debiste haber aceptado el te, te hubiera dado un poco más de tiempo- dijo Merlín tomando una tasa- Señorita Granger, ¿Por qué no llamas a nuestro Harry?

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y se acerco a Harry

-Aléjate- le dijo Harry con odio

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Harry.

-Harry ven a mi- susurró con ternura

Lentamente una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Harry.

-Eres hermosa, mi Hermione- le dijo Harry

-Entonces tomemos té- dijo Merlín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Harry despierta-

-5 minutos más- susurró Harry sin abrir los ojos

-Vamos es tarde y tenemos grande planes para hoy-

Harry abrió los ojos y frente a él vio a los hermanos Mirlen.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry

-Vas a ver lo que ningún humano ha visto- dijo Ricardo – ni siquiera Merlín

-No, más por favor, no quiero saber más cosas - se quejó Harry mientras dejaba que Elisa lo levantara.

-Vamos Harry esto te agradará- dijo Elisa sonriendo.

-¿Será peligroso?- preguntó Harry

-Jajaja, no habrá peligro, pero no por eso no será interesante, vamos a una aventura Harry- dijo Ricardo que por primera vez desde que Harry lo conoció parecía realmente animado


	42. Chapter 43

(Sorry por tardar tanto, pero quiero que sepan que terminaré está fic y gracias por su paciencia)

-Bienvenido Harry a la ciudad ancestral- dijo Elena

Harry estaba sin palabras. Ante él estaba la ciudad que sólo en sueños puedo imaginar, lo que veía era imposible de describir; luces flotantes brillaban por todas partes, lo que había imposible saber si era de día o de noche. Desde donde estaba podía ver 4 cascadas tan altas que las nubes las ocultaban y cuya cristalina agua desaparecía antes de tocar el suelo, los árboles, plantas y flores flotaban a centímetros del suelo, las sencillas casas de madera se distribuían entre los árboles; y sin embargo lo más hermoso es que desde donde se encontraban se escuchaba música y la risas.

-Ya quería conocerte Harry Potter-

Cuando Harry dio media vuelta, vio ante él un joven alto, delgado con una capa blanca con plateado, cuyo largo y lacio cabello azul casi llegaba al suelo, sus facciones eran muy angulosas, sus ojos grises y su blanca sonrisa lo hacían lucir de 25 años; sin embargo Harry estaba seguro tenía muchísimos años más. Lo más increíble de la persona era que tenia enfrente de él era que emitía luz a su alrededor.

-Puedes llamarme Andre- se presentó con una gran sonrisa

Harry quiso hablar, sin embargo el impacto de todo lo que veía era demasiado.

-Veo que te has quedado sin palabras, pero realmente no necesitas decir nada, mis queridos primos , Ricardo y Elena ya me han contado todo sobre ti; has tenido una vida muy interesante Harry Potter- dijo Andre - ahora bajemos y mientras te enseño nuestro hogar deja que te hable un poco sobre nosotros.

Harry escucho atentamente su historia; ellos habían sido los primeras personas en la tierra, habían estado allí antes que los Volodymyr, los magos y los muggles; pero cuando su el mundo comenzó a cambiar ellos decidieron partir y crear un mundo intermedio, entre lo que fue y lo que podía ser.

Harry escuchó con detenimiento cientos de historia, de héroes y amores, rió y cantó durante días sin tener sueño. Lo que vio y escuchó durante todo ese tiempo en su mayoría fue un secreto en su corazón hasta el último día de su vida.

En ese momento, bajo la luz de estrella, y de una noche perfecta; Andre hablo con total seriedad.

-Harry, nosotros también queremos ayudarte- dijo Andre bajo las estrellas y frente a una gran fogata-he visto lo que puede pasar si fracasas y no me ha gustado, así que hemos decidido dejarte entrar y quedarte el tiempo necesario; podrás meditar en la cima de la cascada- señalando la cascada más alta- sin magia por supuesto, deberás subir, créeme hallaras la paz necesaria para hacer lo que tienes que hacer, cuando regreses estaremos listos para recibirte.

Ya entrada la noche, se encontraban camino al salón en el cual los habían citado después de la cena; lo único que iluminaba la sala era la enorme chimenea que ardía, y en toda la habitación solo se encontraba una sala blanca y sencilla, pero con la capacidad para que se sentarán todos.

...TICTAC...

Lentamente todos entraron a la habitación, en la cuál ya los esperaba los fundadores, quienes se encontraban susurrando en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodos dos figuras atravesaron la pared de la izquierda de la habitación, con un andar lento pero seguro. Una de las figuras fue fácil de identificar, pues se trataba de Merlín, sin embargo la otra era totalmente desconocida.

Aquel que acompañaba a Merlín era alto, delgado y fuerte, su tez era completamente pálida, sus labios rojos, su rostro delgado y su cabello negro ondulado caía perfectamente a la altura de los hombros; era completamente hermoso. Aquél misterioso personaje no les dirigió ninguna mirada cuando pasó a su lado para colocarse de espaldas a ellos y de frente a la única ventana del lugar.

-Veo que estamos todos- dijo Merlín colocándose frente a la chimenea.

-Falta Hermione- dijo Ron

-Ella no puede acompañarnos en este momento- anunció Helga- Sin embargo hay un asunto que debe ser tratado inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny preocupada

-Sucede que hay algo que no salió como lo teníamos planeado- dijo Rowena con total seriedad- como les dijimos hace un par de semanas, Harry tubo que alejarse de nosotros...creímos que él sufriría un cambio parecido al de Rouse y qué por lo tanto los riegos no serían grandes... pero estábamos equivocado.

-Harry….¿Está bien?- preguntó Luna quien fue la única que se atrevió a hablar

-Físicamente está bien- dijo Helga tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Físicamente?- susurró Rouse

-Harry ha perdido completamente la memoria- anunció Godric.

El silencio envolvió a la habitación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alexander, entendiendo las implicaciones

-No sabemos que sucedió- dijo Rowena- hemos tratado con varios hechizos, pero nada ha funcionado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el mago más poderoso de la historia, no ha podido hacer nada?- preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a Merlín poniéndose de pie con clara molestia.

-Ronald contrólate- pidió Nevill cuyo rostro se veía completamente pálido

-Saben perfectamente que la mente no es algo sencillo, ahora dos partes de él se entrelazan y eso lo hace más complicado; sin contar de que su mente es una verdadera fortaleza en este momento- explicó Merlín

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- susurró Rouse enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Johan con preocupación por su señor.

-Contarle su vida poco a poco y esperar que el mismo regrese- dijo Godric- ese es el plan.

-Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Alexander con decisión.

-Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Merlín señalando hacia la ventana, a aquel que en ningún momento mostró interés en la conversación.

-¿Él es Harry? - preguntó Ginny confundida

Helga asintió con tristeza, mientras Ron se acercaba lentamente a su amigo.

-¿Harry?- susurró tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano; sin embargo este no mostró ninguna reacción.

-Él parece no estar aquí, es como si viera algo que nosotros no- explicó Rowena- no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que Elena y Ricardo lo trajeron esta mañana.

-Harry amigo- volvió a intentarlo Ron colocando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Harry y tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho, los ojos de Harry eran brillantes de un el verde era tan intenso que formaba un remolino el cual era hipnotizante.

-Ron deja de mirar sus ojos- dijo Godric mientras lo jalaba para que volviera a su lugar junto a Luna en completo silencio.

-Ese no es Harry- susurró Alexander mientras se tallaba los ojos y trataba de enfocarlo- su entorno es... no puedo describirlo.

-Harry está allí, solo hay que sacarlo, él ya lo hizo una vez por nosotros- dijo Rouse volviendo a mostrar su porte real.

-Necesitamos a Hermione- susurró Luna

-Hermione también tiene trabajo y entrenamiento que realizar- dijo Helga terminando el tema.

-Es mejor que todos vayan a descansar, mañana empezaremos a primera hora- dijo Rowena quien entendió que todos necesitaban digerir la noticia- vayan a sus habitaciones.

Lentamente fueron saliendo, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, dejando a Harry solo en la habitación.

...TICTAC...

El atardecer era hermoso pues parecía que cada parte de ese lugar se coordinaba; la flora, la fauna, los sonidos y los colores eran uno.

Alexander veía como su maestro, compañero y amigo flotar a escasos centímetros del suelo hacia el atardecer.

-Te has levantado temprano-

-Siempre lo hago- dijo susurró Alexander- ¿Pero tú?

-¿Qué tipo de guardián sería si no puedo seguirte el paso?- le dijo Draco siguiendo su mirada

-¿Los Weasley te han molestado?- señalo sin duda.

-Claro, no dejan de mencionar que soy un Slytheryn, sobretodo Ron, el cual no durmió y está de un humor horrible- con un poco de fastidio

-¿Has visto a Rouse?-

-Se encerró con Rowena y Luna en la biblioteca desde el amanecer, cuando ha salido sólo ha intentado meternos a todos- explicó el guardián de Hufflepuff

-¿Los demás?

-Ron, Ginny, Nevill y Luna han estado tratando de escribir un esquema de la vida de Harry para no olvidar nada que pueda ser importante; y Johan, David no dejan de caminar de untado a otro nerviosos, todo esto es tan extraño- susurró Draco

-Iré por Harry, avísales a los demás que estaremos con ellos en unos minutos- le indicó Alexander y después de ver a Draco dar media vuelta, caminó lentamente.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala donde se habían estado la noche anterior todo ya estaban listo para iniciar. Ron se encontraba junto al pensadero de Rowena, una pieza completamente hecha de plata.

En unos cantos segundos Harry estaba parado junto a Ron, viendo el día en que se conocieron en el tren.

-Me siento viejo hermano- susurró Ron, sin que su amigo mostrará ninguna reacción; pero a pesar de todo Ron se permitió tener esperanza pues cuando Hermione hizo su breve aparición en el vagón Harry la miro.

...TICTAC...

Dos horas después salieron del pensadero.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Nevill poniéndose de pie

-Necesitamos a Hermione-dijo Ron viendo como Harry se dirigía a la ventana- pasamos por varios recuerdos y sólo prestó algo de atención cuando apareció Hermione.

-Ella aún no va a regresar hasta dentro de unos días, según lo que ha dicho Merlin, tendremos que continuar con esto, algo se nos puede ocurrir - dijo Rouse mientras leía un pergamino.

...TICTAC...

Hermione caminaba entre la neblina, su instrucción como hechicera blanca por fin había llegado a su fin y eso la hacía muy dichosa.

-Hermione- la llamaron

-Ya voy- contestó Hermione apresurando su paso hasta llegar a ver a la lejanía el castillo.

-¿Estás contenta?- preguntó Lily

-Sí, deseo verlos a todos, hace mucho tiempo que no me separo de mis amigos, y mucho menos de Harry-

-Me alegra saber que Harry te tiene a su lado Hermione- dijo Lily sonriendo al amanecer.

-Yo también soy afortunada- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Mira quien viene- dijo Lily casi riendo al ver a un perro y a un venado correr hacia ellas.

El perro, quien llegó primero, lamió la cara de Lily, pero pronto fue empujado por las astas del venado, sin mucha delicadeza.

-James, Sirius vasta- pidió Lily mientras veía a los dos volver a su forma.

-Por fin, están aquí- dijo James abrazando a su esposa.

-Un día más y no hubiera podido detenerlo- dijo Sirius abrazando a Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione al instante

-Veo que tú entrenamiento ha dado frutos, has podido captar nuestro estado enseguida- dijo James serio

-¿Qué sucede James?- preguntó Lily, sabiendo lo que lo único que podría poner serio a James era su hijo - ¿Harry?

-¿Qué sucede con Harry?- preguntó Hermione alarmada

-Nosotros creemos que te está esperando- dijo James tomando la mano de su esposa y mirando a los ojos a Hermione- vamos, te lo explicaremos todo en el camino.

...TICTAC...

Después de escuchar a Siris y James, Hermione había decidido no ver a nadie y caminar entre los jardines del castillo, para prepararse.

-Valor Hermione- susurró mientras se sentaba en una fuente- valor - cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Cuando es alguien que nos importa, es más duro-dijo una voz dulce

-Helga Hufflepuff- dijo Hermione parándose.

-Helga solamente- dijo la fundadora mientras le indicaba a Hermione que volviera a sentarse.

-Te ha tocado un destino muy duro Hermione Granger, sé muchas cosas sobre ti, siempre me has llamado la atención; tú inteligencia y tú lealtad, ambas te han ayudado a mantener la cabeza fría en los peores momentos, por lo que tus amigos cuentan contigo incondicionalmente-

Hermione suspiró

-Sé que es duro, pero no puedes permitir que Harry se pierda-

-Tengo miedo- susurró Hermione

-Sabes siempre he admirado a Godric, su valentía ante todo- dijo Helga con una tierna sonrisa- sin embargo es valiente porque su temor más grande es perder a sus seres queridos; claro eso no le quita lo atolondrado... tú sabes que está bien tener miedo Hermione.-

-Todas sus esperanzas están en mi, y yo…..-

-ah, pero nuestras esperanzas no son injustificadas- dijo Helga- se cuanto te ama Harry y sé que regresará, y lo hará sólo por ti

-Y si lo mejor para él es no recordar; olvidar su carga, su sufrimiento ¿puedo hacerle eso?- preguntó Hermione- tal vez es feliz así.

-Hermione, tú conoces a Harry mejor que nadie y sabes perfectamente qué es lo que el desea, ni tú ni él son egoístas y sabes perfectamente que está en juego más que la tranquilidad de Harry- dijo Helga poniéndose de pie- es hora de irme, tengo asuntos que atender con mi heredero; en verdad te deseo lo mejor Hermione Granger.

...TICTAC...

Esa noche Hermione pidió a Ron que la llevará con Harry .

-Es él- dijo Ron señalando a la figura de blanco que miraba la luna

Hermione miró por última vez a su amigo, para armarse de valor, antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba Harry. Caminó lentamente hasta pararse junto a él; sin embargo tardó varios minutos en decidirse y voltear a verlo.

Ante ella estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida y sin embargo no era a quien deseaba ver con todo su corazón.

Lentamente tomó la suave mano de Harry, quien no reacciono.

-Harry, Harry- lo llamó Hermione, pero él siguió mirando al frente.

Durante varios minutos Hermione trato de llamar su atención sin éxito; así que decidió sentarse en el pasto. Para su sorpresa Harry no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

-Esto es como un sueño y una pesadilla al mismo tiempo- dijo Hermione- siempre he querido que tú no sufras, pero este no eres tú- mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Harry giró su cara hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Hermione miró el torbellinos en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó Harry con una voz prácticamente perfecta.

-Por que mi amado me ha dejado- contestó Hermione sin apartar la vista.

-¿Te duele?-

-Mucho- susurró Hermione

La mano de Harry tomó su rostro

-Olvídalo- susurró Harry

-Jamás- declaró Hermione- aunque él sea capaz de olvidarme yo jamás lo olvidaré

-Lo amas demasiado- declaró Harry volviendo a mirar a la Luna

-En este momento lo amo tanto como lo odio- dijo Hermione

-Odio- susurró Harry como si no entendiera la palabra que pronunciaba

-Lo odio por olvidarme, por dejarme y por dejar todo lo qué es- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie cansada y decidida a intentarlo al día siguiente.

...TICTAC...

Todos la esperaban en la sala de reuniones de los fundadores.

-Nada, sólo unas cuantas palabras- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento

-¿Te habló?- preguntó Alexander

-Sí- contestó Hermione

-Eso es algo, llevamos días y no ha dicho una palabra- dijo Nevill

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Rouse hablo.

-Esta mañana Alexander y yo hemos hablado con Merlin, es hora de regresar, a pesar de que el tiempo aquí es diferente ya es tarde, sin Harry o con él regresaremos pasado mañana- anunció Rouse

-Pero…- comenzó Nevill

-La decisión ha sido tomada- dijo Alexander con determinación.

-Sin él no hay esperanza, todos sabemos eso- dijo David

-Si Harry nos ha enseñado algo, es que a pesar de que no exista esperanza tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer- susurró Ron, el cual no podía ocultar la tristeza.

...TICTAC...

Hermione había pasado horas caminando junto a Harry, desde el amanecer, y él no había dicho ni una palabra; sin embargo ella guardaría cada segundo en su memoria.

Una vez más era de noche y Hermione supo que había llegado la hora.

-Todos nos iremos en una cuantas horas- dijo Hermione caminando entre los árboles , al igual que Harry unos metros a su derecha- y aunque no me comprendas quiero que sepas que no nos rendiremos.

Hermione dejó de caminar.

-Te amo Harry y te amaré siempre-

Después de eso Hermione caminó al castillo lentamente mientras Harry siguió caminando en dirección opuesta.


	43. Chapter 44

Tres de la madrugada.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en la ahora enorme sala, varios de los miembros de la Orden del Fenix entraban y salían todo el día; la mayoría de ellos no recordaban cuando había sido la última vez que habían dormido bien.

Lupin y Snape se encontraban en el fondo de la sala rodeados de pergaminos flotantes; desde el desastre del mundial, 5 días atrás, todo era un caos y no sólo por la desaparición de Harry; sino porque Voldemort había hecho su aparición a nivel internacional, lo cual había cambiado las cosas.

Varios de los países, sobre todo los que habían perdido magos en el ataque del campeonato, se habían sumido a la lucha contra Voldemort, otros habían tomado la decisión contraría y otros más se habían declarado neutrales. Todo esto había hecho que se cerraran fronteras y que el tránsito entre países se volviera difícil.

-Voldemort se ha a apoderado de Portugal y Alemania, ha cerrado cualquier vía de comunicación y acceso al país, uno de los nuestros se quedo atrapado- dijo Snape marcando de azul dichos países en el mapa que flotaba sobre ellos.

-Parece que está en todos lados- señaló Lupin.

-Nueva Zelanda y España, se han puesto en contacto, pero parece que ellos también necesitan ayuda tienen infiltraciones serias en su gobierno- dijo Snape

-¿Sabes algo de Tonks?- preguntó Lupin

-Nada, el último informe que recibí fue cuando se disponía a defender el Ministerio de magia de Egipto, hace dos días-

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Lupin

-Es claro lo que intenta, dividirnos, crear caos, no dejar que nos organicemos- dijo Snape mientras buscaba entre los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa- ¿Qué es lo qué pretende?

-Nosotros lo sabemos-

La sala se inundó de silencio, frente a ellos habían 10 jóvenes.

-Regresaron- susurró Snape con alivio al verlos.

Rouse y Alexander caminaron lentamente a donde se encontraban Lupin y Snape.

-Necesitamos saber la situación actual- dijo Rouse sin ninguna formalidad

-¿Dónde estuvieron? Y ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Lupin

-Harry está donde debe estar- dijo Hermione caminando hacia ellos mientras se cruzaba con la señora Weasley que caminaba hacia ellos a ver a sus hijos- nadie necesita saber más.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, mamá – le dijo Ginny mientras era abrazada por su madre.

-Snape, ¿Cuáles son las situaciones más urgentes en este momento?- preguntó Rouse

-Lo que más nos preocupa en estos momentos son los países más cercanos a nosotros; Francia, Belgica, Países Bajos, Dinamarca y Noruega. Los dos primeros han levantado protecciones y nos hemos asegurado de que sean suficientes; además de que no tenemos noticias de infiltraciones importantes; en cambio los otros tres son otra cosa, hemos perdido a Países Bajos y las protecciones de Dinamarca y Noruega son muy débiles. Las pláticas con la organización Internacional están terribles, todo mundo desconfía y nadie quiere dejar pasar al ejercito de paz a sus países y los ataques contra muggles en Africa están siendo terribles.

-Yo me haré cargo de Dinamarca y Noruega- dijo Alexander- Draco, Nevill y David vendrán con migo; también me pondré en contacto con Fred y George Weasley - señaló

Rouse asintió.

-Yo iré ayudar a los muggles en Africa- dijo Herimione- ¿Hay alguien con quien podría ponerme en contacto?

-El embajador de Sudáfrica está en el Ministerio, mi esposo arreglará una cita- dijo la Señora Weasley

-Ginny y yo iremos con tigo- dijo Rupert

-Entonces yo me quedaré y veré que puedo hacer con la comunidad internacional y organizaré lo que pueda- dijo Rouse mientras veía a sus amigos salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué sabemos de Voldemort?- preguntó Rouse-

-Nada concreto sólo rumores- dijo Snape- los espías nos han señalado varios puntos en los que se reúne el ejercito de Voldemort alrededor del mundo, pero creemos que hay más-

-¿Algún número aproximado?- preguntó Rouse viendo los puntos rojos del mapa.

-Hasta ahora más 300 000 mil magos y 30 mil creaturas, pero no son datos seguros- dijo Lupin

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Luna

- Nosotros hemos reunido 45 000 magos se encuentran en distintos puntos de Inglaterra- explicó Snape mostrando un mapa de Inglaterra. Nos estamos concentrando en proteger puntos clave, como Londres y Hogwarts, tenemos 5 campamentos

-Estos magos ¿Están capacitados?- preguntó Rouse

-La mayoría- contestó Lupin-

-¿Tienen a alguien capacitándolos?- preguntó Rouse

-No, la mayoría de los aurores y la orden están haciendo trabajo de campo- contestó Snape

-Johan, ve por algunos Lombotton al colegio y ve a ver los campamentos, para que me informes- dijo Rouse

-Sí- contestó Johan dando media vuelta.

-Necesitamos implementar lugares para aquellos que necesiten protección- dijo Rouse

-Los sótanos de Hogwarts están siendo acondicionados, Molly se encarga de eso- informó MaGonagall.

….

Dos semanas atrás Alexander había estado en Dinamarca y Noruega, ahora por fin regresaba a Inglaterra después de haber evitado que un grupo de hombres lobo se uniera al ejercito de Voldemort.

Cuando entró a la casa se encontró a Rouse en la mesa de la cocina dando ordenes a varios miembros de la orden del Fénix y no le prestó atención hasta que terminó.

-¿Te has enterado de algo?- le preguntó Alexander, yendo directamente al grano.

-Parece que anda en Rusia- le informó Rouse- llévate a algunos de los míos- refiriéndose a sus vampiros y deja a Draco, Nevill y David.

-Saldremos inmediatamente, ¿Algo más?- preguntó Alexander dispuesto a continuar la búsqueda de Voldemort.

- Hermione regresó hace unos días, se encuentra con Snape y Lupin arriba informando, me gustaría que los tres habláramos con ellos – le dijo Rouse mirándolo a los ojos.

Alexander asintió sabiendo que era la hora de decirles a Snape y Lupin la verdad.

Cuando entraron a la habitación que en el pasado había ocupado Sirius Black encontraron a una delgada Hermione sentada en la cama y a Snape y a Lupin sentados en un sillón.

Hermione levantó la vista sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Alexander, me alegro mucho verte- dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-A mi también me alegra verte- le susurró Alexander devolviendo el abrazo

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Lupin

Alexander asintió.

-Severus, Remus, es hora de que sepan algo- empezó Rouse

-Es sobre Harry ¿Él está bien?, ¿Cuándo lo veremos? – preguntó Lupin poniéndose de pie

-Harry está bien, está en un hermoso lugar y ha encontrado la paz- explicó Alexander

-Hablas como si estuviera muerto- dijo Snape

-No está muerto, pero jamás volverá- dijo Hermione viendo al piso.

-Imposible, él jamás nos abandonaría- dijo Lupin

-Él no nos ha abandonado, es algo más complicado que eso- dijo Rouse

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Snape

-No puedes verlo, ninguno puede- susurró Hermione

-Debo irme- dijo Alexander con total seriedad, conciente de la importancia de su misión y queriendo salir de allí

-Alexander, debes descansar- dijo Hermione- quédate algunas horas – le pidió Hermione

-No puedo Hermione, no tengo tiempo- dijo Alexander

Después de despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza salió.

-La profecía- susurró Lupin

-La profecía tendrá que conformarse con nosotros, corran la voz de que los Herederos de Hufflepuff y Revanclaw se han unido a la lucha, que sepan de nuestra fuerza y que sepan quien soy, tal vez así se nos unan más magos e infundamos miedo a nuestros enemigos- dijo Rouse saliendo de la habitación.

-Hermione- dijo Snape viendo a la joven a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de eso- le dijo Hermione.

Después de la pequeña conversación con Snape y Lupin Rouse no había dormido durante 48 horas y la preocupación por Alexander aumentaba su nivel de estrés que estaba al límite, se suponía que él se pondría en contacta cada 12 horas.

Rouse estaba nerviosa pues la misión de Alexander no era sencilla, tenía que tratar de encontrar a Voldemort y evitar a toda costa que consiguiera el báculo de Morgana.

-Ha llegado del Ministerio de Magia- dijo Cho mientras le entregaba un pergamino

Rouse no tardó en abrirlo, esperaba que fueran las noticias que necesitaba.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Cho

-Por fin- dijo Rouse con un suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Luna entrando a la habitación.

-Hemos conseguido que el ejercito de paz pueda entrar a los países aliados a evitar que los muggles se enteren de la magia, eso nos estaba succionando recursos; podrían hacer más pero la comunidad internacional desconfía de ellos después de lo sucedido en el torneo (con razón) además muchos se unieron a las filas de Voldemort

-Algo es algo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué te alimentaste?- le preguntó Luna viendo la princesa

-Hace un rato Molly me trajo algo- dijo Rouse mientras señalaba otro punto en el mapa.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo- le dijo Luna

-Lo sé, ya no tengo reservas, pero ya pedí que me trajeran más- contestó Rouse

-Descansa un poco, debes tener fuerza en cualquier momento podrías necesitarla, solo por unas horas- le pidió Luna

Rouse iba a negarse, pero su cansancio no fue demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que seguir sin descansar representaría una insensatez.

-Tienes razón, si llega algún mensaje de Alexander despiértame sin importar la hora- le pidió Rouse

…

Sentado en el piso de una carpa Alexander se encontraba acompañado de dos vampiros, con el inconveniente de que los tres estaban encadenados.

Las cosas definitivamente no habían salido como lo había planeado y ahora se encontraba en una incomoda situación. Los tres se había infiltrado en un pequeño ejercito de Voldemort en Rusia con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.

Ahora se encontraban rodeados por varios magos poseídos por sombras.

-Qué situación tan inconveniente- susurró Alexander molesto por el retraso y por la semana de trabajo perdido

-Ya sabemos quien eres- le señaló un mago que se ocultaba detrás de su mascara de mortifago- nuestro señor nos ha dado permiso para acabar con tigo

-Si creen que ustedes pueden acabar con migo significa que no saben con quien están tratando- dijo Alexander

-Se perfectamente quien eres- le dijo la voz de una mujer mientras se quitaba su mascara.

Era una mujer alta, delgada cuya piel era muy oscura y sus ojos dorados carecían de brillo.

-Y yo te veo perfectamente sombra- dijo Alexander desde el piso mientras un la delgada línea de sangre escurría por su mejilla.

-No cualquier sombra, soy una de las 6 sombras más poderosas, comandante del segundo ejercito- dijo la mujer – tú mi querido heredero puedes llamarme Shacka, nombre que me puso mi señor Salazar en la primera guerra.

-Así que estuviste del lado perdedor- señalo Alexander tranquilamente

Shacka le señalo con su varita y al instante Alexander sintió cuchillos atravesando su pierna derecha y a pesar de que no los cuchillos no existían las heridas fueron reales.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho Hufflepuff-

-No lo creo- dijo Alexander mientras la tierra comenzó a temblar

-Shacka, mi lord ha dado ordenes- le dijo un morifago mientras abría la entrada

-Nos veremos pronto, lo que tengo que hacer no me llevará mucho tiempo- dijo Shacka mientras daba media vuelta- dos de ustedes quédense aquí, si escapa tendrán un destino peor que la muerte.

Las esposas se clavaban en la piel de Alexander, sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, pues estaba el hecho de que sus dos compañeros estaban muy mal heridos a su lado.

-Demonios, esto no salio como esperaba- susurró Alexander molesto.

-Silencio- le dijo uno de los mortifagos

-Todo este tiempo, lo único que quería era una pequeña pista, pequeña- susurró Alexander poniéndose de pie- pero ahora esa sombra se ha ido, así que parece que sólo quedan ustedes.

En sólo unos instantes los mortifagos estaban en el suelo.

…..

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Rouse a la imagen que se proyectaba frete a ella, la cual era idéntica a Alexander-Todo ha salido bien, pero aún sigo buscando-

-No te metas en problemas Alexander, sabes que no podemos darnos ese lujo- le dijo Rouse

-No debes preocuparte, se cuidarme solo- le dijo Alexander- Estás pálida ¿Ya te has alimentado?-cambiando de tema

-Estoy bien-

-Sigue tu propio consejo- le dijo Alexander

Rouse asintió- ¿has encontrado algo?-

-Esta noche un ejercito atacará en la ciudad de México, quieren romper toda comunicación entre America del norte y el resto del continente- dijo Alexander, la mayoría son sombras.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Alexander asintió

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo Rouse

-Iré enseguida, no estoy lejos- dijo Alexander

-No, tú tienes una misión, yo iré- dijo Rouse- sin excusas Alexander, se nos acaba el tiempo.

Alexander quiso negarse pero sabía que Rouse tenía razón

-Estaremos en contacto- dijo Alexander

…..

Hermione iba se un lado a otro dentro del Reino Unido y a otros países; llevaba semanas haciendo lo mismo. Había días que buscaba ingredientes, otros suministra provisiones o creaba centros de ayuda para magos y muggles por igual; pero su tarea más difícil era aliviar el dolor.

-Han llegado noticias de Rouse- dijo Ron entrando a la enfermería- ha llegado a México y ha pedido permiso para integrarse a su ejercito en caso de ataque.

-¿Quién ha ido con ella?- preguntó Hermione desde el escritorio

-Nevill, Johan y Luna- dijo Ron

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué tenemos pendiente hoy?

-Somalia ha sido atacada esta mañana, necesita ingredientes- dijo Ron- y las pociones no son suficientes.

-¿Los que estamos cultivando están listos?-

-Sólo 50% y aún faltarían los ingredientes que no podemos conseguir-

-Ayer envié a tus hermanos, Fred y George, a buscar ingredientes-

-Aún no regresan no han conseguido lo suficientes-

-Manda de los que tenemos- dijo Hermione

-Nos quedará muy poco- dijo Ron

-Lo sé, pero ellos lo necesitan en este momento- señalo Hermione-¿Cómo van Ginny y Draco con la preparación?

-Bien, aunque están muy estresados, hay pociones que necesitas semanas incluso meses para estar listas y están usando hechizos complicados para acelerar el proceso-

-Iré a verlo más tarde- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué más?-

-Hay tensiones entre Israel y Siria, los muggles piensan que todo es por terroristas y ese pensamiento empieza a circular-explicó Ron

-Me gustaría ver a tu padre- dijo Hermione

-Está en una reunión internacional urgente con varios ministros de Magia-

-¿Cuándo estará libre?-

-No sé- dijo Ron con sinceridad

-¿Tiene suficiente protección?-preguntó Hermione

-Rouse se encargo de eso antes de irse-

-Bien,…. entonces quiero ir a descansar un rato, me duele la cabeza.

-Debes dejar de absorber tantas emociones, sabes que pueden confundirte y cansarte- le dijo Ron

-No puedo evitarlo, hay tanto sufrimiento que debo disminuirlo- dijo Hermione

-Ve a descansar, te despertaré si pasa algo importante-

-Gracias Ron, no sé que haría sin ti-

-Ni yo sin ti-


	44. Chapter 45

Ciudad de México.

Eran las 5: 00 am. Rouse y sus compañeros se encontraban en la Ciudad de México, exactamente en el castillo de Chapultepec, el cual ocultaba el ministerio de Magia Mexicano.

-Bienvenida alteza- dijo un mago saliendo del castillo y recibiéndolos en la entrada del mismo- Mi nombre es Miguel Ramírez y soy el auror en jefe.

-Encantada- dijo Rouse- ellos son mis compañeros Luna, Nevill y Johan – algunos de mis vampiros están por los alrededores.

-Síganme por favor, no tenemos tiempo- dijo el auror mientras caminaba a través de paredes –Gracias a ustedes hemos podido organizarnos y hemos reforzado la seguridad del Ministerio

-¿El Ministro de magia ya ha sido puesto a salvo?- preguntó Rouse

-Si- aseguró simplemente el auror

Llegaron a una sala donde en el techo se veía un mapa de la ciudad de México y cuatro discutiendo acaloradamente.

-La ciudad es demasiado grande y hay muchos habitantes, hemos logrado desalojar a algunos pero….- explicó el auror en jefe mientras se acercaba a sus subordinados, los cuales al percatarse de su presencia guardaron silencio- contamos con 15 mil magos capacitados para la pelea, el resto ha sido distribuidos a los puntos más importantes del país pues tenemos mucho territorio que proteger.

-Los ataques a nuestras defensas han comenzado- anunció una hermosa mujer alta y morena que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta junto a un espejo- son más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

-Ella es mi segunda al mando, María dirigirá las operaciones desde aquí - dijo el auror en jefe

-Debería ir a la batalla y encargarme de algunos cuantos-

-María estás embarazada- dijo Miguel frunciendo el ceño

-No estoy enferma- dijo María claramente enojada.

-Mujer hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, debí de haberte mandado a Siberia- dijo Miguel

-Me hubiera gustado verte intentándolo- con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos

-¿Dónde está el ataque más poderoso?- preguntó Rouse

-En el volcán Popocatepetl, es nuestra zona más débil, tenemos a nuestros magos más fuertes en esa zona- informó María viendo con atención el espejo- Creo que traman algo ….

Rouse se acercó al espejo de María para mirar.

-Tratan de hacer que haga erupción- declaró Rouse- yo me encargaré de eso, Luna dirígete al Norte, Nevill al oeste y Johan tú te quedará aquí y me mantendrás informada.

Los tres magos fueron guiados por Miguel, esta vez a la salida, en la que inmediatamente se separaron.

Rouse no tardó en llegar a las faldas del volcán y ver desde su posición las luces de la batalla.

Con su increíble velocidad pronto se unió a la pelea, la mayoría de los autores no le prestaron atención al ver que estaba de su lado; sin embargo hubieron algunos que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una chica de ojos rojos cuya magia era extraordinaria, pues Rouse era una verdadera guerra.

-Es un honor que su alteza nos acompañe esta noche- dijo la mujer que se abría paso lentamente hacia ella.

Rouse la miró de arriba abajo con desagrado.

-Cuando Alexander me habló de ti imagine algo más….. bueno más- dijo Rouse con altanería.

- Ni tus comentarios ni tu actitud pueden molestarme y respecto a Alexander…. Bueno digamos que no le queda mucho tiempo, sus guardianes ya pagaron por dejarlo escapar y pronto será su turno-

-Tienes demasiada confianza- le dijo Rouse mientras la señalaba con su varita.

-Jamás podrán hacer algo contra mi señor, somos demasiados, pronto esta ciudad llena de muggles estará destruida y será nuestra- dijo Shacka con tranquilidad- no hay nada que puedas hacer

- Puedo acabar contigo – señaló Rouse que sabía que el lado este de la ciudad había caído.

Hogwarts.

-El ataque a la Ciudad de México ha comenzado- informó Ron a Hermione mientras caminaban por el invernadero.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó Hermione mientras revisaba la tierra de algunas macetas.

-Rouse ha reforzado las defensas, sólo lo suficiente para darles tiempo- explicó Ron

-Me gustaría estar ayudando- dijo Hermione

-Tenemos cosas importantes qué hacer aquí, ¿Avanzaste algo con Brasil?- preguntó Ron

-He logrado que nos envíen algunos ingredientes especiales, pero nada más- dijo Hermione con tristeza

-Eso es algo muy importante- la reconfortó su amigo

-Lo sé pero hay tanto por hacer- dijo Hermione mientras pasaba la mato sobre una planta triste y la hacía lucir hermosa.

-Tenemos una cita con el embajador de Japón dentro de una hora debemos irnos – le dijo Ron

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Draco?- preguntó Hermione.

-Como siempre en las mazmorras preparando pociones- dijo Ron saliendo detrás de ella

-Deben descansar, en cuanto regresemos los sacaré de allí- dijo Hermione decidida

-Deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo Ron con seriedad- tienes una ojeras del tamaño del mundo.

-aja- contesto Hermione

-Jamás me escuchas- dijo Ron mientras caminaban por los terrenos

-Te escucho todo el tiempo- dijo Hermione- ¿Tenemos tiempo para pasar por el Hospital muggle de regreso?

-Si esto no lleva 5 horas como la última vez- dijo Ron

-No estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo con cuestiones diplomáticas mientras personas mueren- dijo Hermione molesta.

-Pensé que las cuestiones diplomáticas eran lo tuyo- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta de los terrenos.

-Y lo era, aún lo es, pero…. Hay tanto trabajo- dijo Hermione mientras se aseguraba de traer su varita antes de desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Alexander había terminado en el desierto.

Alexander se encontraba solo, los vampiros no habían podido soportar ese clima así que los había mandado de regreso; y ahora miraba a todos lados y lo único que veía era arena y más arena.

Alexander sabía que él había estado allí, pero había llegado demasiado tarde; el tiempo se agotaba, era imprescindible que evitará que Voldemort llegara al báculo.

Colocó su mano sobre la arena, sabiendo que no todo estaba perdido, Voldemort había ido allí por una razón y aún podría averiguarlo.

Oculto por la magia y por la arena se encontraba la biblioteca más antigua del mundo y entre los muchos tesoros que guardaba podría estar escondido alguna pista del paradero del báculo y por lo tanto de Voldemort.

El hechizo sería complicado, no lo había practicado mucho, pero con un poco de suerte todos saldría bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que frente a sus ojos apareciera un enorme oasis y al mismo tiempo se viera rodeado por magos en túnicas blancas cuyos rostros se mantenían ocultos

-¿Quién se atreve a violar la seguridad?- pregunto la voz de un joven a su espalda que parecía el líder.

-Mi nombre es Alexander- dijo con calma- soy el heredero de Hufflepuff y pido permiso para realizar una búsqueda.

-Sé quién eres Alexander, pero te equivocas si crees que puedes entrar fácilmente-

-No quiero causar ningún problema- explicó Alexander

-No me importa qué es lo que quieras, nosotros somos neutrales pues el saber es de todos, pero has de saber que haber descubierto este lugar no te da derecho a entrar-

-No quiero lastimarlos, la guerra se acerca ni siquiera su biblioteca estará a salvo- dijo Alexander.

-Tú enemigo ya ha estado aquí, por lo tanto es tu decisión intentarlo o no -

-Necesito entrar – que ahora estaba seguro que en ese lugar había algo.

-¿Tan decidido estás? –

-Sí- contestó Alexander

-Que así sea-

El cielo se oscureció y la temperatura bajo rápidamente, en un instante Alexander estaba sólo.

Ciudad de México.

-Rouse debemos irnos, la ciudad está perdida- le dijo Luna a su señora, cuando se anunciaba la retirada.

-Aún podemos hacer algo- susurró Rouse mientras se apoyaba en Johan.

-No hay nada, nos han superado en número- dijo Nevill- además estás mal herida.

-Tú no estás mejor Lombotton- dijo Rouse al ver su grave herida en la cabeza.

-Con más razón Rouse debemos irnos- le suplicó Luna

-Estuve cerca de vencerla- dijo Rouse

-La próxima vez lo harás- le aseguró Luna

-Lo haré- dijo Rouse resignada mientras desaparecían.

Ministerio de Magia (Inglaterra)

-Los magos reunidos en la sala de juntas del primer Ministro veían las imágenes de la ciudad de México en ruinas. Las llamas inundaban mientras los edificios caían uno tras otro por los mortífagos que invadieron la ciudad.

-La ciudad está en ruinas, 50% de los muggles fueron evacuados, otro 25% está mal herido y esperamos que los mortífagos se retiren para poder enviar una patrulla de rescate para buscar sobrevivientes- informaba María, la segunda al mando.

-¿Los magos?- preguntó el Primer ministro, quien sabía que esa conversación era escuchada por sus similares en muchos países del mundo.

-Nuestras fuerzas fueron completamente derrotadas, los sobrevivientes son apenas 10%- dijo María con la vista perdida- mataron sin piedad y ahora hemos trasladado nuestra ubicación.

-En nombre de nuestra nación, nuestro más sentido pésame, los sobrevivientes serán bienvenidos en Inglaterra- dijo el Primer Ministro.

-Gracias Primer Ministro, pero nos quedaremos- respondió María

-¿Tiene alguna información que nos pueda ser útil?- preguntó Remus Lupin

-Nos atacaron aproximadamente 30 mil magos, 6 mil vampiros, 13 mil hombres lobo, más cientos de gigantes y dementores- explicó rápidamente- nuestros cálculos es que pudimos reducirlos a la mitad.

-Gracias por la información- dijo Remus

Después de despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza, María desapareció y junto con ella la comunicación.

-Sólo se burlan de nosotros- dijo Snape una vez que las luces inundaban la sala- sólo fue la décima parte de su fuerza

-Me preocupa en la creación de vampiros y hombres lobo, no les importa sacrificar vidas muggles- susurró Hermione, que había sido llamada para esa reunión- pronto los vampiros y los hombres lobo podrían superar a los magos.

-Lo sé – dijo Remus cuyo rostro mostraba su disgusto.

-Los sombras que poseen a los magos los hacen más fuertes, magos buenos son poseídos en todo momento y las creaturas que ha creado con la magia negra es terrible- dijo Snape cuyo rostro mostraba el cansancio de varias semanas sin dormir.

-¿Sabemos algo de Rouse?- preguntó el señor Weasley, desde la cabecera de la mesa.

-Ya están regresando- comunicó Hermione- todos

Cuando el jefe de aurores se disponía ha realizar un comentario un sonido estridente inundó la habitación.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- gritó Hermione

-Nos atacan- dijo el Primer Ministro poniéndose de pie

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo Lupin mientras tomaba el brazo de Arthur y levantaba su varita

-Los guiaré a la salida- dijo el jefe de aurores mientras se acerba a ellos.

-¿Qué pasará con los demás?- preguntó Hermione.

-Escaparan por las salidas de emergencia, mientras el resto de los aurores los mantienen entretenidos- informó el auror mientras una puerta aparecía por la espalda del Ministro.

-Lupin, Severus vayan con el señor Weasley.- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su varita- Ron está afuera, juntos iremos a ayudar y a asegurarnos que nadie se acerque a este lugar-

-Ten cuidado- dijo Snape al ver la decisión de su ex alumna

-Lo tendré- dijo Hermione mientras salía por la puerta principal en la cual ya la esperaba Ron.

-El pasillo está desierto- explicó Ron mientras corría junto a su amiga- por lo que he escuchado el ataque se ha concentrado en el vestíbulo del Ministerio.

-¿Cómo han podido entrar sin que nosotros nos hubiéramos enterado?-

-Traidores- dijo Ron entrando al ascensor.

-Odio este aparato- dijo Hermione

-No eres la única- dijo Ron mientras veían mientras se acercaban a su destino.

Con las varitas en alto ambos salieron del ascensor, pero lo que encontraron no se lo esperaban. Frente a ellos se encontraban cientos de aurores formando un circulo, alrededor de la fuente, lanzado hechizos de todos colores al centro de este sin resultado.

La mano de Hermione tembló, mientras que por la frente de Ron una gota de sudor frió resbaló.


	45. Chapter 46

–Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando- dijo la figura vestida completamente de negro que se encontraba frente a la fuente del Ministerio, viendo directamente a Hermione

Los ojos de aquel mago emanaba pura maldad y ninguna preocupación por estar rodeado de aurores.

-Es evidente que yo no te esperaba- dijo Hermione mientras los aurores le abrían paso, mientras Ron luchaba para no hablar- tan pronto – aclaró Hermione

-Lo sé, pero ¿Acaso debí haber enviado una carta? – preguntó el joven mago con una terrorífica sonrisa.

-Ya estás aquí, así ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tú ya sabes lo que quiero y ahora estoy más cerca de conseguirlo; sin embargo quiero que sea más interesante, me he aburrido rápidamente a pesar de lo que sucedió en México- comentó el mago muy relajado- sabes que me gustan las cosa a lo grande; así que he venido a dar cierta información.

-¿Por qué he de creer?- preguntó Hermione aparentando calma

-Haz lo que quieras querida, al final yo me divertiré- entre risas escalofriantes- Voldemort encontrará lo que busca exactamente en dos mes, yo me he asegurado de eso, así que preparence.

-Sólo has venido ha infundirnos miedo, sólo quieres jugar con nosotros- dijo Hemione viendolo directamente a los ojos

-En parte, pero también quería ver como lucias esta vez, es hora de irme tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el mago, a quien en ningún momento se le vio su rostro- no se preocupen conozco la salida- desapareciendo ante el asumbro de todos.

-Revisen todo el lugar, no pemitan que nadie regrese hasta que se haya revisado cada centímetro de este lugar- ordenó Hermione

-¿Sabes quién era?- preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando los aurores se dispersaban.

-Su verdadero nombre ya nadie lo recuerdo, pero puedes llamarlo Jackta, ha tomado muchas identidades ha lo largo de la historia- explicó Hermione- y ahora ha vuelto una vez más como una de las 6 sombras de Slytheryn, talvéz sea el más poderoso entre ellos pero es el que menos lealtad tiene hacia su "amo" pues el no es siervo de nadie- Hermione volteo a ver a Ron a los ojos- se alimenta del miedo Ron.

-¿Por qué lo conoces tan bien? – preguntó Ron

-Nos hemos encontrado en muchas vidas- dijo Hermione con una resignada sonrisa- "siempre derrotado pero jamás vencido"

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rupert confundido.

-El miedo jamás desaparece Ron, per se puede supertar- le explicó Hermione.

Jack no se había movido en días debido a las heridas que había recibido al entrar a la aprecida biblioteca.

Hace horas había recuperado la conciencia pero no el movimiento.

-Jamás volveré a este lugar en toda mi vida- susurró Alexander.

-Por fin despiertas-

Alexander vió a un pequeño niño de 8 años de ojos grandes ojos cafés y con cabello amarillo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Alexander desde el suelo.

-Soy el bibliotecario- dijo el pequeño alegremente mientras se iluminaba el lugar y miles de estanterías infinitas .

-¿Tú?- preguntó Alexander desconcertado

-Sí yo- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- así que dime ¿qué buscas? En este lugar está todo el conocimiento.

-Algo sobre Morgana, Merlín y sus báculos- dijo Alexander

-¿Tú también?, pensé que eras diferente a Voldemort- dijo el niño soltándolo- No puedo creerlo- continuó el niño muy molesto.

-No soy como él- dijo Alexander viendo directamente a los ojos del niño- quiero evitar que llegue al báculo de Morgana

El niño lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Alexander Doson, Heredero de Hufflepuff – se presentó Alexander

-¿Hufflepuf?, ¿Enserio?- preguntó el pequeño niño.

Alexander asintió.

-Leí que la línea directa de Hafflepuff había desaparecido- dijo el niño con desconfianza.

-Hasta tu debes saber que no puedes creer todo lo que lees- señaló Alexander

-Te ayudaré Alexander, porque veo en ti verdad- le dijo el niño con seriedad- pero te advierto que lo encontrarás a ti no te servirá.

Cuando Hermione se despertó sabía que debía dejar de soñar con Harry; las noches se hacían muy largas y no dormía lo suficiente, una vez más eran las 3:00am y caminaba por el castillo entre los murmullos de los cuadros.

-¿Quién es él? – susurró una bruja, vestida de negro, cuando Hermione dio la vuelta.

-Es él- susurró otra frente a Hermione

-Este no es su lugar-

-Es él- susurró otro

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hermione para apartar un poco la mente de sus tristes pensamientos.

-Del mago- dijo un hombre en la pintura vestido con una capa negra llena de polvo y cuyo rostroestab borroso- en la torre de Astronomia.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione curiosa ante la actitud de los magos en el cuadro.

-Es él- susurró la bruja mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos antes de salir del cuarto.

Hermione dio la vuelta inmediatamenten, haciendo que su capa ondeara por el pasillo suevemente mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Astronomía.

No tardó mucho en llegar, así que pronto estuvo al pie de la escalera que la conduciría a lo alto de la torre. Con la varita en mano comenzó el asenso lentamente para no hacer ruido.

Lo que vió frente a ella iluminado por la luz de la luna no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué truco es este?- preguntó Hermione con voz débil.

Aquellos ojos que noche tras noche la atormentaban la miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Se miraron uno al otro sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera ningún movimiento y sin que Hermione bajara la varita.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione cuyo rostro no sólo mostraba insertidumbre sino también angustia al ver aquel rostro hermoso sin emcoción frente a ella.

-Vine por ti- dijo

-¿Sabes quién soy?- preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa

-Entre las sombras, y los vacios de mi mente lo unico constante eres tú, cuando te fuiste te busqué y cuando no te encontré las imágenes venían a mi mente una y otra vez, hasta que decidí venir por ti- constestó

-¿Sabes quién eres?- preguntó Hermione bajando hasta ese momento su varita.

-Harry Potter- contestó lentamente, pero sin embargo la respuesta a Hermione no le pareció natural.

-¿Sólo viniste por mi?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí-

-Yo no tengo tiempo para ti, regresa por donde viniste- contestó Hermione dandole la espalda.

-Sólo ver tu rostro me hace recordar, sólo estar a tu lado las imágenes llegan a mi mente- dijo Harry y por primera vez su voz sonó normal- no me gusta, pero tampoco puedo dejarte.

El silencio volvió a la torre mientras Hermione veía como Harry se perdía en la luna.

-Sé lo que quieren de mi, me lo han explicado y aunque no lo entiendo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo-

-¿En serio?-

-No prometo nada Hermione, porque a pesar de todo no deseo recordar, no tengo razón válida para ello, no entiendo su lucha y no me importa, no tiene sentido. La muerte y la destrucción no lo comprendo ¿por qué?- dijó Harry viendo el paisaje – pero lo haré por ti, sólo por ti.

- A nosotros tampoco nos gusta, pero queremos proteger lo que bello de este mundo- explicó Hermione- antes tú lo entendías.

-Este mundo se me hace muy triste, pero cuando te veo no me importa-

-¿Entiendes que tú no eres mi Harry?- preguntó Hermione

-Lo entiendo, pero con estar a tu lado me conformo- dijo Harry viendo a Hermione con su extraños ojos.

-Llamaré a los demás para saber que has venido, pero lo mejor es mantenerlo entre unos cuantos- dijo Hermione

-Haré lo que te paresca mejor-

Hermione asintió.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?- preguntó

-Sí, ve a descansar- dijo Harry acercandosé a ella –te veré mañana Hermione


	46. Chapter 47

Era la segunda vez que Ron visitaba, esa habitación, ese día y todo seguía igual. Él sabía que jamás debió de haber permitido que Hermione fuera a la zona de guerra cerca de África.

Harry había pasado horas mormurando hechizos sin descansar un solo minuto ni apartarse de ella.

-Ron,¿Podrías acércate?-

Ron no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar su voz.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Que cuides a Hermione en mi ausencia, volveré en cuanto pueda, ella no tardará en despertar-

-Iras por el báculo- afirmó Ron- a ella no le gustará saber que te fuiste y la dejaste atrás.

Harry asintió.

-¿Acaso, tus recuerdos han regresado?- preguntó Alexander entrando.

Alexander había regresado el día anterior con más problemas que respuestas.

-¿Ya llegó Rouse? – preguntó Harry evadiendo la pregunta.

-La he visto acercarse desde una de las torres, no tardará en llegar- contestó Alexander,

-Entonces es hora- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Los tres caminaron a la puerta principal del castillo, desde donde se veía gran parte de las carpas y a personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

-Empiezan a decender- señalo Ron mirando hacia el oscuro cielo.

El ejército de Rouse había llegado junto con ella a la cabeza, ocultos por sus capas negras y con sus ojos rojos daban la impresión equivocada.

-¿Cómo sigue Hermione?- preguntó Rouse a Alexander

-Pronto estará bien- contestó viendo hacia los vampiros- Veo qué has tenido bajas.

-No nos fue bien defendiendo la frontera sur- contestó Rouse con sequedad.

-Lo lamento- dijo Alexander

Rouse sólo asintió.

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Alexander?- preguntó Rouse a Harry con rudeza.

-Parto inmediatamente y sería conveniente que me acompañaras- contestó Harry mirando como la luz de la luna desaparecía entre las nubes.

-Mi pueblo quiere acompañarnos y ayudarnos- dijo Rouse viendo como sus vampiros inclinaban la cabeza ante Harry.

-No, lo agradezco, pero no quiero llamar la atención una vez que estemos allí-dijo Harry

-Supuse que dirías eso-reconoció Rouse- Alexander, ellos seguirán tus indicaciones.

-Cuidaré de ellos- contestó Alexander

-Lo sé-

- Toma mi brazo yo guiaré- dijo Harry apartando la vista del cielo.

-¿Sabes exactamente a donde ir? – preguntó Alexander mientras Rouse tomaba el brazo.

-Lo sé- susurró Harry antes de desaparecer

Cuado Rouse pudo enfocar un poco la vista se vio rodeada de nieve.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rouse

- En el fin del mundo- susurró Harry

-Eso parece, créeme, pero enserió ¿Dónde estamos?- sin ver a su alrededor más que nieve.

-Ya lo he dicho, es el fin del mundo o por lo menos del mundo que conoce cualquier muggle o mago, está oculto, a partir de aquí nadie ha salido ni entrado en cientos de años- contestó Harry – desde aquí vamos a siegas- comenzando a caminar.

-No me gusta- susurró Rouse- Dime qué sabes en que dirección tenemos que ir

-Si fuera tan fácil, aquí no estaría oculto el báculo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica, haciendo que Rouse lo mirara.

-¿Por qué me miras?- le preguntó Harry sin voltear a verla.

-Por que por un momento sonaste como tú, no me lo tomes a mal, pero estar cerca de ti me da escalofríos- comentó Rouse tranquilamente

-Es curioso, tú eres lo más parecido a mi que hay en este mundo- dijo Harry –tú y yo somos los seres más parecidos, o se supone que debería ser.

-Es cierto- dijo Rouse después de unos segundos- pero aún así no me acostumbro

-¿Te ayudaría esto?- preguntó Harry mientras que su figura se acortaba unos centímetros, su te adquiría un poco de color, sus labios palidecían, su rostro dejaba de ser tan marcado y su cabello negro volvía a ser corto.

-¿Por qué no has hecho eso antes?, si no fuera por tus ojos parecerías más tú- dijo Rouse

-Porque no me hubiera sentido cómodo- dijo Harry aún con su extraña voz, mientras aparecían unas gafas oscuras en su rostro – toma mi brazo no te separes o podrías perderte para siempre, está apunto de comenzar una tormenta de nieve.

Rouse le hizo caso y tomo el brazo.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas Harry?- preguntó Rouse después de que la tormenta parara una hora después y cansada de ver sólo montones de nieve.

-Esa es la pregunta qué todos me hacen- dijo Harry dejando de caminar y mirando a su alrededor.

-Es porque queremos que vuelvas a ser el de antes-

-¿Sí ya no volviera?, ¿Podrían aceptar a un nuevo Harry?-

-No lo creo- contestó con sinceridad Rouse

-El problema es que jamás volveré a ser el mismo, sobre todo porque antes no era completamente yo-

-Sé a lo que te refieres, yo misma te hablé de ello- dijo Rouse

-Lo sé- dijo Harry

-¿Recuerdas eso?- preguntó Rouse sorprendida.

-Es cierto que recuerdo algunas cosas, de repente, pero creo que la mayoría son conversaciones sin ningún sentido-

-Yo creo que estás evitando cosas- comentó Rouse

-Puede ser, pero con cada día que pasa me siento más cómodo en este lugar-

-No negaré que pareces más en este mundo, pero ahora dime ¿Estamos perdidos?-

-No, ellos no tardaran-

-¿Qué…?- dijo Rouse sacando su varita

-Guarda eso- dijo Harry – no te traje como bruja sino como vampiresa, además eso no servirá de nada en este lugar, el báculo bloquea la magia.

-Bien, pero la próxima vez quiero estar informada - dijo Rouse con sus ojos rojos escaneando el lugar.

Apenas terminó una espada blanca estaba en su garganta.

-¿Cómo han podido entrar? – dijo una voz en su oído

-Caminando- dijo Rouse al ver que Harry se quedaba callado.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Soy su alteza real, princesa Rouse, una sangre pura- dijo Rouse con seguridad- Él es Harry Potter …

-El fiel sirviente de su alteza- anunció Harry con una espada plateada en su garganta y una voz femenina en su oído.

-Realeza o no, está prohibido estar aquí, así que se presentarán ante nuestro rey y él decidirá la forma de su muerte- dijo el que amenazaba a Rouse

-¿Sin un juicio?- preguntó Rouse curiosa.

-No hay juicio para los intrusos- contestó la mujer- caminen y no se atrevan a voltear porque la espada les atravesará al instante.

La nieve los rodeó todo el camino, durante los que parecieron varias horas, hasta que les ordenaron detenerse frente a un gigantesco agujero negro.

-Salten- les ordeno el captor de Rouse

-Creí que primero veríamos a su rey- dijo Rouse poniéndose en la orilla.

-Si, sobrevives- dijo la mujer antes de empujar a ambos.

Afortunadamente los dos lograron caer sobre sus dos pies frente a las entradas de dos túneles de hielo.

-Cami….- la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento fueron atacados, varias sombras los rodearon y un instante después a sus pies estaban una mujer y un hombre, los dos con hermosos rasgos pero muertos.

-Sí no quieren morir , sígannos- dijo un joven de cabello blanco, lacio hasta los hombros, con ojos violetas con destellos muy brillantes, alto delgado y con una hermosa capa gris.

Ni Rouse ni Harry tuvieron que pensar mucho antes de seguir a la figura escoltados por otros dos cuyo rostro no habían visto.


End file.
